My Little Shinobi: Jutsu de amistad (CrossoverAventuraComedia)
by Alexandermon
Summary: Luego de su aventura en el Mundo Humano, Twilight Sparkle continúa con sus estudios en magia avanzada por orden de la Princesa Celestia. Pero un pequeño error traerá a un nuevo visitante a Equestria que influirá en la nueva aventura que les esperan a ella y sus amigas con sus técnicas, su carisma y sobre todo, con su Voluntad de Fuego.
1. Capitulo 1: Pequeñas complicaciones

¡Brohoof! Bueno. Esta es mi primer aporte a este foro. He visto muchos Fics con este tema en otros lugares pero todos en ingles, y a mí me encantan ambas series por lo que decidí comenzar mi propia versión en español. No es nada original, pero espero que lo disfruten.

Aclaraciones: Este Fic está ambientado en diferentes momentos en cada serie.

En el universo de Naruto, La Cuarta Guerra Ninja terminó en el momento en que Naruto y Sasuke derrotaron a Madara con la ayuda y sacrificio de Obito. Ahora las aldeas mantienen una paz momentánea mientras se recuperan del conflicto contra Akatsuki, y Naruto regresó a su vida de Shinobi, feliz por recuperar a su amigo, y con un futuro que promete sentarse en la habitación del Hokage.

En el universo de Equestria, la princesa Twilight Sparkle continúa con sus estudios en su biblioteca en Ponyville luego de su aventura en el mundo humano a través del espejo mágico de Star Swirl el Barbado. Ahora continúa con sus estudios acerca de la Magia y junto con sus amigas llenan su Diario con sus descubrimientos acerca de la amistad. 

**My Little Shinobi  
>Jutsus de Amistad:<strong>

**Capitulo 1: Pequeñas complicaciones:**

Celestia, Gobernadora de Equestria, se encontraba en su habitación mientras pensaba en una carta con todo el reporte que le había escrito su fiel estudiante acerca de su viaje al otro mundo a través del espejo.  
>Le parecía increíble que ella hubiera estado en un mundo paralelo y hubiera utilizado los Elementos de la Armonía incluso con las versiones paralelas de sus amigas. Su pequeña<br>estudiante la había superado.

Luego de unos minutos de cavilación, decidió que la nueva princesa ya estaba lista para retomar los estudios de Star swirl El Barbado. Se dirigió a la biblioteca con paso firme y esperando que estuviera haciendo lo correcto.

Twilight Sparkle estaba en la biblioteca de Ponyville mientras releía por quinta vez "La historia oscura de los Unicornios", Spike estaba a recostado en su canasta cuando de repente de un eructo escupió un pergamino con el sello real.

-¿Una carta de la Princesa?- Se preguntó mientras la hacía levitar hacia ella con la magia- Vuelve a dormir, Spike.  
>-¿Después de lo que pasó la última vez que la princesa te envió una carta? Si mal no recuerdo provocaste que todas las Ponys terminaran con sus Cutie Marks intercambiadas.<br>-Eso fue un error, y ya sabes que no me gusta el sarcasmo, Spike -Contestó molesta mientras abría la carta

_Mi fiel estudiante Twilight Sparkle:_

_Has avanzado mucho en tus estudios acerca de la Magia de la Amistad, y tus__habilidades al vivir tu aventura con los espejos me dejaron impresionada._

_Ahora creo que es el momento adecuado para continuar con tus estudios más__avanzados, este es un nivel al que solo Star Swirl El Barbado llegó, así que tengo confianza en que puedas superarlo._

_El siguiente es un hechizo de tele-transporte avanzado. Deriva de la magia de__los dragones, por lo que requerirá mucha práctica. Este hechizo permitirá transportar al instante cualquier objeto a cualquier zona sin importar distancia, espacio o tiempo de envío, por lo que resultará muy útil para transmitir mensajes y equipo._

_Los siguientes pergaminos contienen todos los detalles necesarios._

_Con todo cariño_  
><em>Princesa Celestia<em>

La alicornio y el pequeño dragón se miraron mutuamente y en la cara de Twilight se dibujó una sonrisa de felicidad.

-Spike… ¿Sabes lo que esto significa?  
>- Hum…<br>- ¡La Princesa confía en mí lo suficiente como para iniciarme en un estudio al nivel de Star Swirl El Barbado!- Gritó eufórica mientras lo tomaba con su magia y lo hacía girar mientras ella saltaba- ¡Ahora voy a comenzar a investigar la magia desde sus orígenes y a proponer mis propias teorías!  
>- Bien por ti Twilight. Pero yo que tú me cuidaría. ¿Recuerdas lo que pasó la<br>última vez que probaste hechizos nuevos?  
>- Eso ya me lo dijiste, Spike. Pero no te preocupes, mañana por la mañana estudiaré cada aspecto de estos pergaminos y me ocuparé de hacerlo en un ambiente controlado. ¡Ahora, a dormir, mañana es un gran día!<p>

La felicidad de Twilight la embargaba. Se recostó en la cama y se durmió pensando en sí misma con un traje parecido a Starswirld y enseñando a un grupo de Unicornios que curiosamente se parecían a Trixie.

Parecía que las cosas iban a ir bien desde entonces y nada podría salir mal.

-

_Konoha, dos meses después de concluir la Cuarta Guerra Ninja:_

En medio de la Aldea, en un modesto negocio llamado Ichiraku Ramen, un joven ninja de dieciséis años con pelo naranja y habilidades sobrenaturales comía un enorme plato de fideos con carne de cerdo. Su nombre, Naruto Uzumaki.

Este ahora se encontraba descansando después de toda una tarde de entrenamiento, su relación con Kurama no podía estar mejor: Ya eran como hermanos, peleaban, reían y conversaban con toda naturalidad. Precisamente había practicado su modo Kyubi, ahora podía permanecer transformado en su forma de Zorro por más de quince minutos sin desaparecer.

-Naruto…- Le dijo una voz algo cansada detrás de él. Cuando volteó se encontró con un hombre de mediana edad, pelo plateado y una máscara que le tapaba casi toda la cara a excepción de su ojo izquierdo.  
>-Ah… Kakashi-Sensei. ¿Qué sucede?<br>-La Hokage, Tsunade-Sama, requirió tu presencia mañana por la mañana en lo alto de la torre del Hokage.  
>-Mmhhh…- Protestó el chico molesto- Últimamente la Abuela-Tsunade me está molestando mucho con sus misiones diplomáticas y no me deja entrenar como debe ser.<br>- (Suspiro) Naruto. Tú eres el Héroe de la Cuarta Guerra Mundial Shinobi, aparte de ser el Heroe de Konoha. Eres toda una figura para los ninjas de esta época, es obvio que tengas que cumplir ciertas responsabilidades para el futuro de la Aldea. ¿O acaso no quieres ser Hokage en el futuro? Sasuke se está tomando en serio su papel  
>-¡A Sasuke le importa tan poco como a mí el hacer estas misiones!<br>-Tal vez. Pero es posible que el que se tome más en serio estos encargos sea el más indicado para convertirse en el próximo Hokage.  
>-¡Está bien! Voy a ir mañana- Dijo Naruto ante semejante declaración.<br>-¡Me alegro!- Contestó Kakashi con esa sonrisa alegre mientras salía del negocio y caminaba por la calle- (¡Dios Mío! Espero seriamente que este cabeza-hueca cambie su actitud cuando sea Hokage)  
>-¡Viejo Ichiraku!- Se oyó desde adentro la voz del chico- ¡Otro plato de ramen con doble carne de cerdo! ¡Mañana tendré un día largo con la Abuela!<br>-¡Marchando!  
>-(Aunque posiblemente no cambie en lo absoluto, espero que Shikamaru todavía esté en la aldea)<p>

-

_Mañana siguiente en Ponyville:_

-¡Muy bien, hora de comenzar! Veamos que dicen estos pergaminos.

_¡Precaución!_  
><em>Realizar este hechizo en lugares abiertos y, si es posible, en lugares de cierta<em>_altura para que no se cometan errores de transferencia ni tele transporte de objetos por error._

-Hum… En ese caso, deberíamos de intentar el hechizo en lo alto de la  
>Boutique de Rarity. ¡Andando Spike!<p>

Ambos amigos se dirigieron a la Boutique Carousel donde Rarity se encargaba de la producción de su más nueva línea de modas, La Country Fashion, a la que pensaba regalar a Applejack y su familia, para desagrado de estos. Y no era porque eran feos los vestidos, sino porque los colores brillantes y las botas marrones les hacían parecer como un estereotipo de los Cowboys de  
>Manehattan.<p>

De cualquier manera, Rarity les permitió subir al techo donde Twilight y Spike estiraron los pergaminos y comenzaron a leer la fórmula correcta de lanzar el hechizo. La vista era perfecta puesto que se alcanzaba ver el Bosque Everfree y los alrededores de Ponyville a esa altura.

-Mmhh…- Concluyó Twilight con un tono preocupado- El hechizo en sí no parece complicado de lanzar. El único problema es que el objeto que desees transportar llegue a destino y exactamente como deseas.  
>-¿Con que vas a intentarlo, Twilight?<br>-¡Oh Spike! No hay forma de que intente transportar algo en el primer intento. ¿Qué pasaría si algo sale mal?  
>-Yo diría que intentes volar antes de quedarte en el suelo caminando- Dijo una voz al lado suyo.<br>-¡Spike, que te dije de…!- Cuando volteó se encontró cara a cara con una poni de color celeste y cabello multicolor que aleteaba junto a ella con una sonrisa alegre- ¡RAINBOW! ¿Qué demonios haces aquí?  
>-Veo en que están ustedes. Y según lo que escuché este nuevo hechizo va a estar genial. ¡Tienes que intentarlo!<br>-Rainbow Dash. De ninguna manera voy a lanzar un hechizo sin practicar cada paso antes. Simplemente eso es…  
>-¡Vamos! Quiero ver que puedas transportar una de esos deliciosos barriles de Sidra de Manzana de Ponyville a mi casa en Cloudsdale. O transportar cada tomo de Daring Do directos de la oficina de correos de Manehattan a tu biblioteca así podría leerlos antes de que circulen.<br>-No creo que la Princesa me enviara este hechizo para…  
>-¡Solo lánzalo!<br>-Está bien, está bien- Se rindió la Alicornio mientras se disponía ponía en posición- Pero… ¿Qué podría teletransportar y a donde?  
>-Un paso delante de ti…- Comentó Spike mientras sacaba de una bolsa que llevaba un libro enorme titulado "Equestria: Enciclopedia y Atlas"<br>-¡Spike, ese libro es muy importante para la biblioteca! ¿Qué pasaría si algún extranjero llega a Ponyville y…? ¡Tienes como tres copias del mismo libro, te regalé unos tres años  
>seguidos el mismo tomo y siempre los guardaste! ¿Qué perderíamos si perdemos solo uno de estos libros?<br>-¡Ahgh! De acuerdo… Veamos.

Primero: Colocar el objeto a transportar a prudente distancia del lanzador y/o acompañantes. ¡Listo!

Segundo: Visualizar lugar de destino de objeto a transportar. Supongo que aquel lugar cerca de la Boutique tan bueno como cualquier otro para practicar. ¡Listo!

Tercero: Crear una corriente de magia alrededor del objeto mientras se piensa en el lugar de destino. El efecto debería de ser instantáneo.

Nota: Se debe mantener concentración en el lugar y momento del objeto a transportar o el efecto no podría ser instantáneo o bien no se tele-transportará al lugar indicado.

-¡Muy bien, aquí vamos!- Exclamó Twilight mientras su cuerno brillaba y un torbellino de magia se formaba en torno al libro.  
>-¡Esto va a ser TAN GENIAL!- gritó Rainbow Dash mientras observaba el torbellino de magia cerrarse sobre el libro- ¡Ya me veo a mi misma leyendo el nuevo tomo de Daring Doo donde peleará contra la nueva alianza entre Ahuizotl y los Ponis ninjas de los carteles de la Marefia de Manehattan!<br>-¿Acaso A.K Yearling te envía los adelantos de sus libros?- Le preguntó Spike-  
>-De vez en cuando nos escribimos. ¡Aunque una vez creí verla paseándose en el bosque Everfree con un grupo de Timberwolves pisándole los talones! ¡Yo salí volando y…!<br>-¡RAINBOW!- Gritó cansada Twilight mientras intentaba mantener el flujo de magia, aunque por una extraña coincidencia el torbellino no apareció en la pequeña franja de hierba cerca de la Boutique como debería sino que…

-

Naruto estaba frente a Tsunade, la Hokage de la aldea de la hoja. El miraba el cielo desde el techo del edificio de Administración del Hokage, mientras esta le comentaba los detalles acerca de la misión.

-Y Killer Bee, el Jinchuuriki del Hachibi- continuaba la señora de apariencia joven- Intenta postularse para Raikage incitando una revolución de música Enka-Rap entre los jóvenes ninjas de la Aldea de la Nube. Al punto de que "A", el Raikage actual, nos pidió que como alumno y amigo que fuiste de su hermano durante la guerra lo convenzas de que cambie de idea y evites complicaciones. Entre él y el Kazekage, comienzan a circular rumores de un intento de los  
>Jinchurikis de tomar el poder en sus respectivas aldeas.<br>-¡Aaaahhgg! ¿Para eso me llamó? ¿Sabe lo que tarda uno en llegar al país del rayo? A este paso mi entrenamiento se va a ir por el retrete y no voy a poder perfeccionar mi…  
>-¡ESCÚCHAME CUANDO TE HABLO, MOCOSO!- Le gritó la Hokage agarrándolo de la solapa- ¡Vas a hacer lo que te digo o te envío directo a la academia dónde vas a practicar Genjutsu hasta que puedas completar tu formación como Ninja!<p>

Con un gruñido se zafó de la garra de Tsunade y se dirigió a la escalera que daba al suelo.

-Está bien, le enviaré un mensaje con un halcón cuando haya terminado y esté regresando. Vieja loca.- Esta se dio vuelta y se quedó mirando la aldea.

Mientras caminaba, Naruto sintió un pequeño tirón del cuello de su saco.

-¡Ya está bien, Abuela! ¡Voy a hacer la estúpida misión! ¡No hace falta que…! ¿Qué? ¡WOOW!

Naruto se sorprendió cuando de repente se vio absorbido por una especie de torbellino que lo lanzó hacia un espacio en donde solo daba vueltas y a lo lejos escuchó la voz de Tsunade gritando "¡Naruto!". El túnel multicolor lo arrojó de un lado a otro hasta que finalmente se detuvo y sintió que estaba volando.

Miró hacia abajo y se extrañó un poco de ver que en realidad estaba en medio de aire, con la aldea fuera de su vista y solo tenía debajo un bosque enorme que poco a poco se hacía más grande, y se acercaba más rápido...

Fin del primer capítulo. Espero que les haya gustado y actualizaré tan rápido como me sea posible.


	2. Capitulo 2: Un Ninja en Everfree:

**Capitulo 2: Un Ninja en Everfree:**

Twilight dejó de mantener el flujo de magia cuando se dio cuenta de que el torbellino se había llevado el libro pero no había reaparecido donde debía. En cambio solo observó que el que había comenzado a hacer también desaparecía y parecía haber perdido uno de sus preciados libros.

Estuvo a punto de gritarle a Rainbow Dash acerca de su pésima idea cuando está la interrumpió apuntando con su pesuña al bosque.

-¡Mira eso!- Twilight se dio vuelta y llegó a ver el mismo torbellino que había creado sobre una parte del bosque Everfree y que algo caía a toda velocidad de este.  
>-Bueno… parece que el experimento no resultó un completo desastre. Solo tuve ciertas DISTRACCIÓNES- Mirando a Rainbow y a Spike que sonrieron nerviosos- y parece que el libro apareció en otra ubicación. Ahora vamos a tener que ir a buscarlo.<br>-¿Quieres ir al Bosque Everfree, donde viven montones de criaturas extrañas, para buscar un libro que ya tienes?  
>-Si - Contestó la Alicornio con toda franqueza- ¿Vamos, Spike?<br>-Eehhmm… Honestamente preferiría llevar a Applejack si vamos a ir al Bosque Everfree. Desde que me salvó de esos Timberwolves, prefiero que me acompañe ella en las expediciones peligrosas.  
>-Y podríamos llevar a Fluttershy- agregó Rainbow- Ella sabe de animales salvajes, y sería muy útil si nos encontramos con otros de esos dragones adultos.<br>-Si es así- concluyó Twilight- Abría que llevar a Rarity…

El dragon bebé y la pegaso intercambiaron miradas.

-¿Para qué quieres llevar a Rarity?  
>-No lo sé. A lo mejor puede sernos de ayuda ¿No?<br>-Si vas a llevar a Rarity, supongo que no hay otra opción que llevar a…  
>-¡Hola chicas!- Gritó una poni de color rosa, una marca de globos en su flanco y cabello tan alborotado como su carácter que apareció de la nada junto a ellas- ¿Están planeando una aventura? Porque si planean una aventura deberían de avisarme. Porque si no me avisan ¿cómo<br>podría acompañarlas durante su aventura? Y si no las acompaño durante su aventura…  
>-Si. Creo que vamos a ir todas- concluyó Rainbow mientras volaba desde el techo al suelo en un intento por no enloquecer.<p>

Los cuatro comenzaron a dirigirse a las casas de cada una (Obviamente Rarity fue la primera ya que todavía estaban sobre la Boutique) a invitarlas a compartir la aventura.

-"Lo que no entiendo…"- pensaba la princesa mientras caminaban- "Es porque mi libro se veía más grande. Parece que se le desprendieron un par de hojas, por un momento creí que le salieron brazos".

-

En lo alto de la torre del Hokage, Tsunade observaba como el torbellino de color púrpura se desvanecía mientras dejaba en el lugar donde había estado Naruto un libro pesado y enorme.

-"¿Un jutsu de espacio-tiempo?"- Pensó mientras se acercaba al libro y lo tomaba del suelo- Equestria: Glosario y Atlas.

Apenas terminó de leer el título se apresuró a llegar a su oficina.

-¡Shizune!- Llamó mientras entraba con paso firme en el estudio  
>-¿Tsunade-Sama?<br>-Llama a Kakashi y al resto del equipo Siete, así como a Shikamaru y a los expertos en cartografía de la aldea. Tenemos una emergencia.

-

Naruto Uzumaki abrió los ojos y se agarró la cabeza mientras protestaba por el golpe. Cuando se levantó se encontró que estaba en medio de un extraño bosque, pero no era nada parecido a los bosques de los alrededores de Konoha. Aquí los árboles eran más pequeños, y la vegetación era más espesa, realmente parecía más una jungla que un bosque.

-¡Maldita vieja Tsunade!- Pensó en voz alta- Me hiciste volar lejos de la aldea sin siquiera dejarme preparar nada para el viaje. Ahora tendré que volver a la aldea y…  
>-<em><strong>Mocoso…<strong>_- Susurró una voz desde su interior, el chico al sentir eso cerró los ojos-_**¡Naruto!**_

El chico volvió a abrir los ojos pero ya no se encontraba en un bosque sino en su santuario interior donde se encontraba con Kurama, su compañero.

-¿Qué pasa?  
>-<em><strong>¿No te diste cuenta? Fuiste atrapado en una especie de técnica de<strong>____**espacio-tiempo.**_  
>-¿Huh?<p>

Naruto comenzó a recordar vagamente esa especie de torbellino púrpura y  
>luego lo siguiente que recordaba era que estaba volando en medio del aire.<p>

-¿Así que eso era un jutsu de espacio-tiempo como el de Obito o el de Kakashi-sensei?  
>-<em><strong>Si<strong>_- le contestó con un tono serio- _**Pero parece que hizo más que**____**transportarnos de un lugar a otro. Ya no puedo sentir el Chakra de ningún shinobi cerca. Y, de hecho, no siento ningún chakra en lo absoluto. En cambio puedo sentir una abundante energía natural a nuestro alrededor. Es como si estuviéramos de nuevo en el Monte Myoboku.**_  
>-¿Entonces, estamos en la montaña de los sapos?<br>**-**_**¡Te dije que no puedo sentir ningún Chakra, idiota! Y este bosque… No**____**estoy seguro si de hecho estamos en el País del fuego o si ni siquiera estamos en algún país.**_  
>-Bueno. Tendremos que salir de este bosque y averiguarlo.<br>-_**Ten cuidado, este bosque es extraño, no podrás moverte con facilidad.**_

Naruto comenzó a saltar de un árbol a otro sosteniéndose con chakra en la planta de sus pies. No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que terminara enredado boca abajo en un montón de lianas. Por la forma en que quedó colgado le hizo venir a su mente su primera prueba con Kakashi-sensei.

-_**¡Te dije que no te ibas a poder mover con tanta facilidad!**_  
>-¡Oh, cállate bola de pelos!- Le contestó mientras sacaba un kunai.<br>-_**Yo que tu lo pensaría dos veces antes de soltarte, mira abajo.**_

Naruto ahogó un grito al darse cuenta que en el suelo había tres criaturas hechas de madera pero con firma de lobos enormes que lo miraban, gruñían y lo miraban con unos ojos amarillos que no mostraban buenas intenciones.

-¡Qué demonios! ¿Qué son esas cosas?- Exclamó mientras agitaba los brazos y se ponía nervioso ante las mordidas que se cerraban cerca de él.  
>-<em><strong>¡No lo sé! Pero yo que tú no las dejaría acercarse.<strong>_  
>-Que útil- Dijo sarcástico mientras juntaba sus manos- ¡Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!<p>

Al instante dos clones de sombras aparecieron junto a él y lo ayudaron a liberarse mientras lo sostenían lejos de los colmillos de esos animales.

-No parece que nos vayan a dejar ir.- Comentó uno de los clones  
>-No. ¿Nos separamos?<br>-Hace tiempo que no ejercitamos los músculos- objetó el original con una sonrisa y haciendo tronar los dedos- Mostrémosles de lo que estamos hechos.

Los tres comenzaron a bajar corriendo por el árbol y los lobos esperaron su llegada.

El primero de los clones se metió entre ellos y los distrajo arrojándoles shurikens en la zona cerca del cuello. Pero para unos lobos de ese tamaño, las armas perforantes no hicieron más que llamar su atención.

Dos de los animales se dieron vuelta y comenzaron a perseguir al clon atacante mientras un tercero por instinto continuó acechando al original junto con el último clon. Demasiado tarde, el Naruto original ya había amasado el chakra en la mano de su doble con la forma de un pequeño ciclón en miniatura.

-¡Rasengan!- Gritó el clon mientras golpeaba con la técnica al animal, que terminó hecho aserrín en el suelo. Uno menos.

El clon señuelo mantuvo su posición esquivando todo lo que pudo, pero una garra finalmente lo alcanzó haciendo que desapareciera en una nube de humo. Después de todo, eran dos animales enormes acostumbrados a pelear en el bosque.

De todas maneras, la distracción surtió efecto, porque el Naruto original apenas supo que el resengan dio en el blanco tomó el Kunai con el que pensaba cortar las lianas y de un salto lo clavó directo en el cuello del segundo lobo. El impacto fue certero y crítico, el animal se desplomó convertido en un montón de madera y ramas. Dos menos.

Solo quedaba un oponente, y este al confirmar que no quedaba nada de su presa que valga la pena devorar se dio vuelta para confrontar a los otros dos. Naruto intercambió miradas con su doble y juntó sus brazos repitiendo su Jutsu de clones de sombras. De enfrentarse a dos, el lobo de madera pasó a encontrarse frente a ocho clones junto con el original que lo miraban  
>desafiantes.<p>

Intentó retroceder ante la superioridad numérica, pero los clones lo redaron enseguida.

-¡Cómete esto!- Gritaron todos juntos mientras coordinaban su ataque en grupos de dos- ¡U…!- dos clones lo patearon a un costado, algunas ramas se desprendieron- ¡Zu…!- Otros dos lo regresaron al centro y lo elevaron un poco en el aire, se desprendió una pata- ¡Ma…!- El tercer  
>grupo lo elevó dos metros más en vertical, el animal entero crujió por el daño- ¡Ki…!- El último grupo lo elevó tres metro más, el torso del animal se resquebrajó, el Naruto original lo esperaba en el aire para el golpe de gracia- ¡Naruto Rendan!- La patada final destrozó por completo al animal haciendo que solo queden pedazos con cierta forma que cayeron inanimados y sin ser un peligro para nadie.<br>-¡Si!- Gritó el original mientras los demás clones desaparecían- ¡Ningun animal puede contra Naruto Uzumaki!  
>-<em><strong>¿Ya terminaste, Mocoso?<strong>_- Preguntó Kurama con tono de aburrimiento  
>-Si. Y no gracias a ti.<br>-_**¿Necesitaste mi ayuda en algún momento? ¡Entonces no me molestes!**____**De cualquier forma, estuve intentando detectar a alguien o algo aparte de la fauna y flora de este lugar. Parece que este bosque está lleno de criaturas que querrían matarte o simplemente quieren que las dejes en**____**paz.**_  
>-Ya me di cuenta de eso- volvió a contestar sarcásticamente mientras miraba los restos antes animados de los lobos- ¿Notaste algo que sea más inteligente que estos animales?<br>-_**De hecho, sí. Dos kilómetros hacia el norte encontré un ser con**____**pensamientos que no parecen malvados, o por lo menos no son de un simple animal.**_  
>-Bien hecho, Kurama. ¿Dos kilómetros hacia el norte?- Se puso a caminar hacia adelante con paso firme- ¡Aquí voy!<br>-_**Ese es el Sur, Idiota.**_  
>-¡Ah!- Corrigió su rumbo y sonrió- Supongo que estoy distraído.<br>-_**¿Porque no me sorprende?**_

-

Twilight y el resto de las chicas, junto con Spike, ya estaban dentro del Bosque Everfree, intentando averiguar que era toda la conmoción que sonó hace un instante.

-¿Oyeron eso?- Preguntó Fluttershy con un tono de evidente miedo  
>-Creo que la mitad de Ponyville lo escuchó- Aseguró Applejack- ¿Tienes idea de lo que pudo ser, Twilight?<br>-Es el Bosque Everfree. Pudo ser cualquier cosa. ¡Apresúrense y busquemos el libro!- Sacó un pequeño plano de su mochila con el bosque Everfree dibujado en el- Si mis cálculos son correctos, el libro debería haber caído a unos pocos Kilometros al sureste de la casa de  
>Zecora.<br>-¿Vamos a visitar a Zecora? – preguntó Pinkie- Porque yo traje mi Cañón Festivo.  
>-¡No, Pinkie!- Contestó molesta Rainbow- No vamos a visitar a Zecora. No pienso escuchar esas rimas una y otra, y ya es bastante con que tengamos que hacer todo esto por encontrar un libro.<br>-Estoy de acuerdo con Dashie en ese asunto- Agregó Rarity mientras caminaban, llevaba puesto un sombrero con tonos de camuflaje y en su bolso llevaba otras prendas de vestir- Entrar en el bosque es un ejercicio que preferiría evitar a menos que fuera importante ¿Por qué es tan  
>importante ese libro, de todas formas?<br>-¡¿Por qué es tan importante?!- Exclamó Twilight con una cara de horror- ¡Ese libro muestra los resultados de mi primer intento en el primer hechizo avanzado que la princesa Celestia me envió! ¡Si no tengo cada resultado, de cada experimento, de cada hechizo, podría  
>significar que no me lo tomo en serio! ¡Y si la princesa cree que no me lo tomo en serio podría enviarme de nuevo al Jardin de Niños! ¡Y ESO NO PIENSO PERMITIRLO!- A este punto, Twilight tenía los ojos casi pegados a los de Rainbow luego de un acercamiento invasivo a las caras de cada poni.<br>-¡OK, Twilight!- Contestó con cierto temor la pegaso- ¡Ya aclaraste tu  
>punto!<br>-¡Entonces, adelante! ¡A encontrar mi futura aprobación!- Gritó mientras comenzaba a galopar con las otras ponis detrás intentando seguirle el ritmo.

A este paso, las seis yeguas junto con su dragón acompañante siguieron camino sin sospechar que en realidad se alejaban del objetivo. Cuando llegaron a donde estaban los restos de los Timberwolfes, comenzaron a ponerse nerviosas.

-¿Qué crees que pasó?- Le preguntó Rainbow a Twilight  
>-Una de dos: o estos Timberwolfes se destruyeron entre ellos para intentar atrapar algo o, y creo que esta idea es un poco inquietante, ese algo los destrozó.<br>-Demasiada destrucción para ser un solo libro ¿No crees?- Dijo Rarity  
>-¿Quién dice que fue el libro lo que hizo esto? Pero, aun así, estamos cerca del área donde debería haber caído, así que manténgase alerta. Sepárense y búsquenlo, si comienza a atardecer y no lo encontramos, nos reuniremos aquí y volveremos a Ponyville.<br>-¿Y si nos encontramos con lo que hizo… esto?- Preguntó Fluttershy.  
>-Bueno… Supongo que deberíamos hacer lo que siempre hacemos ¿No?<br>-¿Correr lo más rápido que podamos?  
>-Iba a decir, encontrarnos con los otras ponis y enfrentar juntas el problema, pero sí, eso también puede funcionar. ¡Ahora andando!<p>

Comenzaron a buscar cada una por su lado, excepto Twilight, que tenía a  
>Spike en su espalda. Mientras revisaban, Spike se quedó callado y pensativo<br>por un largo rato.

-¿Te pasa algo, Spike?  
>-No, solo estaba recordando que…<br>-¿Sí?  
>-¿Recuerdas ese pantano con esa enorme hidra a la que nos enfrentamos hace tanto tiempo? ¿Qué tal si esa hidra está todavía por aquí?<br>-No te preocupes, Spike- Le contestó Twilight mientras volvía a buscar entre unos arbustos- Esa hidra está demasiado lejos para llegar hasta aquí, está como a dos kilómetros al noreste. Zecora vive cerca de ahí y nunca le molestó, no creo que sea peligrosa para nadie.

-

-¡WAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHGGGG!

Naruto corría sobre el agua del pantano con todo lo que le daban las piernas mientras una enorme serpiente de cuatro cabezas lo perseguía tirando tarascones cada dos por tres. Era realmente gracioso para Kurama puesto que lo veía todo desde el interior de Naruto, pero a este no le hacía ninguna gracia.

-¡Dijiste que un ser inteligente vivía a dos Kilometros al norte!  
>-<em><strong>Te dije que era un ser que no tenía malas intenciones y que, por lo<strong>____**tanto, no era un animal común y corriente. Y además, te desviaste del camino unos cuarenta y cínco grados a los quince metros de donde te dije la dirección exacta.**_  
>-¿Cómo iba a saber que ese pequeño arroyo que parecía limpio iba a venir de aquí?- Le contestó mientras esquivaba otro golpe de una de las cabezas- Se supone que me dirigía al norte. ¿Cómo iba a saber que me desviaría tanto?<br>-_**Solo a ti se te ocurre seguir un arroyo cualquiera hasta un pantano.**____**¡Ahora, termina con esa cosa y dirígete hacia donde te dije!**_  
>-No voy a poder derrotarla con un par de clones y un rasengan. Necesito que me prestes chakra.<br>-_**¡Hmph…humanos…!**_

Naruto comenzó a brillar de repente y pronto un manto de chakra llameante lo envolvió. Una vez que su modo Kyubi se completó, Naruto se dio vuelta y enfrentó a la hidra mientras esta continuaba su persecución enviando una cabeza tras otra.

Naruto saltó sobre el cuello de una, luego otra, y otra, en ésta última el chico levantó su puño y a una gran velocidad lo hundió en la nuca de la serpiente para que no vuelva a utilizarla.

Lo malo es que él animal era listo, y mientras Naruto atacaba la tercera cabeza, la cuarta aprovechó para arrojar un ataque con la boca abierta. El golpe dio en el blanco, aunque no completamente. Los reflejos de Naruto le permitieron esquivar la mayor parte del ataque pero aun así los colmillos de la hidra alcanzaron su brazo derecho apretándolo y hundiéndose en la carne.

-¡Eso duele, desgraciada!- Gritó mientras en su brazo izquierdo se formaba un rasengan utilizando brazos de chakra para formarlo.

El chico le devolvió el ataque con la misma brutalidad haciendo que dos de las cuatro cabezas quedaran fuera de combate. Naruto saltó de la cabeza inconsciente y cayó de pie sobre el agua utilizando su chakra para no hundirse.

-¡Terminemos con esto!- Dijo mientras en su brazo se formaban dos pares más de manos de Chakra que comenzaron a formar un rasengan de tamaño colosal pero mezclándolo con su naturaleza de viento para formar una técnica más poderosa.  
>-¡Fuuton: Rasen Shuriken!- Gritó mientras arrojaba la enorme shuriken de viento contra el cuerpo enorme de la hidra y esta salía despedida hacia atrás ante la explosión de cortes y energía.<p>

La batalla fue rápida, aunque violenta. Una vez que vio hundirse al resto del monstruo en las aguas del pantano, Naruto volvió a su estado natural y se fijó en las dos grandes marcas de su brazo producto de los colmillos de la serpiente.

-_**Te volviste descuidado, Naruto**_- Lo reprochó su compañero- _**Durante**____**una verdadera batalla nunca habrías dejado que te golpearan de esa forma.**_  
>-¡Cierra la boca! De todas formas, ¿Adonde está esa persona de la que<br>me hablaste antes?  
>-<em><strong>A menos de un kilometro hacia el este. ¡Ve en línea recta y no más<strong>____**rodeos!**_

Naruto comenzó a saltar de árbol en árbol, esta vez teniendo cuidado de no tropezar con nada, aunque se sentía algo extraño: De a ratos la visión se le ponía borrosa y el brazo le dolía más de lo que quería aceptar. Creyendo que era un problema pasajero, apresuró el paso hasta llegar a cierto claro en el bosque donde la vegetación era más densa.

Una vez bajó al suelo, caminó un poco más hasta llegar a lo que parecía una enorme árbol con una puerta en el medio y decorado con varias máscaras extrañas que le dieron mala espina.

-¡Al fin llegué a la casa de quien sea que vive en este bosque! Ahora podré saber cómo llegar a la aldea…ahora… voy a…

Y el muchacho se desplomó de repente, con la visión borrosa y sus fuerzas abandonándolo. Lo último que consiguió distinguir fue unas manchas borrosas blancas y grises, y el mundo moviéndose sin que él siquiera se esforzara en hacer un movimiento.


	3. Capitulo 3: Rayas y Sospechas

****(Me disculpo de antemano por las malas rimas. No soy poeta)****

**Capitulo 3: Rayas y sospechas:**

Twilight junto con Spike habían vuelto al punto de encuentro, obviamente no habían encontrado ni rastro del libro y estaban frustrados. Cuando se dió cuenta de que la tarde se volvía roja y Celestia comenzaba a bajar el sol, Twilight decidió terminar la búsqueda más temprano.

Al no estar ninguna de las otras ponis cerca, comenzó a inspeccionar los restos de los Timberwolfes. Antes no lo había hecho por cierto miedo a que de alguna manera volvieran a reanimarse, pero esta vez no creyó que fuera peligroso puesto que la mayor parte del día esas ramas estuvieron ahí tiradas, y no se movieron de su lugar.

Intentó encontrar alguna pista de qué había hecho eso a un grupo de depredadores que podrían ser un problema para ellas, aunque realmente no esperaba encontrar nada. Es por eso que se sorprendió cuando descubrió un pequeño objeto que apenas lo vio supo que no era parte del animal: Un pedazo de metal de cuatro puntas con forma de estrella.

La alicornio realmente no sabía lo que eran, pero tenía la impresión de haberlas visto antes. Continuó la búsqueda y encontró varias más clavadas en distintas partes de los antes animados cuerpos.

Cuando terminaba de recoger la sexta cuando apareció Rarity, con paso elegante y realmente limpia, por lo que daba la impresión de que realizó la búsqueda "limpia y ordenadamente". Luego apareció Applejack, cubierta de fango y hojas contrariamente a Rarity.

A los pocos minutos llegó Fluttershy a paso lento y temblando de pies a cabeza mientras miraba nerviosamente para todos lados, Pinkie Pie, con su paso de a saltos y su mirada alegre, y Rainbow llegó volando y se posó en el suelo, ninguna daba muestras de ánimo.

- ¿Alguna poni tuvo suerte?

- Nah-ah- contestó Rainbow con aburrimiento- Es como buscar una aguja en un pajar. ¿No podemos dar por perdido el libro?

- ¡No pienso dar por perdido un libro! Pero aun así... encontré algo más misterioso- dijo mientras les mostraba con su magia las seis pistas que encontró.

Cada poni las miró detenidamente y hasta Rainbow se mostró interesada.

- ¿Que son esas cosas?- preguntó Applejack

- No tengo idea. Las encontré clavadas en los Timberwolfes, y no pueden ser parte de ellos porque estas cosas son de metal.

- ¡Son shurikens!- saltó Dash con entusiasmo y agarrando una- Leí sobre ellas en algunos comics. ¡Son geniales!

- Y... ¿Para qué sirven?- intervino Rarity sin entender.

- ¡Para esto...!- gritó la pegaso mientras la arrojaba con su pezuña contra un árbol. Aunque no estaba acostumbrada a lanzarlos por lo que le salió el tiro por la culata y cortó algunos pelos de Pinkie antes de clavarse en un arbol opuesto- Mmhhh... Por lo menos se entiende la idea.

- Esto no es un juguete Rainbow- le reprochó Twilight arrancando la estrella del árbol- ¡Esto es un arma! Y quien sea que se haya enfrentado a los Timberwolfes las utilizó para derrotarlos.

- ¿O sea que hay una especie de poni-lanza shurikens por los alrededores?- preguntó Spike mientras miraba hacia todos lados.

- Sea lo que sea. Está pasando algo extraño. Primero desaparece mi libro a pesar de que lo vimos aparecer por el portal que abrí aquí en alguna parte. ¿Y ahora nos encontramos con alguien o algo que utiliza armas extrañas para derrotar Timberwolfes en el bosque?

- Creí que era bueno que esos Timberwolfes estuvieran muertos- Dijo Fluttershy con su voz suave.

- No digo que sea algo malo. Solo me resulta extraño que de todos los lugares en los que hay Timberwolfes encontremos a estos tres aquí con estas armas que no creo que ningún poni normal utilizaría.

Pinkie tomó una de las Shurikens y la arrojó, con tal prodigio que atravesó una hoja que caía partiéndola al medio y clavándola en un árbol justo en el medio

Yo las utilizaría- dijo alegremente mientras todas la miraban atónitas.

- Como sea, no encontramos el libro- Intervino Applejack algo cansada- Se está siendo de noche y realmente no quisiera quedarme a buscar algún tipo prodigioso con estas cosas raras más allá de Pinkie.

- Si... supongo que tienes razón- se rindió Twilight- Tendré que escribirle a la princesa acerca de que este nuevo hechizo tuvo ciertos efectos secundarios. Spike... ¿crees que podrás escribirle una...?- Vio como este bostezaba y se acomodaba en su lomo con una cara somnolienta- Oh Spike... creo que tendremos que dejar ese reporte para mañana.

Todos los ponis rieron mientras se dirigían hacia fuera del bosque de regreso a casa.

* * *

><p>Mientras tanto, en una choza en medio del bosque...<p>

Naruto poco a poco abrió los ojos y lo primero que sintió fue que su cabeza le dolía un poco, así como el brazo derecho. Se vio la herida y descubrió que estaba vendada y que su chaleco se lo habían quitado para dejarlo en un perchero cerca de la cama en donde estaba.

Fue ahí que se dio cuenta de que estaba dentro de lo que parecía una casa pequeña tallada en el interior de un árbol enorme. Se encontraba acostado sobre una cama suave y rodeado de lo que parecían ser pociones y ungüentos. En el centro de la casa había un caldero burbujeando y las paredes estaban decoradas con las mismas máscaras que recordaba haber visto en la parte de afuera.

- ¡Ah, veo que mi extraño visitante a despertado, me alegra ver que ahora te encuentras en buen estado!- le dijo una voz profunda en una esquina de la casa.

Cuando Naruto prestó atención distinguió a una criatura parecida a una yegua pero con rayas de color negro, anillos en el cuello y oreja junto con una crin firme.

- AAhhh...-se preguntó Naruto un poco confundido aunque no sorprendido ya que no era raro para él ver animales que hablen- ¿Un caballo rayado que habla?

- Veo que puedes hablar...-Contestó la sabia con una mirada seria ante el comentario- pero en ti, los buenos modales son otro cantar. Soy una cebra, por si no lo sabes, me llamo Zecora y gracias a mi fue posible que sanes.

- "Ya veo. Este animal habla en rimas como el tio Bee"- Pensó mientras intentaba asimilar la situación en la que estaba- Lo siento mucho. Disculpa.

- Eso está mejor. Ahora, ¿Puedo preguntarte quien eres y de dónde provienes? - Preguntó con una sonrisa.

- Soy Naruto Uzumaki, y vengo de la Aldea de Konoha- Contestó señalando su insignia.

- ¿Konoha, dices? Nunca he oído ese nombre. Y tampoco he visto ninguno de tu clase antes, ¿Vienes acaso de una tierra distante?

- ¿Nunca viste antes a un humano?

- _**Mocoso, te dije que no estamos en el País del Fuego. Mejor pregúntale donde estamos antes de preguntar a donde vamos.**_

- ¡Ah, cierto!- Se dijo a sí mismo ante la confundida mirada de la cebra- ¿Podrías decirme en dónde estoy?

- ¿No sabes dónde te estás? Cada vez me siento más curiosa por tu historia detrás. Pero ya que no lo sabes, te diré que estás en el Bosque Everfree, en la tierra de Equestria, ¿Significan algo para ti?

- No...- Sintió la negativa de su compañero en su interior- No sabemos dónde estamos ni a donde debemos ir.

- ¿"Estamos", vienes con alguien más?

- Es... difícil de explicar. - Se apresuró a decir, intentando cambiando el tema. No consideraba prudente hablar de Kurama con todo el mundo- De todas formas. Gracias por ayudarme a curar mis heridas.

La cebra era lista, y tenía curiosidad por conocer más acerca de su extraño visitante. Pero entendió que no sería prudente preguntarle demasiado, por lo que cambió el tema acercándose a la cama.

- Tuviste suerte, el veneno de hidra es mortal, pero también eres una criatura fuerte, y pude suprimirlo con un ungüento natural.

- ¿Tienes que hablar siempre en rima, rayas?- Preguntó el chico con evidente irritación.

- Está en mi naturaleza, es algo que poseo. Pero puedo hablar normalmente, si así lo deseo. ¿Pero qué es esto?- Se sorprendió cuando retiró las vendas- Los cortes cerraron ¿Solo unas horas de descanso y tus heridas sanaron?

- Si... bueno...- Dijo con una sonrisa humilde- Suelo sanarme bastante deprisa. ¿Crees que haya alguien que me pueda ayudar a volver a casa?

- Conozco a alguien quien te puede ayudar. Está bastante lejos, pero se puede contactar. La Princesa Celestia es la gobernadora de Equestria, podría ayudarte a llegar a tu casa y no le causará molestia.

- ¿Y a donde la encuentro?

- Está muy lejos, en la ciudad de Canterlot. Su estudiante, Twilight Sparkle, vive aquí cerca y podría ayudarte a encontrarte con ella.

- ¡Oye, eso no rima!

- Como dije, puedo hablar normalmente. El pueblo de Ponyville fuera del bosque es donde se encuentra la estudiante de Celestia. Puedo llevarte ahí.

- ¡Muy bien!- Exclamó saltando de la cama y tomando su chaleco- ¡Andando!

La cebra lo miró de arriba abajo y luego miró hacia afuera, ya era de noche. Le devolvió la mirada y sacudió la cabeza.

- No creo que sea prudente. Es de noche, y causarás mala impresión si apareces allí de repente. Espera hasta la mañana, descansa tus huesos, luego te llevaré al pueblo, y le contarás a Twilight los sucesos.

- ¡Pero no estoy cansado!- Protestó el chico

-_**Naruto...**_- Le dijo su compañero interior- _**Tu no estarás cansado pero yo sí. El veneno de esa serpiente te debilitó rápidamente y tuve que darte mi chakra para que permanecieras vivo. Tal vez recuperaste tus fuerzas, pero yo gasté mucha energía manteniéndote vivo. Además, ¿Preferirías llegar de noche a un pueblo lleno de equinos como si fueras un fantasma y tocar puerta a puerta preguntando por una yegua en particular? Más discreto sería llegar en mi modo Kiuby a saludarlas yo mismo.**_

- Ya veo...- se lamentó Naruto mientras abría los ojos, los había cerrado momentaneamoente para hablar con su Bijuu- Supongo que no queda más remedio que quedarme por esta noche.

- ¿Otra vez te hablabas a ti mismo? Hace un momento me hablabas normalmente, ¿Es acaso que hay algo extraño que confunde tu mente?

- **"¿**_**Más allá de él mismo? No"**__-_ Dijo Kurama a la cebra con su telepatía, los ojos de ella se volvieron como platos.

- ¡Por Equestria, ahora escucho cosas! ¿Acaso eres tu quien me hace una broma poco ociosa?

- _**No es ninguna broma, Cebra. Y no es tu imaginación. Mi nombre es Kurama, y tal vez podamos hablar ya que me salvaste la vida tanto a mí como a mi humano acompañante.**_

- ¡Hey!

Las siguientes horas las pasaron charlando entre los tres, le contaron su historia a la cebra y esta a su vez escuchó más de lo que habló. En cierto momento Naruto comenzó a sentir hambre, por lo que Zecora le dio un par de manzanas y raíces que tenía guardadas, Naruto comió de buen grado las primeras, pero con las segundas tuvo que esforzarse un poco para tragarlas.

Cuando se hizo bien entrada la noche, Naruto decidió dormir en el suelo junto al fuego mientras Zecora recuperaba su cama, cosa que le agradeció bastante a los dos.

* * *

><p>En el castillo de Canterlot.<p>

Luna, princesa de la noche, observaba su obra con orgullo mientras observaba a sus súbditos irse a dormir y se entristeció al ver a muy pocos que admiraban su noche.

Como era su costumbre, abrió sus alas y se dejo llevar por la brisa nocturna mientras su cuerno brillaba con su magia activa y sus ojos brillaban cuando observaba los sueños de sus diferentes amigos. No entraba directamente en sus sueños, sino que vigilaba que no fueran pesadillas las que enturbien su descanso.

Sin embargo, esta noche había algo que la inquietaba. A medida que se acercaba a Ponyville se le hacía más evidente una extraña presencia que en vez de dormir, durante la noche su fuerza aumentaba y su ánimo subía.

No podía saber que era, pero estaba allí. Una fuerza desconocida que no le hablaba con un sueño propio, sino que la sentía como un eco entre las voces de sus dependientes. Se acercó a investigar, pero cada vez que se esforzaba por encontrarla el eco desparecía, como si de alguna manera sintiera su presencia y la ocultara de su vista.

Frustrada ante tal fallo, regresó a Canterlot donde le esperaba su recámara en donde podría relajarse un poco antes de volver a su deber diario. Grande fue su sorpresa cuando encontró a su hermana esperándola con una mirada seria y preocupada en vez de esa sonrisa benevolente con que generalmente la asociaba.

- ¿Hermana, que haces despierta a estas horas?

- Lo mismo que tú, Luna. Pienso acerca de extraños sucesos.

- ¿Qué? ¿Entonces... tú también lo sentiste?

- Solo llegué a dormir por un momento cuando me despertó una extraña visión. En ella veía una criatura de fuerza inigualable que demostraba su enorme poder. No podía ver su forma, pero su energía era muy poderosa, no parecía cosa de magia. Pese a que no vi mal en ella, sentí una gran furia y enojo que emanaba de ella cuando trataba de acercarme.

- Yo no sé qué pensar- contestó Luna mientras miraba al cielo nocturno- Yo sentí una extraña sensación de euforia, de alegría, de libertad mientras me acercaba a Ponyville. Aunque creí que era un sueño de alguno de mis súbditos, después me di cuenta de que sea lo que sea que se alegraba de mis noches no estaba dormido en lo absoluto, sino que se mantenía despierto y crecía a medida que la noche avanzaba.

- ¡Santo Cielo! Esto es algo que debemos resolver enseguida- concluyó la princesa del sol mientras volvía adentro y se dirigía hacia las puertas- No sé qué es lo que vino a Equestria o porque. Pero si no encontramos pronto a esta criatura y averiguamos que desea, podría suponer una gran amenaza. Mañana iré a visitar a Twilight Sparkle y veré si también notó algo. Si esta fuerza es tan grande como en mi visión. Puede que los Elementos de la Armonía deban ser utilizados otra vez.

- Iré contigo.

- ¡No!-Dijo con firmeza- Te necesito observando desde aquí, se ves algo que escape a nuestra vista. Tú serás la única que pueda avisarme mientras estoy fuera.

- Como desees, hermana- contestó Luna con evidente molestia. Al ver esto, Celestia se acercó y puso una pesuña sobre su hombro

- No te sientas mal, hermana. Si algo, sea lo que sea, aparece. Te avisaré y te haré venir de inmediato si te necesitamos.

- Muy...bien...- Dijo Luna mientras regresaba a su cielo nocturno y volvía a emprender el vuelo.

Esta vez Luna no escuchó nada parecido al eco, pero había algo en él que parecía agradarle. En muchos años no había sentido algo parecido, le hacía sentir como si su noche fuera especial. Realmente había algo que disfrutaba de su oscuridad.

En lo profundo del Bosque Everfree, Naruto y Zecora permanecían dormidos mientras en el interior de Naruto, Kurama sonreía ante su hallazgo.

- **"**_**Ya veo**_**"**- Pensó con cierta emoción y una sonrisa algo pícara-**"**_**Hay seres en este mundo capaces de sentirme pese a estar dentro de un Jinchuriki. Parece que se alertaron al notar que me recupero por las noches, y sea quienes sean son poderosos, y agradables... Puede que esta tierra extraña sea bastante interesante**_**"**

* * *

><p>Al mismo tiempo que ocurrían todos estos acontecimientos en Equestria, también se movían fuerzas oscuras en las fronteras. Muy al sur, en un reino ya destruido y olvidado, una criatura de gran maldad y apetito voraz se encontraba con el que antes fue un gran dictador.<p>

- Entonces...- decía la reina mientras sus súbditos miraban a su invitado con cierto respeto, casi se diría temor- Sabiendo que las princesas no saben de ti ni de tu... retorno, ¿Que me propones, una alianza?

- Antes se podía decir que éramos reyes entre mortales. Ahora míranos: Miserables y apenas recordados como un mal sueño. Debemos demostrar a esas ponis quienes somos, y hacer que sientan miedo de a oscuridad una vez más.

- ¿Y qué me darías a cambio de nuestra ayuda?

- ¿Qué precio sería justo?

- Twilight Sparkle, junto con sus amigas, entre nuestros colmillos. Junto con Canterlot y la mayor parte de Equestria. Mis súbditos necesitan alimentarse.

- Hecho. A cambio... me ayudarás a conquistar una vez más lo que fue mi Imperio, y dejarás a esa pequeña rata mascota de la princesa me pague con creces su maldito error.

- Tienes mi palabra.

- Entonces, así se forma un pacto. Un Rey junto a una Reina.

De las entrañas del castillo infestado comenzaron a sonar las risas de los dos nuevos aliados. Deseosos de llevar a cabo su plan, esperando que esta vez les salga una bien.

* * *

><p>Mañana siguiente. Dos horas después del amanecer:<p>

- ¡Buenos días!- gritó Naruto sobresaltando a la Cebra y haciéndola caer de la cama- ¡Hora de ir a por esa princesa, o lo que sea!

- Admiro tu decisión- contestó Zecora mientras se levantaba molesta y se dirigía hacia un montón de capas apiladas- Pero temo que si entras así el pueblo causarás una conmoción. Usarás un atuendo parecido al mío, así aunque llames la atención podrás mantener un clima tranquilo

Le arrojó una capa marrón que estaba en buenas condiciones e increíblemente le quedaba perfecta a pesar de las dimensiones del chico.

- Uuhhmmm... Ok- Dijo mientras se colocaba la prenda. La capa incluía una capucha, pero el chico no se la puso.

Salieron de la choza y caminaron por el bosque sin decirse una palabra hasta que avistaron el pueblo.

Naruto sintió que se encontraba en una especie de país de ensueño. Estaba acostumbrado a ver extraños pueblos dedicados a la perfección de su poderío militar, o ciudades de apuestas donde había bullicio y mucha actividad. Sin embargo, se encontró con una pequeña villa de casas humildes, en donde distintos ponis de diferentes colores se encargaban de vivir pacíficamente sus vidas.

Tragó saliva al ver tal cantidad de equinos ir y venir y se sorprendió más al ver tantos seres extraños como unicornios y pegasos en el mismo lugar. Todos hablando y viviendo su vida tranquilamente, este no era algo que pudiera ver todos los días.

- Veo que no era como lo imaginabas. Pero de seguro pocas cosas en la vida son como esperabas. Te acompañaré hasta la casa de la princesa Twilight Sparkle, con ella podrás contarle tu situación, y ella podrá preguntarle a Celestia acerca de una posible solución.

- Muy bien- dijo colocándose la capucha cosa que le oculte en mayor parte su rostro y solo se le pudiera ver la cara si se lo miraba de cerca- Encontremos esa princesa.

A varios kilómetros de distancia, la Princesa Celestia volaba a gran velocidad mientras seguía pensando en su extraña visión y en lo que había contado su hermana la noche anterior.


	4. Capitulo 4: Encuentros varios

**Capitulo 4: Encuentros varios:**

Un pequeño grupo de Changelings liderados por Chrysalis y Sombra corrían hacia el Bosque Everfree mientras se aseguraban de que no los vieran los atentos ojos de las princesas de Equestria, al parecer algo las mantenía ocupadas.

- ¿Me vas a contar de una vez tu brillante plan?- Preguntó la Reina mientras se adentraban en la espesura- ¿Y se puede saber porque demonios debemos correr cuando mis súbditos y yo tenemos alas? Podríamos estar a kilómetros de distancia de no ser por tu molesta falta de alas. ¿No podías usar tus "poderes oscuros" para conseguir una manera de volar?

- ¿Normalmente hablas tanto? Empiezo a sospechar que fue por eso que te derrotaron, pasaste tanto tiempo hablando, que simplemente pudieron derrotarte por no prestar atención- Ante esto, Chrysalis simplemente lanzó un gruñido- Aunque es cierto. No poseo alas, pero mis "poderes oscuros" me bastan para no necesitarlas.

En ese momento comenzó a fundirse en oscuridad y a viajar entre las sombras de los árboles a una velocidad más rápida que su compañera o que cualquiera de sus súbditos. Mientras estaba en esa forma, su voz resonaba como un eco en la cabeza de sus acompañantes.

- Mis poderes oscuros me permiten fundirme solo las sombras, es por eso que requería de nubes oscuras, miedo y pesadillas para mantenerme omnipotente en mi Imperio. Ahora, en este reino, Celestia con su luz solar hace que mis poderes sean inútiles sin sombras en donde ocultarme. Pero este bosque... me permite utilizar mi elemento a la perfección.

- Impresionante...- contestó Chrysalis mientras remontaba el vuelo junto con sus súbditos para mantenerse al ritmo con Sombra. Al ser seres acostumbrados a volar y a vivir en diferentes posiciones como los insectos, el volar entre árboles les resultaba realmente sencillo.

- Y con respecto al plan- Continuó Sombra- No me considero "brillante" sino más bien todo lo contrario. Pero ya que quieres saber, el tomar Equestria es una operación que se debe completar en fases. La primera fase, que es la que intentaremos completar en estos próximos días, es crucial para completar las otras dos: Debemos deshacernos de los Elementos de la Armonía.

- Perfecto.

- Dije "los Elementos"- Se apresuró a corregir al notar la confusión- No es lo mismo deshacernos de los Elementos que destruir a Twilight Sparkle. No, nos aseguraremos de que no haya nada que nos puede detener, una vez que la amenaza este asegurada, podremos comenzar a divertirnos con algunas cuentas a zanjar.

- Entiendo. ¿Pero como sabremos donde están?

- Con paciencia, destreza, una buena actuación, y sobre todo, Estilo

* * *

><p>Naruto y Zecora entraron en el pueblo, cada uno con sus capuchas cubriéndole la cara, aunque eso no evitaba que llamaran la atención. Naruto pese a ser un joven de dieciséis años, superaba a una poni normal por el doble de altura, por lo que ver a una Zebra con un acompañante del doble de su tamaño que además caminaba en dos piernas atrajo bastantes miradas.<p>

Lo peor era que Naruto no quería evitar llamar la atención puesto que eso era ya inevitable, lo que no quería era interactuar con nadie más allá de quien había venido a buscar. Pero Zecora sabía que en Ponyville, había cierta poni que haría de esa una tarea imposible.

Poco a poco atravesaron la primera línea de casas sin prestar atención a los susurros y a las miradas sospechosas o de miedo, Zecora estaba acostumbrada a esto, y en mala manera, Naruto también.

- Y...- Preguntó Naruto para intentar distraerse- ¿Que sabes de la Princesa Celestia?

- ¡Ah, La Princesa Celestia, Princesa del Sol, Gobernadora de Equestria! Junto con su hermana Luna se encargan de transformar la noche en día, y viceversa. Duro fue para la princesa, cuando a su hermana menor tuvo que expulsar, por haberse transformado en Nightmare Moon y tratar de traer noche eterna con un malévolo pensar.

- ¿Las gobernadoras de este lugar controlan el Día y la Noche? ¿Cuantos años tienen?

- _**¿Y a que te refiere exactamente con "expulsar"?**__-_Preguntó Kurama con interés por la Princesa de la Noche.

- Hace mil años fuerzas oscuras corrompieron a Luna, y de esa manera se transformó en Nightmare Moon, pordejar que los celos la consuman. Celestia, al no tener otra opción, la deterró a la luna, que pasó a ser su prisión.

- **"**_**Interesante. Siento como si me estuviera contando la historia del Juubi junto con los Bijuu"**__-_Pensó el zorro para sus adentros_._

- Sin embargo, hace poco sucedió un milagro- continuó Zecora- Y fue Twilight Sparkle quien consiguió lograrlo. Con los Elementos de la Armonía re transformó a la Princesa, y Luna regresó a controlar la Noche, como debía ser su empresa.

- ¿O sea que las Princesas tienen como mil años?

- Mil años, y muchos más, pues ya era mayor cuando desterró a su hermana tiempo atrás.

Continuaron caminando sin decir nada más, cada uno con sus pensamientos.

Naruto estaba a punto de preguntarle a su guía acerca de dónde iban cuando esta le señaló una casa-árbol que se ubicaba en medio de un prado alejado de las otras casas.

No avanzaron mucho cuando se les cruzó cierta persona que no esperaban.

- ¡Hola Zecora! ¿Qué cuentas?- dijo la poni dando pequeños saltos como lo hacía normalmente.

- ¡Ah, eh... Pinkie! ¡Qué bueno verte! Solo llevaba aquí a mi amigo a la casa de... ehm.

Naruto en ese momento se alarmó de lo nerviosa que había puesto a la cebra esa pequeña poni, y de hecho, a él también le inquietaba un poco: A simple vista era una simple poni rosa, pero su cabello, su manera de moverse, era tan activa... tan... alocada.

Pinkie clavó su mirada solo por un momento en Naruto y soltó un grito que hizo que el chico casi saliera corriendo. Sin saber cómo, de repente estaba rodeado de serpentinas y con la poni saltando alrededor suyo cantando una canción improvisada.

- ¡Muy bien, Misterioso Amigo de Zecora!- Dijo mientras lo sentaba en un banco y trataba de verle la cara, mientras Naruto trataba de ocultarse bajo la capucha - No hace falta ser tímido. Ahora. ¿Cómo te llamas? ¿Cuál es tu fecha de cumpleaños, color favorito, grupo sanguíneo y nombre de tu mascota? Es mi deber asegurarme de tener todos los detalles necesarios para tu fiesta de bienvenida. ¡Oh! También necesitaré detalles como comida favorita, bebida, número de calzado, examen de orina...

- ¡Pinkie, mira!- Gritó Zecora señalando al cielo- ¡Un globo de color rosa con una forma chistosa!

- ¡¿Donde?!- exclamó mientras salía corriendo a una velocidad asombrosa.

- ¡Vámonos antes de que regrese!

- Gracias al cielo...- Suspiró Naruto mientras corría junto a la cebra hacia el lado contrario de donde había ido Pinkie- ¿Qué rayos fue eso? Olvídalo. ¿Cuál es el lugar a donde tenemos que ir?

- ¡Ese, ese...!

Sin darse cuenta de que había formado otra rima, Naruto llegó a la casa-árbol y estuvo a punto de llamar a la puerta cuando Zecora le pegó en la mano sacudiendo la cabeza.

- No puedes entrar de esa manera, déjame explicarle mientras tu esperas afuera.

- ¡No pienso dejar que esa loca me encuentre de nuevo!

- De acuerdo. Déjame presentarte aquí en la entrada, luego me retiraré y te dejaré contarle sobre tu cruzada.

- Como sea... solo apúrate antes de que vuelva...

* * *

><p>Spike, el dragón, comenzó a desperezarse y se levantó de la cama. Comenzó a ir escaleras abajo y se encontró con Twilight en medio de una montaña de libros y con los ojos inyectados y cierto temblor, parecía ser que ese iba a ser un día largo.<p>

- ¿Twilight, estuviste despierta toda la noche?

- No, está bien, Owlowiscious salió a cazar anoche.

- ¿Qué...?

- Hazlo de paja, Spike -contestó mientras daba vuelta la página- Con margaritas, y pan árabe por favor. Eres el mejor.

- ¡TWILIGHT!- Gritó Spike mientras le lanzaba un baldazo de agua fría haciéndola sobresaltar- ¡Reacciona! ¿Estuviste despierta toda la noche leyendo?

- Uuhhmm... creo que sí- Contestó mientras ponía las pezuñas en tierra- Me quedé con cierta duda acerca de las shurikens que encontramos en el bosque y comencé a buscar en diferentes libros de cultura para ver si encontraba algo acerca de esas armas. Desgraciadamente no encontré demasiado, aunque... ¿Sabías que a veces los dragones funden metal sobre sus cuerpos para hacerse más resistentes?

- Todo eso es muy interesante, pero... ¿Cómo terminaste leyendo sobre dragones cuando estabas buscando acerca de armas extrañas?

- Supongo que una cosa llevó a la otra, y terminé releyendo el...- De pronto recordó algo- ¡Dragones... fuego... magia...! ¡Spike, escribe una carta para la princesa! Hay que enviar nuestro reporte de los acontecimientos de ayer.

- Ehm... ¿No crees que sería conveniente primero desayu...?

- ¡Ahora!

- Ok... ok- Se rindió el dragón, mientras recogía tinta y pluma.

- Mi querida mentora... Ayer por la mañana...

En ese momento sonó la puerta con un fuerte golpe haciendo que ambos cruzaran miradas.

- ¿Podrías recoger los libros mientras voy a ver quién es?- Dijo Twilight mientras se arreglaba el cabello en el espejo y tomaba un sorbo de café. Spike simplemente refunfuñó y se puso con su tarea.

Twilight caminó hasta la puerta donde se encontró con su vieja amiga.

- ¡Zecora! Que agradable sorpresa. ¿Sucede algo?

- Veras, Princesa. Ayer me encontré con cierto personaje que bien podría necesitar tu asistencia.

- ¿Personaje? ¿Quién?

- Bueno...- Hizo una seña a alguien para que pase.

Ante Twilight apareció una criatura encapuchada cuya figura le recordó a cierta persona que conoció hace ya un tiempo. Sus sospechas se disiparon cuando el extraño se quitó la capucha y reveló a un chico de mediana edad, cabello rubio, ojos azules y ropa combinada de naranja y negro.

La princesa simplemente se quedó con la boca abierta y los ojos como platos, Zecora la sacó de su ensimismamiento.

- En realidad, solo lo traje para que te contara como llegó aquí y...

- Si, si, si, si... Ya me contará todo él mismo- Susurró rápidamente mientras lo empujaba adentro y luego se cerraba la puerta en la cara de la cebra.

- ¡Gracias por todo, Zecora!- Gritó Naruto antes de que la puerta se cerrase- Esto... ¿Eres la princesa Twilight...?

- Si..- contestó rápidamente rodeando a Naruto y observando de arriba abajo al chico- ¿Quién eres exactamente?

- Mi nombre es Naruto Uzumaki y...

- ¿De casualidad estas cosas son tuyas?- Continuó Twilight mientras le mostraba las seis estrellas que había encontrado.

- ¡Mis shurikens!- Exclamó recogiéndolos y luego viendo a Twilight usar su magia- ¡Increible! ¿Tienes alguna clase de poder especial o...?

- Luego hablaremos de eso... ¿Y cómo fue que llegaste aquí, precisamente?

- Bueno. Estaba en un día normal cuando apareció una especie de remolino multicolor y... Espera... estoy contestando todas tus preguntas y tu no me contestaste ninguna. ¿Puedes comunicarme con la princesa Celestia o no?

- ¿La... princesa, conoces... a la princesa?-titubeó Twilight mientras se sentaba.

- Bueno... no personalmente pero...

De pronto la puerta se abrió y entraron a tropel tres ponis más: Rainbow, Rarity y Pinkie que cerraron la puerta una vez entraron.

- ¡Twilight! ¿Escuchaste las noticias? Se dice que hay una criatura extraña que iba en compañía de Zeco...- Se quedaron de piedra al ver al chico y este se horrorizó al ver a Pinkie.

- Eehhm... ¿Buenos días? Mi nombre es Naruto...

- ¡TWILIGHT SPARKLE!- Gritó una voz profunda y amplificada mientras la princesa Celestia entraba dando un portazo- Perdón por aparecer de repente pero necesito que me digas has visto algo...- Se quedó callado al ver a Naruto y todos atónitos al verla a ella- Esto...

- ¡Princesa Celestia!- Gritaron todas dejando a Naruto más confundido.

- "¿Ella es Celestia?"- pensó Naruto haciéndola recordar a su Hokage- "¿Esta es la gobernadora que tiene miles de años? Menuda estafadora. Debe tener un Jutsu de rejuvenecimiento como la vieja-Tsunade"

Es difícil explicar el pandemónium que comenzó en la casa del arbol. Naruto intentando hablar con Celestia, Celestia intentando escuchar a Twilight, esta intentando disculparse por el atraso de su reporte del cual Celestia no tenía idea, Pinkie intentando hacer que Naruto llene el cuestionario, Spike tratando de llamar la atención Rarity, la unicornio observando la vestimenta de Naruto y expresando a cuatro voces su idea sobre su nueva línea de modas y por último Rainbow Dash mirando de arriba abajo a Naruto y preguntándose que demonios estaba pasando. En el fondo, Kurama pensaba exactamente lo mismo.

- ¡Muy bien, ya basta! ¡SILENCIO!- Ordenó Celestia lanzando un hechizo de parálisis. Luego dio una respiración profunda y liberó la magia-Ahora... Vamos por partes. ¿Quién eres tú, de dónde vienes y como llegaste aquí?

- Lo acababa de decir...- Protestó el chico mientras intentaba ser lo más ráìdo posible- Me llamo Naruto Uzumaki y vengo de la Aldea de Konoha. Llegué aquí por medio de una técnica de espacio tiempo que parecía una especie de remolino extraño. No tengo idea de cómo pasó, ni quien lo hizo, pero desde llegué me atacaron unos lobos de madera, una serpiente de varias cabezas y esta poni loca me quiso hacer un examen de orina.

- ¡Hey!

- Me dijeron que debía hablar con usted si quería regresar a mi Aldea. Ahora, Zecora, la rayada que habla con rimas, me dijo que debía hablar con ésta princesa- Señalando a Twilight- para que me comunique con usted y que usted me podía regresar.

Ante tremenda declaración, Twilight tragó saliva, al fin le cerraban todos los misterios acerca de su libro, los Shurikens y los Timberwolfes.

- Ya veo...- Contestó Celestia con mirada seria- ¿Twilight, tienes algo que agregar ante esta declaración?

- Bueno... ayer probamos ese hechizo de tele-transportación que me envió aunque por ciertos problemas el hechizo no salió bien. Este chico parece venir de un mundo igual o parecido al que llegamos Spike y yo cuando usamos los Espejos de Cristal. Es posible que sin querer toqué otra dimensión con mi magia mientras enviaba mi libro a través del portal y cuando volví a concentrarme en este mundo hubiera pensado en...

- ¡¿Fuiste tú el que me lanzó desde la Torre del Hokage a ese bosque lleno de pantanos, lobos y serpientes, y me intercambiaste por un libro?!

- ¡Mil perdones!- intentó disculparse la princesa con cara de arrepentimiento- Solo quería probar el nuevo hechizo. Y era una buena enciclopedia...

- Dejando eso de lado- Intervino Celestia- Esto explica el porqué continúa con su forma humana. Al atravesar los espejos tu me contaste que te transformaste en un humano. Eso fue porque el Espejo, al ser un puente entre dimensiones, se encargó de transformarte en un ser humano a imagen y semejanza a como serías si fueras de ese mundo. Pero en este caso, al ser un hechizo de transportación, no se dio ningún cambio, sino que transportaste a un ser humano limpiamente a este mundo.

- ¡AGH! ¡Dejémonos de explicaciones!- Gritó Naruto para sorpresa de todos y molesto de no entender casi nada- No importa como llegué aqui, lo que quiero saber es simplemente esto. Abuela-Celestia...

- ¡¿ABUELA?!- Gritó Twilight mientras Celestia no mostraba signos de molestia, al menos en el exterior, y Rainbow Dash junto con Pinkie se desternillaban de risa.

- ...¿Puedes regresarme a mi mundo?

- No es tan sencillo como lanzar un hechizo- Le contestó tranquilamente la Princesa del Sol- No conocemos completamente tu mundo. Si utilizamos el mismo hechizo y te transportamos a un mundo al azar, podrías acabar estancado en un mundo del cual no puedas escapar, o peor, quedar atrapado entre dimensiones.

- Entonces...- titubeó Naruto

- No te preocupes- Le tranquilizó la princesa mientras ponía una pezuña en su hombro- No dejaré que te quedes contra tu voluntad en este mundo, hablaré con ciertos contactos y comenzaré a investigar acerca de las viejas teorías de Starswirld El Barbado acerca de viajes entre dimensiones. Comenzaremos a buscar tu dimensión exacta y luego utilizaremos el mismo hechizo para regresarte a tu mundo. Pero todo es llevará unos cuantos días cuanto menos.

- ¿Princesa?- Preguntó Twilight mientras Naruto se quedaba de piedra intentando asimilar su situación- ¿Porque no usar los Espejos de Cristal?

- Por la misma razón. No sabemos si los espejos van a transportarlo a su mundo y debemos investigar exactamente adonde llevarlo. Aparte de que no sabemos si sufrirá algún tipo de cambio si utiliza los espejos, entre que no es un poni, y no se conoce por completo la magia de los Espejos...

- ¡Yo misma me encargaré de investigar este asunto!- Se ofreció Twilight

- Gracias, mi fiel estudiante, pero tengo otra tarea para ti, y para tus amigas también.- Se puso en una pose más firme y dijo con seriedad- ¡Twilight Sparkle, les encargo a ti y a tus amigas la custodia de Naruto Uzumaki durante su estadía en Ponyville! Que se sienta como en casa ya que es un huésped en nuestro reino, y que aprendan lo mejor que puedan el uno del otro.

- ¡Óigame, abuela- Celestia! ¡Yo no firmé por nada de esto! ¿Significa que debo quedarme aquí?

- ¿No deseas quedarte aquí?- Repuso Celestia con una sonrisa- ¿Adonde más podrías ir?

- Bueno... yo...

- _**Déjalo estar, Naruto**__-_ Le habló Kurama desde su interior, Naruto cerró los ojos para encontrarse con él- _**No podemos hacer nada más. Además... ¿No querías tomarte unas vacaciones de la Aldea?**_

- No estoy buscando vacaciones. ¡Quiero continuar con mi entrenamiento!

- _**Mejor aun. Ya no tienes a nadie ladrándote ordenes en tu espalda. Y este lugar rebosa de energía natural, sería muy provechoso entrenar aquí. "Y yo podría divertirme con estas princesas, son realmente interesantes tanto por su energía como por su historia"- pensó para sus adentros con una sonrisa de emoción**_

Al no quedarle ninguna objeción, Naruto abrió los ojos y se encontró con todas las ponis y el dragón mirándolo raro.

- ¡De acuerdo!- Exclamó finalmente con una sonrisa conforme- Me quedaré aquí hasta que encuentren la manera de regresarme a mi mundo.

- Muy bien- Dijo Celestia mientras salía por la puerta.

- ¡Princesa!- la llamó Twilight mientras salía detrás de ella y cerraba la puerta dejando a los otros adentro- ¿Por qué no puedo acompañarla en esta investigación? Se que podría ser de ayuda en...

- Te pido esto porque necesito varios ojos confiables vigilando a Naruto- La interrumpió Celestia en voz baja- Hay más en ese chico de lo que muestra la vista. Deja que conviva con ustedes y alértame de cualquier acontecimiento extraño. Créeme, si tengo razón, será mucho más intersante que estudiar viejos manuscritos.

- ¿Y quién va a ayudarla en esta tarea? No creo que la princesa Luna...

- Oh, ya sé quién puede ayudarme en esto. Le vendrá bien a él y a mi hacer esta investigación, después de todo, le encanta lo caótico ¿no?- Agregó mientras le guiñaba un ojo- Te lo encargo, mi fiel estudiante- se despidió mientras remontaba el vuelo.

- ¡AHORA!- oyó gritar a Pinkie dentro de la casa- ¡¿Vas a decirme la cantidad de veces que estuviste en el hospital o no?!

- ¡NO!- Exclamó al chico en contestación. Twilight simplemente miró hacia arriba y volvió a entrar en la casa con una sonrisa en su rostro.

* * *

><p>En el límite del Bosque Everfree, Sombra y Chrisalys observaban el pueblo mientras veían a Celestia salir volando.<p>

- ¿Atacamos ahora?- preguntó la Reina a las sombras de los árboles

- Paciencia. Ya te lo dije. No podemos alertar a Celestia ni a Luna de nuestra alianza o todo se iría al demonio. Esperaremos hasta mañana, observaremos. Necesitamos encontrar nuestros dos objetivos potenciales y luego comenzaremos con la primera fase.


	5. Capitulo 5: Un encuentro Nocturno

**Bueno! Subo otro de mis capítulos ya escritos. En realidad tengo escrito hasta el capítulo nueve, el capítulo diez pronto estará completo. Originalmente subí esta historia en Foros DZ pero un compañero me sugirió subirlo aquí, y tenía razón. Jamás creí que tanta gente vería esta historia en tan poco tiempo. Les dejo este nuevo capítulo, espero que lo disfruten y gracias por seguirme y sus comentarios.**

**Capitulo 5: Un encuentro nocturno:**

Caía la tarde, y Ponyville seguía con su rutina de siempre, aunque esta vez había un nuevo huésped.

Naruto decidió dejar que las ponis que lo debían mantener vigilado lo llevaran por un tour en la ciudad que les llevó la mayor parte del día. Fue una experiencia realmente curiosa, mientras intentaba acostumbrarse a recordar lugares, nombres de ponis y a la comida del lugar de la cual las manzanas eran lo más cercano que conocía a la comida de su mundo, al mismo tiempo se sentía como en casa: las ponis lo miraban con tanto miedo como lo miraban los habitantes de su aldea hacia algunos años.

Siendo tan cabezota como era siempre, le costó acordarse de los nombres de sus acompañantes, por lo que no tardó mucho en crear algunos apodos para recordarlas. Pinkie pie, Rainbow Dash, Twilight Sparkle y Rarity pasaron a ser "alocada", "pelo de arco iris", "cuernota", y "Enrulada", para diversión y desagrado de las susodichas.

La presentación a las otras dos ponis que quedaban fue algo... complicado.

Las cuatro ponis (Spike se quedó ordenando los libros de Twilight) y Naruto se dirigieron a Sweet Apple Acres para que el chico conociera a Applejack, cuya presentación fue de lo más normal. Increíblemente Applejack no se sorprendió al verlo, y Naruto ya estaba acostumbrado a animales que pudieran hablar.

- Applejack. Te presento a Naruto Uzumaki, un visitante de una tierra lejana. Naruto, te presento a Applejack, una de mis mejores amigas y una de las ponis más honestas que conozco- Los presentó Twilight intentando hacer elogios para ambos.

- Mucho gusto- Dijo Naruto mientras le tendía una mano, lo sorprendió el hecho de que la poni tuviera tanta fuerza que lo sacudió completamente al tomarle el brazo.

- El gusto es mío- contestó Applejack mientras lo sacudía- Cualquier amigo de Twilight es también mi amigo

- S..ii...- intentó decir Naruto mientras terminaba de recibir el saludo y terminó tumbado en el suelo, se levantó algo emocionado- ¡Fiuu! Si que tienes fuerza. ("Me recuerda al Cejas de Azotador")

- Gracias, producto de mi trabajo duro en Sweet Apple Acres. ¿Quieres ver la plantación?

- En realidad...- le dijo Naruto al pensar un instante - Me gustaría trabajar aquí, será un buen entrenamiento si me hace así de fuerte.

- Bueno... supongo que no hay problema, te pagaremos claro- respondió la poni dudando al verlo- Pero es algo duro ¿Seguro que podrás hacerlo?

- No voy a perder nada intentando...

- Pues te espero aquí mañana por la mañana entonces- Concluyó Applejack con una sonrisa- Espero que no te arrepientas. Ahora ¿Que haremos ahora?- Preguntó al resto del grupo que estaba sorprendido de lo dispuesto que estaba el chico a trabajar.

- Estaba esperando que podamos presentar a Naruto a todas las ponis y después...

- ¡Después hacerle una fiesta de bienvenida!- La interrumpió Pinkie con su energía inagotable.

- Si... eso- terminó Twilight- Deberíamos ir a ver a Fluttershy antes de pasar por la casa-árbol. Ahí es donde se va a quedar Naruto.

- Bueno... andando

Los seis recorrieron todo el camino hasta una zona alejada de Ponyville que se acercaba un poco al Bosque Everfree. En medio de una pequeña colina se encontraba una casa solitaria rodeada de casas para aves y ventanas. En un arbol pequeño con varios nidos se encontraba la Pegaso de color amarillo cantando con esa voz dulce que a todas les gustaba.

Desgraciadamente, ninguna poni le dijo a Naruto que con Fluttershy había que tener tacto.

- ¡Buenas tardes!- Gritó mientras se acercaban saludando amigablemente aunque con fuerza- ¡Mi nombre es Naruto Uzumaki!

La poni se dio vuelta, vio a esa criatura extraña que se acercaba ella gritando y simplemente se desmayó del susto cayéndose del aire.

- ¿Eh? ¿Dije algo malo?- Se preguntó Naruto mientras las otras ponis se acercaban preocupadas y Rainbow se daba una palmada en la cara.

- ¡Hey, Fluttershy, despierta!- Le ordenó Twilight mientras le palmeaba un poco la cara y todos la rodeaban.

Poco a poco Fluttershy recuperó el conocimiento

- ¿Eh... qué pasó?- Recuperó un poco la vista- ¿Twilight? ¿Chicas? ¿Por qué me desmayé?

- ¡Siento haberte asustado, mi nombre es...!- Dijo Naruto metiendo su cabeza en el círculo. Acto seguido, Fluttershy volvió a desmayarse y Rainbow, molesta, alejó al confundido Naruto mientras decía.

- Es mejor que te presentemos nosotras... podemos estar así todo el día.

Para resumir, tuvieron que revivirla una vez más y luego se presentaron no sin algo de temor de parte de la poni. Ha Naruto le agradaba, le recordó a Hinata, una tímida que por extraños motivos se desmayaba cada dos por tres.

Luego de eso fueron a la casa de Twilight donde le hicieron la tan llamada "fiesta de bienvenida" que Pinkie le ofrecía a todos los extraños que llegaban a Ponyville. Aquí Naruto pudo comer algunos dulces y relajarse, cosa que no hacía muy a menudo. Se juntaron y comenzaron a charlar acerca de las actividades de cada una, Naruto escuchaba con atención aunque a veces se perdía en la charla.

- ¿Y cuál es tu ocupación?- Le preguntó Applejack al chico luego de contarle de su trabajo en Sweet Apple Acres.

- ¿Ocupación?

- Si. Todos aquí tenemos algo en lo que nos especializamos y de esa habilidad trabajamos en nuestras distintas áreas.

- De ahí nuestras Cutie Marks- agregó Rainbow mostrando con orgullo la marca en su flanco- Así que, ¿Que hacías allá en tu mundo?

- ¡Ah! Bueno... no tenemos marcas en el trasero- Pinkie se rió de esta comparación- Pero yo en mi Aldea soy un ninja.

- ¿¡EN SERIO?!- Gritaron Rainbow y Twilight al mismo tiempo por sus diferentes motivos.

- Si. ¡Y soy bastante fuerte además! Generalmente hago misiones para la aldea que van de proteger ciertas personas a patearles el trasero a bandidos en alguna parte.

- ¡Genial!- Dijo la pegaso.

- Aunque... últimamente no tuve muchas misiones importantes desde la última Guerra Ninja.

- ¿Guerra?- Preguntó Twilight por interés en todo lo que pudiera saber del mundo de Naruto- ¿Guerra entre quienes?

- Pues... entre otros ninjas, supongo. Aunque esta última fue muy extraña, peleábamos contra muertos revividos y unas especies de clones blancos salidos de un árbol.

- ¿Muertos... revividos?- Repitió Fluttershy con algo de miedo. A las otras ponis les costaba creer lo que escuchaban pese a que Naruto hablaba muy en serio.

- Si. Pero la guerra ya terminó y ahora ya hay paz, aunque la vieja-Tsunade me está enviando a misiones diplomáticas tan seguido que no puedo entrenar como se debe. ¡Ah! Eso me recuerda... ¿Puedo hacerles una pregunta? ¿Por qué no tienen ninjas o al menos soldados?

- ¿Por qué habríamos de tenerlos?- Preguntó Rarity al no entender.

- ¿Porque podrían atacarlos?- Volvió a responder Naruto- ¿Y acaso no viven cerca de un bosque en donde hay lobos y serpientes gigantes de muchas cabezas?

- No tenemos enemigos que requiera tener soldados en este pueblo, Naruto- Le explicó Twilight, entendiendo su punto- Las razas en Equestria viven en paz y nosotros podemos ocuparnos de lo que sea que viene del bosque.

- ¿Y no tienen una Aldea Ninja o alguna ciudad que los proteja por si los ataca alguien de afuera?

- Más de una vez Equestria estuvo en peligro y muchas veces la Princesa Luna y la Princesa Celestia salvaron el día. Pero últimamente no hay ninguna raza lo bastante fuerte como para ser una amenaza.

- Ya veo...

- ¿Así es en tu mundo, cariño?- Le preguntó Rarity mientras tomaba algo de ponche- ¿Pelean contra otros reinos y estallan guerras?

- Eh... no es algo que pase muy seguido. Aunque es cierto que los ninjas nos entrenamos en una aldea que se supone que es la principal potencia militar del país- Contestó recordando vagamente sus lecciones en la academia- Cada aldea tiene un líder al que llamamos "kage" que es el que la protege y generalmente es el mejor ninja de toda la aldea.- Al explicar eso se puso de pie con los puños firmes- ¡Es por eso que cuando vuelve a mi aldea, me convertiré en "Hokage"! ¡Ese es mi sueño!

Las ponis se quedaron cayadas ante esta declaración. El mundo de Naruto parecía muy diferente al suyo, era un mundo de lucha y violencia aunque parecía ser algo muy preciado por el chico. Había cierta confianza en Naruto que les levantaba el ánimo, Twilight pensó que sería su imaginación, pero realmente ese humano tenía algo extraño que no había sentido cuando fue al otro mundo a través del Espejo.

- Bueno...- Dijo Rainbow intentando no quedar atrás- Nosotros no somos ninjas. Pero tenemos los Elementos de la Armonía.

- ¿Los qué?

En ese instante le explicaron a Naruto lo que eran los Elementos de la Armonía y como cada elemento les ayudaba a defender Equestria a través de la "Magia de la Amistad". Cada una le explicó de que era su Elemento y le contaron acerca de como derrotaron a Nightmare Moon y a Discord en su momento.

Una vez que terminó la explicación, Pinkie propuso el juego de "ponerle la cola al poni", cosa que les hizo reanudar la fiesta y continuaron hasta bien entrada la noche cuando cada poni se fue a su casa y Naruto durmió en el suelo de la biblioteca, aunque agradecido de tener al menos un techo y un fuego proporcionado por un dragón bebé. En el fondo, Naruto extrañaba su mundo y la Aldea, mientras se preguntaba que estaría pasando ahora que no estaba.

* * *

><p>En la Aldea de la Hoja, solo habían pasado un par de horas desde que Naruto se había ido y Kakashi Hatake junto con Sakura Haruno y Sikamaru Nara estaban en la torre del Hokage con esta presente y con mirada de sorprendidos.<p>

- ¿Naruto... desapareció?- Exclamó Sakura sin poder creerlo.

- Así es- Contestó Tsunade- No sabemos quién lo hizo o porque pero parece ser que a Naruto lo secuestraron con una técnica de espacio-tiempo. Con Sasuke fuera de la Aldea y las relaciones entre los países por fin llegando a buen puerto, no podemos dejar que esto se sepa.

- Que problemático- Se quejó Shikamaru rascándose la nuca- Ese Naruto siempre metiéndose en cierto lio del que tenemos que sacarlo.

- ¿Y no se tiene ninguna pista acerca del autor de esto?- Preguntó Kakashi con seriedad.

- Ninguna. Al principio creí que a lo mejor los sapos del monte Myoboku lo habían invocado, pero de inmediato envié un mensaje y ellos no tienen idea de su paradero.

- ¿Y qué podemos hacer?- Dijo Sakura con impaciencia- Si Naruto desapareció, la Aldea se enterará tarde o temprano.

- Y en el peor de los casos- continuó Shikamaru mostrando su preocupación- Algún idiota podría acusar a alguna otra aldea de causar esto y ellos responderían con enojo. Eso llevaría a una contestación y podría desatarse otra guerra sin ninguna razón.

- Lo sé- Asintió Tsunade- Es por eso que necesito que investigues esto, Shikamaru- Entregándole el libro- Haz que todos los expertos en cartografía revisen este libro y consulten con mapas antiguos si existe algún lugar llamado "Equestria".

- De acuerdo.

- ¿Y qué desea que haga, Tsunade-sama?- Preguntó Kakashi- No estoy seguro de que podría hacer si no hay pistas del paradero de Naruto.

- Necesitaré que reúnas un equipo. Kakashi. Un equipo que incluya grandes acumuladores de Chakra en el que me incluiré yo.

- ¿Acumuladores de Chakra? Espere... no pensará en...

- No hay otra alternativa. Estoy seguro de que Naruto fue succionado por una técnica de espacio-tiempo y la única manera de encontrarlo, si no encontramos otra forma, es utilizar esa técnica nosotros mismos. Necesito que reúnas suficientes ninjas con recursos como para generar suficiente Chakra, y enviarnos a todos con el Kamuí.

- Es algo arriesgado- Contestó Kakashi tocando el Sharingan de su ojo izquierdo mientras pensaba en las posibilidades- Enviar a muchas personas con esa técnica podría significar un viaje sin retorno. Y no sabríamos si llegaremos a la dimensión a donde fue Naruto o si estará allí una vez lleguemos.

- Si llegamos a la dimensión a donde está, Naruto podría usar la energía del Kiuby para darte suficiente poder para regresar. Está decidido. ¡Tienes un día para preparar todo, en marcha!

* * *

><p>La princesa Luna levantó ya hace un tiempo la Luna aunque seguía pensando en lo que le dijo Celestia cuando llegó por la tarde de su viaje a Ponyville.<p>

Flash Back:

- ¡Hermana!- Exclamó la Princesa de la Noche al ver que su pariente entraba por el balcón de donde generalmente levantaba la Luna- ¿Que averiguaste?

- Algo impresionante, Luna. La criatura que buscamos no está manifestada físicamente, pero creo que tiene algo que ver con cierto visitante que hay en Ponyville.

- ¿Visitante?

- Un joven humano llamado Naruto Uzumaki. Parece que por un equívoco llegó a este mundo por accidente y ahora se encuentra en compañía de mi estudiante.

- ¿Twilight Sparkle? Pero dime... ¿Es realmente peligroso ese ser que sentimos?

- Peligroso, seguramente. Pero no sabemos si sea una amenaza para Equestria, por el momento se que ese ser apareció al mismo momento en que el humano apareció en este mundo. Si la criatura es el humano o el humano es la bestia, no lo sé. Pero por ahora creo que estamos a salvo, el chico es algo... simpático.

- ¿Te cayó tan mal?

- No es eso, es que no es alguien... común. Es extravagante, y realmente no parece acostumbrado a tratar son la realeza o con alguien de autoridad mayor.

- ¿En serio...?- Dijo Luna con bastante interés- Fascinante.

- Ahora... debo bajar el sol, sigue con tu rutina diaria, Luna. Mañana contactaré a Discord y comenzaremos a investigar para ver si podemos regresarlo a este mundo. Pero mantén un ojo en Ponyville, ¿De acuerdo?

Fin de Flash Back

- Por supuesto que lo haré- Dijo Luna a sí misma con una mirada hambrienta de aventura y se lanzó a la oscuridad de la Noche mientras proyectaba su poder observando los sueños de Ponyville.

* * *

><p>Naruto dormía, y Kurama sentía como la noche despertaba sus fuerzas como a todo Bijuu. Con cuidado extendió su influencia al exterior y sintió la misma fuerza que había sentido la noche anterior surcando los cielos.<p>

- **"Parece que esa es la Princesa Luna"**- se dijo mientras se sentaba- **"Y debe estar buscando mi presencia de nuevo. Muy bien, veamos si puedo complacerla."**

Junto sus...garras, y formuló un sello mientras expulsaba Chakra al exterior. Desde que Naruto suprimió su jaula para darle libertad, le resultaba más sencillo manifestarse, y con la mente del mocoso en un estado subconsciente, su accionar sería sin interrupciones.

Lo que intentaba hacer no era sencillo, puesto que no tenía mucha práctica y actuaba desde el interior de un Jinchuriki, pero debería serle posible. Tampoco le gustaba la idea puesto que una técnica de ese tipo le había sacado su libre albedrío y le hizo atacar Konoha contra su voluntad, pero debía intentarlo.

Si su teoría era correcta, la Princesa de la Noche dominaba la noche y reaccionaba ante sus emociones, aún si eran manifestadas con la simple reunión de Chakra, por lo que un Genjutsu, una técnica ilusoria, debería de funcionar para atraer a la princesa.

Si esta caía en su técnica, podría encontrarse cara a cara con ella sin tener que manifestarse fuera del chico, cosa que no podía hacer sin asesinarlo. Era como crear un sueño artificial, aunque el que lo controlaba era el mismo Kurama.

* * *

><p>La Princesa Luna volaba ya cerca de Ponyville mientras buscaba indicios de cualquier actividad sospechosa, de repente sintió una fuerza extraña. Parecía ser un sueño como cualquier otro, pero había algo... extraño en este en particular.<p>

Fijó su vista en la casa-árbol de Twilight Sparkle e intentó entrar en ese "sueño".

Sin saber cómo, entró en una especie de cámara oscura en donde la luna brillaba sobre su cabeza pero no había paredes ni arboles en una nada infinita apenas iluminada por la luz de su astro.

- ¿Hola?- llamó, y su voz resonó como un eco- ¿Hay alguien aquí?

-**Mil perdones, princesa**- Resonó la voz de Kurama a su alrededor- **No estoy acostumbrado a dejar entrar a otros aquí.**

- ¿Quién eres?- Preguntó desafiante mientras miraba hacia todos lados buscando alguna forma.

- **Me llaman Kyubi, "Nueve colas", aunque no es mi verdadero nombre. Soy un Bijuu, una bestia con cola.**

- ¡Muéstrate!

- C**omo quieras...**

Su alrededor se alteró de repente y ahora se encontraba en una habitación de piedra iluminada por antorchas pero que seguía con la luna y ahora un cielo estrellado como techo.

Frente a ella se materializo Kurama, pero lo hizo en un tamaño apenas un poco más grande que Luna, para no asustarla. La alicornio retrocedió un poco al ver la figura demoníaca del zorro. Esté sonrió ante su reacción.

- **Normalmente doy esa impresión. Al menos no me ves en mi tamaño completo, en realidad soy mucho más grande.**

Luna, como un reflejo, comenzó a hablar con la tradicional Voz de la Realeza de Canterlot.

- ¡ASI QUE ERES TU, LA CRIATURA QUE MI HERMANA Y YO HEMOS ESTADO SINTIENDO, QUE POSEE UN GRAN ODIO EN SU INTERIOR!

- **¡NO ME PROVOQUES, PRINCESA LUNA!**- Le contestó con una voz que se asemejaba a un rugido- **¡YO, EL MAS PODEROSO DE LOS BIJUU, NO ME DEJARÉ GRITAR AUN POR UNA DE LAS GOBERNANTES DEL MISMÍSIMO CIELO!**

Ante semejante orgullo y poder, Luna bajó la voz y miró a su alrededor. Realmente parecía un sueño, pero de alguna manera no podía controlarlo, sino más bien...

- ¿Cómo puedes controlar este sueño?

-**Este no es un sueño**- Dijo con una sonrisa Kurama mientras se sentaba y también bajaba la voz- **Es un Genjutsu, una ilusión, la creé específicamente para atraerte y poder conocernos cara a cara.**

- ¿Querías... conocerme?

- **Por supuesto. Los Bijuu nos recuperemos y mostramos más poder durante la noche, el hecho de que aquí alguien en especifico pueda crear la noche llamó mi atención.**

- ¿De dónde vienes exactamente? ¿Qué es lo que deseas? ¿Dónde estás exactamente?

- **Vengo del mismo mundo de Naruto. ¿Que deseo? No pensé mucho en eso, ver este mundo con mis propios ojos sería algo mejor que verlos a través de un Jinchuriki, en cuanto a donde estoy. Se podría decir que estoy dentro de Naruto, fui sellado dentro del chico cuando este era un bebé. He vivido con él desde entonces.**

- No pareces tener malas intenciones- dijo luna con desconfianza- Aunque no es la primera vez que alguien nos engaña.

- **No deseo ningún mal a este mundo, y de todos modos no podría. Naruto controla el sello que me retiene en su interior, a menos que él me deje salir, no puedo manifestarme de forma física más allá de expulsar Chakra.**

- ¿Chakra? ¿Es algo así como la magia?

-**Tal vez sea parecido, pero no es lo mismo. El Chakra es la energía vital de nuestros cuerpos, los Bijuus somos enormes masas de Chakra viviente. Tal vez lo que ustedes llaman magia no sea exactamente igual al chakra, pero sin duda hay enormes masas de chakra natural en este mundo.**

- Realmente me sorprendes- contestó Luna mientras se sentaba en el suelo- Eres sabio, y poderoso. Casi me recuerdas a Starswirld.

- **¿Starswirld?**

El bijuu y Luna comenzaron a charlar durante el resto de la noche, realmente llegaban a entenderse. Kurama en cierto momento mencionó que tuvo su lado malo y que el odio junto con el resentimiento lo gobernaron durante muchos años. Luna confesó en ese momento que también tuvo su periodo oscuro, y decidió contarle de su tiempo como Nightmare Moon y su exilio por mil años en la luna.

Se sorprendieron de lo mucho que se parecían: Ambos tuvieron un momento de oscuridad en sus corazones, ambos habían sido exiliados y aprisionados de diferente manera y ambos fueron salvados por alguien especial que más adelante se convertiría en su amigo.

Sin darse cuenta, comenzó a forjarse una relación de amistad en el poco tiempo en que pasaron juntos. Cuando finalmente era la hora de bajar la luna, Kurama lo sintió y se lo dijo a la Princesa.

- Tengo que irme, Kyubi- le pidió Luna

- **Llámame****... Kurama**- le contestó mientras formulaba los sellos para liberar la técnica- **¿Volveremos a vernos?**

- Por supuesto- le contestó con una sonrisa mientras la ilusión desparecía y Luna apareció en el cielo, flotando sobre una nube.

- **Hasta entonces...**- dijo Kurama en el interior de Naruto mientras se recostaba- **"Mmhh... es... atractiva. Pero... es algo gritona."**

Realmente era increíble, ese mundo en verdad era especial. Le parecía sorprendente porque nadie, excepto tal vez Naruto, había podido entenderlo tal como esa pequeña alicornio lo había hecho en tan poco tiempo.

Mientras volaba, Luna pensó en el nuevo amigo que había hecho, y hasta cierto punto, sintió cierto grado de felicidad. Realmente era bueno ver a alguien que la entendiera y que disfrutara de su noche.

* * *

><p>Mientras Luna regresaba a Canterlot, Sombra paseaba por Ponyville observando en la penumbra e intentando desvelar ese misterio. Luna estuvo distraída con algo, y al mismo tiempo había sentido una fuerza que ni él mismo sabía si podría controlar.<p>

Había algo más en ese pueblo, que hasta el mismo Rey sabia que debería vigilar.

Cuando regresó a su puesto en el Bosque Everfree, sonrió con satisfacción al descubrir que los Changelings habían capturado a sus objetivos y estaban listos para el siguiente paso.

Deberían esperar con algo de tiempo para poder copiar a la perfección sus maneras, pero el Bosque proporcionaría el refugio necesario para hacerlo. Mientras las dos rehenes se retorcían y gemían intentando zafarse, Sombra las durmió con sus poderes oscuros en una pesadilla mientras las observaba a la luz de la luna.

Una era una pequeña pegaso de color gris, cabello rubio, ojos viscos y una Cutie mark de burbujas. La otra era una unicornio de color menta,cabello color cian con un poco de blanco, ojos color amarillo como su compañera y su Cutie Mark era una lira.

- Dos ponis- Explicó Chrysalis con satisfacción- Tal como pediste. No llaman demasiado la atención, y según mis hombres pasan desapercibidas entre el resto del pueblo.

- Excelente- Le contestó Sombra- Solo un poco más de tiempo y podremos continuar con el plan. Necesitaremos algo de tiempo para que tus Changelings las copien a la perfección, y necesito confirmar algo antes de continuar.

- ¿Sucede algo?

- Solo es un presentimiento, pero creo que estas ponis no están solas en este pueblo. Hay algo más ahí fuera...


	6. Capitulo 6: Rayadas complicaciones

**Siguiente capítulo ¡Hasta el nueve no paramos! De ahí en adelante dependerá de cuanto tarde en escribir.**

**Capitulo 6: Rayadas complicaciones:**

Luna regresaba a Canterlot con una sonrisa mientras pensaba en cual debería ser su siguiente movimiento. ¿Debería visitarlo a la siguiente noche? ¿O tal vez debería ser antes? El encuentro entre ella y Kurama se había dado en una especie de ilusión. ¿Qué tendría de malo visitar a ese Naruto Uzumaki para conocerlo personalmente?

Luego de un par de horas de vuelo, llegó a su balcón, donde se puso de frente a la Luna y comenzó a utilizar su magia para bajarla. Celestia apareció de repente al lado de ella con mirada seria, cosa que le provocó un sobresalto.

- ¡Hermana!- Dijo alegremente- No te esperaba levantada tan temprano. Falta algo de tiempo antes de que tengas que levantar el sol.

- Lo sé, Luna. No es por eso que estoy aquí.

- ¿Huh?

- Noté tu presencia algo... ausente, esta noche. ¿Pasó algo?

- Bueno...- Respondió despacio intentando explicarse lo más claro posible- Resulta que esta noche me encontré con alguien.

- ¿En serio?- Insistió Celestia con un tono que a Luna le recordó a una madre cuando había atrapado a su hija haciendo una travesura- ¿Y por casualidad ese "alguien" no habitará en Ponyville donde se supone que está ese ser del que hablamos?

- ¿Y que con eso?

- Luna- Contestó con franqueza- No creo que Naruto Uzumaki sea una mala persona, pero la bestia que tiene dentro...

- ¡No la llames así! Se llama Kurama, y es bastante agradable.

- ¿Te encontraste con él?- Preguntó enarcando una ceja-

- Pues... sí, de cierta forma. Verás, el utilizó una forma de hechizo o técnica que me llevó a una ilusión que sirvió como un sueño para que pudiera verlo.

- ¿¡Te atrapó en una ilusión mental!?

- Aparentemente no podía dormir. Pero hablamos de muchas cosas, tenemos bastantes cosas en común.

- Luna, ¡Ese ser pudo haberte hecho daño!

- ¡Pero sé que no lo haría porque él es mi amigo! ¡No deberías juzgar a alguien antes de conocerlo! ¡No sabes cuánto sufrió y realmente, el me entiende mejor de lo que tú podrías!- le contestó con la misma firmeza que ella.

Celestia se quedó callada ante esa declaración. Jamás había visto a Luna tan decidida, y hablaba en serio en ese último comentario.

- De... de acuerdo- Dijo finalmente mientras se dirigía hacia afuera. Luna de pronto bajó la mirada, había llegado demasiado lejos- Solo te puedo decir que tengas cuidado Luna. Tal vez no conozca a este... Kurama, pero su furia y rencor las sentí tan claros como el fuego del sol en mi cara. No quiero que salgas lastimada.

- Gracias, Tia. Pero tienes que confiar en mí esta vez, él es mi amigo, y si me diste una oportunidad luego de que mi enojo me convirtiera en Nightmare Moon, ¿Por qué no podrías darle a él una oportunidad?

Celestia no contestó, salió de la habitación volando y llegó a su balcón mientras se sentaba a esperar la llegada del amanecer. Luna había demostrado sabiduría y madurez que realmente no se esperaba, había crecido tanto sin que ella se diera cuenta ¿Era verdad lo que había dicho su hermana? ¿Realmente no la conocía tanto?

Se quedó pensando en ello por la siguiente hora, y sin que se diera cuenta, una lágrima solitaria bajo por su mejilla.

* * *

><p>Amanecía, y Naruto por instinto despertó con el alba. Había tenido una noche de sueño inquietante. Como estaba conectado íntimamente con Kurama, no le afectó directamente el Genjutsu que había arrojado el zorro y no tenía idea de ello, pero aun así tuvo extrañas imágenes por momentos que incluían a su amigo y a una extraña yegua de azul oscuro. Cerró los ojos para mirar en su interior.<p>

Kurama se hallaba dormido, pero aun así creyó que sería lo mejor preguntarle, saltó hasta su cabeza y le tiró un poco de una de sus orejas.

- ¡Oye, peludo! ¡Despierta!- Este apenas abrió un ojo.

- **Mocoso...¿Qué quieres?**- Preguntó somnoliento.

- Anoche tuve una especie de sueño extraño.

- **¿Parezco tu mamá como para andar arropándote cuando tienes pesadillas?**

- ¡No era ninguna pesadilla, pulgoso!- Contestó molesto- Quiero saber si sentiste algo anoche, porque mis sueños se trataban de ti y una especie de yegua azul con cuernos y alas.

- **Se los llama alicornios**- Aclaró Kurama abriendo un poco más los ojos- **Y solo tienen un cuerno.**

- ¡Ajá! ¿Entonces pasó algo anoche con esa Yegua que no me enteré?

- **Si**- Respondió sin darle importancia- **La princesa Luna de este reino quiso conocerme al notar que me recupero y fortalezco por las noches. La atrapé en un Genjutsu para que podamos conocernos cara a cara y estuvimos hablando anoche.**

Naruto se quedó cayado un momento intentando asimilar lo que acababa de oír. Kurama se esperaba la siguiente reacción.

- ¡¿COMO QUE TUVISTE A LA PRINCESA LUNA EN UN GENJUTSU SIN QUE YO LO SUPIERA?! ¡¿Y ESTUVISTE HABLANDO CON ELLA MIENTRAS YO DORMÍA?! ¿Qué le dijiste? ¿Se enfadó?

- **Tranquilízate, imbécil. No pasó nada, de hecho, nos volvimos como amigos.**

Este comentario casi hizo reír a Naruto.

- ¿Tu? ¿Hacerte amigo de alguien así nomás? ¿Qué pasó con el Kurama desconfiado y cascarrabias que vive dentro mío?

- ¡**No me presiones, PUEDO SER AGRADABLE SI QUIERO PESE A QUE GENERALMENTE NO ME IMPORTE! Y no te rías, ella se entiende bien conmigo, es más, creo que se entendería bien contigo. Tuvo ciertos problemas, y su manera de dirigirse a los demás no es tan solemne, de hecho es muy... agradable.**

- Kurama... ¿De qué estás hablando?- Apenas pensó por un momento la posibilidad- Oye... ¿No estarás atraído por...?

- **¡No va por ese lado, Idiota! Es solo...**

- Mira, olvídalo. No es mi asunto y de todas formas dudo que llegue a pasar nada porque tú estás dentro de mí, además quisiera conocer a esa Luna alguna vez.

Y con eso terminó la conversación. En parte Kurama quedó agradecido de que el mocoso no se entrometiera más en sus asuntos, y Naruto decidió que sería mejor que compañero tenga alguien con quien socializar para que deje de ser tan gruñón de vez en cuando.

Se levantó del suelo y se dirigió a la única alacena de la casa para ver si podía comer algo, obviamente se encontró con heno, flores y curiosamente algo de pan para el desayuno. Al no estar acostumbrado a comer comida para equinos, se conformó con devorar cuatro manzanas y un poco de avena mientras se quedaba sentado junto a los libros. En realidad no sabía tan mal, pero le producía una sensación desagradable el pasarla por la garganta.

Una vez que terminó de comer, se decidió a levantarse y salir hacia Sweet Apple Acres, donde debería comenzar su primer día de trabajo. Aunque más bien Naruto se lo tomaba como un entrenamiento. Ya estaba tomando el picaporte cuando una voz le dijo:

- ¿A dónde crees que vas?

Naruto miró hacia arriba y vio a Twilight bajando por las escaleras que daban a la primera planta del árbol con una mirada seria.

- A trabajar con Sombrero de Cuero, ¿recuerdas?

- Si. Pero no te ibas a ir sin mí ¿Verdad?

- ¿Para qué quieres venir conmigo?

- Porque la Princesa me dejó a cargo tuyo. Y porque de seguro necesitarás mi ayuda, trabajar en Sweet Apple Acres no es un trabajo sencillo, de seguro te agotarás.

- ¡Heh! No me conoces en lo absoluto.

- De todas formas, yo no me separo de ti.

- Como quieras- refunfuñó Naruto al sentir que tenía una niñera- "Ahora sé cómo se sentía Konohamaru con el Super Pervertido de Ebisu"

Salieron de la casa-árbol y comenzaron a caminar por las calles. Al ser tan de mañana solo había unas pocas yeguas que estaban afuera y se quedaban mirando al chico con cierto temor, pero este no les prestaba atención puesto que desde que se había convertido en el Heroe de Konoha, estaba añorando los días en que la gente no quisiera pedirle un autógrafo cada quince segundos. De hecho, el que le tengan miedo le traía nostalgias.

- Y... ¿Exactamente qué haces en este pueblo? Ayer oí que te dedicas a estudiar y a leer libros.

- ¡Oh! Yo soy la principal estudiante de la Princesa Celestia- Contestó Twilight con cierto orgullo- Antes solía vivir en Canterlot.

- ¿Canterlot?

- Ah, cierto... Canterlot es la capital de Equestria, es una Ciudad ubicada en la ladera de una montaña a muchos kilómetros al este de aquí. Las únicas formas rápidas de llegar son en tren o volando. Yo solía estudiar en la biblioteca de Canterlot pero luego la Princesa Celestia me reubicó aquí.

- ¿Y estudias para ser...qué?

- Pues...- Titubeó Twilight puesto que se hizo algunas veces la misma pregunta- Pues para aprender a usar la magia correctamente. La Princesa decía que poseo un gran don con la magia y que debería cosecharlo a través del estudio intensivo. ¿Acaso en tu mundo no estudian para ser ninjas?

- Tenemos que ingresar en una academia donde nos enseñan algunas reglas básicas y algo de historia. Pero el verdadero poder de un ninja viene del entrenamiento intensivo. Aunque no sé si tu entiendes de eso.

- ¿Que si no entiendo? Yo debo practicar mucho un hechizo para que pueda salir bien. De hecho, por un error en la práctica de un hechizo fue que llegaste aquí.

- Ah... ya veo.-Contestó Naruto con cierta amargura.

- Mira... lo siento ¿De acuerdo?- Se apresuró a disculparse Twilight.

- Está bien. De hecho, creo que vendrá algo bueno de todo esto.

- ¿En serio?

- Si. Al menos mientras esté en este mundo podré entrenar tranquilo. Y al menos aquí no me tratan como un héroe o como un monstruo al que deberían descartar.

- ¿Por qué te tratarían como un monstruo?

- Es... No quiero hablar de eso.

- De acuerdo.

Llegaron a Sweet Apple Acres, donde los esperaba Applejack con una par de carretillas y una mirada alegre.

- ¡Bienvenido! Ahora es el momento de ponerse a trabajar duro. Mi hermano Big Macintosh se encuentra lastimado y Applebloom tiene que ir a la escuela, por lo que solo quedamos tu y yo y... no te esperaba Twilight

- Vine a ayudar en lo que podía. Pero... ¿Que hay de la Abuela-Smith?- Preguntó la alicornio.

- Eehhm... está todavía en la cama. No lo quiere aceptar pero está poniéndose vieja.- Agregó guiñándoles un ojo- Por lo que deberíamos a empezar a trabajar ahora.

- Para eso estoy aquí- dijo Naruto con entusiasmo- ¿Con que debería empezar?

- Tengo trabajo como para que te pases aquí toda la mañana. Mañana se celebrará la noche de Nightmare, por lo que necesitamos tener cosechadas la mayor cantidad de manzanas posibles.

- ¿Noche de Night...mare?

- Es una celebración que se hace todos los años- Le explicó Twilight- Es algo así como una gran fiesta donde todos se disfrazan de manera escalofriante y la pasan bien comiendo dulces y jugando juegos.

- Suena bien.

- No tan bien si no tenemos suficiente víveres para la noche- Observó Applejack- Ahora. Generalmente no te pediría que hicieras un trabajo tan duro pero puesto que tenemos prisa, necesitaré toda la ayuda que puedas darme.

- ¿Con que empiezo entonces?-Repitió Naruto impaciente.

- Necesito que me ayudes con la cosecha de manzanas. Luego necesitaré que hagas los surcos con el arado, que no puede hacerlo Big Macintosh. Eso debería ser bastante por hoy.

- ¿Cosechar manzanas?- preguntó Naruto sin entender.

- Si- le contestó mostrándole la gran arboleda de manzanos de Sweet Apple Acres- Todas estas manzanas. Te llevará bastante tiempo, hay cerca de quinientos manzanos en toda la zona.

- ¿Solo eso?- Se lamentó Naruto

- ¡Ese es el espíritu!- Lo animó la poni sin entender que en realidad si era decepción- Ahora, encárgate de esos manzanos por lo menos durante tres horas y luego encuéntrame en el granero. Tendrás que guardar todas las manzanas que puedas en mi nuevo depósito ahí abajo- dijo señalándole un par de puertas ubicadas en el suelo cerca del granero- Déjame enseñarte como lo hago a ver si puedes copiar mi estilo.

Dicho esto, la poni terrestre galopó hasta uno de los manzanos, colocó un par de cubetas alrededor del tronco y le dio un fuerte golpe con sus cascos traseros haciendo que todas las manzanas del árbol cayeran en las cubetas perfectamente.

- Impresionante...- dijo Naruto al ver la fuerza de la poni y la resistencia del árbol- ¡Bien, me pondré a trabajar enseguida!

- ¡Buena suerte! Espero que puedas hacerlo pese a que no tienes cascos.

Applejack entró en el granero y cerró las puertas. Mientras Twilight comenzó a ubicar las cubetas alrededor de los troncos tal y como había hecho Applejack y se extrañó de que Naruto solo se hubiera dirigido al depósito y hubiera sacado una a una las carretas para transportar las manzanas. ¿Acaso no necesitaban solo dos?

- Naruto. ¿No vas a empezar?- Preguntó la alicornio sin entender.

- En un momento, pero creo que necesitaremos todas las carretas para transportar tanta cantidad de manzanas.

- Oh, Naruto. No soy una experta, pero fui humana por un tiempo en cierto momento. Sé que los humanos no tienen tanta resistencia física como los ponis, dudo mucho que puedas llenar tantas carretas, sobre todo considerando de que no puedes hacerlo al estilo poni como Applejack.

- ¡Pero yo puedo hacerlo al estilo shinobi!- Gritó mientras juntaba las manos formando un sello de más- ¡Tajuu Kage Bunshin No Jutsu!

Al instante aparecieron con una nube de humo cerca de cien clones del chico haciendo que Twilight se quedara con los ojos como platos con la boca abierta.

- ¿Eh...? Esto... ¿Qué? ¿C...Como lo ...?- Titubeo mirando a su alrededor viendo a tal cantidad de clones de Caruto y aumentando la velocidad en la que hablaba mientas subía su nerviosismo- ¿Sabes usar magia? U...utilizaste... un hechizo de d..d..duplicación... que es uno de los más avanzados que existen y para colmo ¡creaste como un centenar de clones! ¡Santa Celestia, no es posible!- Y en ese momento se desmayó por un breve instante cosa que hizo que uno de los clones vaya a socorrerla.

- Esto no es un hechizo- contestaron todos los clones juntos cuando Twilight despertó- Es un Jutsu. Mi Jutsu de multiclones de sombras. Y ahora... ¡A trabajar!

Las copias de Naruto asaltaron los árboles como si fueran una legión de bandidos enemigos: Mientras dos o tres se encargaban de golpear con fuerza un árbol, el resto atrapaba en el aire las manzanas impulsándose de un tronco al otro sosteniéndose con Chakra. Cuando uno conseguía todas las manzanas que podía sostener, las dejaba en un carro y continuaba el trabajo.

Una vez que un carro se llenaba, una de las copias se encargaba de llevarlo al depósito y vaciar en cajas el contenido. Con este sistema, cien árboles solo le llevaron veinte minutos. En una hora, había terminado la mitad. A la hora y media, la mayoría de los árboles estaban vacios y el depósito lleno.

Twilight tenía la boca adolorida de tanto tenerla abierta, y el constante movimiento de tantos clones le daba mareos. Una vez que Naruto terminó de llenar el depósito, todos sus clones desaparecieron en una gran nube de humo y el original se quedó sonriendo ante la mirada atónita de la Alicornio.

Naruto solo mantuvo la sonrisa por un momento cuando de repente se precipitó al suelo y tuvo que sostenerse con su rodilla para no terminar desmayándose, de inmediato dedujo que fue debido a utilizar tantos clones y que todos ellos hicieron cierto esfuerzo físico que le regresaba ahora todo junto. Aun así, no se sentía para nada cansado como cuando entrenaba con Kakashi para perfeccionar el Rasen Shuriken. De haber utilizado algún manejo de chakra, de seguro habría perdido el conocimiento.

Ante esta revelación, Twilight en vez de ayudarlo sacó una libreta que siempre llevaba en su mochila y comenzó a escribir todo lo que había visto y el resultado final.

- "Es increíble"- Pensaba mientras escribía línea tras línea- "Celestia tenía razón, este chico no es un humano ordinario. Ahora me explico cómo pudo derrotar a esos Timberwolfes. De alguna manera puede utilizar magia o alguna forma de energía que le permite realizar una técnica de duplicación. Y a pesar de que se encuentra entre los hechizos más avanzados, casi improbables a nivel de un unicornio, el pudo realizar con poco esfuerzo casi cien copias y aun se mantiene de pie. ¿Qué demonios es este chico, o acaso siquiera es humano?"

Una vez que terminó de escribir estaba a punto de preguntarle algo al joven ninja cuando la puerta del granero se abrió y apareció Applejack con tres botellas de jugo de manzana sobre un carrito.

- ¡Muy bien, mi nuevo empleado! ¿Cómo te fue con esas...?- Se quedó muda al ver que la gran mayoría de los manzanos que tenía a la vista estaban vacíos. Luego pasó la mirada a Naruto, al depósito, y luego a Twilight- ¿Qué...? ¿Que... demonios...? ¿Cómo lo...? ¿¡Como rayos pudieron acabar tan rápido!? ¡Twilight! ¿Le aligeraste el trabajo usando tu magia?

- ¡Yo no hice nada!- Se excusó Twilight algo ofendida- Lo hizo todo él, ni siquiera yo sé cómo pasó o como lo hizo.

- ¿Él?- Repitió la poni terrestre sin entender y observando a Naruto que jadeaba un poco- ¿Cómo es posible que él solo pudiera hacer en menos de dos horas lo que yo había planeado que le llevara casi dos días?

- No sé cómo explicarlo, solo fue algo así como ¡Puf! y de repente como cien Narutos estaban llevando las manzanas al depósito- Se dirigió a Naruto con una mirada que denotaba asombro, exasperacion, y tal vez un poco de celos- ¿¡Como no se te ocurrió explicarme que tú sabías usar magia!?

- En realidad...- Se explicó Naruto que se acercó a ambas al ver que había exagerado en su trabajo- Lo que hice no fue magia, fue un Ninjutsu, una técnica ninja. Mi Jutsu multiclones de sombras me permitió crear suficientes manos extras para hacer rápido el trabajo. Tengo que admitir que me agrada sentirme cansado para variar. Hace mucho que no hago un buen esfuerzo físico. ¿Qué más hay que hacer?

- Eeehhmm... También hay que arar el campo- Contestó Applejack confundida- Aunque creo que deberías descansar. Parece que te fueras a desmayar en cualquier momento.

- ¡Tonterías! No voy a descansar hasta que me quede sin chakra. Y todavía tengo mucho.

- Bueno, pues...- Dijo la poni mientras se acercaba al campo llano que debía trabajarse- Supongo que nunca has hecho un arado de campo ¿verdad?- La mirada de Naruto le dijo todo- Entonces... básicamente es usar esa máquina para hacer surcos en la tierra para hacer que esta pequeña parte del campo, sea como esta parte del campo- Agregó señalando un campo completamente preaparado para la plantación- Solo hay un arado, por lo que no creo que puedas...

- ¡Kage Bunshin No Jutsu!- Repitió Naruto haciendo aparecer dos docenas de clones a su lado. Esta vez Applejack se cayó sentada al ver eso, y Twilight comenzó a escribir una vez más poniendo esta vez la mirada atenta a lo que hacía el chico- Si solo hay que hacer surcos en la tierra, creo que puedo manejarlo sin el arado.

Esta vez los clones se colocaron una al lado del otro en una larga fila con mirada decidida. Una vez que todos estuvieron en posición, por parejas de dos comenzaron a preparar su Jutsu. Uno de los clones de cada grupo liberaba una gran cantidad de chakra en una mano mientras que el otro usaba sus dos manos para comprimirlo y hacer girar. Pronto todos tuvieron un Rasengan en la mano, aunque esta vez no pensaban usarlo para un ataque.

- ¡Ninpo Rasen Tarengan!- Gritaron todos los clones mientras clavaban en el suelo la técnica y lo empujaban hacia adelante creando surcos perfectamente alineados y profundos en la tierra dejándola perfecta para sembrar.

Terminaron en tan solo unos minutos y Applejack esta vez se quedó sin palabras, no era solo que Naruto podía usar una forma de magia que no conocía, sino que había hecho en poco más de diez minutos lo que a Big Macintosh le llevaría horas de esfuerzo.

- "Debí haberlo contratado hace algunos años"- se decía mientras se dirigía al original con la botella de jugo- Impresionante.

- Gracias- contestó el chico mientras sus clones desaparecían- El manejo de chakra siempre es bueno prácticarse, no me siento tan vivo y libre desde...desde...-Y esta vez cayó de espaldas y se quedó completamente inconsciente.

- ¡Hey, Naruto! ¡Hey!- Exclamó Applejack mientras intentaba reanimarlo dándole de beber de la botella- ¡Reacciona! ¡Twilight, creo que debemos...!

- El sujeto luego de utilizar una cantidad pequeña de clones con respecto a la anterior y haber creado una técnica de energía rotativa cada dos copias presentó signos de cansancio que desembocaron en un estado inconsciente...

- ¡TWILIGHT!

- ¡Ah, cierto!- Dijo mientras guardaba la libreta y se apresuraba a hacer levitar al chico con su magia- Deberíamos llevarlo con Fluttershy. Creo que hizo bastante por hoy.

- ¿Bastante? - Repitió- ¡Hizo todo mi trabajo y el de Big Mac en menos de una mañana! Este chico es increíble. Creo que se merece doble paga.

- Supongo que eso le va a agradar bastante cuando despierte. Debemos reanimarlo...- Contestó alegremente mientras hacía levitar a Naruto por encima de sus espaldas mientras trotaban a paso rápido a la casa de Fluttershy- ¡Tengo tanto que preguntarle sobre su funcionamiento para contar sobre él a la Princesa Celestia en mi siguiente reporte!

- Si... eso también le va a alegrar bastante... supongo- Susurró con sarcasmo.

* * *

><p>En el Everfree Forest, Sombra observaba con curiosidad las casas de Ponyville mientras se mantenía oculto en su refugio de sombras. Podía notar que una fuerza extraña se encontraba en el pueblo, pero no podía acercarse porque no tendría sombras en donde ocultarse. Tendría que esperar a la noche, y ni siquiera sabía si podría identificar ese extraño poder.<p>

No temía a lo que fuera que habitara en ese pueblo, aunque también era cierto que había otras fuerzas en ese mundo que podían derrotarlo, Los Elementos de la Armonía o el Corazón de cristal, por ejemplo.

En parte debería de haberle agradecido a esa nueva princesa y a su dragon mascota. De no haber quedado su cuerno intacto y oculto en las profundidades de los Glaciares del Norte, jamás se hubiera fortalecido y perfeccionado sus poderes como hasta ahora. Y ahora que conocía la fuerza exacta de sus oponentes y sus debilidades, solo debía usar sus nuevas fuerzas para destruirlos, faltaba muy poco...

- ¡Rey Sombra, Rey Sombra!- Gritó uno de los Changelings tenientes mientras se acercaba rápidamente.

- ¿Hmm?

- ¡Tenemos un problema en el bosque! ¡Necesitamos su intervención!

- ¿Qué clase de problema?- Gruñó mientras se unía a las sombras de los arboles.

En un claro en cuyo centro no crecían arboles, tres Changelings acechaban a una equina de rayas blancas y negras que sostenía en su mano un frasco con un líquido de color rojo, llevaba colgado un cinturón con varios frascos iguales y un bolso grande en su flanco. Su mirada era seria y al mismo tiempo serena.

- ¡Aléjense, no vuelvan al bosque, criaturas nefastas! No esperen piedad de mí si no obedecen mis demandas.

Los monstruos con apariencia de insecto no hicieron más que reírse y se abalanzaron los tres a la vez sobre la cebra. Ésta espero hasta el último segundo para saltar a gran velocidad y lanzar su frasco contra las tres a la vez. El contenido del frasco explotó dejando calcinados a los tres Changelings. Demasiado estúpidos para entender el concepto de la lucha.

Cuando aterrizó de pie y con mirada satisfecha, Zecora miró su obra cuando otra criatura la sorprendió por detrás y trató de morderla. Zecora reaccionó deprisa y se lanzó de espaldas al suelo para inmovilizar a su atacante, una vez que el Changeling no pudo sostenerse, se levantó deprisa y con un rápido movimiento sacó un cuchillo que tenía en su bolso y le hizo un tajo en el cuello que lo dejo inerte.

La criatura no tenía sangre, sino más bien una sustancia viscosa, como un insecto gigante. Disgustada por tener que obrar así, Zecora revisó su alrededor. Podía sentir que algo más la observaba, y se imaginaba quien podría ser...

- Impresionante...- Dijo la voz del rey mientras aparecía enfrente suyo desde las sombras de los árboles. En aquel lugar, apenas pasaba la luz del sol entre las ramas.

- Sombra...- Contestó Zecora, no asustándose sino poniéndose más seria- Debí imaginar que ese cambio en el bosque sería por tu magia oscura. ¿Qué te trae de nuevo a Equestria, aparte de tu locura?

- Una cebra...- Respondió el Rey sin prestarle atención y caminando en círculos alrededor de Zecora, ésta lo acechaba con el mismo movimiento- Creí que quedaban muy pocas luego de mi visita a The Wilds en el norte. ¿Acaso todavía te quedan parientes, herbolaria?

- ¡Tú conoces mejor que yo la respuesta a eso!- exclamó con odio- No me importa a que has venido, te juro que no saldrás de aquí ileso.

- ¿Oh? ¡Tanto odio!- Se dirigió a los arboles de su alrededor- ¡No se acerquen, Changelings! Me encargaré de este asunto personalmente- Fijó su vista en la presa- Aunque dudo que sea muy emocionante. Dado que las cebras no poseen ningún tipo de talento mágico...

- Eres un tonto si llegas a creer...-Interrumpió Zecora mientras sacaba un par de frascos de su cinturón- Que por no tener cuerno ni alas, magia no puedo poseer.

Acto seguido, Zecora arrojó a gran velocidad dos frascos contra Sombra, uno detrás del otro. Sombra no hizo nada para esquivarlos, solo se quedó parado con una sonrisa mientras la oscuridad lo cubría como una capa que formaba un escudo.

La primera bomba impactó y no le hizo nada al escudo, la segunda tuvo la misma falta de efecto: Solo causaron una explosión y mucho humo.

- Inteligente...- dijo Sombra con soberbia mientras bajaba el escudo- Lanzas un primer ataque para debilitar mi defensa e inmediatamente arrojas el segundo para rematarme. Pero mientras posea mis poderes oscuros, no podrás...

Sombra se calló de repente porque Zecora ya estaba frente a él arrojándole una cuchillada con su arma en la boca que pareció dar en el cuello de Sombra. Pero este ya estaba fundido con las Sombras por lo que el arma solo traspasó su sombra sin causarle ningún daño. Tan pronto como observó que su ataque no tuvo efecto, Zecora saltó hacia atrás retrocediendo tan rápido como atacó. Para intentarlo una vez más, lanzó una tercera y anteúltima bomba al cuerpo etéreo de Sombra que logró desvanecerlo completamente pero no tardó en formarse su silueta y volver a aparecer como si nada hubiera pasado.

- Usas ataques y contraataques como distracción, aparte de usar todos tus recursos en mis diferentes formas para analizar sus efectos. Muy lista...- La aduló- Pero mientras tenga oscuridad. No podrás tocarme, pero yo a ti sí.

Rápido como lo que tarda una luz en apagarse, Sombra usó su forma fundida para acercarse a Zecora. Esta saltó hacia atrás dándose cuenta del peligro pero no fue lo suficiente rápida y terminó en el suelo con un corte sangrante en su pata trasera izquierda.

Sin perder tiempo buscó en su bolso un ungüento de color verde que lo pasó por la herida evitando que continuara sangrando. Fue en ese momento cuando Sombra la embistió de nuevo arrojándola al suelo y haciéndola rasparse contra las piedras y hojas.

Zecora esta vez miró a su oponente y se dio cuenta de que en esas condiciones seguramente lo mataría. Al menos se había asegurado de que se confiara lo suficiente para que le dijera como derrotarlo, abrió en su bolso y buscó lo que necesitaba.

- ¿Otro truco barato para intentar impresionarme? ¿Dónde está esa energía que me demostraste? - Sus labios esbozaron una sonrisa cruel- ¿Realmente pensabas que estas cosas podrían funcionar? Yo uso magia oscura, verdadera magia. Y tú solo utilizas ungüentos y productos de alquimia. ¿Qué magia es esa que dices que puede vencerme?

- La magia de la Amistad y del amor te pudieron derrotar- contestó Zecora jadeando, encontró lo que buscaba- Y tal vez mi fuerza no baste para repetir su accionar. Pero la magia de las cebras no debes menospreciar, pues la naturaleza misma... ¡es la que solemos empuñar!

Una vez dicho eso sacó de su bolso un tallo en cuya punta habitaba una flor de color rojo y amarillo. Rápidamente la plantó en el suelo de un golpe y Zecora sonrió mientras su "truco" comenzaba a hacer efecto. La flor comenzó a brillar y desde su centro surgió una luz que iluminó el claro con tanta brillantez como la luz del mismísimo sol.

Sombra no solo se sorprendió de que una simple flor pudiera generar tanta energía sino que vio con horror como no podía mantener su forma etérea y las sombras de su alrededor lo abandonaban retrocediendo ante la brillante luz.

Zecora se levantó y tomó el último frasco explosivo que sostuvo en su casco.

- ¿Qu...Que es esto...? ¿Qué me has hecho?

- Esta planta se llama "Sunshine Bloom", o como mi pueblo la llama "Sol de los Ancestros"- Explicó con cierto orgullo- Es una extraña planta que solo crecía en suelo nuestro. Pasa la mayor parte de su tiempo cerrada, pero con un procedimiento y suficientes cuidados, genera una luz parecida al sol al ser re-plantada. Tu poder sobre las sombras solo funcionan en la oscuridad total, por lo que el sol es tu enemigo natural. Y ahora... esta planta de mi tierra marcará tu hora final.

- Tu... ¿Tenías todo planeado de antemano?

La cebra contestó arrojando la bomba y Sombra se vio obligado a saltar hacía un costado para evitar la explosión. Zecora se abalanzo con el cuchillo en boca sobre el rey.

Sombra, viendo que no tenía otra opción, comenzó a rodar mientras Zecora trataba de clavarle el cuchillo. Tres veces Sombra rodó por el suelo y su atacante falló tres veces el golpe. Finalmente Zecora saltó otra vez sobre el Rey inmovilizándolo en el suelo y pasó su cuchillo a su pezuña y de allí lo apoyó en el cuello de su presa, lista para terminar con su vida.

Pasaron unos segundos y Zecora se mantuvo en esa posición sin hacer nada, parecía meditar el momento. Sombra no perdió el tiempo y comenzó a hablar.

- ¿Que sucede?-Preguntó con tono de burla- ¿No es tan sencillo ser tú la que está a punto de matarme?

- Mataste a mi familia y a cientos de mi especie...

- Y ninguno de ellos dudaría en asesinarme- Respondió con una sonrisa- Tu tienes un buen corazón, pero desgraciadamente... yo no.

Zecora soltó el cuchillo y dio un grito al sentir la gran punzada de dolor en su abdomen. Miró con horror como Sombra utilizó su propia sombra, que ella provocaba al estar de espaldas a la flor, para darle forma punzante y clavársela en su estómago. La punta de la sombra la atravesó por completo y desapareció al cruzar del otro lado al entrar contacto con la luz de los pétalos.

Zecora cayó de costado al suelo y quedó en posición fetal retorciéndose de dolor mientras Solbra se levantaba y utilizaba el mismo cuchillo de la cebra para cortar el tallo de la planta que se apagó de inmediato.

- Maldito brujo desquiciado...- Le dijo con dolor- ¿Tenías todo planeado?

- Si. Fingí estar en una situación desesperada para traerte justo donde quería: De espaldas a la flor, donde tu sombra podría servirme a mí. Yo al ser un ser fundido con las Sombras no poseo una propia. Curiosamente, nunca pude desconfiar de mi sombra porque no poseo una. Pero tú...

- Acaba conmigo entonces...- lo interrumpió jadeando de dolor- Lo siento, padre... fallé...

Con su cuerno brillando, Sombra lanzó un rápido hechizo que hizo que Zecora cambie su color de ojos a verde y una estela de magia oscura brotaba de sus ojos.

* * *

><p>En medio de una pradera en llamas, una pequeña cebra veía morir por fuego y magia oscura a su familia y a sus amigos. Estos gritaban pidiendo ayuda pero las sombras los acuchillaban sin piedad y la pequeña potrilla no podía hacer nada para ayudarlos.<p>

De pronto delante de ella cayeron dos cebras heridas a las que reconoció como su padres. Detrás de ellos, un gran unicornio oscuro se acercaba a con una sonrisa macabra mientras los padres estiraban adoloridos sus pezuñas hacia la pequeña y le pedían que corriera por su vida.

- No...- Susurró Zecora al ver esa horrible visión- No...

* * *

><p>- No terminará tan facil. Al menos hoy no, Cebra...<p>

- ¿Que le hiciste exactamente?- Preguntó Chrysalis mientras veía como la cebra se retorcía tanto de dolor como de sus ilusiones. Había aparecido junto a Sombra luego de que este lanzara su hechizo.

- Un simple hechizo mental. Provoca que la victima experimente su peor temor, o su más horrible recuerdo, o una combinación de ambos- Miró como la herida sangrante de la Cebra la debilitaba poco a poco- Dile a tus Changelings que la empaqueten en una crisálida como a las otras y las lleven hacia el castillo mañana por la noche. Puede que pueda divertirme con ellas más adelante.

- Mañana será el momento perfecto. Mis espías me avisan de que habrá una especie de festejo. Todo Ponyville va a estar en el centro de la ciudad.

- Perfecto. Será el momento ideal- Miró de reojo a Chrysalis- Dime... ¿Hace cuanto que no participas en una fiesta?

- ¿Tienes planeado algo?- Le contestó con una sonrisa.

- Creo que mañana necesitaremos que organices un buen papel. Para evitar complicaciones.

- ¿Y tú que vas a hacer?

- No conviene que nadie sepa que estoy aquí o podrían intentar organizar una defensa más fuerte. Si solo atacas tu en un ataque aislado, dudo que lo tomen tan seriamente.

- ¿Y eso que quiere decir?- Inquirió Chrysalis con tono amenazante- ¿Acaso no somos lo bastante amenazantes para que intenten usar los Elementos?

- Descuida... si surge algo que no puedas controlar, voy a intervenir- Dijo tranquilamente caminando fuera del claro.

- ¡Pero...! ¡Oye...! ¡Agh! ¡Corceles! ¡Y peor... reyes corceles!

* * *

><p>Naruto poco a poco abrió los ojos. Se encontró en una cama y una silueta que denotava el color rosa de su pelo.<p>

- ¿Sakura...-chan?- Dijo levantándose poco a poco y aclarando mejor la vista- Espera... tu eres...

- Al fin despertaste.

Fluttershy lo miraba con esa mirada amable mientras le alcanzaba un vaso de agua.

- Pobre criatura. Debiste sobre esforzarte, perdiste el conocimiento por varias horas.

- Espera... ¿Dónde estoy?

- Estas en mi casa. Twilight y AJ te trajeron cuando te desmayaste. Aunque parecían extrañamente contentas.

- ¿Asi que me desmayé... eh? - Comentó con tristeza- Hace mucho tiempo que no me sucede. Es falta de entrenamiento.

- Oh... no me malinterpretes. Dijeron que hiciste un muy buen trabajo. Creo que las chicas van a llegar aquí pronto.

A los pocos minutos llegaron Applejack y Twilight con mirada de preocupación.

- ¿Estás bien Naruto?- Preguntó Applejack

- Si. Aunque te pido disculpas. No completé mi trabajo.

- ¿De que estás hablando? ¡Completaste más que suficiente! Dudo mucho que hubiéramos tenido suficientes manzanas y el campo listo para la siguiente siembra si lo hubiéramos hecho nosotras. ¡Eres genial!

- Y es por eso que quiero preguntarte, Naruto- Terció Twilight- ¿Como exactamente lo hiciste? He estudiado magia durante años y jamás vi algo parecido. Una técnica de duplicación masiva y una técnica que te permitió abrir el campo como si fuera un pedazo de pan.

- Ya te lo dije. No es magia. Es ninjutsu.

- ¿Y cómo funciona exactamente?

- Esto...- Contestó rascándose la nuca , intentando acordarse de sus primeras lecciones en la academia- Pues... Primero siento la energía dentro de mí, eso sería el chakra. Luego la moldeo mediante los diferentes sellos de manos- explicó realizando algunos de estos- Y de esta manera realizo la técnica que necesito.

- Ya...veo...- Respondió Twilight poco convencida- ¿Y ese... ninjutsu, tambien te da suficiente fuerza para golpear los arboles de Applejack?

- Eso sería Taijutsu, técnicas de arte marcial .Eso solo fue entrenamiento. No necesité usar Chakra para eso.

- Bueno... no entiendo realmente como lo hiciste- Intervino Applejack- Pero me alegro de haberte contratado. Y por el magnífico trabajo de hoy...

Applejack tomó una bolsa de cuero que llevaba atada al cuello y se la puso a Naruto en la mano. La bolsa era pesada y tintineaba.

- Doscientos Bits. El doble de paga por un día muy provechoso.

- ¡Genial!- Exclamó Naruto al ver la vision del oro reluciente- Muchas gracias, Applejack.

- De nada. Ahora si me disculpan. Debo volver a la granja. ¡Tómate el resto del día, Naruto! Hiciste más que suficiente. Realmente no se que podrías hacer si vienes mañana. Pero si quieres puedes pasarte.

- ¡Lo haré!

- "¡Varias horas de trabajo menos, Applejack, eres una genia!"- Se dijo a si misma mientras salía.

- Y yo volveré a casa. Debo escribir mi reporte a la Princesa. ¿Tu que vas a hacer, Naruto?

- Eehhmm...

- No importa. Te veré esta noche- Y cerró dando un portazo.

Naruto se quedó cayado, al igual que Fluttershy. Y se quedaron así por un rato sin atreverse a decir nada al otro. Una porque era demasiado tímida con los nuevos invitados, y el otro porque se sentía incomodo al tener enfrente a alguien que se desmayó dos veces antes de poder presentarse. Finalmente, alguien tenía que romper el hielo.

- Ehm... ¿Quieres comer algo?

- Me encantaría- Respondió Naruto mientras saltaba de la cama y se dirigía a la cocina junto con Fluttershy.

- Espero que no te importe, pero no se que comen los humanos.

- ¿Tienes algo de carne?

- ¿Car...ne?- Preguntó con algo de miedo Fluttershy.

- Si, algo de cerdo. ¿O tal vez algún pescado?

- ¡Oh, sí!- Dijo tranquilizándose al ver que Naruto podría ser como alguno de los animales que ella cuidaba, es decir, no dispuesto a comérsela a ella- Creo que puedo preparar algo...

Naruto y Fluttershy comieron y de esa forma pudieron romper un poco el hielo. Fluttershy le contó acerca de como cuidaba a los animales, y pese a que Naruto no se mostraba interesado en oir cantar a las aves, era muy buen oyente. Naruto a su vez, le contó acerca de algunos animales de su mundo, que alcanzaban tamaños increíbles, sapos, serpientes, incluso le contó acerca de los Bijuu aunque no mencionó que tenía uno en su interior.

- Ahora que por fin pudimos tener una conversación- comentó Naruto una vez que terminó de contarle acerca de sus viejos amigos- ¿Podría pedirte un favor?

- Umh... claro.

- Verás, Applejack me dio el día libre, pero yo quiero seguir entrenando. ¿Hay un lugar tranquilo por aquí donde simplemente me pueda quedar sentado sin moverme? De ser preferible, con algunas plantas y animales.

- ¿Vas a entrenar con animales y plantas?- Preguntó insegura.

- No voy a lastimarlos. Solo necesito un lugar en donde abunde la naturaleza.

- Si ese es el caso, puedes ir un poco río arriba. Saliendo de mi casa. Allí doy de comer a los animales que viven libres.

- Gracias- Dijo levantándose- ¿Vas a ir mañana a esa fiesta de Nightmare, o algo así?

- ¡Oh, no! Yo no soy una poni que le guste el asustarse. Solo lo encuentro... aterrador.

- Entiendo. Bueno...¡Adios!

Una vez salio de la casa, siguió el pequeño arroyo que Fluttershy le indicó hasta un campo lleno de flores y mariposas. Había árboles cerca, pajaros volando, y el sol de la tarde lo iluminaba dándole la ilusión de estar ante un remolino de color.

- ¡Guau! No recuerdo que en Konoha haya algo tan hermoso. Excepto, tal vez... las mujeres.- Se dijo recordando sus tiempos de entrenamiento junto con el Sabio Pervertido. De repente salió de su ensimismamiento- ¿¡Qué demonios me sucede?!

- _**Naruto...**_- Le contestó Kurama- _**Creo que este mundo te está afectando.**_

- ¿Huh?

- _**La falta de batallas, de responsabilidades, la idea de libertad, el sentimiento de que no debes preocuparte por algo más mas allá de los que te rodean. Este mundo te está dando una libertad que no conocías. Si no tienes cuidado, podrías terminar perdiéndote a ti mismo.**_

- Mira quién habla- Le respondió Naruto mientras se sentaba en la hierba- Yo no soy el único que se comporta de manera extraña en este mundo. ¿O acaso me vas a decir que no te intentas acercar a cierta Princesa que viene a visitarte por las noches?

- _**Ese es asunto mío. Lo que quiero decir es que debes tener cuidado de no olvidar quien eres. Este mundo es, en muchos aspectos, maravilloso. Pero para alguien quien está acostumbrado a la realidad de un mundo como el nuestro... este mundo puede ser más terrible que el peor de los infiernos.**_

- Jamás olvidaré quien soy- Concluyó Naruto cerrando los ojos y comenzando a sentir la energía a su alrededor- Y tu tampoco deberías. No nos quedaremos para siempre aquí. Tarde o temprano, regresaremos a nuestro mundo. Y yo volveré para cumplir mi sueño. No podemos distraernos con cosas imposibles. Despues de todo. ¿De qué serviría un Ninja en este mundo?

- **_H_**_**mp... mocoso. Al menos maduraste más desde que nos fuimos de la Aldea. Pero no creo que seas el indicado para hablar de cosas imposibles...**_

Naruto se rio mientras la energía natural comenzaba a llenarlo y sentía como aumentaban sus fuerzas y su percepción se afilaba. Ese mundo realmente le hacía avanzar rápido, la energía lo rodeaba en gran cantidad. Comenzó a sentir que había algo, unas pequeñas presencias, se acercaban rápido, demasiado...

- ¡Wooow!- Gritó cuando una especie de patín con dos ruedas lo atropelló seguido por un carro pequeño que venía atado detrás.

Naruto se levantó con un dolor en la cabeza y miró a su alrededor. Efectivamente lo que lo golpeó fue un Scooter seguido por un carro, en los cuales iban tres pequeñas potrillas que lo miraban curioso mientras se acercaban.

- Disculpa...- Preguntó una de ellas cuyo cabello era rojo y su piel amarilla- ¿Tu eres Naruto Uzumaki?

- Hasta donde se... si.

- Mi nombre es Applebloom- Se presentó- Y ellas son Sweetie Bell y Scootaloo. Somos las Cutie Mark Crusaders.

- ¿Las Cutie... qué?

- Lo abreviamos CMC para hacerlo más simple- Le aclaró la pequeña pegaso.

- Somos un club organizado por nosotras tres que buscan conseguir sus Cutie Marks- Continuó Applebloom mostrándole su flanco sin marca- Y te estábamos buscando para preguntarte si nos ayudarías a conseguir nuestras Cutie Marks en ser Ninjas.

- Wow...- Contestó Naruto tratando de entender- Un minuto... ustedes... ¿Quieren ser Ninjas?

- ¡Sí!- Respondió con alegría Scootaloo- ¡Sería genial poder arrojar esas estrellas ninja y aprender a patear traseros como lo hiciste con esos Timberwolfes!

- ¿Y ustedes como supieron eso?

- Todos en el pueblo saben- Le dijo Sweetie Bell sin darle mucha importancia- Pinkie Pie incluso nos dijo que pudiste con una manada de Timberwolfes y Applejack lo confirmó diciendo que tienes la energía como para pelear con un dragón.

- Bueno...yo...

- Y por eso quisieramos que nos enseñaras alguna de tus técnicas o que nos ayudes a encontrar nuestras Cutie Marks.

- Es que... ustedes son ponis, y no creo que un poni pueda...

- ¿No nos ayudaras?- Preguntaron los tres poniendo la misma cara que puso Applebloom la primera vez que se encontró con Twilight.

Ante tremendo ataque de miradas tristes, y considerando que Naruto era algo sensible a las miradas...

- Es que... yo...-se rindió con un suspiro- De acuerdo.

- ¡Bien!- Gritaron todas mientras se subían al Scooter y al carrito respectivamente- Por favor síguenos.

Naruto comenzó a correr detrás de las CMC dejando atrás su idea del entrenamiento y la poca energía natural que había reunido

- _**Bien hecho, Señor "No Distraerse con Cosas Imposibles"**_

- ¡Oh, cállate!- le gritó para sus adentros.


	7. Capitulo 7: Nightmare Night Parte 1

**Capitulo 7: Nightmare Night Parte 1:**

- Esto... no creo que vaya a funcionar.- Dijo Naruto luego de despertar del intento fallido de entrenamiento.

Las CMC resultaron ser algo más... difíciles de desanimar de lo que tenía planeado. Creyó que luego de un pequeño intento, se darían por vencido. Descubrió por las malas lo equivocado que estaba.

Scootaloo insistía en que su talento especial sería el lanzamiento de Shurikens, y en la última hora Naruto se la pasó cubriéndose y bloqueando los lanzamientos fallidos. Basta con decir que el blanco estaba a tres metros enfrente de ella mientras que Naruto se encontraba detrás de una piedra con las otras dos miembros del club, pero inexplicablemente ella conseguía que las estrellas ninja terminaran a pocos centímetros de sus observadores o clavadas en un árbol a cinco metros de distancia del objetivo.

Sweetie Bell, a quien Naruto consideró la que menos probabilidades tenía, quiso por todos los medios realizar un Ninjutsu, cosa que a Naruto le parecía imposible. Al ver que no había nada que pudiera desanimarlas, Naruto le explicó el principio básico del Ninjutsu y le puso como tarea uno de los más sencillos: El jutsu de sustitución.

La idea era simple, Sweetie Bell debería hacer que un tablón de madera adquiriera su forma de manera que ella podría escabullirse y esconderse en otra parte. El problema es que Sweetie Bell consideraba el Chakra como si fuera lo mismo que la magia, por lo que apenas lo que lograba era poner enfrente de ella el tablón. Y una sola vez pasó algo sorprendente en lo que Sweetie Bell terminó inexplicablemente en el rincón donde estaba apoyado el tablón y este escondido entre los arbustos. Si fue un accidente o no, Naruto nunca lo supo.

Por último, y a Naruto le pareció algo aceptable, Applebloom decidió que su fuerte era el Taijutsu, puesto que ya había tenido entrenamiento previo con Rainbow Dash en karate. Naruto se volvió optimista, le propuso un ejercicio sencillo de Taijutsu en el cual tendría que golpear con toda su fuerza varias veces un pequeño muñeco improvisado de madera que Naruto creó con soga a y paja. El problema fue que subestimó la fuerza adquirida de Appebloom al trabajar en la granja, y cuando golpeó con sus patas traseras al muñeco, el tablón de madera que lo sostenía salió volando golpeando a Naruto con tal fuerza que terminó inconsciente de la misma manera que ciertos cabezazos que recibió cuando Sakura se enojaba.

- ¿Saben una cosa?- Les dijo por fin luego de despertarse y ponerse hielo en el tremendo chichón que le salió en la cabeza- Realmente no necesitan habilidades especiales ni técnicas para ser un ninja.

- ¿En serio?- Preguntaron las tres.

- Si. No sé si puedan conseguir sus Cutie Marks en ser ninjas, pero el tener habilidades no los convierte en uno -Al decir esto, Naruto comenzó a sentirse un maestro, así que recordó algunas lecciones de Kakashi-sensei- Pregúntense esto... ¿Para que uno quiere convertirse en Ninja?

Las tres potrillas se miraron entre sí y comenzaron a pensar. Realmente nunca se habían planteado eso.

- ¿Para luchar contra el mal?- Se aventuró a decir Applebloom.

- ¿Para proteger tu casa?- Propuso Sweetie Bell.

- ¿Para hacer cumplir la ley?- Terció Scootaloo

- ¡Muy bien! Esas son buenas razones. Pero también hay otras cosas más importantes...

Naruto se levantó y recordó la primera lección que tuvo con su maestro, por lo que decidió hacer algo parecido. Tomó de su bolsa dos Bits, se las mostró a las potrillas y luego les dijo:

- Voy a hacerles pasar una prueba para ver si realmente pueden ser ninjas: Aquí tengo dos Bits. Ustedes deben intentar sacármelo de manera que si lo logran, las consideraré como compañeras ninja.

- Pero solo hay dos bits- Observó Applebloom.

- Exacto... Solo dos de ustedes podrán conseguir un bit. Si lo logran, las consideraré ninjas. Si no lo hacen, nunca lo lograran. Estas son las reglas de la prueba, y las que rompen las reglas en el mundo ninja, son consideradas basura.

Las tres ponis se miraron y tragaron saliva. No creían que la prueba para ver si podían ser ninjas era tan peligrosa, pero tal vez valdría la pena intentarlo.

Cada una de ellas intentó apoderarse de un bit que se encontraba en la mano izquierda de Naruto. Este obviamente no hacía grandes esfuerzos para evitarlo, pero se encargaba de esquivarlas y hacer que sus esfuerzos individuales se volvieran inútiles. A pesar de que era una prueba, Naruto comenzó a sentir que en realidad era como un juego, lo disfrutaba.

Finalmente, luego de que Scootaloo falló en atrapar el bit por medio de su Scooter a alta velocidad, las tres hicieron algo que le sorprendió a Naruto: Se juntaron las tres y comenzaron a charlar.

Naruto sabía lo que estaban haciendo y sonrió, estaban entendiéndolo. No le sorprendía el hecho de que lo averiguaran, lo sorprendía la realidad de que él y sus otros dos compañeros de equipo no se les había ocurrido pensarlo cuando Kakashi les hizo esa misma prueba.

A los pocos minutos, Applebloom y Sweetie Bell se abalanzaron sobre Naruto sujetándole los pies mientras que Scootaloo se lanzaba contra la mano donde sostenía las monedas. Naruto obviamente esquivó primero el intento de Scootaloo y luego saltó un poco hacia arriba haciendo que las otras dos lo soltaran.

Una vez que aterrizó, se dio vuelta y vio a las tres con cara de decepción. El chico las miró seriamente un momento y luego preguntó:

- ¿Por qué decidieron trabajar las tres juntas?- Las tres potrillas lo miraron- Les dije que solo dos de ustedes podrían tomar los Bits, pero aun así desobedecieron la regla y me atacaron las tres a la vez. ¿Por qué lo hicieron?

- Decidimos que si queríamos tener una chance de atrapar las monedas deberíamos trabajar las tres juntas.

- Si...- Confirmó Sweetie Bell- No importa si una de nosotras no puede ser ninja. Nosotras seguimos siendo amigas.

- Somos las Cutie Mark Crusaders- concluyó Scootaloo- Somos un equipo y siempre lo seremos. No importa si ninguna lo consigue, siempre estaremos juntas y nos apoyaremos unas a otras.

- ¿Son un equipo de amigas y siempre lo serán, eh?- Repitió Naruto en voz baja. Las pequeñas ponis simplemente asintieron.

Naruto esperó un minuto y luego sacó otro bit de su bolsa y se los lanzó a cada una. Estas lo miraron sorprendidas.

- ¡Aprobaron!

- ¿Huh?- Dijeron las tres sin entender- ¿Por qué?

- Es cierto. Ustedes entienden la verdadera filosofía de un ninja. En vez de buscar su beneficio personal decidieron trabajar en equipo pese a que alguna de ustedes puede quedar descalificada. Se los dije, aquellos que rompen las reglas en el mundo ninja son basura. Pero los que abandonan a un amigo, son peor que basura.

-¡Ustedes ganan! Tal vez no saquen sus Cutie Marks por ello, pero sin dudas las considero dignas de ser ninjas. ¡Las primeras tres ninjas de Ponyville!-

La cara de las tres potrillas se iluminó de felicidad ante esta declaración y esta vez se abalanzaron sobre él pero solo para abrazarlo. Naruto se dejó tirar y se quedó riendo con ellas. En su interior, Kurama fingía que dormía pero en realidad sonreía. Pese a que era bastante tonta la idea, el crecimiento de Naruto era innegable, ya hasta podría ser un buen maestro,

- Bueno... bueno...- les dijo finalmente poniéndose de pie- Puede que no hayan aprendido alguna técnica especial, o descubierto un talento como ninjas. Pero no olviden que tienen algún talento y que dependen de sus amigas tanto como de ustedes para encontrarlo. Pero... creo ya es hora de que me vaya a entrenar por mi cuenta.

- Antes de eso...- Lo detuvo Applebloom lanzando una mirada las otras dos y estas le asintieron- Quisiéramos darte esto. - Le puso en su mano una pequeña bandera color bordó en la cual el centro estaba decorado con un escudo donde había una silueta de un poni con lo que parecía una capa- Quisiéramos hacerte parte del club. Tu nos nombraste las primeras ninjas ponis de Ponyville, bien... nosotras te nombraremos el primer miembro humano de las Cutie Mark Crusaders, como agradecimiento por la lección que nos diste.

- Gracias...- les contestó mientras se ataba fuertemente la pequeña bandera en su brazo, el símbolo de las CMC se veía perfectamente- Ahora... supongo que cada una irá para su casa ¿no?

- En realidad, nuestras hermanas van a venir a buscarnos...- Dijo Sweetie Bell. Naruto notó que en ese momento que Scootaloo apartó la vista y puso una mirada extraña. Solo fue un momento, pero Naruto había visto esa mirada antes...

- Supongo... que no estaría mal que esperara aquí con ustedes. Solo será un momento...¿verdad?

Al recibir la aprobación de las tres, Naruto se sentó en el césped junto a la casa-arbol de las CMC y comenzó a contarles acerca de su primera aventura como ninja. Para el momento en que terminaba la historia, teniendo cuidado de omitir las partes realmente shockeantes, aparecieron Rarity y Applejack caminando hacia ellos.

- Bueno...¡Mira eso, Rarity!- Exclamó Applejack- Parece que nuestro recién llegado ya va haciendo buenas migas con el mejor club de Ponyville. Espero que estas pequeñas no te hicieran pasar un mal rato.- Agregó frotando la crin de su hermana menor.

- No estuvo tan mal- Contestó honestamente Naruto rascándose la cabeza- Estas tres son geniales, y parece que ya soy parte del club- Agregó mostrándoles la bandera.

- Muy bien- Dijo Rarity con aprobación- Espero que la hayas pasado bien, pero debemos irnos. ¡Sweetie Bell, andando!

- Tu también, Applebloom. Hora de volver a la granja.

- ¡Nos vemos, Naruto!- Saludaron las dos mientras se alejaban junto a las dos hermanas mayores.

Quedaron solos Scootaloo y Naruto, este miró a la pequeña y esta evitó el cruce de miradas. Parecía algo... alejada.

- Oye...¿No va a venir alguien a buscarte?

- No... lo dudo... mucho. Supongo... que debo volver a casa.

- ¿Y dónde vives?- Insistió Naruto, a quien se le confirmaban las sospechas.

- Pues... por aquí, y por allá- Contestó Scootaloo sin demasiadas ganas

- ¿Quieres que te acompañe?

A este punto, Scootaloo lo miró con cara de tristeza y cierto enojo.

- No. No quiero que me sigas ¿De acuerdo?

- ¿Hay alguien allá esperándote?

Ante esta pregunta, Scootaloo realmente se puso a llorar y Naruto intentó acercarse pero ella se alejó de repente.

- ¡No lo hagas, ¿de acuerdo?! Si, no tengo a nadie. Mi familia murió, no vivo en otros lugares más allá de este club y otros lugares que encuentro para calentarme. No lo demuestro a los otros para que no hagan lo que tú haces ahora: sentir lástima . No quiero que la sientan, porque realmente no me entienden. ¿Alguna vez sentiste el vacío de no tener a nadie que te espere al final del día? ¿Qué nadie te necesite solo por el hecho de... de...?

- Si...- Contestó secamente Naruto, Scootaloo abrió los ojos sorprendida- Realmente lo entiendo... sentí eso y mucho más... ¿Duele, verdad? La soledad.

Scootaloo lo miró una vez más y se acercó. Naruto puso una mano en su pequeño hombro.

- Pero...- continuó- Hay cosas que curan ese vacío. No estás realmente sola. Tienes amigas, y aunque es cierto que no lo llenarán, aun así tus padres no te abandonaron. Ellos siguen viviendo... aquí- Apoyó su mano sobre el pecho de la potrilla. Esta lo miró con ojos llorosos- Siempre hay alguien que te necesita.- Este comentario le hizo abrir los ojos de manera exagerada. ¿Cómo conocía tan bien todo eso?

-Me recuerdas a mí...- continuó hablando Naruto con una sonrisa- A mí y a un amigo mío que compartíamos el mismo dolor. ¿Y sabes qué? Los que conocen el dolor del otro, llegan a entenderlo más que nadie.

Scootaloo de pronto sintió como Naruto entendía y sabía de su dolor y bajó la mirada. Ya no lloraba, pero aún se sentía algo mal. Naruto, pensando en que podía hacer, recordó a su maestro Iruka y como él lo ayudó.

- Oye... ¿Quieres ir a comer algo?- le preguntó amablemente, Scootaloo lo miró confundida- Yo invito.

- ¿No ibas a entrenar?

- Nah... puedo dejarlo para mañana- Contestó mientras la levantaba y la acomodaba sobre su hombro. Scootaloo no dejaba de mirarlo sorprendida- Además... me gustaría que me indicases donde se puede comer algo bueno aquí.

- Yo...¡Conozco un lugar!- exclamó con un brillo en los ojos.

- ¡Entonces andando!- contestó mientras se ponían en marcha hacia Ponyville.

* * *

><p>En Canterlot, Celestia se encontraba junto con el Señor del Caos revisando los viejos pergaminos de Starswirld el Barbado y haciendo conjeturas acerca de sus viajes entre dimensiones. Ella ponía todo su empeño en la tarea, mientras que Discord no paraba de demostrar una y otra vez lo aburrido que estaba.<p>

- Hmm...-Pensaba Celestia en voz alta- Según estos pergaminos, viajar por el espacio entre dimensiones no resulta demasiado difícil, lo complicado es encontrar la dimensión exacta...

Discord tronó los dedos e hizo aparecer un DeLorean en medio de la sala y estaba disfrazado como el doctor Stallion Brown de "Galopando de nuevo al futuro". Para su desagrado, Celestia también pasó a estar disfrazada como Marty Marefly.

- ¡Santa Ciencia, Celestia!- Gritó exagerando la actuación y poniéndo esos ojos de loco que le quedaban tan bien- ¿Como haremos para regresar al pequeño ninja de vuelta a...a...?- Se quedó sin dialogo puesto que no podía decir "futuro".

- Ahora iba a esa parte- Le contestó frustrada- Y sería mucho más fácil si dejaras de payasear por lo menos cinco minutos.

- ¡Esta bien!- Respondió aburrido volviendo a tronar los dedos y regresando todo a la normalidad. Luego se acostó en la mesa- Lo que todavía no entiendo es para que me trajiste. Sabes que no me gusta leer libros más de lo que me gusta comerlos. ¿Que acaso viajar entre dimensiones no era TU especialidad?

- Sabes bien que yo no uso los espejos desde que pasó lo de Sunset Shimer. Y decidí que tu serías el más indicado para encontrar la dimensión correcta, después de todo pese a que generalmente no lo haces, eres bueno en pasar desapercibido.

- Hmm...- Dijo interesado en la tarea- ¿Y como se supone que vamos a hacerlo?

- Es muy simple, y al mismo tiempo muy complicado. Tú tienes facilidad para transportarte hacia otros lugares, por lo que llegar a otra dimensión te será pan comido...

- No me gusta el pan. Prefiero el algodón de azúcar.

- ¡¿Podemos continuar?!- Gritó ofendida- Una vez que llegues a una nueva dimensión, debes asegurarte de que sea la correcta: Busca presencias humanas, analiza si tienen habilidades especiales, yo por mi parte, te aconsejo que busques fuentes de energía como las que están dentro de Naruto. Apuesto a que allá donde se sienta un poder semejante, esa será la dimensión correcta.

- ¿Y una vez que llegue allí, que?- Preguntó disfrazándose con un traje negro, típico de los ninjas- ¿Organizo un espionaje? ¿Ocasiono un buen caos?- Agregó esperanzado

- Nada de caos- Contestó cortante la Princesa- Solo asegúrate de que sea la dimensión correcta y luego marca con tu magia esto...- Y le entregó un pequeño pergamino enrollado.

- ¿Y esto qué es?- Dijo regresando la normalidad

- Un pergamino mágico- Le explicó- Contiene un hechizo de transporte que te enviará aquí. Una vez que lo marques correctamente, regresarás conmigo y yo podré enviar a Naruto devuelta con un hechizo contrario.

- De acuerdo. ¿Cuando empiezo la búsqueda?

- Hoy. Si es posible- Respondió con seriedad- Si es posible comienza ahora mismo. No deseo perder más tiempo.

- Celestia...- Observó Discord con un tono serio que hizo impresionar a la Princesa- No nos llevamos bien pero aun así nos conocemos desde hace tiempo. ¿Qué te sucede?

- Nada -Dijo evitando la mirada con el Señor del Caos- Es solo que Luna y yo tuvimos una... diferencia de opiniones.

- Te preocupa que pueda llegar a entablar algo con el recién llegado ¿eh?- Adivinó Discord flotando cerca de ella, la Princesa se dio vuelta y lo miró a los ojos.

- ¿Como lo supiste?

- Me llamas aquí, actúas mucho más seria de lo que eres, deseas que encuentre la dimensión de ese humano lo más rápido posible. ¿Cuál es el problema con que Luna socialice un poco? De hecho, yo terminé saliendo con más ponis que ella.

- No deseo que se quede aquí. Pero no quiero que salga lastimada.

- Siempre preocupada...-Contestó, ahora disfrazándose de señora mayor de sesenta con pollera, bolso y acento español- ¿Pero sabez, querida? Que no podráz protegerla para ziempre aunque quisieraz. Tarde o temprano deberáz dejarla zalir y cometer zuz propios errorez. Tal como tu cometizte los tuyoz.

Celestia se quedó pensativa por un momento y luego le dio la espalda.

- Miles de años y sigo recibiendo lecciones de seres más antiguos que yo- Respondió con tristeza mientras caminaba hacia afuera- Te encargo este asunto.

- Como quieras... princesa- Dijo abriendo una puerta invisible y desapareciendo.

* * *

><p>En la preparatoria Equestria, Sunset Shimmer se encontraba en un salón vacio pensativa acerca de Equestria y su amiga princesa cuando de repente con un flash apareció la figura draconiana del Señor del Caos.<p>

- ¿¡Discord!?- Gritó sorprendida- ¿Qué demonios haces...?

- Ups... dimensión Equivocada.-Dijo dejando a la antigua aprendiz de Celestia aun más confundida

Abrió de nuevo la puerta y comenzó a pasar por esta

- ¡Un gusto verte, sigue así, la amistad es mágica, no controles a nadie ni te transformes en algo raro!- Se despidió mientras cerraba la puerta- "Fiu, esto va a llevar tiempo"- Pensó mientras se sumergía en un torbellino de magia caótica a otro mundo.

* * *

><p>Luna se despertó de su siesta matutina un poco más temprano de lo normal. Todavía no había comenzado el ocaso. Se dirigió al gran salón a comer algo pero su hermana no estaba allí. Dedujo que debería estar haciendo investigaciones acerca de los espejos.<p>

Cuando terminó su merienda, continuó caminando hasta el balcón de su hermana. La encontró allí leyendo alguna clase de pergamino y esta se impresionó de verla levantada.

- ¿Tan temprano?

- Si. Quería visitar a alguien antes de que se haga completamente de noche.

- Ya veo...- contestó, sin decir nada aunque ya sabía quién podría ser esa visita- Entonces, diviértete. Y no olvides levantar la luna- Esto último lo dijo con una sonrisa.

Ante esto, Luna se acercó a su hermana y se dieron un abrazo con sus alas con cariño.

- Muchas gracias.

Una vez que la Princesa de la Noche levantó el vuelo y se alejó por el horizonte, Celestia comenzó a bajar el sol.

- Ten cuidado, hermana- Susurró sin que nadie la oyera.

* * *

><p>- Asi que...-comentó Naruto- ¿Cuál es tu sueño exactamente?<p>

Naruto y Scootaloo habían parado en un restaurante bastante concurrido, para desgracia del primero. No los miraba a la cara, pero cuando una pequeña potrilla entra acompañada con un humano que es tan alto como una princesa, llama la atención y Naruto sabía que lo miraban cada dos por tres.

Scootaloo se sentó y se pidió un sándwich con todas las verduras que puedan agregarle, Naruto, por su parte, tuvo que conformarse con un par de huevos y pan puesto que no le gustaban las verduras y no se molestó en preguntar si tenían carne

- Bueno...- contestó Scootaloo alegre mientras continuaba devorando su sándwich como si fuera su última cena- En las Cutie Mark Crusaders siempre compartimos el sueño de obtener nuestras Cutie Mark- Otro mordisco- Pero realmente me gustaría aprender a volar.

- ¿Volar?- Preguntó el chico- Pero si te vi volar durante el entrenamiento.

- Puedo elevarme por unos segundos, y puedo usar mis alas para aumentar mi velocidad en el scooter pero realmente no aprendí a volar- Explicó con tono amargo- La mayoría de los pegasos aprenden a volar en Cloudsdale, la ciudad de nubes en el cielo, pero yo siempre viví en Ponyville desde que tengo memoria, y no aprendí correctamente.

- Ya veo...- Intentando no sorprenderse ante la idea de que en ese mundo existe una Ciudad en la Nubes- ¿Y no hay nadie que te pueda enseñar aquí?

- Rainbow Dash...- Contestó con entusiasmo- Es la poni más genial que hay y la mejor voladora de Equestria. Pero nos vemos pocas veces, siempre está ocupada con su trabajo. Y la última vez que practicamos me dijo que necesitaría esperar hasta que mis alas crezcan, pero yo se que a mi edad ella ya volaba- Agregó apoyándose en la mesa.

- Lo siento. Yo también sé lo que es esperar algo que es difícil de conseguir. Yo por poco no pude convertirme en ninja.

- ¿En serio?

- Sip- dijo mordisqueando su pan- Siempre reprobaba los examen por tener que utilizar la técnica de clonación, que era la más complicada para mí. Pero un día pude conseguirlo con trabajo duro y ahora es la mejor técnica que manejo.

- Guau...genial- exclamó la pequeña potrilla emocionada- ¿Y cuál es tu sueño ahora que eres un ninja?

- Busco ser Hokage- Contestó con el mismo entusiasmo- El líder de toda la Aldea, el mejor ninja de toda Konoha.

- Vaya... yo hasta ahora nunca he pensado en que querría hacer todo mi vida. Supongo que me gustaría ser una pegaso que se encargue de controlar el clima, como Rainbow.

- ¿Controlan en clima?- Preguntó Naruto- Genial. Yo quisiera hacer eso.

Continuaron charlando y riéndose mientras terminaban la cena. Luego pidieron el postre, donde Naruto tomó por primera vez una malteada de chocolate, en Konoha no servían de esas cosas. Se aseguró de anotarlo para cambiar eso cuando fuera Hokage.

- Naruto. ¿Puedo pedirte un favor?- Le preguntó de repente Scootaloo cuando Naruto pedía la cuenta.

- Claro.

- ¿Querrías acompañarme a la escuela mañana?- Naruto se quedó de piedra y no entendía la idea por lo que Scootaloo se apresuró a explicarle- Es que mañana es el día de Nightmare Night y mi maestra nos pidió que lleváramos a algún conocido o familiar para que haga una pequeña presentación de su trabajo. Iba a preguntarle a Rainbow Dash, pero si no es mucha molestia...

- ¿Solo tendría que hablar en tu clase acerca de lo que hago?- Contestó Naruto tranquilizándose de no tener que ir a la escuela otra vez.

- Si. Y a lo mejor contar esa anécdota que nos contaste hoy.

- Claro, no hay problema. Incluso podría hacerla mejor- Respondió pensando en lo que haría- Pero tendré que ir luego de trabajar con Applejack. Le prometí que pasaría por la granja mañana.

- ¡Excelente! Le diré a la señorita Cheerilee que llegarás un poco más tarde.

- Hablando de eso- Dijo Naruto mientras observaba como descendía el sol.- ¿Tienes algún lugar a donde quedarte esta noche?

- Pensaba ir devuelta al club de las CMC para pasar la noche ahí. Es un poco frio, pero no hay viento.

- ¡Ni hablar! Te vienes conmigo la casa de Twilight.

- ¿Qué? Pero... pero... ¿No crees que sería... invasivo?

- Nah... apuesto a que va a estar de acuerdo.

- Naruto. ¿Por qué haces todo esto?

Naruto dio un último sorbo a su malteada antes de contestar.

- Ya te lo dije, los que conocen el dolor de otro realmente llegan a entender cómo se siente, y yo sentí lo mismo que tu por algún tiempo. Pero tuve a algunas personas que llenaron ese vacío y me dieron una mano. Me reconocieron. Eso es lo que trato de hacer.

- Eres... increíble- Le dijo con un brillo en los ojos- No tanto como Rainbow Dash, pero aun así...

- Heh... no sé si Rainbow Dash podría hacer lo mismo que hago yo siendo un ninja.

- Te sorprenderías. Ella es cinturón negro en Karate.

- ¿En serio?

Luego de terminar el postre, salieron del restaurante y se dirigieron a la casa-árbol. Durante el camino, Scootaloo observó a un grupo de ponis y de repente salió corriendo.

- ¿Scootaloo?

- Creo que vi a la señorita Cheerilee- Le explicó mientras se alejaba- Le voy a contar acerca de mañana. Tu sigue adelante y nos veremos en la casa de Twilight.

Sin darle tiempo a contestar, Scootaloo desapareció de su vista dejando al joven ninja sin más opción que seguir adelante. Naruto avanzó despacio por la calle pensando en que debería hacer mañana cuando de repente se encontró con que no había nadie en la calle, todos los ponis se desvanecieron sin dejar rastro y Naruto comenzó a sentir que alguien lo observaba.

Miró a su alrededor y no vio a nadie, continuó caminando un poco más hasta que por fin se dio vuelta y sacó poco a poco un kunai.

- _**Tranquilo, Naruto**__- Dijo Kurama desde su interior-__**No va a hacerte daño**__._

Naruto volvió a girar y frente a él se encontraba una alicornio de color azul oscuro con una crin que flameaba con el color del cielo nocturno y sus estrellas. Por sus pendientes y su apariencia, Naruto pudo haber deducido fácilmente de quien se trataba.

- Eehmm... ¿Quién eres tú?- Preguntó desconcertado.

- Yo soy la Princesa Luna de Canterlot- Contestó con una sonrisa- Supongo que tu eres Naruto Uzumaki.

Naruto tardó un momento en darse cuenta quien era realmente, cuando por fin cayó en cuenta que la conocía aunque no personalmente...

- ¡Aahhhh! - Exclamó señalándola- Tu eres a la que Kurama atrapó con un Genjutsu la otra noche. ¡Mil perdones por eso, a ese Zorro malcriado nunca se le ocurre nada mejor que raptar princesas en medio de la noche!

-_**¡Oye, mocoso, te estoy oyendo! Y tampoco fue un rapto. Fue simplemente una manera de poder vernos cara a cara- Gritó el Kyubi telepáticamente para que ambos pudieran oírlo.**_

- Debes saber que no guardo ningún rencor- Proclamó la princesa con su solemnidad de realeza- Fue realmente agradable el tiempo que pasamos juntos, Kurama y yo, y es por eso que vine a visitarlos a ambos para poder conocerte por fin, Naruto.

- Ah, ya veo- Contestó Naruto sin saber que decir.

Hubo un momento incomodo de silencio en el que ambos no dijeron nada. Por lo que Naruto decidió romper el hielo.

- Y... Tu eres la princesa de la noche ¿verdad?- Dijo mientras comenzaba a caminar.

- Así es- Respondió la otra mientras le seguía el paso.

- ¿Y todas las noches haces que la luna brille así de fuerte?

- Si.

- Es muy hermoso.

- Gracias. Me alegra ver que al menos los extranjeros lo notan. ¡No me malinterpretes, no deseo alabanzas ni halagos! Pero desearía que mis súbditos vieran algo más que tinieblas en mi noche.

- ¿A qué te refieres?

- Mira a tu alrededor...- Señaló Luna mientras miraba la calle vacía y muchas luces apagadas- Mis súbditos me temen a mí y a mi noche más de lo que aprecian la luna y las estrellas. En parte puede que yo me lo haya ganado...

- _**¿Lo dices por el incidente de Nightmare Moon?**__- Intervino Kurama-_

- Si. Un simple error me llevó a mil años de destierro en la soledad y el frío. Y luego... regresé a la normalidad solo para encontrarme una Equestria muy cambiada en donde los ponis ya no distinguen a Nightmare Moon de mí.

A esto Naruto le resultó bastante familiar, puesto hace tiempo la aldea tampoco lo distinguía a él de al Zorro de Nueve Colas.

- Yo también pasé por algo parecido- Confesó el chico- El sentir que nadie reconoce tu existencia más allá de lo que ven sus ojos y su memoria. Pero luego pude hacer amigos y ellos me reconocieron y me dieron fuerzas para seguir adelante. ¡Por eso cuando llegue el momento, voy a ser el Hokage de la Aldea de la Hoja!

- ¿Hokage? ¿Es algo así como ser el rey de tu Aldea?- Ante el asentimiento de Naruto ella respondió con amargura- Yo daría lo que fuera por no seguir siendo princesa, o más bien dejar de ser quien soy.

- ¿Qué? ¿Por qué?

- Soy la Princesa Luna. ¿De qué me sirvió eso? Solo me hizo tomar las decisiones equivocadas y ahora todos los que me miran con miedo, o peor, con un respeto que no me deja llegar a ellos. Además... dices que mi noche es hermosa. Lo único que ellos ven es oscuridad y tinieblas, que es donde se esconden sus miedos y los horrores que no los dejan dormir. Yo los ayudo a cambiar sus pesadillas por sueños, los protejo durante la noche, ¿pero alguien me agradece luego? No. Solo se quedan agradecidos porque la luz del día regresó y mi hermana ilumina sus mañanas con su esplendor. ¿Quién querría algo así, quién querría ser vista como alguien que trae oscuridad? Tal vez no tenga nada que ver con ser Hokage, pero preferiría dar algo más al mundo que solo otra gobernante y oscuridad.

Naruto se quedó callado un momento luego de escuchar eso. Realmente no había pensado que el ser un líder acarrearía hacer cosas que tal vez a los súbditos no les gustase, pero debían hacerse porque era necesario. Pensó un momento en su sueño, en sus metas, en sus acciones pasadas, y luego dijo algo que le vino a la cabeza de repente.

- Tal vez no tenga razón, pero creo que no estás mirando lo que en realidad tienes por delante.- Luna lo miró sorprendida, y extrañada- Un Hokage no solo es un líder solo porque debe proteger a los suyos y porque es su deber. Lo mismo, una princesa no debe pensar que trae oscuridad y solo por eso los otros le temen. Un lider... o más bien... un hokage, es alguien que camina en la oscuridad, la comprende, la soporta, e ilumina el camino para que otros no se pierdan en él.

Luna se quedó mirando a Naruto intentando entender eso. Nunca lo había pensado de esa manera, por mucho tiempo solo pensó que su noche solo traía oscuridad y que su luz solo era algo que venía con ella, pero realmente... cuando ella levantaba la luna.

Miró a la luna, tan brillante en medio de la noche, y observó cómo podían ver el camino de piedra gracias a su luz. Naruto tenía razón, no eran solo tinieblas.

- "Este chico..."-pensó- "Realmente tiene algo..."

_-__**Heh**__- Se rió Kurama mientras se comunicaba solo con la mente de la Princesa- ¿__**Lo sientes, verdad? ¿Esa extraña llama que brota cuando estás cerca suyo? Es algo que nunca me deja de sorprender, su Voluntad de Fuego.**_

- Voluntad de fuego...- repitió Luna en voz alta.

- ¿Eh?

- Naruto- Dijo con firmeza- ¿Querrías reunirte conmigo mañana en la noche de Nightmare?

- ¿Qué?

- Verás. La celebración de mañana es acerca de una leyenda que surgió hace tiempo acerca de mi en mi época de Nightmare Moon. Y es uno de los pocos momentos en los que puedo venir y mezclarme con mis súbditos sin ser una princesa, aunque sigo siendo Nightmare Moon para ellos. Ahora... debo dar una especie de broma en la que debo asustarlos para que me den sus dulces, es algo así como la tradición. ¿Querrías acompañarme?

- ¿Una broma?- Repitió Naruto- Quieres decir, ¿como una especie de susto?

- Exacto.

En la cara de Naruto se dibujó una sonrisa algo maligna que sorprendió hasta a la misma princesa.

- ¡Cuenta conmigo, Princesa!

- Perfecto. Pero necesitarás un disfraz, algo aterrador. No sé si pueda ayudarte en algo.

- _**No te preocupes por eso, Luna**__- intervino Kurama-__**Tenemos planeado algo.**_

- ¿En serio?- Preguntó Naruto

- _**Simplemente...**__- y les contó su plan improvisado que le sacó una sonrisa a ambos._

- En ese caso. Nos vemos mañana -Se despidió mientras abría sus alas- ¡Ah, y... Kurama! Espero que podamos seguir charlando mañana, y divertirnos un rato, es una gran fiesta, y siempre es bueno disfrutar con amigos.

- _**No puedo esperar...**__- le contestó el zorro desde el interior del chico._

Luna sonrió una vez más y salió volando hacia el cielo nocturno. Naruto la vio alejarse y luego miró hacia su interior.

- ¡Que zorro eres, casanova!- Le comentó con una sonrisa en la boca-

- _**No sé de qué estás hablando...**_

- "No puedo esperar"- se burló imitando la voz del zorro, mucho más grave y profunda- Realmente... deberías esconder mejor tus sentimientos.

- _**Genial... me está dando consejo el chico cuyo primer beso fue con su mejor amigo.**_

- No me lo recuerdes...- Dijo Naruto simulando arcadas- Todavía me desinfecto la boca una vez al día.

- _**¿Y tus patéticos intentos por ganarte a Sakura cuando sabes que está enamorada de Sasuke más las veces que te sacó volando de un puñetazo?**_

- Sabes... creo que no voy a seguir hablando de este tema contigo- Contestó Naruto saliendo de su interior.

- _**Gracias al cielo...**_

* * *

><p>Twilight Sparkle estaba en su biblioteca escribiendo los últimos detalles acerca de su visitante.<p>

"... y finalmente, más allá de sus grandes habilidades y su carisma, Naruto resultó ser algo más que un simple humano. Solo pasó dos días aquí y ya ha hecho buenas migas entre nosotros los ponis, y se ha dedicado a contribuir de alguna manera con nuestras costumbres y nuestro medio de vida. Pese a que Ponyville siempre se resiste un poco a los cambios y a las nuevas novedades, creo que el que Naruto se quede aquí nos permitirá dar un pasó grande con respecto a la Magia de la Amistad. Y espero sinceramente que podamos aprender de él tanto como él aprende de nosotras.

Tu fiel estudiante...

Twilight Sparkle."

- ¡Fiuu!- Dijo secando unas gotas de sudor de su frente- Terminé. Espero que Spike siga despierto.

Se oyó sonar la puerta.

- Ya voy- contestó la princesa mientras se dirigía a esta- "Que extraño. Naruto debería saber que no necesita tocar la puerta"

Abrió y se encontró con la pequeña potrilla de color naranja con la crin de color morado.

- ¡Scootaloo! ¿Se te ofrece algo?

- Ehhhmm... ¿Está Naruto aquí?

- ¿Naruto, porque buscarías a...?

- ¡Hey!- oyeron gritar al chico mientras se acercaba corriendo y agitando un brazo- ¡Está bien, Twilight, déjala pasar!

- Oookey...-contestó algo confundida- ¿Que está pasando exactamente?

Cuando todos entraron, Naruto fue directo al grano.

- No te lo dije antes... ¿Puede quedarse Scootaloo a dormir por esta noche?

- ¡¿Qué?! ¡Se supone que me avises antes de decidir estas cosas por mi cuenta! ¡No puedo andar abriendo mi librería cada vez que...!

- Si es por el espacio- la interrumpió Naruto- Con mucho gusto dormiré afuera tal y como ella lo hace.

Apenas escuchó esto, Twilight se quedó callada y miró a Naruto y a Scootaloo para luego bajar la cabeza. Luego se puso firme y dijo.

- Scootaloo. Quédate el tiempo que quieras. Puedo preparar otra cama aunque creo que tendré que usar algunos libros...

- No hace falta. Dormiré en el suelo, junto a Naruto.

- Scootaloo, linda. No creo que sea bueno que...

- Esa es mi decisión- Insistió Scootaloo con firmeza.

No dejándole más opcion, Twilight comenzó a ascender hacia su dormitorio cuando Naruto la agarró de un ala.

- Twilight. ¿Podemos hablar un momento, en privado?- Preguntó.

- ¿Mas eventos inesperados, Naruto? Te tendré que dar un anotador.

- Esto es serio.

Twilight captó la mirada del chico y asintió, apuntó hacia su habitación donde Spike quedó profundamente dormido y ambos se sentaron en la cama con la luz de la luna iluminándolos.

- ¿Y bien? ¿Qué sucede?

- Mira... fuiste una buena anfitriona y además eres una princesa de Equestria, por lo que quiero contarte acerca de algo que no todos saben ni en mi propio mundo.

- ¿Oh?

- La verdad es... que tengo algo atrapado en mi interior, o más bien a alguien.

- ¿Atrapado?- Repitió sin comprender- ¿Algo así como tu otro yo?

- Pues... no exactamente.

_-__**Déjame mostrarle, Naruto**__- Le aconsejó Kurama desde su interior-__**Lo entenderá mejor si lo ve ella misma.**_

Naruto apoyó su mano sobre la cabeza de la alicornio y esta estuvo a punto de preguntar de que iba todo eso, cuando de repente apareció en el interior de este.

Obviamente la mirada de Twilight iba haciéndose más grande a medida que observaba su alrededor, cuando sus ojos chocaron con la inmensa figura de Kurama, el primer impacto no se hizo esperar.

- ¡AAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

- Tranquila- le dijo Naruto intentando mantenerle consciente- No te va a hacer daño. Es inofensivo, la mayor parte del tiempo.

- ¿Que... es...eso? ¿Donde... estoy...?

- Te lo explicaré todo, solo da un respiro hondo... y luego exhala.

Twilight hizo el ejercicio sin dejar de notar que el zorro de nueve colas los miraba con una expresión aburrida y frustrada.

- Ahora...- comenzó a explicar Naruto- Lo que estás viendo es una proyección acerca de lo que hay en mi interior. Tu cuerpo no está literalmente aquí, solo te estamos mostrando como es para nosotros. En segundo lugar, esta ser que ves aquí es...

- _**Mi nombre es Kurama**__- Intervino el Zorro impaciente, Twilight solo dio un respingo al descubrir que podía hablar-__**Soy un Bijuu, o Bestia con Cola, y lo que estás viendo es donde yo resido dentro del cuerpo de Naruto.**_

- Kurama... Bi...juu...- Repitió Twilight en una especie de trance- Encantada... Twilight Sparkle... un placer...

- _**Fui sellado en el cuerpo de este chico por medio de un Jutsu especial y ahora compartimos cuerpo y Chakra hasta que Naruto muera o yo sea extraído de él, que en ese caso también terminará por morir Naruto.**_

- Gracias por... explicar con tanto detalle esa parte- Dijo Naruto con sarcasmo.

- _**Oye, ustedes los humanos son muy frágiles y cortos de vida. Yo he vivido por generaciones, casi desde la creación del Ninjutsu.**_

- Lo que queremos decir con todo esto- Continuó Naruto- Es que Kurama es una gran fuente do poder que vive dentro de mí y que puede llegar a ser muy amigable cuando llegas a conocerlo. Hay que admitir que muchas veces muestra los dientes y es un gruñón insufrible- Kurama lanzó un gruñido- ¿Lo ves? Pero realmente es buen tipo, y ya nos conocimos con la princesa Luna...

- Espera... ¡¿Qué?!- Exclamó Twilight saliendo del trance al recibir esa información- ¿La Princesa Luna sabe de este... ehm... animal?- Esto último lo agregó de improviso ante la mirada seria del zorro.

- Pues...si.

_-__**Y posiblemente Celestia también sabe de mi, puesto que las alicornios poderosas pueden sentir mi presencia al notar que me fortalezco por las noches.**_

- Ejem...- Contestó Twilight agitándo un poco sus alas

- _**O... al menos la gran mayoría.**_

- El punto es...- Terció Naruto yendo al grano- Que mañana la Princesa Luna nos invitó a acompañarla en su visita a Ponyville en la Noche de Nightmare y a falta de disfraz decidimos... .Y le planteó la idea de su amigo, ante la sola idea, Twilight comenzó a abrir sus ojos cada vez más hasta que realmente parecían salirse de sus órbitas.

- ¿¡Ustedes están locos!?- Exclamó indignada- ¿Saben el golpe que puede dar eso a la gente de Ponyville?

- _**La princesa Luna estuvo de acuerdo. Y ya que Nightmare Night es una celebración basada en asustar...**_

- Una cosa es asustar por diversión, otra es dar un susto de muerte a todo un pueblo.

- ¡Ay! ¡Por favor, Twilight, será divertido! Además... si te lo decimos a tí, es para que puedas decírselo a las otras de manera que todos estén preparados para el momento en que comience el show.

- Pero... pero... ¡Agh!- Dijo frustrada- Apenas nos conocemos y ya resultaron ser tan revoltosos como Rainbow Dash. No diré como Pinkie porque sería irnos a otro nivel. Muy bien, me encargaré de mantener el orden cuando llege el momento, pero será mejor que Luna se haga cargo también.

- De seguro la pasará bien. Vamos a terminar riendo todos, ya verás- Concluyó Naruto con una sonrisa- Ahora. Ya terminamos de exponer nuestros puntos. ¿Vamos a descansar? Mañana tengo un día largo.

- Me parece bien- Afirmó Twilight- No voy a preguntar qué pasó entre tú y Scootaloo, y mucho menos con la Princesa Luna. Pero supongo que te estás sintiendo como en casa, y eso es todo lo que me importa ahora. ¿Cómo salimos de aquí?

- _**Me encargaré de dejarlos fuera del vínculo**__- Dijo Kurama-__**Un gusto conocerla... Princesa.**_

- El gusto fue mío... -Contestó algo insegura Twilight justo antes de abrir los ojos y encontrarse sobre su cama en su habitación con Naruto retirando la mano de su frente. Su mirada pasó a ser una sonrisa nerviosa- De acuerdo... dime que lo que acabo de ver fue real.

- Ehm... si... fue muy real.

- ¿Y esa tremenda Bestia está dentro tuyo con un poder inimaginable y durmiendo en mi sala? -Exclamó haciendo que Spike se diera vuelta en su pequeña cama- ¡Ay, por el amor de Celestia, ¿qué voy a hacer?! ¡Y para colmo, Celestia, linda broma llegó a hacerme! "Twilight, puede que encuentres en este chico más interesante de lo que crees" ¡Al menos podría explicarme que estoy recibiendo una tremenda responsabilidad en vez de dejarme con dudas acerca de mi trabajo! ¡O tal vez esto sea parte de su prueba... a lo mejor me espera un examen acerca de mi desempeño luego de esto...! Oh, por el amor del cielo... ¿qué voy a hacer?- De pronto su personalidad comenzó a volverse más errática- ¡No! Tranquila Twilight. Solo debes mantenerte cuerda... mantenerte cuerda...

Naruto comenzó a bajar por las escaleras intentando ignorar el extraño comportamiento de la Princesa. No dijo nada, no preguntó nada, solo se acomodó en su rincón cerca del fuego, donde Scootaloo lo esperaba. Esta se apoyó sobre él y ambos comenzaron a dormir mientras se seguían oyendo murmullos en la parte de arriba y la voz de Spike gimiendo: "¡No, otra vez!"

* * *

><p>En plena noche, Chrysalis caminaba por el bosque buscando a su "socio". Lo encontró observando Ponyville en el mismo lugar donde había estado esperando durante dos días.<p>

- ¿Pensando en el futuro?- Abordó acercándose con cautela.

- ¿Que quieres, Chrysalis?

- ¡Wow! ¡Qué actitud! Esperaba mejores modales de un poni quien se autodenomina rey.

- No me autodenomino nada- contestó Sombra sin apartar la vista del pueblo- Yo fui y sigo siendo un rey. No hace falta que muestre respeto ante nadie.

- ¿Y eso incluye a los que cooperan contigo?

- Especialmente a los que cooperan conmigo- Dijo mirándola con sus ojos verdes que brillaban durante la noche.

- Se ve que no te demostraron mucha lealtad durante tu reinado- Continuó Chrysalis- De ser así, no estaríamos hablando aquí y ahora.

- La lealtad solo es una ilusión, al igual que el amor. Sin embargo, son mentiras tan poderosas que logran cosas increíbles. Lo aprendí hace mucho tiempo.

- ¿Quién eras antes de convertirte en Sombra?

Sombra volvió a mirarla, esta vez con una mirada analítica, incluso amenazante.

- ¿Para qué quieres saberlo?

- Necesito saber si puedo confiar en ti.

- Si piensas eso, significa que bajas la guardia muy pronto- Le advirtió el Rey.

- No contestaste mi pregunta.

Sombra dio un suspiro sin volver a mirarla.

- No era alguien que merezca la pena ser recordado. Solo un cascarón. Débil, lleno de emociones innecesarias y tan artificiales como el más básico de los hechizos. Quien soy ahora es lo importante, y tu no deberías olvidarlo.

- Entonces eres alguien que no mira su pasado, solo para mirar el futuro- Observó Chrysalis sentándose a su lado con su misma pose- El problema con eso, Sombra, es que cuando te miras al espejo, te das cuenta de que no eres nada. No eres quien eras, no sabes quién eres y no eres lo que esperas ser . Solo un cascaron vacío, tal y como me describiste.

Sombra esta vez se dio vuelta y la miro con furia.

- ¿Y supongo que tu sabes quién eres, y que es lo que deseas?

- Soy Chrysalis, reina de los Changelings. Juré darle a mi enjambre un hogar y comida por siempre- Contestó con firmeza- Esa es quién soy y estoy orgullosa de ello, así como tu deberías enorgullecerte de lo que crees ser.

De repente, unas llamas verdes surgieron del suelo y rodearon a Sombra sin darle tiempo a reaccionar, Chrysalis continuó mirando tranquilamente el pueblo mientras las llamas los rodeaban a ambos evitando que Sombra pueda ocultarse con su formaetérea ante la opresiva luz esmeralda.

- Y también debes saber...- Continuó la reina sin mostrar ningún cambio en su actitud calmada, al contrario de Sombra que empezaba a buscar una vía de escape- Que no creo tampoco en el amor ni en ninguna de esas tonterías. Lo único en que creo, es que mis súbditos necesitan su comida, tanto como yo los necesito a ellos- Pasó la mirada al unicornio- Se muy bien que no puedo confiar en ti, ni tú en mí. Pero nos une un objetivo en común, y eso ya es algo. Por lo que solo diré esto- Se acercó a él lentamente- Cuando todo esto termine, de seguro querrás traicionarme, obligar a mis Changelings a servirte como esclavos y volverte dueño de toda Equestria más el Imperio de Cristal, y no te culpo, es un buen plan. No te guardo ningún rencor, pero quiero que te quede claro esto: - Lo miró a los ojos por primera vez con una mirada cruel y despiadada, las llamas aumentaban su intensidad y calor a medida que hablaba- No soy ni tu subordinada, no soy inferior a ti, y mucho menos esperes un poco de respeto de mi parte puesto que tú no eres nadie, ni siquiera para ti mismo.

Sombra se quedó mirándola sin mostrar ninguna expresión de miedo ni exaltación, pero sus ojos reflejaban un profundo entendimiento en las palabras que decía la reina.

- Soy la reina de los Changelings- Repitió mientras terminaba con su discurso- Y como tal, te demostraré una y otra vez que no soy presa fácil- Acercó su rostro al de Sombra- Hasta entonces...- Inesperadamente le dio un beso en la mejilla y le sonrió pícaramente mostrando que no significaba nada- Continuaremos con nuestra relación actual hasta que decidamos que hacer con el botín- Bajó las llamas al punto de que se apagaron- Buenas noches... Rey Sombra.

Chrysalis se retiró y Sombra la observó alejarse. Luego retomó su vista en Ponyville pensando tranquilamente:

"¡Uff, Yeguas, o Change...corno... mujeres! Pero de todas formas... "Estar orgulloso de lo que eres..." ¿Esa es su forma de seguir adelante? Tal vez subestimé a esta criatura. Realmente llega a ser... interesante"

* * *

><p>Llegó la mañana, y como era su costumbre, Naruto se levantó temprano. Dejó a Scootaloo sobre la cama que había preparado Twilight pese a que no la habían usado durante la noche y salió afuera para realizar algunos ejercicios.<p>

Terminó de hacer sus flexiones cuando recordó algo de lo que había pasado la otra noche y comenzó a preocuparse. Se puso en posición de meditación y viajó una vez más hacia la habitación anterior donde Kurama lo esperaba acostado, pero despierto, debían terminar con esa locura de una vez y por todas.

- _**¿Mocoso, que quieres ahora?**_

- Vine a hablarte seriamente. Hemos estado bromeando hasta ahora sobre el asunto pero creo que ya es hora de aclarar algunos puntos.

- _**¿Oh? Esto será interesante**__- Dijo Kurama preparándose para discutir. A los Bijuus les encantaban los debates y formular sus opiniones poniéndolas en contraste con las de otros._

- Lo diré sin rodeos: Debes dejar de intentar cortejar a Luna.

Kurama se quedó atónito ante esta orden y se puso de pie con mirada enojada.

- _**¿Y quién eres tú para darme órdenes, humano? Serás mi Jinchuriki, pero no me puedes decir que hacer o no hacer.**_

- No es una orden. Es una realidad, no puedes llegar a una relación con ella.

- _**Dime una razón para que no pueda intentarlo.**_

- ¿Por dónde empiezo? Primero: Tu te encuentras dentro de mí. ¿Cómo se supone que vas a llevar una relación si estás dentro mío?

-_**No voy a estar aquí para siempre. Algún día tu tendrás que liberarme, ya sea por cuestión de tiempo o por tu propia decisión.**_

- ¿Y crees que ella te va a esperar todo ese tiempo? Esa es otra razón. ¿No crees que tienen edades muy distintas?

- _**Realmente... ¿Nunca escuchas? Ella tiene miles de años, de los cuales mil los pasó desterrada en la luna. Yo existo desde que el Sabio de los Seis Caminos dividió al Juubi en las Nueve Bestias con Cola. Mucho antes de que los clanes ninja existieran. Y también pasó cuatro generaciones de ninjas atrapado en el interior de Jinchurikis. ¿Crees que tu vida es demasiado tiempo para nosotros? Cien años son un suspiro en nuestras vidas.**_

- Buen punto. Entonces... ¿No te pusiste a pensar que alguna vez regresaremos a nuestro mundo?

- _**Si mal no recuerdo. Las Princesas se ofrecieron a encontrar el modo de regresarnos allí. Cuando el momento llegue, podré pedirles que me regresen. Y debe haber una manera de poder comunicarnos, me niego a creer que perderemos todo contacto con este mundo una vez regresemos.**_

- ¡Eso sí que es soñar demasiado!- Exclamó Naruto frustrado al ver que Kurama tenía respuestas para todo- Entonces contéstame esta última razón: Ella es una Princesa Alicornio de Equestria que se encarga de controlar la Luna y tu eres un Zorro Demonio Gigante de Nueve Colas. ¿Cómo demonios esperas que funcione una relación entre especies tan diferentes como ustedes dos?

Kurama esta vez no contestó. En su mente la idea también le parecía extraña. Pero no se había sentido así de libre desde hacía milenios, y esa pequeña falla no iba a detenerlo.

- _**Naruto... Tú no lo entiendes, no hay manera de que lo entiendas. Tu vives en la Aldea, en un mundo donde si te sientes atraído por alguien no existe ninguna barrera física más allá de tu propia moral que evite que intentes cortejarla. Tus sentimientos por Sakura, por ejemplo, a quien le gusta Sasuke y tu sin embargo continuaste intentando acercarte pese a que no había ninguna esperanza- Naruto a este punto quiso decir algo pero Kurama continuó sin dejarlo hablar- Y aunque no puedas estar con ella, aunque seas un Jinchuiki, el más poderoso ninja de Konoha, incluso si llegaras a ser Hokage, tú eres humano primero que nada. Y tienes millones de compañeros humanos idénticos a ti con quien puedes establecer relaciones de amistad y de amor. Ahora mírame a mí ¿Alguna vez viste a alguien parecido a mí? ¿O remotamente parecido? No. ¿Crees que no tengo sentimientos que quisiera compartir con otras criaturas pero no puedo porque ninguna es parecida a mí en lo más mínimo? Por supuesto que sí. Por primera vez en mi vida, encontré un igual, Naruto. Encontré alguien con quien puedo hablar como mi verdadero yo. Ni siquiera sé si entiendes algo de lo que te digo. Pero te digo esto: Si crees que por ser diferentes físicamente no puedo intentar cortejarla, estás totalmente equivocado.**_

Naruto se quedó callado y no contestó ni dijo nada. De hecho, entendió en mayor parte lo que le dijo y tenía razón, pese a que eran amigos, como especie no lo conocía en lo más mínimo. Y tampoco tomó en cuenta lo solitario que podría llegar a ser, ser el único como él en el mundo. Lo miró comprensivamente y se dio vuelta.

- Está bien...

- _**¿Eh?**_

- El corazón quiere lo que el corazón quiere- Respondió Naruto poniendo esa excusa para no aceptar que había aprendido la lección- Si quieres estar con ella no soy nadie para impedirlo. Cuando quieras te dejaré a solas con Luna.

- _**¿Quieres decir que me dejarás usar tu cuerpo?**_

- ¡Demonios, no! Cuando te de el control asegúrate de cambiar a una forma más parecida a la tuya. No me gusta la imagen de yo cortejando a una alicornio. Esas cosas solo me parecen raras.

- _**¿Por qué?**__- Preguntó el zorro-__**¿Por qué te interesa tanto lo que yo hago, o lo que me interesa?**_

- Porque somos amigos- Respondió con toda sinceridad- Y porque somos uno en más de una forma. Tu eres parte de mí tanto como yo soy parte de ti.

-_**Eso...yo... gracias.**_

Naruto se sorprendió puesto que Kurama nunca le había agradecido nada. Era la primera vez que un Bijuu le agradecía algo a un humano.

- No te preocupes.

Apenas terminó la conversación, Naruto entró de nuevo a la casa para tomar el desayuno. Esta vez Twilight le preparó a él y a Scootaloo unos bocadillos a base de pan y miel que si bien no era mucho, eran deliciosos.

Desayunaron tranquilamente, Twilight parecía más calmada que la noche anterior, pero Naruto de reojo notó que más de una vez Twilight levantaba la vista hacia él como si estuviera esperando que se convirtiera en un monstruo en cualquier momento. El chico se preguntó si realmente estuvo bien decirle acerca de Kurama.

- Me voy a Sweet Apple Acres- Dijo levantándose de la mesa una vez terminó su último bocado.

- ¡Yo voy contigo!- Proclamó Twilight

- Yo tengo que ir a la escuela- Terció Scootaloo mientras mordisqueaba otro pan- ¿Vas a venir después?

- Por supuesto. Nunca me retracto de mis palabras.

- Entonces... nos vemos luego.

Twilight y Naruto salieron despidiéndose de Spike y Scootaloo y caminaron sin decirse nada. Apenas salieron del pueblo Twilight comenzó a mirarlo otra vez. Naruto no tenía ganas de charlar por lo que apresuró la marcha y llegaron rápidamente a lo de Applejack.

La poni los esperaba junto con su enorme hermano, Big Macintosh y con varios elementos: Unas cuantas canastas repletas de manzanas, junto una especie de rueda de piedra gigante conectada a un rodillo, está a su vez estaba conectada a una canaleta que desembocaba a unos cuantos barriles vacíos sin tapar. Twilight reconoció ese sistema, eran las herramientas con la cual la familia Apple producía su...

- ¡Exacto, mis compañeros!- Gritó Applejack con entusiasmo- No estamos en temporada, pero la Abuela Smith estuvo de acuerdo en que para el festejo de esta noche hiciéramos algo de sidra de manzana. Big Macintosh se encuentra mejor aunque no en su máximo, y la Abuela fue con Applebloom a una reunión en la escuela. Quedamos nosotros tres para preparar todo para esta noche. Supongo que tú y tus clones podrían venir bien para terminar esto rápidamente.

- ¡Genial! ¿Cómo empiezo?

- Ayer recolectaste manzanas más que suficientes. Por lo que no tenemos que preocuparnos por esa parte. Twilight y yo podemos ocuparnos de revisar la calidad de las manzanas mientras que tu y Big Macintosh pueden ocuparse de pisarlas y pasar los barriles. ¿Estamos de acuerdo?

- ¡Estamos de acuerdo!- Gritaron los cuatro. Ya que Naruto usó su técnica para producir dos clones más de él mismo. Twilight no estaba sorprendida, pero aun así miró detenidamente los clones, Applejack sonrió de alegría al ver la mano de obra extra, Big Macintosh simplemente abrió un poco la boca y se fue a su puesto de trabajo.

Comenzaron con la tarea y, tal como estaba planeado, Applejack y Twilight desechaban las manzanas echadas a perder y arrojaban las buenas en la rueda. El Naruto original corría junto con Big Mac sobre el rodillo para hacer que la gran piedra girara y pisara las manzanas. La cidra caía por la canaleta donde los otros dos clones se encargaban de llenar cada barril, taparlo y poner el siguiente. Continuaron trabajando por varios minutos hasta que Naruto se dio cuenta de que no servía de mucho su esfuerzo puesto que el rodillo se movía según la fuerza de las patas de quien corría sobre él, y él mismo no generaba mucha fuerza por correr en dos patas.

Sabiendo que correr en cuatro patas sería contraproducente, (sin mencionar ridículo) paró en cierto momento y miró a Applejack mientras todos paraban.

- ¿Que sucede, caramelo?- Preguntó mientras se acercaba.

- Es que... no sé si estarás de acuerdo, pero tengo una idea para poder aligerar el trabajo.

- ¿En serio? Escúpela...

- Bueno... antes déjame preguntarte algo ¿Es necesario usar esa cosa para pisar las manzanas?- Dijo señalando el aparato en donde estuvo corriendo.

- ¿La rueda? Pues sí- Contestó como si fuera obvio- Es lo único suficientemente fuerte como para pisar y mezclar las manzanas a buena velocidad. ¿Por qué?

- Pisar y mezclar...-repitió Naruto pensando que su plan podría funcionar- ¡Muy bien! Creo que con mi idea podría hacer suficiente sidra de una sola vez como para llenar la mayoría de los barriles, pero necesitaremos un recipiente grande, de ser posible de metal.

- ¿Grande, como una olla?- Propuso Applejack

- No. Más grande aun, que quepan varios kilos de manzanas a la vez.

- Tengo una gran palangana de metal en el granero, habrá que lavarla...

- ¡Perfecto! Yo necesito un minuto para prepararme, debo juntar algo de energía extra. Mientras necesito que me consigas ese recipiente, lo llenen de manzanas y me esperen.

- Espero que sepas lo que haces...- Intervino Twilight mientras acompañaba a Applejack al granero

- ¡Big Mac, ven aquí! ¡Usaremos otro método y necesito que me ayudes a limpiar la palangana!

- Eee...¿yup?- Contestó el gran poni rojo confundido mientras entraba a ayudar.

Mientras ellas se ocupaban de ello, Naruto se sentó en pose de meditación y esperó. Los otros clones desaparecieron para que no tenga que esforzarse mientras reunía la energía. Comenzó a sentir la energía natural de a montones y comenzó a absorberlatal y como había aprendido con los sapos de la montaña Myoboku.

- _**Naruto...¡Espera, detente!**__- Gritó Kurama sobresaltando al chico. Naruto abrió los ojos._

_-_ ¿Que sucede?

- _**¿Que no ves? ¡Mírate la mano!**_

Naruto obedeció y vio con horror como su mano izquierda comenzaba lentamente a transformarse, pero esto era distinto. En vez de salirle membranas en los dedos como un sapo, sus dedos se juntaron y endurecieron formando la forma de un casco.

- ¡Wooow! ¡¿Qué demonios?!

- _**¡Espera! Deja mezclar un poco mi chakra con el tuyo para dispersar un poco esa energía natural.**_

De inmediato Naruto sintió el chakra de Kurama en su interior y mientras lo iba llenando, su mano regresaba a la normalidad.

- ¿Qué rayos pasó?

-_**¡Insensato! ¡La energía natural de este mundo no es igual a la energía natural del monte Myoboku! En este mundo es mucho más pura y accesible. Y por si no te diste cuenta, si no aprendes a controlarla en vez de un sapo de seguro te transformarás en un poni.**_

- Bueno... supongo que de sapo a poni es un buen cambio...

- _**¡Esto no es gracioso!**_

- Ya lo sé. Creí que lo tenía dominado que me confié. Pero ahora que se que tan potente es la energía natural de aquí tu podrás ayudarme a controlarla. Si notas que me paso, préstame tu chakra.

_-__**Cualquier cosa antes de terminar siendo un zorro dentro de un poni. Aunque eso podría ayudarme a entablar conversación con Luna.**_

- ¡Kurama!

- **_¡Ya se! ¡Sigue amasando Chakra!_**

Naruto comenzó a reunir energía una vez más pero teniendo cuidado de que sea en un pequeño flujo constante. Una vez que llegó al límite, Naruto sintió un cosquilleo en la nuca y se levantó. Fue hacia donde estaban las otras junto con sus dos clones restantes que ya estaban terminando de lavar la gran palangana.

La gran olla era suficientemente grande como para meter a tres potrillas dentro, por lo que entraron una buena cantidad de manzanas.

- Bien, compañero- Dijo Applejack un poco cansada- Ya lo llenamos. ¿Y ahora qué?

- Ahora me toca a mí. -Contestó Naruto mientras le hacía una seña a uno de sus clones y el otro desparecía.

- Naruto, ¿que le pasó a tus ojos?- Preguntó Twilight de improviso

- ¿Eh? ¿Que tienen?

- Ahora son un poco más grandes y ovalados como los nuestros- Observó la alicornio con mirada sospechosa.

- Y ahora son de color naranja, cuando antes eran azules- Agregó Big Mac con su voz profunda.

- Eehmm... Luego lo explico. Ahora.

Naruto utilizó su energía natural para crear un rasengan mientras su clon lo ayudaba a comprimirlo. Pero este Rasengan era distinto, uno normal cabía en su mano, este era al menos tres veces más grande.

- ¡Ninpo, Odama Rasengan!- Gritó mientras aplastaba su técnica enorme contra las manzanas haciendo que se partieran y mezclaran en cuestion de segundos.

Applejack, Twilight y Big Mac se quedaron pasmados al ver que el solo en pocos segundos consiguió hacer suficiente cidra para tres barriles. Era como tener todo el equipo de Twilight en un solo chico. Repitieron la operación unas cinco veces más y en la sexta Naruto llegó a su límite.

Se sentaron a descansar un momento, el clon de Naruto desapareció y el original llegó a ver de reojo como Big Mac le daba treinta bits a su hermana.

- ¡Te dije que nos ahorraría mucho trabajo!- Le decía mientras se los mostraba y los sacudía.

- Eeyup- Aceptó con amargura el grandote.

Tomaron un poco de la misma sidra que Naruto había preparado. Naruto no tenía edad para beber, pero para su agrado esa bebida no poseía alcohol, y le parecía deliciosa.

- Bueno... terminamos tres veces más rápido contigo, Naruto- Confesó Applejack- Supongo que debo disculparme. En realidad te utilicé para ganarle una apuesta a Big Mac.

- ¡No hay problema!- Dijo rascándose la nuca con una sonrisa- Fue más fácil con la energía natural.

- ¿Energía natural?- Repitió Twilight.

- ¡Ah, sí! Es cuando uso el Chakra del medio ambiente en vez del mío propio. Aprendí eso en mi mundo.

- Hablando de eso. ¿No tenías que ir con Scootaloo por algo en la escuela?

- ¡Cierto!- Gritó levantándose de repente- ¡Lo olvidé! ¡Voy para allá!

Comenzó a correr. Se paró de repente y los miró de vuelta.

- Ehhm... ¿Adónde está la escuela?- Preguntó mientras los tres caían de espalda.

Una vez le explicaron, continuó su camino y para su agrado Twilight no lo siguió. Corrió tan rápido como si estuviera en medio de una misión hasta que por fin llegó al edificio. Entró dando un portazo a lo bestia por la velocidad en que iba, en ese momento, un potro con traje y corbata estaba enfrente de la clase y Naruto se lo llevó por delante. Supo llamar la atención, porque se encontró con la señorita Cheerilee, los alumnos más sus acompañantes mirándolo con los ojos como platos.

- ¡Mil disculpas!-Exclamó Naruto haciendo la venia como hablando hacia un superior militar- Mi nombre es Naruto Uzumaki, y soy el compañero de Scootaloo.

- Eh... Ok- Titubeo Cheerilee- Por favor siéntate junto a Scootaloo mientras el señor Filthy Rich termina con su exposición.

Naruto se sentó junto a su compañera. Ella junto con sus compañeras lo miraban radiantes, Scootaloo especialmente. Sweetie Bell estaba acompañada de su hermana Rarity, y la Abuela Smith estaba sentada al lado de Applebloom.

Filthy Rich era el padre de Diamond Tiara, una potrilla que le caía pesado a las CMC y hasta le causó mala espina a Naruto cuando la vio porque esta le devolvió una mirada apática. Pese a que hablaba animadamente, la mayoría de las miradas de la clase se centraban en el joven ninja, incluso la señorita Cheerilee lo miraba de reojo mientras fingía que prestaba atención a Filthy Rich.

Para colmo, Naruto casi se durmió cuando Filthy Rich terminó con su charla acerca de la economía y cuestiones empresariales del negocio de las manzanas. La señorita Cheerilee le lanzó una tiza llamando la atención de varios de los presentes y Naruto se sobresaltó provocando cierto tumulto.

- Muy bien, Señor Rich, gracias por su... cooperación- Dijo la maestra mientras el padre de Diamond Tiara se sentaba junto a su hija recibiendo algunos aplausos- Siguiente, Naruto Uzumaki. Pasa aquí adelante por favor.

Fue bastante curioso para todos los presentes, mientras los pocos que no prestaban atención demostraban interés en el nuevo compañero de las CMC, Naruto se sentía como si estuviera dando un examen en la academia, algo bastante desagradable puesto que desaprobó en casi todos sus exámenes.

Naruto se paró enfrente de toda la clase y carraspeó un poco antes de comenzar.

- Bien... ehmm... como dije antes, mi nombre es Naruto Uzumaki y soy un ninja de la Aldea Oculta de la Hoja- Los presentes comenzaron a susurrar al oír esto.

- ¿Un ninja?- Exclamó Diamond Tiara con un tono desdeñoso- ¿Y exactamente qué es lo que hace un ninja? ¿Acaso es un trabajo?

- ¡Tiara!- La reprendió su padre con mirada seria.

- En realidad...- Contestó Naruto, con alivio de tener un pie para continuar- Un ninja es alguien que protege a la aldea y cumple misiones siempre a favor de la Aldea. Para convertirse en ninja, uno debe enlistarse en la academia...

Naruto comenzó a explicar las maneras de la Aldea: Que enseñaban en la academia, como se clasificaban los rangos de los ninja, como se ascendía de un rango al otro. La parte más interesante para él y la clase fue cuando explicó las diferentes técnicas que utilizaban los ninjas, ya sea engaño, disfraces, Ninjutsu, Genjutsu o Taijutsu.

Continuó con una anécdota acerca de su examen Chunnin, en donde explicó con detalle como derrotó a Neji, uno de sus compañeros ninja ahora muertos.

Naruto para terminar hizo una demostración transformándose en la Princesa Celestia, hecho que impresionó a todos los presentes y sacó unos cuantos aplausos más en comparación con los de Filthy Rich.

- Finalmente- Dijo Naruto volviendo a su forma humana- Quisiera agregar que terminé en esta tierra por accidente, pero estoy orgulloso de poder quedarme aquí y además, me alegra decir que soy miembro de las Cutie Mark Crusaders, al mismo tiempo que las considero las primeras potrillas Ninjas de Ponyville.

Dio pequeña reverencia cuando la clase lo aplaudió y alagaban mientras regresaba a su asiento.

- ¡Muchas gracias, Naruto!- Susurró Scootaloo por debajo de todas las voces-

- Cuando quieras, compañera- Le contestó por lo bajo.

- ¡Muy bien! Muchas gracias Naruto y espero que tu estancia en Ponyville continúe siendo igual de buena como hasta ahora- Agradeció Cheerilee- ¡Y con esto se acabó la clase de hoy! Doy gracias a todos los presentes que nos acompañaron y espero que la puedan pasar bien en la celebración de Nightmare Night. Pueden retirarse y los niños ya pueden ir a preparar sus canastas y disfraces para la recolección de dulces. ¡No olviden que se debe ofrecer una buena cantidad si no desean que Nightmare Moon las visite esta noche.

- "Y apuesto a que rezaran que no los visite nada... extraño esta noche"- Pensó Naruto mientras salía.

Recién era mediodía, por lo que invitó a las CMC a un almuerzo en Ponyville y luego planearía un entrenamiento para controlar esta nueva energía natural. Tenía suficiente tiempo hasta que llegue la hora señalada, en donde debería encontrarse con la Princesa de la Noche.

* * *

><p>¡Por fin llegó la noche! Sombra observó como los preparativos de la fiesta se llevaban a cabo y los suyos también. Tres Changeligs se llevaron a sus prisioneras directo al castillo de Chrysalis y otros dos tomaron las formas de Lyra y Derpy con tal prodigio que realmente eran dos gotas de agua.<p>

Chrysalis se acercó a él con mirada indiferente y se quedó observando el pueblo de la misma forma que su compañero.

- ¿Y bien? Esperamos dos días enteros para empezar con este famoso "plan", ¿Cual es el siguiente movimiento?

- Supongo que hay que aclarar detalles- Dijo Sombra mientras usaba las sombras a la luz de la luna para crear una imagen a escala del pueblo en el suelo. Chrysalis junto con varios de sus Changelings se acercaron para observar- Ahora... tu y la mayoría de tus obreros van a atacar a los ponis justo aquí- Ordenó mientras señalaba el centro del pueblo- Si surge algo más allá de ponis y esas malditas elementos me aseguraré de intervenir brindándoles apoyo.

- Me gusta esa parte- Señaló Chrysalis- Pero... ¿Por qué atacar ahora y no antes? Cualquier noche hubiera servido para causar un alboroto.

- Cierto, y sería mucho más sencillo sin tantos oponentes. Pero esta noche la mayor parte del pueblo va a estar justo en el centro del pueblo. La distracción será tan grande que nadie pensaría que tenemos dos espías ya dentro del pueblo- Agregó señalando a las falsas Derpy y Lyra- Una vez que comience el ataque, debemos ser rápidos. Tus hombres deben entrar y salir sin que nadie note que estuvieron allí. ¡Ah! ¡Y nada de acabar con los Elementos de la Armonía, ni con la Princesa Twilight!

- ¡¿Qué?! ¿Por qué negarme a hacer eso?- Exclamó Chrysalis frustrada- Uno de los términos de nuestro trato fue acabar con ellas.

- Tranquila- Susurró Sombra mientras miraba la sombra de la casa-árbol- Si tus espías están en lo correcto, y la operación sale bien esta noche, la fase uno será un éxito y tendremos a Equestria y sus Elementos justo donde queremos.

* * *

><p><strong>Si. Tal y como dice el título, esta es la parte 1 nada más, la segundo aparece mañana. Mil perdones :(<strong>


	8. Capitulo 7: Nightmare Night parte 2

**¡Segunda parte! Para advertir a los lectores, para esta parte decidí colocar música, Sí música en forma de videos. Son 3 canciones, una muy conocida y las otras dos no tanto aunque muy popular entre bronies y fanáticos. Desde ya digo que no tengo autoría sobre estas tres canciones (Aclaraciones debajo del Link). Espero disfruten este episodio, el próximo será uno que muchos están esperando.**

**Nightmare Night Parte 2:**

Naruto caminó hacia las afueras del pueblo, Kurama le dijo que allí es donde se encontrarían con Luna. Realmente no se sentía con ganas de alejarse tanto, no le temía a la oscuridad, era que estaban comenzando a aparecer ponis disfrazados por todas partes, en el centro del pueblo se notaba que comenzaba la celebración, y siempre odiaba quedarse fuera de la acción.

Se quedó sentado bajo un árbol pensando en lo que estaba a punto de hacer, y se alegró de haberle avisado a Twilight. De seguro ella tomaría medidas. Por otra parte, si le subió el ánimo la tremenda conmoción que planeaba desatar en Ponyville. De solo pensarlo ya se sentía como en casa en los viejos tiempos, cuando solo era un payaso de clase en medio de una Aldea que lo ignoraba.

No pasó mucho tiempo hasta que apareció la Princesa Luna, montada en un carro tirada por dos pegasos con alas de murciélago.

- Buenas noches, Naruto.

- Princesa...

- Supongo que ya casi estamos preparados. Solo...un par de detalles- Agregó mientras se ponía unos dientes falsos. A Naruto le causó gracia eso, pese a los dientes, ella no se veía amenazante en lo absoluto.

- ¿No crees que se van a asustar demasiado con los dientes?- Bromeó.

- Espera a que veas mi "disfraz".

Apenas dijo esto su cuerpo comenzó a brillar con una luz blanca parecida a la de la luna y aumentó su tamaño. En pocos segundos se transformó en una enorme yegua del tamaño del chico con alas grandes, un casco le cubría la cabeza pero dejaba libre su cuerno y sus ojos con iris rajada, como los de una serpiente. Incluso cambió su Cutie Mark, ahora la luna en su flanco pasó de blanco a morado, Naruto se estremeció un poco, realmente no veía nada de Luna en ese ser.

- ¡Guau!- Exclamó mirándola de arriba abajo

- Si...- Contestó observando sus alas- Realmente dejó sin palabras a muchos, y asustó a todos los demás...

- Muy bien. ¿Mi turno entonces?

-**¡**_**No, Naruto!**__- le gritó Kurama-__**No causaría un buen efecto ahora. Por el momento prepara "eso otro" como planeamos**_

Luna volvió al carro y sus pegasos lo elevaron unos metros. Naruto, por su parte, usó su técnica de clones y estos usaron su jutsu de transformación para transformarse en varios ponis al azar. Ya sea por ser todos clones de Naruto o porque ciertamente no pensaron en ello, todos los clones salieron con una Cutie Mark de remolino, símbolo del clan Uzumaki.

- Sácalo cuando sea el momento- Le aconsejó Luna mientras sus dos corceles la elevaban hasta un punto donde se aseguraron de que la mirara todo el pueblo. Luna comenzó a hacer brillar su cuerno y un montón de nubes de tormenta se arremolinaron cerca de donde estaba haciendo aparecer rayos y sonar truenos.

* * *

><p>Todos los ponis de la celebración pararon lo que estaban haciendo y centraron su mirada en el gran remolino de nubes y rayos. Twilight, que estaba disfrazada una vez más como Star Swirld el Barbado, apenas divisó a Luna en su carro lanzó un largo suspiro.<p>

- "Van a comenzar"- Pensó. Se dirigió a Applejack- AJ. Veas lo que veas, por favor no entres en pánico.

- Twilight...- Contestó escéptica- Yo ya vi todo lo que la Princesa podía hacer la última Nightmare Night. ¿Qué posibilidades hay de que me sorprenda hoy?

- ¡Ciudadanos de Ponyville!- Gritó Luna con su voz amplificada para asegurarse que todo el pueblo la escuche- ¡La gran pesadilla a regresado a este pueblo! ¡Espero que no me decepcionen con sus dulces, porque preferiría tener que comérmelos que devorarlos a ustedes!

Muchos ponis comenzaron a gritar y ocultarse, los potrillos comenzaron a correr de un lado para el otro, y muchos otros solo miraron a Luna con una sonrisa porque ya sabían que era ella desde lo que pasó el año anterior. Sin embargo, Luna no había terminado...

- ¡Aunque debo advertirles, que este año deberán trabajar el doble para complacerme! ¡Porque esta vez no solo vine yo, sino que traje a alguien conmigo...!

* * *

><p>- "¡Es el momento!"- Exclamó Naruto mientras liberaba el sello y dejaba que Kurama funda su cuerpo y Chakra con él.<p>

- ¡Será mejor que se preparen, porque por más que me guste el sabor de los dulces, deberán convencerme de que no deje que quien me acompaña los devore para satisfacer su hambre insaciable! ¡Admiren, al gran Zorro de Nueve Colas! ¡Kyubi!

Naruto en su forma completa de Zorro emergió del suelo, debajo de Luna lanzando un rugido ensordecedor que hizo que todo el pueblo gritara de miedo. Luego, cargó de Chakra una gran esfera en su boca y la arrojó hacia el cielo creando una explosión de llamas y fuego demostrando que podía quemar el pueblo por completo si así lo deseaba. Para rematarla, miró directo a los ponis, les mostró los dientes con una mirada malévola y tomó a los clones transformados en ponis y, mientras estos gritaban exageradamente y tal vez un poco sin actuación, se los tragó de un solo bocado.

Los pocos ponis que no estaban asustados por la presencia de Luna salieron despavoridos, corriendo por todos lados y gritando como si fuera el día del juicio.

Twilight fue la única que se quedó quieta, Fluttershy no se encontraba en el pueblo. Rarity y Applejack se abrazaron y gritaron ante la enorme figura del Zorro. Rainbow salió volando ocultándose detrás de las nubes, y Pinkie, quien estaba disfrazada de gallina, simplemente comenzó a correr para todos lados cacareando hasta que por fin enterró la cabeza en la tierra como una avestruz.

- ¡Están advertidos! ¡Reunid vuestros dulces y recen que sean suficientes!- Gritó finalmente Luna mientras regresaba con su carro y subordinados al suelo y Naruto regresaba a su forma original.

Una vez terminó su transformación, Naruto se tiró al suelo desternillándose de risa y Luna también comenzó a reír junto a sus pegasos acompañantes.

- ¿C... crees que... lleguen a juntar los dulces?- Dijo Naruto mientras se agarraba el estómago que le dolía de tanto reír.

- No lo sé- Contestó Luna con una sonrisa- No creo que con ese susto ni siquiera recuerden que de esto se trata Nightmare Night. Pero estoy segura que Twilight Sparkle se encargará de calmarlos un poco antes de continuar. Debemos esperar un poco antes de continuar, no creo que sea buena idea que nos aparezcamos en medio del pueblo después de eso.

* * *

><p>- ¡Por favor, todo poni! ¡Mantengan la calma!<p>

- ¡Ese monstruo nos va a devorar a todos!- Gritó Rarity mientras se escondía debajo de una mesa

- ¡Seremos devorados por Nightmare Moon por no llevarle nuestros dulces!- Contribuyó Pinkie con su cabeza enterrada. Solo los que estaban cerca pudieron entenderla.

- ¡Nadie va a ser devorado, solo es una broma de la Princesa Luna y Naruto!

- ¡¿Broma?!- Exclamó Rarity como si Twilight estuviera loca- ¡Acabo de ver como se devoró a un grupo de ponis delante de nuestros ojos!

- ¡Pero ellos eran...!

- ¡Deberíamos de darle todos nuestros dulces a Nightmare Moon y tal vez un par de vacas para satisfacer a ese Zorro!- Propuso Rainbow que bajó de su nube para unirse a la multitud aterrorizada.

- Oigan, no es necesario...

- ¡NI AUNQUE ME ATAQUEN TODOS LOS TIMBERWOLFES Y URSAS DEL MUNDO VOY A DEJARLE LAS VACAS A ESE BICHO!- Rugió Applejack.

Las dos comenzaron a discutir y así todos los ponis de la fiesta volvieron a gritar, pelear, correr y esconderse en lugares que realmente eran inusuales, incluso Pinkie decidió colocarse un esnórquel y esconderse dentro de las tinas llenas de manzanas, y así como lo hizo ella, muchos la imitaron.

- ¡AAGH!- Bufó Twilight al ver el caos reinante- "Esto me pasa por permitir a un chico de otra dimensión organizar una broma con la misma Princesa que hace un año no podía hablarle a un niño sin parecer que le gritaba que se lo iba a comer"

- ¡Atención todos, silencio!- Ordenó elevándose un poco. Tuvo tanto éxito como cuando intentó encontrar un sentido al Sexto sentido de Pinkie- ¡Atención!- Nada

- ¡MUY BIEN TODO EL MUNDO, ALTO!- Gritó con su voz amplificada con magia como la antigua voz real de Canterlot y lanzando un hechizo inmovilizador que dejó a todos petrificados en el lugar- "Vaya, a veces esa cosa funciona"

- ¡Les suplico que se calmen y me dejen explicarles! ¡Nadie va a ser devorado, ese zorro no volverá a aparecer para comerse a nadie y sobre todo, la Princesa Luna no piensa masticar a nadie! ¡Todo es parte del festejo de Nightmare Night, solo fue una broma de la Princesa Luna como parte del festejo! Les pido a todo el mundo que deje de gritar, continúen con la fiesta ¡Y NADIE SE PONGA NERVIOSO NI PIERDA LA RAZÓN!- Agregó con una mirada que hizo ponerse nerviosos a los presentes. Luego comenzó a respirar hondo y les explicó a sus amigas y a los mayores lo que había pasado.

* * *

><p>- ¿Viste eso?- Preguntó Chrysalis.<p>

- ¡Todo Ponyville vio eso!- contestó Sombra- ¡Eso era lo que sentí las últimas noches!

- ¿Y ahora qué?

- ¿Como que "ahora que"?- Exclamó como si estuviera loca- Seguimos con el plan.

- ¡¿Estás demente?! ¿Con esa cosa en el pueblo?

- ¿Que sucede? ¿"La reina de los Changelings" no está a la altura de la empresa?

- Conozco mis límites y los de mis subordinados, Sombra.

- Pero ese Zorro no conoce los míos...

* * *

><p>Naruto y Luna regresaron al pueblo donde todo el mundo los vio y se alegraron de que su Princesa los visitara una vez más, incluso algunos se rieron de la broma pero muchos otros se quedaron mirando a Naruto como si en cualquier momento les iba a saltar en la yugular. Aunque todo parecía bien, Naruto no pudo dejar de notar que Twilight lo miraba con una mirada de odio asesino. Por suerte, durante el transcurso de la noche pareció suavizarse.<p>

Cada uno se fue por su lado, Naruto decidió ir a comer algo, por lo que visitó a Applejack en su puesto de comidas. Comió varias porciones de pastel de manzana e iba a comenzar por el segundo round cuando comenzó...

En un gran escenario iluminado con luces y lleno de parlantes, Rainbow Dash su puso frente a un micrófono llamando la atención de todos.

- ¡Y ahora, para continuar con esta fiesta de Nightmare Night, les presento el mejor talento musical de Ponyville! ¡DJ Pon-3, alias... VINYL SCRATCH!

Al instante, entre gritos y aplausos, subió una poni completamente blanca con la crin y el pelo de color azul y turquesa, tenía un par de anteojos polarizados de color morado y su Cutie Mark era un signo musical, una corchea.

Apenas subió al escenario, se colocó detrás de un tocadiscos y comenzó a pasar música fuerte de electrónica.

Vinyl Wub a Dub Dub ( watch?v=Qt3uqa8yBkM)

**(Canción creada THE OFFICIAL PON3, con la voz oficial de Vinyl entre los fans)**

Todos los ponis comenzaron a bailar y a gritar mientras Vinyl tocaba. Naruto observó por un rato el ambiente: Twilight parecía haber olvidado su enojo y bailaba con energía agitando sus alas y patas, Pinkie devoraba su botín metiendo y sacando su cabeza en su bolsa como una gallina, Rainbow danzaba en el aire, Rarity valseaba fuera de compás con un poni de aspecto elegante, por último, Applejack decidió dejar su puesto de comida y se unió al baile,en donde comenzó a zapatear y moverse enérgicamente junto a Big Mac.

Naruto tuvo ganas de meterse también pero se contuvo porque realmente le daba vergüenza bailar.

Por otro lado... cuando Luna apareció, en el interior de Naruto surgió un deseo desenfrenado que no tenía nada que ver con las ganas de bailar. Naruto, divertido por saber de qué se trataba, miró hacia su interior y le dijo a Kurama:

- Oye, casanova... ¿Quieres invitar a bailar a Luna?

-_**¿¡Que!? ¡No! No quiero pasar vergüenza, para eso te tengo a ti. Además, no tengo idea de que se trata esto de los bailes.**_

- Entendido...- Contestó Naruto saliendo de su interior. Se acercó con paso veloz a Princesa- ¡Luna! ¿Querrías bailar con Kurama un rato?

- _**¡MOCOSO!**_ - Gritó Kurama al ver la cara de sorpresa de Luna.

- De acuerdo...- contestó la Princesa de la Noche con sinceridad.

- _**¿Qué?**_

- ¡Muy bien!- Dijo Naruto mientras le tendía una mano- Pero te advierto que no tiene idea de nada- Viajó a su interior- ¡Tu turno, peludo!

- _**Te juro que cuando todo termine. Te voy a devorar y tomar control de tu cuerpo, Naruto.**_

En ese momento, Vinyl terminó la canción y se acercó al micrófono.

- ¡Para la siguiente canción, voy a invitar a uno de mis mejores amigos y compañeros en el mundo de la música! Quisiera que todos den un fuerte aplauso a... ¡Neon Lights!

Subió al escenario un unicornio de color gris y anteojos negros que llevaba una guitarra acústica, Vinyl regresó detrás del tocadiscos.

- Para esta noche especial- Dijo Neon mientras conectaba la guitarra y se quedaba cerca del micrófono- Cantaré una canción que no es normalmente mi estilo.

Justo cuando comenzaba la canción, Naruto tomaba la pezuña de Luna mientras el chico se transformaba en una versión en miniatura de Kurama. El zorro emergió en medio de la pista con un tamaño no más grande que Luna. Esta no se sorprendió, sino que más bien comenzó a bailar mientras Neon tocaba.

Wake me up ( watch?v=R3ZaWI9Yfgw)

**(Sip, Avicii. No muy utiizado en los bailes, pero su letra y su ritmo me inspiraron a hacer esta escena)**

La canción comenzaba con Neon tocando la guitarra, acción bastante increíble para Naruto por no tener dedos, pero Vinyl pronto se unió con varios sonidos que ella misma agregaba. Los ponis notaron de repente a Kurama y se alejaron casi al instante, algunas yeguas hasta gritaron, esto no ayudó al zorro, que increíblemente se encontraba paralizado de miedo ante aquella situación.

Luna comprendió de inmediato y se acercó al Kurama con un movimiento suave mientras le susurraba...

- No te preocupes... solo déjate llevar.

Ante esto, el zorro comenzó a seguir poco a poco los pasos de la Princesa y de pronto se encontró bailando junto a ella, moviendo sus cuatro patas y sus colas al ritmo de la música. Luna entendía mejor que nadie a Kurama, pues ella era también principiante de esas situaciones por haber pasado mil años desterrada. Encontrarse con alguien que no sabía bailar y que estaba nervioso en la pista no le parecía extraño en lo absoluto.

En cambio para Kurama si era realmente extraño, y maravilloso. Sin proponérselo, se estableció una conexión entre ambos que se miraban a los ojos y seguían el ritmo de la música en un ritual que les hacía dar vueltas una y otra vez como si fuera tan natural como respirar. En cierto punto, Luna se sintió identificada con la letra de la canción, y eso la ayudó a aumentar el ritmo. Kurama en cierto momento utilizó sus colas para tomar las alas de Luna y ayudarla a dar una vuelta. Esto no hizo más que aumentar su emoción y continuar bailando.

La conexión que tenían no era algo a lo que ninguno de los dos estaba acostumbrado, ambos sentían ganas de seguir bailando y seguir mirándose a los ojos. Sentían como si bailar era conocerse, y cuanto más se movían más sabían que podían confiar en el otro, esa era una relación que podía juntar a dos personas completamente desconocidas y hacer que parecieran conocidos de toda la vida. Si a los demás les parecía extraño, ellos no lo notaron, para Kurama y Luna, en ese momento sus mundos se limitaban a los ojos y a la sonrisa del otro mientras giraban y movían sus patas y pezuñas.

Entre todo esto, Naruto solo observaba desde el interior y se moría de risa, no solo por ver a su compañero en esa situación sino porque realmente se sentía bien por él.

Los otros ponis al ver esto, se encogieron de hombros y continuaron bailando y disfrutando como si nada. Ponyville ya era lo suficientemente extraña por sí sola, por lo que ese acontecimiento les pareció irrelevante. Twilight era la única que se quedó paralizada fuera de la pista de baile, mirando a la Princesa y preguntándose qué demonios estaba pasando.

* * *

><p>- ¿Pasa algo, terrón de azúcar?- Le preguntó Applejack mientras se sentaba junto a ella fuera de la pista de baile.<p>

- Eso es lo que pasa. - Contestó señalando a la pareja que bailaba.

Applejack abrió bien grandes los ojos y luego sonrió.

- Parece que tenemos química entre esos dos, ¡Y nada más ni nada menos que la Princesa Luna con ese bicho, sea lo que sea!

- Se llama Kurama, y vive dentro del cuerpo de Naruto- Aclaró Twilight algo frustrada por no haber mostrado su punto- ¡Pero eso no es lo importante! ¿No te das cuenta? No debería haber ese tipo de relación entre un viajero dimensional y una princesa de Equestria.

Applejack miró por un momento a Luna y a Kurama y luego a Twilight. No hizo comentarios acerca de Kurama con respecto a que vivía dentro del cuerpo de Naruto, pero pasó su brazo alrededor del cuello de Twilight y le dijo con una ceja levantada.

- Cariño...Según lo que nos contaste de tu viaje por los espejos, a ti no te importó eso en lo absoluto. ¿Crees que les va a importar a ellos?- Y se alejó al trote

Twilight de pronto se sonrojó de vergüenza ante la gran verdad que le dijo su amiga, no por nada era el elemento de la honestidad. Fue a servirse algo de ponche mientras pensaba en su error, recordó su pequeño enamoramiento con aquel humano en otro mundo y concluyó que debería alegrarse, no todos los días le suceden esas cosas a una princesa, y Luna parecía estar tan feliz como si fuera la más afortunada de Equestria.

* * *

><p>Terminó la canción, y los ponis comenzaron a aplaudir. Luna y Kurama, sin embargo, solo se quedaron quietos mirándose el uno al otro, estaban cansados, pero esa experiencia fue espectacular y no querían que termine.<p>

-**Luna... yo...**- comenzó a decir Kurama. Pero un grito de terror los interrumpió.

Todos miraron hacia la dirección de donde provenía el grito y presenciaron algo impactante: A un poni color marrón con un reloj de arena de Cutie Mark lo atacaban unos extraños seres de color negro. Parecían pequeños alicornios, por su forma, sus alas y cuernos, pero más bien una forma retorcida de ellos.

Dos de ellos saltaron sobre el poni y le clavaron sus colmillos en el cuello haciéndolo gritar. Los ponis que estaban alrededor salieron corriendo mientras los Changelings los comenzaron a perseguir, cazándolos.

Kurama no entendía que estaba pasando, Naruto menos que menos. Tuvo una pista cuando Twilight dio un grito de alarma.

- ¡Changelings!- Exclamaba- ¡Chicas, Luna, regresaron los Changelings!

- **Luna... ¿Que está...?**- Preguntó Kurama, pero Luna lo cayó de repente con mirada seria.

- Kurama. Busca refugio y protege al resto del pueblo- Le ordenó la Princesa- Estos bichos repugnantes no respetan a nada ni a nadie, si no los contenemos puede ocurrir un desastre.

-**¡Luna!**- Gritó Kurama, pero ella ya salía volando a la lucha.

- ¡Twilight Sparkle!- Gritaba mentras arrojaba un rayo de energía contra un grupo que cayeron del cielo inertes- ¡Reúne a tus amigas y los Elementos! ¡Si no paramos esta plaga, Equestria podría estar en peligro!

- ¡Yo diría que este es el principio del fin, Princesa!- Anunció una voz potente que a Twilight le dio escalofríos el volverla a escuchar.

Del cielo, bajó la gran Reina de los Changelings como si fuera un meteorito a gran velocidad y se estrelló contra Luna lanzándola contra el piso. Esta no retrocedió, sino que hizo fuerza en contra y ambas quedaron en el suelo con sus cuernos cruzados esforzándose.

- Chrysalis...- Dijo Luna por lo bajo.

- ¡Luna, que bueno verte!- Contestó con una sonrisa- ¿Te uniste a la fiesta?

- No va a haber fiesta- Respondió desafiante mientras hacía su cuerno brillar, Chrysalis comenzó a liberar su magia también- Cometiste un grave error al volver a Equestria.

- Creo que mis Changelings opinan lo contrario.

En ese momento, el ataque completo de los Changelings cayó sobre Ponyville. Eran al menos cincuenta Changelings, la mitad aparecieron por el suelo persiguiendo a los Ponis, la otra mitad venían por el aire, y varios de esto cargaban magia en sus cuernos y se lanzaban al suelo como bombas vivientes que se estrellaban contra el suelo y edificios emergiendo denuevo para atacar.

Twilight se reunió con Applejack y comenzaron a luchar a su manera, AJ les tiró una mesa cintra tres inmovilizándolos por un momento y Twilight lanzaba hechizos aturdidores a diestra y siniestra intentando mantenerlos alejados. Spike se encontraba junto a ella fingiendo estar en guardia aunque en realidad estaba muy cerca de Twilight como para pelear.

- ¡Azucar, no importa si vamos a buscar los Elementos, no tenemos a Fluttershy, y estos tipos van a destrozar el pueblo antes de que consigamos reunirnos todos!

- ¡Spike!- Ordenó Twilight mientras continuaba disparando- ¡Ve a buscar los Elementos a la casa, los necesitaremos como carta final si todo lo demás falla!

- ¡Como ordenes!- Contestó el dragón mientras comenzaba a correr hacia la casa en medio del caos.

- ¿Y mientras que hacemos, Princesa?- Preguntó Applejack

Twilight observó la situación de más lejos de lo que mostraban sus ojos: Luna en ese momento peleaba con Chrysalis, ambas abandonaron el suelo y se chocaban una contra la otra como dos cometas brillantes, de vez en cuando un rayo de energía salía disparado para chocar contra un escudo mágico.

Naruto, o Kurama, no lo tenía demasiado claro, pero había desparecido sin dejar rastros. Le pareció raro, pero calculó que se había dado a la fuga como la mayoría de los ponis. El pueblo era un desastre, la mayoría de los ponis no sabían qué hacer y estaban superados en número. Los que no corrían o se trataban de esconder, planteaban resistencia a su manera.

Rainbow se encargaba de pelear en el aire, como Luna, pero peleaba contra varios Changelings a la vez, embistiéndolos y golpeándolos aprovechándose de su velocidad en el aire.

Rarity increíblemente también se defendía con una ferocidad y habilidad que nadie habría previsto. La modista, generalmente tan elegante y orgullosa, repartía golpes y patadas como una luchadora profesional haciendo que varios Changelings tengan que luchar con ella al mismo tiempo, y ella los hacía suplicar para que los reemplacen.

Pinkie simplemente era ella misma, sacó de la nada su cañón fiestero y disparaba serpentinas y papel picado a todo Changeling que se le acercaba con la potencia y daño mortal de una escopeta de corto alcance tamaño familiar.

Twilight comprendió que no importa que tanto se esfuercen, solo eran media docena de ponis luchando contra todo un ejército. Sin pensar en otra cosa, se elevó en el aire y amplificó su voz llamando la atención de tanto ponis como Changelings por igual.

- ¡PONIS, AMIGOS!- Gritó a los cuatro vientos rogando porque su plan funcione- ¡PONYVILLE ES SU PUEBLO, SU HOGAR, AHORA ESTÁ EN PELIGRO DE SER DESTRUÍDO! ¿LO PERMITIREMOS? ¡LUCHEN! ¡SALVEN SU CIUDAD, PROTEJAN A SUS FAMILIAS, PROTEJAN SUS HOGARES! ¡LUCHEN!

* * *

><p>Naruto estaba oculto entre las sombras observando el panorama. Apenas Luna salió volando Kurama le regresó el control a Naruto y este como su primer instinto de Ninja se ocultó para esperar su momento. En ese mometno se encontraba oculto en el techo de una de las casas. Twilight acabó de dar su orden de ataque y Naruto se alegró de ver a varios ponis uniéndose en la defensa de Ponyville, y pensó que ya era su momento.<p>

- "¿Buscar refugio?"- Pensó- "¡Ja! No me conoce tan bien como a Kurama"

- _**Te aviso que te salvó la campana, enano**__- Le advirtió este-__**No pienses que te vas a salvar por el tremendo lío que me hiciste pasar.**_

- ¡Relájate! ¿Quieres, Bola de Pelos? Tu y yo sabemos que te encantó ese lío.

- _**Irrelevante**_

- Si, como no. Ya hablaremos de eso. Por ahora...- Juntó sus manos- ¡Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!

Tres clones aparecieron junto a él, Kurama comenzó a darles su Chakra haciendo que los tres Narutos terminaran convirtiéndose en su modo control de Chakra del Kyubi. Era una forma en la que Naruto obtenía un cuerpo de Chakra flameante, su cuerpo brillaba con un intenso color amarillo, y grandes cantidades de Chakra. Lo malo era que no podía segur creando muchos clones o su Chakra se dividiría en demasiadas partes, pero calculó que con eso debería bastar.

- ¡Andando!- Le ordenó a los otros.

- ¡Sí!- Respondieron con energía. Y los cuatro saltaron del techo.

Cada uno se ocupó de la parte del pueblo en el que aterrizaron. Al llegar Naruto se ocupó de cada Changeling que se encontraba persiguiendo a cualquier poni indefenso. Lo curioso es que el Naruto original y sus clones, con todas sus habilidades especiales: gran velocidad y reflejos, fuerza sobrehumana y sus jutsus, se dieron cuenta de que Ponyville podía defenderse sola sin ellos.

Big Mackintosh estaba debajo de cinco Changelings y esto los hizo volar como si fueran de papel. El señor y la señora Cake peleaban con moldes de tortas y palos de amasar como un par de caballeros medievales. Los unicornios del pueblo lanzaban su magia, los ponis terrestres al mando de la increíblemente ágil Abuela Smith peleaban con uñas y dientes.

El ejemplo más claro, y el que más sorprendió a Naruto, fue cuando se deshizo de dos Changelings que estaban sobre el escenario de una patada y Vinyl Scrath empujaba una especie de caja enorme sobre este.

- ¿No es un poco tarde para andar juntando equipo?- Le gritó Naruto algo agitado.

- ¿Quien está juntando equipo?- Le respondió la poni mientras le señalaba un gran grupo de Changelings que se acercaban volando aunque todavía estaban lejos. Vinyl simplemente continuó empujando y posicionó la caja.

- Busca refugio...-le ordenó Naruto mirando a los pequeños monstruos acercándose- Me ocuparé de ellos.

- No te gastes- Le dijo tranquilamente mientras se apoyaba sobre la caja- Yo me encargo.

- ¿Huh?- Dijo Naruto sin entender.

- ¡Dashie!- Gritó Vinyl con pereza llamando la atención de la pegaso- ¡Baja al suelo, que se viene el golpe!

Para sorpresa de Naruto, Rainbow Dash bajó al suelo de inmediato y se quedó al lado de Vinyl con mirada tranquila mientras observaba a los Changelings acercarse.

- Eehhmm...- Dijo Naruto todavía confuso- ¿Qué es exactamente lo que tienes ahí?- Agregó señalando la caja.

- Nada especial...- Contestó Vinyl ajustándose los anteojos- ¡SOLO ES MI CAÑON BASS!

Bass Cannon ( watch?v=n-l9uYZf_c8)

**(Bueno, esta canción en realidad fue creada a partir de un video de humor en el cual usaban esta arma para derrotar a Discord. Creo que el autor original fue Alligator Tub Productions, y fue extendida y adaptada a otros videos. Lo vi y no pude resistirme ponerlo en esta escena)**

Apretó un botón sobre la caja y esta se abrió revelando un aparato parecido a un aparato gigante. Este lanzó una onda sonora tan fuerte que salió en forma de rayo. Este impactó a los Changelings que cayeron inertes ante el tremendo golpe al ritmo y el poder del Dubstep. Naruto se quedó de piedra y con mirada atónita, nunca más iba a dudar del poder del sonido.

* * *

><p>Chrysalis y Luna se separaron luego de su último choque y aprovecharon para mirar la situación del pueblo.<p>

- Parece que tu pequeña invasión se terminará antes de que empiece- Le dijo sonriente- Fallaste, Chrysalis.

- Esto solo es el comienzo...

- No. Esto termina ahora- Respondió mientas se le opacaban los ojos con su luz blanca- ¡Soy la Princesa de la Noche, y como tal, protegeré con mi vida a mis súbditos!

Se elevó a mayor altura que Chrysalis para quedar delante de la luna a la vista de Chrysalis. Su cuerno comenzó a brillar y Chrysalis también se preparó para atacar, ambas lanzaron sus rayos de energía y el choque hizo tal estruendo que la batalla en el pueblo se detuvo por completo durante unos segundos.

Ambos rayos parecían tener la misma energía, pero tan pronto como comenzó, el rayo de Luna rebasó el de Chrysalis haciendo que toda su energía la arrojara contra el suelo en un impacto no mortal pero muy doloroso justo en el centro del pueblo. Luna volvió a cargar su rayo mientras los Changelings observaban atónitos como la batalla parecía llegar a su fin.

- ¡Y ahora...!- Anunció con la voz real de Canterlot- El último destello...

En ese momento pasaron varias cosas:

Cuando Luna estuvo a punto de disparar, una sombra se alargó desde el bosque Everfree y la inmovilizó en el aire para arrojarla contra el suelo cerca de donde ella había lanzado a Chrysalis, sin darle tiempo a reaccionar.

En el pueblo, los Changelings de repente regresaron al combate con una fuerza renovada. Por primera vez comenzaron a utilizar su técnica de transformación tomando por sorpresa a los ponis y haciendo que muchos quedaran heridos con mordidas y golpes.

Naruto y sus clones en su forma Kyubi podían identificar a sus enemigos no por sus sentidos de la vista o reflejos, sino por los sentimientos e intenciones del oponente, así que el disfraz de los Changelings no funcionarían en él. El problema fue, que al mismo tiempo que los Changelings se transformaban, las mismas Sombras que tiraron a Luna atacaron a Naruto en forma de látigos punzantes que los dañaron a pesar de sus reflejos al estar confundidos por la caída de la Princesa de la Noche.

- ¡Luna!- Gritó el original mientras corría hacia el lugar en donde cayó, pero tropezó y cayó al suelo al sentir el dolor y el cansancio acumulado de los otros clones. Miró a su alrededor y observó que a pesar de que Ponyville resistía, la marea parecía cambiar de repente.

-_**¡Naruto!**__- Le habó Kurama desde su interior-__**¡Concéntrate! Luna está bien, incluso tú deberías sentirlo. No uses más tus clones, o solo desperdiciaras mi Chakra. Sigue ayudando en la batalla como puedas, que Luna se encargue de la suya.**_

Naruto notó cierto pesar en la voz de su compañero, pero en esencia tenía razón: Si ayudaba a Luna pero dejaba el pueblo a merced de los Changelings, no serviría de nada. Por otro lado, el vio con sus propios ojos que Luna le había ganado a Chrysalis entonces...

- Kurama, de todas formas ¿qué demonios pasó? ¿Que fue esa sombra de hace un momento?

_-__**No tengo idea. Pero hay algo que se acerca, y es grande...No bajes la guardia y prepárate.**_

* * *

><p>Spike llegó a la casa-arbol por fin. Entró apresuradamente y se abalanzó sobre la escalera de la biblioteca sin darse cuenta que no había prendido la luz. Tropezó con uno de los cuántos libros tirados en el suelo, rodó por este y se dio la cabeza contra la escalera que daba al primer piso. Era extraño, recordaba que había ordenado la biblioteca antes de irse. Una vez que se levantó, tanteó a oscuras la pared hasta encontrar el interruptor de luz y la encendió. Pegó un grito enorme cuando descubrió que había intrusos en la casa.<p>

- ¡Ah, eran ustedes! Lyra, Derpy.

- Eeehhmm...- Contestaron estas algo incómodas- Si...

- Veo que se refugiaron aquí- Agregó acercándose a la escalera para subir- Está bien, creo que es seguro, pero ahora necesito llevarle a Twilight los Elementos de la Armonía.

- ¿Los... Elementos...?- Preguntaron ambas mirándose mutuamente.

- Si- Contestó con amargura mientras sacaba un par de libros- Me envían a buscar joyería... así usan sus poderes de amistad... se llevan todo el crédito... y el tonto de Spike se queda conforme deseándoles lo mejor... ¡Ah, aquí está!

Sacó una caja azul grande de detrás de unos cuantos libros pero con tanta fuerza que cayó de encima de la escalera. Lo recibió Lyra poniendo el lomo para que aterrice.

- ¡Ah, gracias!- Dijo Spike poniéndo los pies en tierra y recuperando la caja- Pero será mejor que me apresure.

- No te preocupes- Respondió Lyra mientras le guiñaba un ojo.

En ese momento Derpy le dio un golpe a Spike en la nuca a traición dejándolo desmayado. Lanzó una sonrisa de complicidad con su compañera.

- No hay ningún apuro...

* * *

><p>Luna quedó algo aturdida con el golpe. Veía muchas formas a su alrededor, parecía que la batalla continuaba. Se levantó del pequeño cráter que produjo el impacto y miró hacia el frente. Chrysalis se encontraba en el suelo, con aspecto golpeado y mucho más grave que ella, sin embargo tenía una mirada malévola...<p>

- Ya era hora...- Susurró- ¿Tenías que tardar tanto?

- Tengo que admitir... que esperaba más de la "Reina de los Changelings"- Dijo Sombra apareciendo de un manojo de sombras-¿No ibas a demostrarme que no eras "presa fácil"? Aunque supongo que puedo ser comprensivo. Después de todo estabas peleando contra la Princesa de la Noche de Equestria.

- Sombra...- Dijo Luna con evidente odio. Luego miró a Chrysalis- ¿Tu y ella?

- ¡Luna!- Saludó el Rey prestándole atención por primera vez- Mil disculpas por no presentarme antes, pero deseaba mantener esta asociación en secreto. Desgraciadamente tu presencia durante la noche más esa extraña criatura de energía considerable forzaron mi mano a intervenir.

- Y eso es lo último que vas a hacer- Respondió desafiante- Ahora voy a trapear el piso contigo. (¿Desde cuándo hablo así?)

- Vaya... Te actualizaste pese a tu viajecito de ida y vuelta a la luna- Le sonrió- Todavía estas a tiempo...

- ¿De qué estás hablando?

- ¿No lo sientes, Luna? Tu, yo, somos dos caras de la misma moneda. Tu eres la reencarnación de la Noche, yo soy la oscuridad. ¿No lo entiendes? Juntos seríamos imparables, nadie negaría que Luna es la verdadera Princesa de Equestria, serías amada y respetada en vez de estar a la sombra de Celestia. Ven con nosotros, y descubre tu verdadero potencial.

- Ya descubrí mi verdadero potencial- Contestó sonriendo y estirando las alas- Descubrí mi verdadero propósito. Tú no eres nada más que un triste unicornio que tiró su vida y alma por la borda ¿Y todo por qué? Un poder que no hizo nada más que convertirte en un ser despreciable que no pertenece a ninguna parte. ¡ Esto se acaba, hoy!

Se elevó en el aire preparándose para pelear. Sombra simplemente suspiró y comenzó a fundirse con las sombras.

- Como desees... - Miró a Chrysalis- Hiciste bien tu parte, descansa si quieres, no te culpo si abandonas la lucha ahora...

Chrysalis lo miró con furia y se levantó de repente con una mueca de dolor.

- ¡¿Con quién te crees que estás hablando?! Voy a seguir peleando.

- "Increíble"- Pensó mientras sentaba su mirada en su oponente.

* * *

><p>Twilight se encontraba sobre el escenario derribando un último Changeling y apenas vio a Sombra un frio le recorrió la parte baja de la espalda y subió hasta la cabeza.<p>

- Esto está mal...- Titubeó mientras observaba al Rey elevándose con su forma etérea- Esto está muy mal. Necesitamos los elementos, ahora.

Un segundo grupo de Changelings subieron al escenario y Rainbow junto con Pinkie, Applejack y Rarity se colocaron al lado de Twilight en posición amenazante.

- Unámonos a Luna y pateémosles el trasero a estos bichos- Propuso Rainbow.

- Sin los Elementos de la Armonía- Contestó Applejack- Sombra nos podrá vencer más fácilmente que una gallina a un gusano paralítico.

- Entonces hay que ir a la casa-árbol y...

- ¡Ustedes no se van a ningun lado, Twilight Sparkle!- Gritó Chrysalis subiendo de un salto al escenario y poniéndose delante de sus súbditos- ¡Luna pudo ser una oponente formidable, pero ahora está débil y Sombra se encargará de ella, pero tú, eres mía!

Twilight miró los ojos de la Reina llenos de odio. No tenía otra opción.

- Muy bien...- Contestó haciendo brillar su cuerno- Vamos a bailar.

* * *

><p>Naruto miraba para todos lados derrotando de pocos golpes a cada Changeling suelto que se encontraba, en parte tenía deseos de ayudar a las chicas con su problema con Chrysalis, por otra parte, la parte de Kurama, quería ayudar a Luna a enfrentarse al desgraciado que lo pateó.<p>

No pudo hacer ninguna de los dos, porque mientras Luna comenzaba a arrojar rayos de energía lunar a un Sombra etéreo que no se molestaba ni en esquivarlos, Twilight y sus amigas se chocaban contra Chrysalis y sus Changelings.

Un grito agudo llamó su atención y llegó a ver a Diamond Tiara siendo perseguida por otro Changeling. ¿Cuántos de esos malditos bichos había? Al principio parecían cincuenta y ahora había cerca de cien en todo el pueblo. Fue corriendo a salvarla pero para su sorpresa llegó tarde.

El changeling saltó contra Diamond pero de la nada surgió Applebloom dándole una patada voladora que lo detuvo en seco.

- ¡Cru...!

-¡Sa...!- Secundó Sweetie Bell lanzando chispas contra los ojos del pequeño monstruo irritándolo.

- ¡Ders!- Completó Scootaloo saltándo a gran velocidad con su Scooter y golpeándolo en la cabeza con la rueda trasera. Saltó al suelo y se unió a sus compañeras.

- ¡Cutie Mark Crusaders Rendan!- Gritaron dando un golpe ascendente las tres al mismo tiempo a la pera del bicho haciendo que caiga de espalda completamente aturdido.

Naruto se quedó paralizado mientras las tres festejaban su primer batalla ganada. Apenas se dieron cuenta se quedaron mirándolo, por un lado sorprendidas de su look llameante que le daba un aspecto increíble, y por otro parecían esperare que dijera algo.

- Eeehmm...- Dijo un poco dudoso- Nada mal. Deberían practicar un poco más la sincronización, pero la maniobra estuvo muy bien.

Las pequeñas potrillas sonrieron y comenzaron a charlar unas a con otras.

Naruto estuvo a punto de salir a buscar más enemigos cuando un grito surcó los cielos y pareció congelar el tiempo y el espacio.

Todos dejaron de pelear y miraron hacia el cielo, a los defensores de Ponyville se les heló la sangre. Luna tenía las alas bastante destrozadas y una sombra le atravesaba el hombro derecho mientras Sombra, con su brazo en forma de oscuridad sosteniendo el arma. El rey se reía mientras Luna aguantaba el dolor pero un par de lágrimas salieron contra su voluntad.

- ¡Patético!- Se burlo en voz alta para que todo el pueblo la oyera- ¡Aunque estuvieras débil, esperaba más de una Princesa de Equestria! Ni siquiera tomaste en cuanta mi forma etérea. Resultaste menos interesante que esa cebra entrometida.

Ante esta declaración, Twilight, Naruto y el resto de las chicas dieron un respingo. Todos preguntándose lo mismo. Luna, pese al dolor que sentía en el hombro sangrante, la formuló.

- ¿Q... Que le hiciste a Zecora? ¿Dónde está? ¿Qué hiciste?

Sombra simplemente sonrió.

- Oh, no lo sé. Solo sé que no se encuentra... demasiado bien.

- Tu... maldito...

Sombra simplemente la levantó un poco haciéndola gritar de dolor y la arrojó contra el suelo. A esa altura, Luna se estrello y quedó más aturdida que antes. No agonizaba, pero sufría dolor en todo el cuerpo y especialmente en el hombro herido.

- ¡Pudiste ser una verdadera reina!- Le gritó mientras su brazo tomaba forma de una guadaña- ¡Pudiste ser alguien!¡Alguien que no esté a la sombra de Celestia y verdaderamente representar algo! ¡Pero elegiste... muerte!

Se arrojó desde la altura con la guadaña en alto, se acabó.

* * *

><p><em>-<em>_**¡Naruto!¡Dame el control!**_

- ¿Que? Pero... Kurama...

-_**¡AHORA!**_

Naruto no pudo oponer resistencia. El enojo y la furia por haber oído que Zecora, su primera amiga en aquel mundo, estaba muerta o algo peor, le facilitó a Kurama el cambio. El espíritu del Zorro se adueñó por completo del cuerpo de Naruto haciendo que este quedara recluido en su interior sin poder intervenir de ninguna manera. Kurama era el dueño absoluto del cuerpo de Naruto.

* * *

><p>- ¡Muere!- Gritó Sombra haciendo descender sobre Luna la guadaña.<p>

El arma de sombras bajó rápidamente hasta el cuello de Luna cuando...

Un sonido sordo y seco llenó el aire de la noche sumiendo a todo el pueblo en silencio. El brazo de Naruto se encontraba sosteniendo el filo de la guadaña oscura y unas gotas de sangre bajaron por la manga de su brazo. Ambos el brazo y la guadaña, temblaban ante el esfuerzo que hacían ambos contrincantes.

- "Este mocoso"-Pensó Sombra sorprendido- "Logró detener mi guadaña de Sombras solo con su brazo, y justo antes de poder asestarle un golpe mortal a ella con mi velocidad descendente. Y solamente vi un destello naranja... Es rápido"

- ¿Naruto?- Susurró Luna con los ojos entrecerrados y la mirada borrosa- No. Esta sensación... ¿Kurama? - Y perdió el conocimiento mientras la luz de la Luna poco a poco sanaba sus heridas.

- **Oye...**- Le dijo con voz clara y grave Kurama. Tenía la mirada baja y no mostraba muestras de dolor en el hecho de que una guadaña oscura estaba clavada en su brazo-**"Humitos". Puedo aceptar que quieras arruinarle una fiesta al pueblo. Puedo aceptar que quieras hacerte el "Gran Conquistador" y atacar a un pueblo no tan indefenso- Levantó la mirada y lo vio con sus ojos rasgados y rojos que demostraban que el zorro tenía el control- Pero lo que no puedo aceptar... es que lastimes a mis amigos en mi presencia.**

- ¿Oh?- Se pavoneó Sombra mientras se alejaba un poco y también retiraba la guadaña- ¿Y quién es el honorable guardián de esta Princesa, que se cree tanto como para dirigirse a mí de esa manera?

- **Para mis enemigos, el nombre es Naruto Uzumaki, ninja de Konoha y futuro aspirante a Hokage. Para ti, soy tu peor pesadilla, el gran Zorro demonio de Nueve Colas, Kurama-sama, el Kyubi.**

- Interesante- Contestó Sombra mientras su guadaña volvía a tomar forma de pezuña y las sombras alrededor suyo comenzaron a rodearlo- Si esa es tu presentación, me aseguraré de ponerla en tu epitafio. ¿Comenzamos?

* * *

><p><em><strong>Mil disculpas por dejarlo aquí. El próximo se subirá mañana. Para aclarar, Naruto luego de la guerra unió las dos mitades de Ying y Yang de Kurama por lo que tiene todas las posibilidades de realizar el modo Kyuubi completo así como lo hacía el Hachibi. Aunque Kurama sigue siendo una masa de odio y cascarrabias como cuando solo era una sola mitad, su mitad Ying es la que lo volvió más... sentimental.<strong>_


	9. Capitulo 8: Kurama Vs Sombra

**Capitulo 8: Kurama vs Sombra, la canción de Luna:****  
><strong>  
>Kurama, en cuerpo de Naruto, y Sombra se miraron preparados para el combate. El pueblo se silenció como si alguien hubiera lanzado un hechizo de parálisis masivo.<p>

Luna se encontraba inconsciente y poco a poco la luz de la luna cerraba sus heridas, mientras tanto, Pinkie Pie y Rarity por orden de Twilight salieron de su pelea con Chrysalis y la arrastraban fuera del peligro. Rainbow y Applejack contenían a los Changelings mientras que Chrysalis tenía su propia pelea con Twilight.

Kurama veía a su oponente con seriedad, aunque mantenía cierta sonrisa soberbia en su rostro, como si su oponente no fuera mucho para él .Sombra, por su parte, abandonó la confianza y observaba detenidamente a su enemigo.

- " No solo es rápido "-Pensaba- "Sino que pudo parar mi ataque solo con su brazo. Un ataque que además era de forma etérea afilada, y esa forma llameante...¿Qué demonios es este tipo? Tiene la misma energía que la criatura que vimos antes de entrar en el pueblo. ¿El chico se transforma en zorro, o es la bestia que se transforma en una forma menor para camuflarse?"

Por su parte, Kurama también lo analizaba pero se preocupaba más en su situación.

- _**"Este tipo no debería ser ningún problema. Pero no me manejo correctamente en esta forma humana, ya entré una vez en el modo Bijuu y este cuerpo no soportará que lo haga nuevamente de inmediato. Tendré que sacar mi Chakra de a poco, sacando mis colas en etapas hasta poder usar mi cuerpo completo. Por otra parte, este parece usar una técnica para transformar su cuerpo, pero de seguro necesitará acercarse para que sea una ventaja, no debería ser difícil"**_

Se quedaron unos segundos más acumulando tensión hasta que por fin Sombra arrojó el primer rayo de magia oscura contra Kurama, este saltó hacia arriba y sacó unas shurikens y las arrojó en respuesta.

- "¡Ja!"- Pensó Sombra mientras usaba las Sombras a su alrededor para formar un escudo delante suyo- "Será de cuidado, pero no me vencerá con un ataque tan simple"- Las shurikens chocaron contra el escudo y lo atravesaron- ¿¡QUE!?

Pese a que atravesaron el escudo, las detuvo lo suficiente para quitarles fuerza y que Sombra pudiera detenerlas con simple magia. Pero el rey no se esperaba que Kurama atravesara a toda velocidad el escudo de sombras haciéndolo pedazos y golpeándolo en la cara con el puño haciéndolo volar hacia atrás. Se habría estrellado con los edificios de no ser porque tomo su forma etérea y luego, veloz como su atacante, manejó sus sombras para golpear de frente al chico regresándole el golpe.

Kurama dio una voltereta en el aire hacia atrás y calló de pie. Sombra regresó a su forma física y observó detenidamente a los Shurikens clavados en el suelo, a esa distancia, detectó la misma energía llameante que rodeaba a su oponente en los pequeños artilugios de metal.

- "Es capaz de imbuir con su...energía a objetos para aumentar su penetración. Y al mimo tiempo realizó un ataque rápido aprovechando mi punto ciego. Este tipo es bueno. Tendré que defenderme e inmovilizarlo para acabarlo de un solo golpe."

- _**"Puede tomar una forma etérea para evitar el daño físico y al parecer controla las sombras para usarlas tanto en defensa como ataque. Ya veo... es como la defensa absoluta de ese mocoso Gaara mezclado con la técnica de control de sombras del clan Nara. Ahora de seguro va a utilizar su forma etérea para evitar mis ataques físicos y mi velocidad, y mientras me analizará con ataques de medio y largo alcance aprovechando las sombras del lugar. Estoy en desventaja peleando de noche contra este sujeto. Pero, en ese caso..."**_

Sombra no esperó un segundo más y estiró una sombra en forma de lanza contra Kurama. Este la esquivo y con gran velocidad flanqueó a Sombra lanzando un golpe con una Shuriken imbuida en su Chakra contra su cara. Sombra se lo esperaba y ya estaba en forma etérea cuando lo alcanzó el arma afilada. Un segundo después Kurama tuvo que volver a retroceder de un salto para evitar un escudo de sombras afiladas que lo atacaron como un muro de espadas.

- Te tengo...-susurró Sombra mientras veía como Kurama aterrizaba justo para quedar ser atrapado por un grupo de sombras que surgieron del suelo e inmovilizaron al chico de los brazos y las piernas sin dejarlo moverse.

Se acercó con paso lento mientras conjuraba una sombra al lado suyo que toaba forma de guadaña. Kurama supo que no le quedaba otra y en vez de seguir luchando contra las sombras que le tiraban hacia abajo se puso en cuatro patas.

Sombra se detuvo a medio camino cuando el chico comenzó a cambiar. La energía llameante del chico se apagó revelando su verdadera forma y en vez de eso ahora una energía roja y burbujeante comenzó a brotar de repente. Pero eso no fue todo, la energía se volvió más espesa y densa al punto de que la piel del chico pareció desprenderse y la sangre del chico junto con el Chakra de Kurama se mezclaban dando como resultado una criatura con forma de zorro de cuatro colas, totalmente hecho de Chakra denso y oscuro. Con un simple rugido su cuerpo desprendió tal onda de energía que destrozó las ataduras de sombra que lo inmovilizaban y se quedó mirando desafiante a Sombra mientras este se horrorizaba de la clase de monstruo que se estaba enfrentando

-_**"Bien...**_- Concluyó Kurama mientras liberaba su Chakra para sacar la cuarta cola-_**Por ahora, esto debería ser suficiente hasta que pueda pelear en serio. Es más sencillo ahora que la transformación la controlo yo y no ese mocoso que perdía el control apenas llegando a este punto. Además, prefiero pelear a mi manera que como un ninja, Naruto puede que le dé un mejor uso a mis poderes con su forma de control de Chakra, pero utilizar esta forma claramente me beneficia a mí."**_

Mientras tanto, en el interior del cuerpo, Naruto intentaba intervenir llamando a gritos a Kurama desde su interior pero su voz no lo alcanzaba. Quería detener la pelea porque esa forma no solo dañaba su propio cuerpo sino que acortaba su tiempo de vida al destruir y reconstruir sus células a gran velocidad. El zorro no solo no parecía importarle sino que lo había enterrado demasiado profundo para que Naruto pudiera hacer otra cosa que mirar. Naruto en cierto punto se preguntó si el que estaba peleando era el mismo Kurama del que se había hecho amigo, o era el terrible Zorro de Nueve Colas que por tanto tiempo solo quería adueñarse de su cuerpo.

* * *

><p>Twilight mantenía como podía una dura pelea contra Chrysalis, pese a que se notaba que las fuerzas de la Reina de los Changelings flaqueaba, seguía dando pelea. Una y otra vez chocaban e intentaban dañarse mediante golpes y rasguños, en ese momento tenían sus frentes pegadas una frente a la otra. Chrysalis aprovechó el momento para intentar provocarla.<p>

- Vaya... No sabía que ahora las princesas adoptaban monstruos para que peleen por ellas. ¿Tan bajo cayeron los alicornios?

- Tú no puedes hablar de monstruos- Le contestó desafiante- Ya que tú y tus Changelings solo traen dolor y muerte por donde quieran que pasen.

Se separaron y comenzaron a cargar sus cuernos.

- Cada uno hace lo que es necesario para sobrevivir... ¿No harían ustedes lo mismo?

- ¿Matar, engañar, herir, traer miseria a las vidas de otros? ¿Realmente crees que vale la pena hacer eso para sobrevivir?- Exclamó horrorizada- No son más que abominaciones. Fuimos muy, suaves con ustedes, debimos destruirlos a todos desde aquella vez en la boda de Cadence.

- ¿Abominaciones nos llamas?- Dijo Chrysalis lanzando una carcajada- Permíteme diferir pero no soy más monstruo que tu amada Celestia. Ustedes la adoran y la consideran una salvadora, cuando lo que ella hizo fue sacrificar a su hermana, su ser más querido, para sobrevivir y seguir gobernando. ¿No lo llamas a eso una abominación? Yo al menos decidí no amar para darle de comer a mis súbditos. En mi parecer, ustedes son las abominaciones, dispuestos a sacrificar a sus seres cercanos por una mísera porción de poder. Yo soy la verdadera salvadora, yo haré lo que sea para que mi pueblo se alimente. Y ni tu ni tu traidora mentora podrán hacer algo al respecto.

Eso fue la gota que colmó el vaso.

- ¡Cállate, monstruo!- Gritó Twilight mientras disparaba un rayo de energía y Chrysalis hacía lo mismo. Ambos rayos chocaron y se desvanecieron en una explosión de luz que Chrysalis aprovechó para convertirse.

Twilight perdió de vista a su oponente por un instante para encontrarse cara a cara con Celestia, que la miraba con ojos llenos de malicia. Un brillo verde surcó por sus ojos.

- No eres ella...- Declaró Twilight mientras golpeaba el piso del escenario y resoplaba.

- Esta farsante declara que los ama cuando en realidad solo lo hace para que peleen sus batallas por ella- Bromeó la falsa Celestia con un tono divertido. Twilight bufó y se abalanzó sobre su "mentora".

Chrysalis simplemente la esquivó y utilizó sus alas para elevarse.

- Es tan patético...simplemente se sienta en su trono y ríe mientras los seres más cercanos a ella sudan para que ella permanezca en su mundo "feliz".

- ¡Deja de hablar!- Exigió mientras arrojaba un pequeño rayo de energía que ella simplemente bloqueó con su magia.

- Me pregunto si le afectará en algo saber que su hermana está herida.- Continuó mientras aterrizaba y se acercaba a ella imitando el paso solemne de Celestia- Mmhh... nah... simplemente se alegrará de saber que ya no tiene que enviar a nadie a la luna. A lo mejor cuando tú te vuelvas lo suficientemente poderosa como para amenazar su reinado llegue tu turno - Lanzó una carcajada, ahora con su propia voz que hizo que Twilight se saliera de sus casillas.

- ¡Despreciable... eres una...!- Gritó mientras saltaba de nuevo para golpearla en la cara.

Ella simplemente la detuvo con su "pezuña", la paralizó en el aire con su magia y la acercó a su rostro mientras cambiaba de nuevo a su forma original.

- ¿Sabes? Es irónico. Esta ilusión tan grande que ustedes llaman "amor" es lo que nos da fuerzas. En este momento ustedes se debilitan mientras nosotros nos hacemos más fuertes. Nosotros... los que no conocemos el amor. No nos juzgues, princesa. Porque todo lo que hacemos, para bien o para mal, es para sobrevivir. Ten por seguro que tus seres más queridos te traicionaran si tienen la chance de sobrevivir, y tendrás que castigarlos por ello, ya lo verás. Celestia lo sabía, y sacó a su hermana del medio durante mil años por eso. ¿Nos odias, Twilight? Bien. Porque el odio es lo verdaderamente lleva a la destrucción, no la "amistad".

Y con una sonrisa la elevó un poco con su cuerno, se dio vuelta y le dio una doble patada que la tiró del escenario. No estaba satisfecha, pero era un inicio, aunque luego de ello se sentó un momento. La lucha contra Luna y ahora contra Twilight la había dejado exhausta.

* * *

><p>Sombra mantenía su posición mientras la versión 2 de Kurama terminaba de manifestarse. Ahora se enfrentaba al poder de un Bijuu encerrado dentro de un cuerpo humano, no tan poderoso como el mismísimo Bijuu, pero lo suficiente como para dejar pasmado al Rey.<p>

Una vez que se liberó, Kurama alargó su brazo a gran velocidad contra Sombra. Este reaccionó como pudo, haciendo que una mano de Sombras chocara contra la de su oponente para evitar que lo agarre. Pero no contaba con la fuerza brutal del Bijuu que lo superó enseguida y se aferró del cuello comenzando a asfixiarlo.

- "Se volvió más fuerte"- Pensó mientras intentaba zafarse- Tendré que pelear en serio."

Se volvió uno con las Sombras saliendo de la presa mortal del brazo del Bijuu, pero rápido como el viento se reformó un poco más lejos y se paró en dos patas para tomar impulso, su cuerno comenzó a brillar con magia oscura. Presionó sus cascos contra el piso y el suelo se resquebrajó todo el camino hasta Kurama, de las grietas surgieron cristales negros que lo golpearon intentando atravesarlo, pero el escudo que tenía era demasiado fuerte como para penetrarlo.

El zorro regresó su brazo a la normalidad e intentó romper los cristales descubriendo para su desagrado que eran más fuertes que él. Sombra siguió conjurando hasta que lo tuvo completamente inmovilizado y se acercó a él para tenerlo cara a cara.

- Impresionante...- Dijo observando la máscara negra donde antes estaba la cara del chico- Una criatura tan poderosa como tu podría ser muy útil. ¿Por que no te unes a nosotros? Se inteligente, donde Luna fue una necia. Imagina todo lo que podríamos hacer juntos. No solo Equestria, el mundo podría caer ante nosotros.

Kurama simplemente lanzó un gruñido, pero luego decidió contestarle.

- _**Me importan poco tus planes, "humitos". Pero pienso acabar contigo por lo que hiciste.**_

- ¿Lo que hice?- Repitió sin comprender- ¿Acaso nos conocimos antes?

- _**Ni por casualidad. Pero me temo que cometiste muchos errores como primera impresión.**_

- ¿Entonces por qué?- Inquirió Sombra haciendo brillar su cuerno- ¿Por que apoyar a estos ponis debiluchos? ¿Que le ves a ellos que te facina tanto?

Kurama no contestó nada, simplemente giró un poco la cabeza hacia donde estaba Luna, no se había dado cuenta de que ya no estaba allí. Sombra notó el cambio de vista y también miró hacia donde miraba el zorro, tardo unos minutos en comprender que estaba mirando y cuando se dio cuenta simplemente miró sorprendido a su oponente.

- Espera... no lo puedo creer- Buscó a Luna con la vista pero no la encontró, luego clavó los ojos en Kurama- ¿Realmente tu...? ¿Y ella?- Lanzó una carcajada estridente- Realmente... ¿es por eso?- Paró de reír y lo miró seriamamente- Tienes mal gusto, amigo. ¡¿Crees que hacer esto te dará alguna posibilidad con ella?! ¡Vives dentro de una ilusión, imbécil! No existe algo así como un amor tan profundo que una a dos especies. No importa en que universo estés, una criatura como tú y esa Princesa jamás van a poder estar juntos- Al ver que sus palabras no causaron el menor efecto, decidió redoblar la apuesta- ¿Sabes que? Creo que luego de terminar contigo, iré a buscar a Luna y la corromperé lentamente, hasta que cada fibra de su ser clame por morir, y luego, como un generoso que soy, le concederé su deseo. Al final, me deberías un favor. Puede que si pasan juntos la eternidad en el infierno tal vez haya una posibilidad.

Esa provocación hizo que Kurama perdiera los pocos estribos que tenía al pelear. No solo lo enfureció la amenaza a Luna, sino que Sombra se atrevió a burlarse en su cara, como si fuera superior a él o como si fuera más sabio. Dejándose llevar por sus instintos más básicos, comenzó a liberar su poder y liberó dos colas más.

Los cristales a su alrededor se destruyeron mientras de Kurama surgía un haz de luz roja oscura que se proyectó hacia el cielo. Mientras se formaba la sexta cola, Sombra intentó volver a utilizar sus cristales para dominarlo. Pero Kurama no solo destruyó los cristales de un rugido, sino que aumentó su poder haciendo que de su cuerpo de Chakra surgieran huesos que lo rodearon formando el esqueleto en miniatura de su forma final, su apariencia era aterradora.

* * *

><p>Luna despertó de repente, no completamente curada puesto que le dolían las alas y el hombro, pero por lo menos no estaba herida de muerte. Se encontraba dentro de una casa a oscuras sobre una cama. Desde allí sintió el poder abrumador que provenía de afuera. Comenzó a temblar, si ese era Kurama, realmente no lo reconocía: Ya no había esa alegría y euforia que había sentido las noches anteriores, solo enojo, y una fuera asesina que creía que si bajaba la guardia la destrozaría también a ella.<p>

- ¡Princesa!- Exclamó Rarity mientras la ayudaba a levantarse- Gracias a Celestia que estás bien.

- Si- Contestó mientras se sostenía con las alas lastimadas sobre Rarity- La luz de la luna me ayuda a curarme si estoy lastimada. Aunque de seguro no lo estaría contando de no ser por Naruto...- Recordar eso le abrió los ojos- ¡Kurama! ¿Que está pasando allá afuera?

- ¡Una fiesta no muy alegre!- Gritó Pinkie desde el frente de la casa mientras disparaba desde la ventana con lo que parecía una ametralladora de color rosa que parecía disparar... ¿Caramelos y Serpentinas?- ¡Estos bichos malos están por todo el lugar y hacen sus trucos de transformarse en otros ponis confundiéndonos!

- Si es así... ¿Como sabes a quien le estas disparando?- Preguntó Luna.

- ¡Duh!- Respondió sonriente mientras continuaba con su ataque- Les disparo a todas las "yo" que están afuera. Porque yo soy yo y estoy aquí dentro con ustedes, lo que significa que las yo que están afuera no pueden ser la yo que está adentro, lo que quiere decir que son falsas y puedo dispararles. ¡Es tan obvio!

- Eso... tiene lógica...- Concluyó Rarity alzando los ojos.

- Tengo... que volver a la batalla- Dijo Luna mientras se movía hacia afuera. Rarity la ayudaba a sostenerse pero no la ayudó a salir.

- ¡No, Princesa! Twilight nos ordenó ponerte a salvo y no dejar que nadie se acerque a ti. No pienso dejar que vaya a ponerse en peligro. ¡Pinkie! ¿Como está la situación? Dame más detalles...

La poni rosa y generalmente alocada dejó de disparar y observó detenidamente la situación.

- ¡Twilight cayó del escenario y parece que no la pasó muy bien!- Informó- Applejack y Dashie la están ayudando, Chrysalis roba-cuñadas está sobre el escenario y parece que tiene dolor de estómago. Big-mac parece cansado y lo están asaltando un montón de Cheerilees, Vinyl y Neon también siguen aguantando cerca del escenario pero creo que lo tienen controlando, suponiendo que los verdaderos son los que tienen el cañón, claro. Parece que las CMC están haciendo un festival de acrobacias, porque acaban de dejar inconscientes a tres Changelings.

- ¡¿Sweetie Bell está peleando?!- Gritó Rarity mientras se abalanzaba sobre la ventana dejando a Luna caer sin punto de apoyo.

- ¿Y Naruto?- Indagó Luna molesta mientras se levantaba sola- ¿Que pasó con Naruto?

Pinkie y Rarity observaron la zona donde Sombra y Kurama tenían su duelo y se quedaron de piedra.

- ¿Y bien?

- Bueno...- Comenzó a decir Rarity sin poder explicarlo- Se podría decir que algo está luchando contra Sombra, pero no sé si es Naruto...

- ¿Que?

- Sombra está peleando contra algo... raro- Intentó definir Pinkie- Es colorido y extraño como un Ursa Menor pero aterrorizante y amenazador como una hidra. Tiene colas como un dragon pero se le ven los huesos como... como a...

Estaba claro que Luna necesitaba verlo con sus propios ojos, por lo que se acercó a la ventana y observó la criatura responsable de que le de esa horrible sensación. Un escalofrío le recorrió la parte baja de la espalda cuando observó la transformación de Kurama, en ese momento entendió a que se refería su hermana. Realmente lo que se encontraba en el interior de Naruto era un monstruo, una personificación de la furia y el odio. ¿Realmente esa cosa era el Kurama que había conocido?

Por otra parte, Kurama todavía estaba de su lado, o al menos eso era lo que se obligó a pensar. E increíblemente era lo bastante fuerte como para mantener y hasta ganar una pelea con Sombra, un enemigo que solo entre Celestia y ella pudieron derrotar. Aun así, con todas sus dudas y miedos, una pequeña parte de su mente no paraba de recordarle que Kurama le había salvado la vida poniendo en riesgo la suya, y eso significaba más para ella de lo que jamás podría objetar nadie.

* * *

><p>Kurama una vez desató su poder decidió atacar no solo a Sombra, sino también a sus otros enemigos. Clavó sus garras en el suelo y lo estiró como las raíces de un arbol. Comenzó a explorar los sentimientos alrededor suyo y pudo reconocer fácilmente a aquellos de instinto primitivo como el suyo que solo buscaban comer y dañar. Una vez que los ubicó, el pueblo entero sufrió un temblor y tanto los Changelings como los defensores de Ponyville se sorprendieron al ver como miles de manos de Chakra sorprendían a los atacantes desde abajo y los estrujaban hasta desmembrarlos y los estrellaban contra el piso o una superficie cercana.<p>

Sombra supo de inmediato lo que pasaba y se elevó de un salto fundiendo su cuerpo con las sombras justo antes de que varias manos salieran del suelo donde estaba parado intentando atraparlo. Al ver la abertura, Sombra cargó de magia oscura su cuerno y disparó un rayo contra el cuerpo del Zorro intentando superarlo al tener las manos ocupadas. Kurama simplemente utilizó sus seis colas para cubrirse y el rayo impactó en ellas sin ocasionarle el menor daño.

En respuesta, Kurama también cargó desde su boca energía positiva y negativa.

- _**Esto es por Zecora...**_- Susurró.

Disparó un haz de energía directo contra Sombra que lo atravesó y lo hizo desparecer completamente del mapa. No pasó mucho tiempo hasta que Sombra volvió a formarse como si nada hubiera pasado, recomponiéndose de las pocos fragmentos de sombras que había dejado el ataque junto con las sombras del ambiente.

- _**"Este tipo es imposible"**_- Pensó Kurama, pese a su ataque de ira-"_**Con su molesta transformación natural podría estar atacándolo todo el día y no le causaría el menor daño. Aunque dudo que le salga barato volver a regenerarse de esa forma, tendré que acabarlo de un solo ataque. Es hora de dejar salir todo..."**_

* * *

><p>Chrysalis se levantó una vez que recuperó su segundo o tercer aire y observó la situación. Le dio mala espina sentir a muchos de sus Changelings desparecer de su vínculo de colmena, lo que vio la horrorizó: Ponyville estaba ganando la batalla, la mayoría de los Changelings estaban heridos, todavía luchando como podían o aplastados. Chrysalis soltó un rugido de dolor y furia al ver la imagen de tantos de sus súbditos caídos en combate y se preparó para continuar la lucha cuando uno de sus subordinados se comunicó mentalmente con ella.<p>

- ¡Mi reina!- Llamó uno de los Changelings que Chrysalis único lejos del pueblo- Misión cumplida, la caja con los Elementos es nuestra y está seguro con nosotros en el bosque Everfree.

- ¡Por fin!- Dijo triunfante la Reina obligándose a reservarse su ira. Mientras se puso en contacto con sus principales tenientes en la misión mediante su vínculo especial de reina, de cinco quedaban dos, el cual uno lo acababa de llamar- ¡Changelings, reagrúpense en grupos cerrados y den la orden de retirada, los que puedan y sientan que están a la altura, llévense algunos aperitivos y reemplacen a los cautivos, yo me ocuparé de Sombra una vez encuentre una apertura!

- Como desees, mi reina...- Contestaron en coro los Changelings.

Chrysalis sonrió y se transformó en una unicornio cualquiera para huir del combate, ya encontraría la manera de vengarse en otra ocasión, no había terminado con Twilight y sus compañeras.

* * *

><p>Twilight seguía disparando haces de luz de su cuerno a cualquier copia de sus amigas que tuviera cerca, pero le preocupaban otras cosas en ese momento. Le había echado un ojo a la batalla entre Naruto y Sombra desde hace un rato y supo de inmediato que el poder que sentía no era del chico, era Kurama. La furia del Bijuu era tal que hasta ella podía sentirla.<p>

Se sintió como un pequeño gatito delante de una quimera cuando vio que Kurama comenzó a crecer y crecer mientras sus huesos se hacían más grandes, su Chakra se expandía sobrepasando los huesos ya formados y endureciéndose para luego formar pelo y carne. En un santiamén, en medio del pueblo volvió a aparecer el Zorro de Nueve Colas en su forma completa. Pero Twilight tenía miedo de que esta vez su aparición no estaba planificada, y que tanta destrucción podía causar con su poder titánico.

* * *

><p>¡Por fin había alcanzado su máximo! La última vez que se transformó era Naruto quien tenía el control, se sintió bien liberar su poder, pero transformarse y ser él quien controlaba su cuerpo le daba un sentimiento de libertad que no había sentido desde que Naruto lo liberó de la jaula en su interior.<p>

Ahora, con todo su cuerpo manifestado, podía terminar de una vez con todas con esa pelea.

- _**¡Se acabó el juego, pequeño miserable!**_- Le gritó a un paralizado Sombra- _**¡No vas a escaparte de esto! ¡Esta es por lo que le hiciste a Luna!**_

Comenzó a comprimir Chakra positivo y negativo dándole forma de esfera, lo suficientemente grande para destruir toda el área. Sombra podía regenerarse valiéndose de su forma etérea y de las Sombras que tuviera a su alrededor, pero una explosión concentrada los suficientemente grande no iba a dejar ni rastro de él.

- "¡Maldita sea! ¡Esto es malo!"- Pensó Sombra mientras su cuerno cargaba energía y hacía aparecer delante de él capa tras capa de cristales negros a manera de capullo.

Debajo de una capa inmensa de cristales negros, se cubrió con todas las Sombras que pudo reunir, no le quedaba otra que resistir, escapar no era una opción.

* * *

><p>Luna observó detenidamente la transformación de Kurama y comprendió por fin que estaba pasando, el Zorro tenía el control. Sin pensarlo dos veces, salió de la casa a pesar de los gritos de protesta de sus defensoras.<p>

Le pareció extraño, pero los Changelings estaban retirándose. No podía pensar en ello en ese momento; cuando vio que Kurama juntaba esa cantidad de energía, supo de inmediato que tenía que hacer y a quien tenía que buscar.

- ¡Twilight Sparkle!- Gritó mientras se acercaba galopando hasta donde estaba ella con sus amigas.

- ¿Princesa?- Preguntaron Dash y Applejack.

- ¡No se supone que debería estar aquí afuera!- La reprendió Twilight- ¡No está en condiciones de...!

- ¡No hay tiempo para eso! ¡Necesito que me ayudes a crear un campo de fuerza alrededor de Kurama y de Sombra en este instante!

- ¿Que?

- ¡No hay tiempo, es ahora o Ponyville podría ser historia!

Sin darse tiempo para pensarlo, Twilight obedeció y se paró firme mientras ella y Luna hacían brillar sus cuernos. Un campo de magia de gran tamaño y forma esférica rodeó toda la zona que ocupaban Kurama en su forma completa y Sombra en su búnker improvisado. Kurama notó el campo pero no le importó, tenía otro asunto en mente.

* * *

><p>-<em><strong>¡Cómete esta! ¡Bijuu Dama!<strong>_- Gritó mientras disparaba la esfera de energía de su boca y se cubría con sus colas.

- "¡No va a bastar, maldición!"

La burbuja prevenía que saliera todo objeto, magia o sonido de ella, pero aun así se oyó un eco enorme de la explosión y Ponyville tembló por completo. Luna y Twilight gritaron mientras el campo de fuerza se quebraba luego del impacto, pero la explosión no dañó nada más allá del area circundante a Kurama, y de dentro no salió nada más que una columna de humo.

Una vez que se disipó el humo, todo Ponyville fue a ver lo ocurrido. El silencio y el fragor de la batalla llegaron a su fin como por arte de magia, y muchos ponis festejaron al ver que los Changelings sa batían en retirada.

Los gritos duraron poco, porque donde había estado el campo de fuerza se reveló un crater enorme, junto a este estaba Kurama completamente ileso pese a que parte de su propio ataque le afectó; en el medio del crater, un escudo de sombras casi complamente destruido se derrumbó.

Sombra salió arrastrándose. Tenía lastimaduras por todas partes, sangraba de la boca y respiraba entrecortadamente, sin embargo, poco a poco volvió a volver eterea partes de su cuerpo y las sombras comenzaron a curarlo.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, Kurama levantó con un gruñido su pata delantera e intentó aplastarlo. Sombra hizo brillar con mucho esfuerzo su cuerno y se volvió sombras y uno completamente justo a tiempo para escapar de la garra mortal del Zorro.

Rápido como el rayo, Sombra flotó como humo hasta la nariz de Kurama y se materializó sobre esta. Lo miró directo a los ojos y lanzó un pequeño rayo de energía mientras hacía sus ojos verdes brillar intensamente.

Kurama estuvo a punto de sacudir su cabeza pero quedó completamente paralizado ante los ojos de Sombra los suyos propios comenzaron a cambiar de color a un verde claro, una estela de magia oscura comenzó a salir por los costados de estos.

- ¡Sombra!-Gritó Chrysalis saliendo de entre tantos ponis y transformándose en ella misma.- ¡Nos retiramos, está hecho!

Sombra sonrió triunfante mientras observaba como su último ataque hacía efecto y las princesas Luna y Twilight se acercaban galopando a su encuentro.

- ¡Ya perdieron, princesas!- Gritó mientras se desvanecía en las sombras y seguía a Chrysalis- ¡Es el principio del fin!

* * *

><p>Kurama ya no estaba en Ponyville, sino en un bosque antiguo y enorme. Reconoció de inmediato los árboles que lo rodeaban, las montañas y los arroyos, una ola de nostalgia lo inundó de recuerdos de alegría y buenos momentos, su hogar.<p>

Seguía tal y como lo recordaba, tranquilo, pacífico. Pero tan pronto como apareció, de un soplido desapareció. Del bosque salieron más y más ninjas que comenzaron a atacarlo y a lanzarle jutsus sin provocación ni aviso alguno.

_**- ¡Ya basta!**_- Gritó Kurama adolorido mientras veía como los ninjas quemaban su bosque y lo ataban con cadenas para inmovilizarlo-_**¿Por que hacen esto?**_

No hubo respuesta de parte de los Ninjas. Kurama veía con dolor como su hogar le era arrebatado y observó con odio a sus agresores. Su corazón aumentó rápidamente su pulso al reconocer las bandanas de los Ninjas, eran shinobi de Konoha.

Un odio profundo lo consumió como un fuego mientras clavaba sus garras en el suelo y enseñaba los dientes a sus agresores.

_**- ¡Estúpidos humanos! ¡No los perdonaré! ¡Moriran todos!**_

Esto último lo dijo con un rugido que se escucho a todo lo ancho del bosque haciendo a los árboles moverse y crujir en respuesta.

* * *

><p>- ¡Ganamos, Twilight! ¡Ganamos!- Gritaba Rainbow mientras observaba como los Changelings se retiraban.<p>

- Si, lo se, Dash. Pero... hay algo que no encaja.

- ¿Kurama?- Preguntó Luna mientras observaba atentamente al zorro- ¿Sucede algo?

Ponyville volvió a quedar en silencio caundo Kurama lanzó un rugido amenazante que calló a todo el mundo. Luego de eso, el zorro comenzó a pisar y golpear todo lo que tenía al alcance haciendo que todo el mundo saliera corriendo y gritando.

Luna se alejó junto a Twilight y sus amigas mientras observaba como Kurama agitaba sus colas alocadamente destruyendo todo resto de la fiesta que sobrevivió a la batalla y con sus garras tomó el escenario y lo arrojó al otro lado del pueblo.

- ¡Kurama!- Gritaba Naruto desde su interior- ¡Kurama! ¡Despierta! ¡Esto es una ilusión! Sino despiertas, puede que lastimes a alguna de nuestras amigas. ¡Escuchame Kurama! ¡Kurama!

Los ruegos del chico eran inútiles, entre la ilusión y la voluntad del mismo Kurama de dejarlo encerrado, su voz no le alcanzaba, y Naruto no podía hacer nada para intervenir.

- ¡¿Que demonios le pasa?!- Preguntó Applejack, mientras se cubría la cabeza y se tiraba cuerpo a tierra junto con todas las demás.

- ¿Tendrá indigestión, tal vez gases?- Propuso Pinkie.

- No... es posible que luego de la batalla haya caido hacia sus más bajos instintos, tal vez se volvió salvaje como un Ursa mayor.- Dijo Twilight con tono asustado.

- No es eso.- Respondió firmemente Luna- De haber pasado eso ya habría atacado al pueblo o a algún otro poni en otro momento- Observó los ojos del Kyubi- ¡Eso es! Sombra lo atacó con un ataque ilusorio, Kurama no sabe lo que hace. ¡Tenemos que detenerlo!

- ¿Y como vamos a hacer eso?- Preguntó Rarity desesperada- Ese bestia por poco deja hecho polvo a Sombra, uno de nuestros enemigo más temibles y acabó casi por completo con todo un ejército de Changelings. ¿Que podemos hacer nosotras?

- Pues...- Titubeó Twilight sin encontrar respuestas.

- ¡Yo se como!- Dijo Luna mirando fijamente a las otras- Es arriesgado, pero necesito algo de tiempo para que haga efecto. Raibow Dash, Applejack, ¿Creen que puedan distraerlo un rato mientras me ocupo de él?

- ¡Sin problemas, jefa!- Gritó la pegaso mientras se elevaba por el aire.

- ¡Princesa, está herida!- Exclamó Twilight al ver que Luna estiraba las alas con esfuerzo ante la reciente herida en el hombro- ¡No está en condiciones de...!

- No hay otra forma. ¡Ya saben que hacer, distráiganlo mientras yo me ocupo de su ilusión! No queda mucho tiempo.

Rainbow voló directo a la cara de Kurama que la miró con enojo y ella alzó las pezuñas en posición de pelea.

- ¡Muy bien, Foxy boy! ¡Éntrale!

Se dió vuelta y le pegó con sus cascos traseros una patada en el mentón que no le hizo daño sinó que lo enfureció. Kurama abrió la boca para intentar tragársela pero un lazo salió de la nada y se la cerró apretando el nudo.

- ¡Lo tengo, su turno Princesa!

Luna no perdió tiempo y remontó vuelo, sentía un dolor terrible con cada alateo pero entre la fuerza que le brindaba la luna y su voluntad para liberar a Kurama de esa ilusión, comenzó a llevar a cabo su plan.

Comenzó a cantar.

Ante la mirada atónita de todas las ponis, Luna comenzó a entonar una canción fuerte y claro mientras cerraba sus ojos y se dejaba llevar por las corrientes de aire. Esa canción era una canción de cuna, pero no era simplemente eso. Mientras cantaba, hacía brillar su cuerno atacando a Kurama con un ataque mental, atacar con una ilusión para destruir una ilusión.

Children of the Night watch?v=jW5n3k2VgZE

_Ven pequeño, te llevaré lejos_

_A una tierra de encantos_

_Ven pequeño, llegó la hora de jugar_

_Aquí, en mi jardín de sombras_

Apenas Luna comenzó a cantar y a revolotear cerca de Kurama, este se irritó y se liberó fácilmente del lazo de Applejack y levantó la garra para atacar a Luna. Esta estaba como en un trance, cantando su canción, y Rainbow hizo la valiente decisión de sostener la pata de Kurama antes de que tuviera oportunidad de lastimarla.

_Sígueme, dulce niño, te enseñaré el camino_

_A través del dolor y las penas_

_No llores, pobre niño, porque la vida es así_

_Asesinando belleza y pasiones_

Por suerte, Rainbow tuvo la suficiente fuerza como para parar la pate del Zorro, y Kurama estuvo a punto de volver a levantarla cuando Luna salió de su trance y siguió cantando mientras se posaba en la naríz del enorme animal y lo miraba sonriente a los ojos mientras continuaba con su canción.

_Calla, querido niño, debe ser de esta forma_

_Tan cansado de la vida y de las decepciones_

_Descansa, mi niño, porque pronto estaremos lejos_

_En la calma y el silencio_

Kurama pronto quedó hipnotizado por los ojos de la bella princesa mientras su canto angelical llenaba el aire e intervenía sus sentidos. En una parte de su mente, un sentimiento de anhelo y dulzura hizo su corazón latir muy rápido y poco a poco se dejó llevar por la dulce melodía. La canción de cuna hacía su efecto mientras Kurama se tranquilizaba y dejaba ir su rabia y su enojo.

- _**"¿Luna?"**_

__Ven pequeño, te llevaré lejos__

_A una tierra de encantos_

_Ven pequeño, llegó la hora de jugar_

_Aquí, en mi jardín de sombras_

Poco a poco redujo su tamaño, y mientras la Princesa terminaba su canción, Naruto recuperaba el control de su cuerpo. Pero no fue un simple retorno: Donde estaba el cuerpo de Kurama ahora se hayaba Naruto con fuertes quemaduras en su piel y estaba inconsciente.

En su interior, Kurama recuperó su mente y al ver lo que había hecho, quien lo había salvado y de que forma, un sentimiento de verguenza y culpa se apoderó de él. Tal fue su dolor que una lágrima recorrió la mejilla del zorro y cayó al frio suelo del interior de Naruto. ¿Que es lo que había hecho?

* * *

><p>Sombra y Chrysalis llegaron al bosque y el Rey se tiró sobre la hierba fresca tomando un respiro.<p>

- ¡Perfecto, Mister vanidoso!- Exclamó Chrysalis enojada- ¡Mira que bien nos fue! Ahora toda Equestria va a saber de nuestra pequeña alianza y para colmo perdí a casi todos los Changelings que traje conmigo.

- ¿Casi todos tus Changelings?- Respondió Sombra de mala gana- Solo fueron unas cuantas docenas. Tienes miles más en tu colmena. Además, el plan funcionó ¿verdad?

- ¿Solo unas pocas docenas?- Repitió Chrysalis furiosa- ¡Cada Changeling que pierdo es un subordinado al que dejé morir sin darle su comida apropiada! Aparte de eso, ¿realmente crees que esto fue una victoria? Tal vez conseguimos robarles los Elementos, pero esos desgraciados tienen un aliado tan poderoso como Cinco Princesas a la vez.

- Tienes razón en eso...- Contestó Sombra mientras se levantaba y se fijaba en sus heridas que faltaba cerrarse- Subestimé la fuerza de esa criatura. Por poco y me vence,

Este comentario le cayó gracioso a la Reina de los Changelings.

- ¡Ja! ¿Que pasó con el señor "ese Zorro no conoce mis límites?

- No puedes andar criticándo mi desempeño cuando tu perdiste tu primera pelea contra Luna y luego te lanzaste contra la Princesa Twilight totalmente cansada. ¿Acaso no tienes escrúpulos? ¡Bah! ¡Olvída eso! ¿Donde está el botín?

Chrysalis hizo una seña a los árboles y aparecieron muchos Changelings con ponis desmayados sobre sus espaldas y un par traían la caja azul con los conco collares más la corona de la Princesa Twilight. También vino uno, que llamó la atención tanto del Rey como de la Reina que traía algo imprevisto: el cuerpo inconsciente de un bebé dragón.

- ¡Imbéciles!- Farfullo Chrysalis- La misión decía traer los Elementos, no a la mascota de la Princesa.

- No...- Intervino Sombra mirando con malicia al pequeño dragón- Esta pequeña lagartija y yo tenemos un asunto pendiente, y creo que ya se como desquitarme tanto de él como de la Princesa.

Se paró firme y miró hacia Ponyville, parecía que el zorro estaba causando una pequeña conmoción.

- Por ahora...- Continuó Sombra- La situación es clara. Tenemos pocos hombres y estamos expuestos, regresaremos a tu castillo-colmena con los Elementos y planearemos nuestro próximo movimiento sobre Equestria. No lo parece pero esta a sido una victoria a largo plazo. Se podría decir que la fase uno fue un éxito y con creces.

- ¿Y que haremos con el chico-zorro?

- Si conozco a las Princesas, no será un problema por ahora, pero si llega a aparecer otra vez...- Miró a los Elementos y a Spike respectivamente- Creo que acabamos de ganar la carta ganadora para ocuparnos de esa molestia. ¡Andando!

Y con la oscuridad del Bosque Everfree como protección, el Rey junto con Chrysalis y sus Changelings se pusieron en marcha a paso veloz llevándose consigo la caja, los ponis cautivos y al pequeño Spike.


	10. Capitulo 9: Verdaderos Colores

**Noveno capítulo. Por suerte terminé el capítulo 10 ayer, por lo que voy a subirlo mañana. A partir de allí vamos a tener que esperar porque es mi época de finales. Espero que les guste.**

**Capitulo 9: Verdaderos colores:**

La oscuridad era una vieja compañera de Naruto, esa situación le resultaba tristemente familiar. Más de una vez había quedado herido gravemente, y despertaba con los sentidos alterados. Abrió un poco los ojos y solo veía sombras, palpó mínimamente con las manos la superficie y supo que estaba acostado en una cama.

Por suerte, de todos los sentidos el que más rápido recupero fue el oído, por lo que escuchó. Lo primero que oyó fue la voz alterada de una poni, Naruto tardó un momento en darse cuenta que era Twilight.

- No lo entiendo. ¿Como es posible que no lo hayamos visto?

- De seguro lo tenían planeado desde el principio. Distraernos a todas para robar los Elementos de la Armonía.

- ¡¿Pero por que a Spike?! ¡El es solo un pequeño dragón, no tenía nada que ver...! ¿Por que llevárselo a él? ¿Por que...?

- Tranquila Twilight. Lo recuperaremos.

- Eso es seguro. Debemos recuperarlo a él y a los Elementos enseguida. Sin ellos, Equestria está a merced de una invasión a gran escala por parte de Chrysalis y Sombra.

- ¿Y que haremos con Naruto?- Preguntó una voz tímida que Naruto reconoció como la de Fluttershy- ¿Deberíamos pedirle que nos ayude?

- Yo digo que no podemos confiar en él- Declaró Twilight con firmeza

- ¿Que te hace decir eso?- Preguntó Luna con un tono que indicaba advertencia.

- Princesa, está claro que Naruto no puede controlar al monstruo en su interior. Es por eso que Celestia nos pidió que lo vigiláramos: Quería que usáramos los Elementos si ella no encontraba la forma de regresarlo a...

- ¿Y quien dice que fue culpa de Kurama?- Interrumpió Luna- Si mal no recuerdo, le debemos la vida.

- ¿Deberle la vida? ¡Por poco y nos mata a todas!- Exclamó Rarity.

- Y si no hubiera actuado como lo hizo, ahora mismo podríamos, no, YO podría estar muerta de no ser porque se enfrentó a Sombra.

- Yo creo que deberíamos consultar a la Princesa Celestia acerca de este asunto- Propuso Fluttershy con timidez.

- ¿Como y con que objeto?- Preguntó Applejack- No tenemos los Elementos, no podríamos detener a Naruto, o Kurama, quien sea aunque quisiéramos, y Spike...- Intentó decir esto la más suavemente posible- Sin Spike no podemos enviarle una carta de inmediato.

- Yo me ocuparé de eso- Dijo Luna- Estoy débil... me costó bajar la luna esta última noche, pero creo que puedo comunicarnos con Celestia. Necesito que vayan a buscar un espejo, cuanto más grande mejor.

- En la Boutique Rarity tiene varios espejos y muchos son enormes- Intervino Rainbow.

- Pues vayan a buscarlo. Yo me quedaré aquí con Naruto por si llega a despertar.

- Yo también me quedaré- Dijo Twilight con firmeza- No sé si servirá de algo, pero quiero respuestas. Y quisiera saber que haremos ahora, a donde iremos... no sé que hacer.

- Traeremos el espejo lo más rápido posible- Aseguró Rarity- Vamos chicas.

Apenas sintió que salieron, Naruto decidió no encontrarse directamente con Luna ni con Twilight. Cerró completamente los ojos y se concentró, viajó a su interior.

Apenas llegó se encontró con algo extraño. Kurama estaba allí, pero no era el mismo Kurama de siempre. El Kurama que conoció nuca lo recibió de espaldas y agazapado, pero lo que más llamó la atención era su tamaño: Era tan pequeño que apenas llegaba a su altura.

- ¿Kurama?- Al oír su voz, el Zorro simplemente puso su cabeza entre los brazos y no lo miró- Oye, amigo. ¿Que te pasó?

- _**Déjame en paz, Naruto.**_

- Oye, escucha. ¿Que te pasó? Estas muy... pequeño.

_-__**Puedo comprimir mi Chakra, reducir mi tamaño, ahora vete- Explicó con rapidez evitando a toda costa mirarlo.**_

Naruto comenzó a rodearlo para ver su cara.

- De todas formas, quisiera...- Al ver su cara, se dio cuenta de que su amigo había estado llorando por las marcas de lágrimas todavía en su rostro- Kurama...

-_**¡Quiero estar solo ahora, ¿de acuerdo?!**_- Exclamó evitando entrar en contacto con los ojos azules del chico- _**No hace falta que me digas nada. Ya sé lo que me vas a decir: Soy un monstruo, una bestia sin escrúpulos que tomó control de tu cuerpo, te dejó lastimado y para colmo casi lastimo a tus amugas. Bueno... no pienso volver a aparecer afuera. ¡Así que ahórrate el discurso!**_

Se dio vuelta y Naruto se rindió en intentar hablar con él. Comenzó a caminar hacia la salida, pero se detuvo y miró a su amigo antes de irse.

- No te odio, Kurama. No estoy molesto porque hayas querido salvar a la princesa. ¡Demonios! Ni siquiera estoy molesto porque mi cuerpo haya salido lastimado en el proceso. De ser por mí habría ofrecido lastimarme voluntariamente para ver eliminado a ese sujeto humeante. Lo único que me molesta, es que me hayas dejado fuera del combate. Somos amigos, Kurama, y veo que te arrepientes, pero... la próxima vez, no intentes hacerlo todo solo. Tal vez podríamos... ¿Volver a luchar juntos? ¿Como antes?

Y la presencia de Naruto se desvaneció mientras Kurama quedaba pensativo.

-_**"Amigos"**_

* * *

><p>Naruto regresó al exterior suyo y se encontró con Luna y Twilight. La primera al verlo se alegró y se acercó a él con una sonrisa, Twilight, por otra parte...<p>

- ¡No intentes hacer nada!

- Twilight...- Intentó Explicarse Naruto.

- ¿Quien eres exactamente? Sé de ti, de Kurama, de esa unión entre ambos, y por eso no confío en ti. ¿Quien controla tu cuerpo, tú o eso?

- Twilight Sparkle- Dijo Luna con tono amenazante- "Eso" nos salvó la vida.

- Y casi nos mata. De no ser por nuestro escudo, ese último ataque que hizo anoche pudo haber destruido.

- Escucha, ese no fue Kurama ¿De acuerdo? Y ya no hay problema de que vuelva a lastimar a nadie.

- ¿A que te refieres?- Preguntó Luna cambiando el tono a uno de preocupación.

Naruto lanzó un suspiro.

- Les voy a explicar todo. Pero esperemos a que traigan ese espejo y podamos hablar con la Abuela-Celestia.

Se quedaron sentados mirándose entre ellos con un silencio incómodo como anfitrión. Parecía que el mundo se había apagado, ya no se escuchaban los sonidos del pueblo en movimiento, o los pájaros, ni siquiera el sonido de la respiración del que tenían al lado.

Twilight se encontraba histérica. Creía que había fallado, no como princesa, sino que había fallado a su mejor amigo, a su ayudante, ¿Que clase de princesa podía ser, si no podía proteger a sus seres queridos más cercanos?

Luna se encontraba algo insegura. Su cabeza le indicaba lo mismo que Twilight, y sospechaba que su hermana pensaría lo mismo: Naruto no era de fiar, no por sus intenciones, sino porque no era seguro que pudiera controlar los instintos y el poder abrumador de Kurama. Por otra parte, su corazón le indicaba que ese mismo Kurama era alguien sensible, que sufrió tanto como ella, y que podía confiar plenamente en él. Aquella conexión que tuvo cuando bailó con él la noche anterior fue algo único que ningún potro le había hecho sentir, y no estaba dispuesta a perderlo.

Naruto se encontraba indiferente por fuera pero preocupado por dentro. No sabía que tanto daño había causado, que había pasado en el pueblo y que pensarían sus amigas de él ahora que Kurama estaba arrepentido. Nunca, nadie fue demasiado comprensivo cuando se trataba de Kurama. No sabía que había pasado con Spike, y temía lo peor con respecto a su suerte. Sea como sea, no iba a permitir que le hagan nada malo, y estaba dispuesto a ayudar en todo si se lo permitían.

Llegaron las otras del Boutique Carrusel, trayendo consigo un espejo del tamaño de Naruto, y lo colocaron en medio de la sala sobre el piso de madera. Ninguna dijo nada, Luna se acercó al espejo e hizo brillar su cuerno frente a este. La superficie reflejante del espejo comenzó a cambiar, como si una gota de agua cayera sobre una fuente de agua quieta, de Luna reflejada, el espejo pasó a mostrar el interior de la sala del trono en el castillo de Canterlot.

- Eso... es espectacular- Dijo Naruto.

- Y un hechizo un poco más avanzado que un hechizo de teletransportación- Musitó Twilight para que nadie la escuche, tan sorprendida como el ninja.

En el reflejo, la Princesa Celestia pasó caminando, lo curioso era que caminaba en sentido contrario hacia donde las chicas recordaban donde estaba el trono, por lo que realmente parecía que hablaban a través de un espejo.

- Celestia- Llamó Luna intentando mostrarse lo más calmada posible, su hermana, por otra parte...

- ¡Luna!- Exclamó mientras se acercaba- ¡Por todos los cielos! Me tenías preocupada. ¿Que sucedió? ¿Donde estás? -La miró de arriba abajo- ¿Y que pasó contigo?

- Cálmate, hermana. Estoy en Ponyville junto con Twilight Sparkle, sus amigas y Naruto, pasaron muchas cosas y tenemos mucho que contarte.

Ahí mismo comenzaron a contar lo más resumidamente posible los eventos de la última noche, tuvieron que turnarse para contar cada una sus experiencia. Luna contó su pelea con Chrysalis, Applejack y Rainbow Dash acotaron acerca de la invasión de los Changelings. Rarity y Pinkie contaron a su manera parte de la batalla con los Changelings y lo que vieron a través de su refugio en las casas. Por último, Naruto contó acerca de su propia experiencia en la pelea contra los Changelings y junto con Twilight contaron acerca de Kurama, sus peleas con Sombra y contra Chrysalis respectivamente, como Sombra huyó y como Kurama casi se salió de control de no ser por Luna. (Cosa que atrajo la atención de Celestia con sumo interés) Para rematar, contaron la pérdida de los Elementos y el secuestro de Spike para terminar de ilustar la situación actual.

Luego de toda esa explicación, no se podía saber si Celestia estaba furiosa, preocupada, horrorizada o una mezcla de todas esas cosas. Sea como sea, cuando volvió a hablar no demostró nada de eso, una muestra más de porque le tenían tanto respeto.

- Ya veo...- Dijo cabizbaja y con mirada preocupada, meditaba- Que situación más perturbadora. Hay mucho que hacer, eso es cierto. Pero primero, hay que centrarnos en lo importante.

- Di algo que no sepamos, Tia- Dijo impaciente Luna- Tenemos una invasión a nuestras puertas, nuestra principal arma contra nuestros enemigos la poseen ellos, estamos indefensos ante cualquier ataque. ¿Que podemos hacer ahora?

- Primero: Naruto...- Este la miró con cierta indiferencia, no estaba acostumbrado a respetar autoridades mayores- Sabemos lo que pasó, ayudaste a Ponyville a sobrevivir al ataque, sin mencionar que le salvaste la vida a mi hermana, sin embargo, las acciones de tu... otra mitad, Kurama, pusieron en peligro a ponis en el proceso y por poco dañaste lo mismo que intentaban proteger, ¿Que tienes que decir en tu defensa?

- Nada...- Confesó Naruto- Simplemente que se que Kurama se encuentra profundamente arrepentido por lo que pasó. No me arrepiento de haber ayudado a defender el pueblo, y entiendo si no pueden confiar en mí ahora. Pero estoy dispuesto a ayudarlos a ustedes y al resto de Equestria, como lo he hecho hasta ahora, a cambio de regresar a mi mundo. Supongo que no va a poder regresarme hasta que termine todo esto. Solamente quisiera decir... ¿Puedo ayudarlos? ¿Me dejarán ayudarlas...- Miró a Luna y a las demás- a todas ustedes a defenderse?

Celestia miró a los ojos del chico por un momento y luego respondió.

- Te daré mi veredicto luego. Por ahora, vayamos a la segunda cuestión, la invasión.

- ¿Que medidas vamos a tomar, hermana?

- Llamaré a la milicia, obviamente, aunque dudo que las fuerzas de Canterlot basten para detener una invasión a gran escala. El ataque fue sorpresivo y no tenemos tiempo para organizar un ejercito de respuesta antes de que Chrysalis y Sombra ataquen algun lugar del país.

- ¿Entonces, estamos completamente indefensos esperando ser aplastados?- Se atrevió a preguntar Naruto.

- No necesariamente. Haré correr la voz, nuestro pueblo debe saber que podemos estar bajo ataque. Lo más seguro será que organicen un éxodo, retirarse al norte, hacia el Imperio de Cristal o los Reinos de los Grifos.

- ¡El Impero de Cristal!- Exclamó Twilight- Cadance y Shining Armor podrían ayudarnos. El Corazón de Cristal podría detener a Sombra y a Crysalis una vez más.

- Esa podría ser una opción...- Señaló Celestia- Pero estamos con el mismo problema de tiempo. El Corazón de Cristal es la mejor defensa que tienen, incluso si es una buena idea, Cadence como protectora del Imperio no se arriesgaría a sacarlo de allí. Por otra parte, de seguro Shining Armor estaría dispuesto a apoyarnos con su ejercito lo antes posible, pero no llegarán a tiempo antes de que empiecen los conflictos. Si yo fuera Sombra, utilizaría mi ejercito de mayor tamaño para atacar con rapidez para no darnos tiempo a reaccionar.

- ¿Entonces? ¿Cual va a ser la defensa?- Preguntó Rainbow hambrieta por acción.

- Por ahora. Me preocupa más poner a salvo a la mayor cantidad de civiles posible, una vez asegurados, podremos planear un contra-ataque. Luna, lo mejor es que te quedes en Ponyville, te recuperes y al mismo tiempo planees la defensa y el escape de civiles. Una vez te recuperes, lo mejor es que te dirijas a Cloudsdale y organices a los pegasos dispuestos a luchar.

- ¿Que hay de Spike, y de los Elementos?- Preguntó angustiada Twilight.

- Es verdad...- Dijo Celestia, se quedó pensativa un momento y luego miró con decisión a su alumna- Twilight, siento tener que ponerte en una situación tan complicada, pero necesito que tu y tus amigas recuperen los Elementos de la Armonía, y rescaten a Spike.

- ¿Que? Pero... Princesa... ¿No deberíamos ayudar con la defensa de Equestria?

- Luna y yo podemos arreglarnos para defender Equestria, al menos hasta que todos los ponis que podamos estén a salvo. Pero todos nuestros esfuerzos van a ser inútiles si no buscamos una solución para un contra-ataque. Necesito que tu y tus amigas las que recuperen nuestra principal defensa. Por supuesto, no creo que puedan simplemente recuperarlos ya que de seguro Sombra y Chrysalis van a asegurarse de rodearlos de protección. Es por eso que necesitarán ayuda...- Y miró a Naruto. Este se quedó de piedra y las chicas se quedaron con la boca abierta, sin excepción.

- ¿Yo?

- ¿Él?- Exclamó Luna.

- Con todo respeto, Princesa- Dijo Twilight con evidente desacuerdo- Naruto nos ayudó mucho, pero no creo que sea buena idea que nos acompañe en una misión tan crucial. Aparte de que si pierde el control, no podremos detenerlo. Lo mejor sería que se quede aquí con Luna.

- Twilight... me sorprende de ti. Se que Kurama tiende a ser algo...inestable. Pero Naruto es tu amigo, y está dispuesto a ayudarnos. ¿Realmente rechazarias la ayuda de un amigo por los errores que cometió? Y según tengo entendido, Sombra fue quien tuvo la culpa, no Kurama.

- Por mi parte- Intervino Naruto- Estoy de acuerdo en que necesitaran mi ayuda. Los enemigos de ayer nos superaban en número. Si vamos a ir a su guarida, pueden esperarnos muchos más, y yo puedo ayudarlas a acabar con ellos, soy un ninja después de todo. Por otra parte, repito que Kurama está arrepentido por lo que hizo, sinceramente, y no pienso quedarme aquí si un amigo está en peligro. Prometo que los voy a ayudar, y yo nunca me retracto de mis palabras, ese es mi Camino Ninja.

Celestia le sonrió a Naruto y volvió a mirar a su alumna.

- ¿Y bien, Twilight? ¿Que respondes?

Twilight miró a Naruto y también buscó esos ojos azules, se quedó mirándolo un rato, su cabeza le decía que debía desconfiar, pero esos ojos no mostraban señal alguna de mentira o nerviosismo. Solo veía decisión, y confianza. Sin embargo, una vez que apartó la mirada recordó esos ojos llenos de odio y enojo de la criatura que las atacó. Miró a sus amigas, y cada una miraba de manera distinta a Naruto. No podía tomar esa decisión.

- No es decisión mía. Necesito saber que opinan mis amigas- Las miró a las cinco- ¿Que dicen chicas? ¿Dejamos que venga y aceptamos su promesa de que no va a salirse de control?

Pinkie fue la primera en hablar, más o menos. Se acercó a Naruto y pegó la nariz contra la suya con mirada seria. Naruto obviamente se sentía más que incomodo, no se acostumbraba a la costumbre de Pinkie de violar el espacio personal.

- ¿Pinkie-promesa?- Le preguntó con seriedad.

- ¿Qué?

- ¿Lo Pinkie-prometes?- Interrogó Pinkie pegando su naríz a la suya.

- Ehm... no sé como...

- "_Cross my heart and hope to fly, stick a cupcake in my eye_"- Enseñó cruzando el corazón, aleteando y luego poniendo un casco sobre su ojo-

Era infantil, y realmente tonto, pero Naruto sabía que no podía cuestionar a Pinkie Pie, por lo que lanzó un suspiro.

- Prometo no dejar que Kurama tome control de mi cuerpo y que las voy a ayudar en todo lo que pueda- Y repitió la promesa, aunque se sintió raro. Pinkie pasó de mirada seria a alegre en menos de un segundo.

- Con eso me basta- dijo alegremente mientras se alejaba dando saltitos.

- Si Pinkie cree que se puede confiar en ti...-Intervino Applejack- Yo te creo. Además, te ganaste mi respeto ayudándonos en la granja.

- Por mi parte- Dijo Rainbow Dash- Me parecen geniales tus poderes y me encantaría verlos aplastando cientos de Changelings. Pero voy estar vigilándote, ¿de acuerdo?

- Me parece bien- Respondió Naruto, aunque sabía que era obvio que confiaba en él.

- Bueno...- Opinó Rarity- No sé si me gustaría que puedas convertirte en ese bicho desagradable a la vista en cualquier momento mientras viajamos, pero todo por rescatar a Spikie Wikie.

Fluttershy no dijo nada, solo miró a Naruto, luego al resto y asintió con la cabeza varias veces.

- Muy bien- Concluyó Celestia- Está decidido. Twilight, junten todo lo que necesitan y salgan esta tarde. Tienen que encontrar la guarida de Sombra y de Chrysalis lo más pronto posible.

- Esa es otra cuestión- Señaló Twilight pensativa- ¿Como encontraremos la base de Chrysalis?

En ese momento, se abrió de un portazo la puerta y Vinyl Scratch entró con paso firme trayendo algo en su espalda. Una vez que se acercó hacia donde estaba el resto, todas observaron que se trataba de un Changeling gravemente lastimado pero que aún respiraba.

- Siento interrumpir, pero pensé que les interesaría quedarse con este- Dijo mientras lo tiraba al suelo- Intentó engañarme haciéndose pasar por Octavia.

- ¿Como supiste quien era?- Preguntó Luna observando detenidamente a la criatura.

- No se quejó cuando comencé a lavar los platos con mi lavadora de Dubstep esta mañana- Explicó con tono que indicaba que no le gustaba hablar demasiado- Y luego me dijo que quería dar un paseo cuando era hora de practicar con su violonchelo, "Tavi" NUNCA deja para después su práctica de violonchelo. Así que lo traje aquí.

- ¿Por qué está tan lastimado?- Preguntó Celestia desde el espejo intentando ver bien al Changeling.

- ¡Ah, sí! Puede que me haya... sobrepasado un poco preguntándole donde estaba Octavia. Hay que admitir que estos tipos son duros, aguantó dos ondas de mi Cañón Bass antes de contarme donde estaba. Y luego lo traje aquí- Le dio unas patadas leves- ¡Oye, despierta, cuéntales lo que me dijiste a mí!

El Changeling abrió los ojos y miró hacia todas partes desesperado y agarrándose la cabeza.

- ¡Diré lo que quieran! ¡Les diré lo que quieran, pero... por favor, detengan esa música infernal!

- Algunos simplemente no llegan a ver el buen arte- Dijo Vinyl mientras todos la miraban con algo de temor. Lanzó una risita nerviosa- Ehm... creo... que iré a practicar mis nuevos hits. Les dejo a cargo lo de Tavi, conociéndola debe de estar dándoles clases de música clásica.

Cuando se retiró. Twilight se pudo seria y le puso una pezuña sobre el cuello al lastimado Changeling, Naruto se dio cuenta de que Celestia y Luna ponían también caras serias pero no miraban al Changeling.

- ¡¿Donde están Sombra y Chrysalis?! ¿Adonde llevaron a Spike, a Octavia y los Elementos? ¿Cuales son sus planes? ¡Contesta!

- Twilight...-Comenzó a decir Applejack.

- ¡¿Donde están?!

- Querida...- Intervino Rarity- No soy experta en interrogatorios, pero dudo mucho que alguien pueda hablar con una pezuña aplastando su cuello.

Twilight se dio cuenta de su error y retiró la pezuña, pero siguió mirando con enojo al prisionero. Por su parte, el Changeling se levantó, tosió un poco para aclararse la garganta y con dificultad comenzó a hablar.

- No se los planes de la Reina ni del Rey, pero sé que a los prisioneros los llevamos a la Colmena.

- ¿Donde está esa colmena?- Dijo Celestia desde el espejo.

- Al sur. Muy al sur, pasando el bosque Everfree y sus ruinas tomando el camino hacia las colinas Macintosh. Ustedes lo conocen como Badlands.

- Así que ahí están- Dijo Celestia pensativa- Tiene sentido. Badlands está en el extremo sur de Equestria y ningún poni desea ir ahí. Y la única manera de llegar es a pie.

- ¿Que no hay un pueblo cerca de ahí por donde pasa el tren?- Preguntó Applejack- ¿Dodge Junction?

- La Reina nos ordenó tomar el lugar- explicó el Changeling lanzando una risita nerviosa- Necesitábamos mantener a esos ponis callados para que no nos descubran.

- Animales inmundos...- Dijo Twilight con desprecio. Se acercó para darle una patada Luna la detuvo con una mirada de advertencia- ¿¡Que van a hacer con Spike, y con todos a los que se llevaron!?

- No sé que van a hacer con el dragón. Pero cuando la Reina lleva prisioneros solo es por una razón: Desea alimentar al enjambre, no los lastimamos físicamente, pero no la pasan demasiado bien. La Reina es una buna anfitriona, una buena gobernante...- Esto último lo dijo con cierto orgullo.

- ¡¿Quieres ver que tan buenos somos nosotros con los prisioneros?!- La amenazó la Princesa.

- ¡Twilight! ¡Suficiente!- Ordenó Celestia con mirada reprochante. Volvió a posar su vista en el Changeling- Ya has dicho todo lo que necesitábamos saber. Te dejaremos en libertad y envíale un mensaje a Chrysalis.

- ¿En libertad?- Exclamó Rainbow indignada- Pero... Pero...

- ¡Es una orden!- Dijo Celestia con firmeza- Será nuestro enemigo pero nosotros somos ponis. Somos equestrianos, y mientras yo sea Princesa aquí no voy a dejar que lastimemos a un ser vivo indefenso.

- ¿Y qué mensaje debo enviar?- Preguntó el Changeling mirando el espejo.

- Que detengan esta locura antes de que sea tarde. Aun estamos a tiempo para que la guerra no nos consuma a todos.

El Changeling se paró con dificultad y salió a paso ligero y cubriéndose. Una vez que lo perdieron de vista, Celestia se dirigió a todos.

- Muy bien... Todo el mundo sabe lo que tienen que hacer. Pueden retirarse, ¡Luna, quédate! Quiero hablar contigo.

* * *

><p>Naruto y las demás se retiraron dejando solas a las dos hermanas. Celestia miraba a Luna con una expresión indiferente, ella por su parte evitaba mirar a su hermana a los ojos.<p>

- Veo que has tenido una noche agitada.

- No finjamos, las dos sabemos muy bien porque me llamaste.

- ¿En serio?

Luna comenzó a enfadarse. Celestia sabía a lo que se refería y sin embargo estaba haciendo que ella lo diga.

- Vas a decirme que tenías razón ¿O no? Kurama es peligroso, y puso en riesgo la vida de todos los que estaban en Ponyville.

- Si... eso ya lo sabía.

Hubo un instante de silencio incómodo. Luna se forzó a si misma a mirar a los ojos de Celestia y esta le devolvió el gesto con una mirada solemne.

- ¿Entonces por qué?- Preguntó Luna- ¿Porque decidiste enviarlo con tu aprendiz? ¿Acaso no crees que podría ponerlas en peligro?

- Perdona que te responda de esta manera, Luna. Pero la mejor pregunta para mí es... ¿Por qué tú no lo crees?

- ¿Que es lo que sientes por él, Luna?

Ante esta pregunta, Luna se ruborizó un poco. No esperaba tremenda pregunta viniendo de su hermana. Su primera reacción fue la más obvia.

- No sé de que hablas.

- Tú dijiste que no finjamos, hermana. Se conocieron hace solo unas noches... lo defiendes... descubres que tienen mucho en común...

- ¡Ya entendí! No hace falta que sigas... Bueno... la verdad es que... me siento... extraña cuando estoy cerca de él.

- ¿Extraña?

- Mi mente pasa a un estado de claridad y al mismo tiempo ofuscación. Me siento débil, y al mismo tiempo con más energía que nunca. Nunca sentí nada parecido.

Celestia sonrió y lanzó una pequeña risita. Eso relajó la conversación para Luna.

- Ya veo...- Dijo la Princesa del Sol- Tengo que admitirlo. No me lo esperaba.

- ¿Qué?

- Llegaste a enamorarte, Luna. Después de tanto tiempo, por primera vez...

- ¿Que tiene que ver eso con todo lo que hablábamos? ¿Por qué enviaste a Kurama junto con Twilight Sparkle?

- Lo envié porque sé que tú confías en él, y te salvó la vida, hermana. Eso vale más para mí que cualquier excusa que pueda inventar. Además, si es cierto que el pudo pelear cara a cara con Sombra...

- ¿Que voy a hacer ahora? No sé qué hacer en estas situaciones.

- Ni con toda la sabiduría que hemos conseguido en estos milenios podría darte una respuesta clara. Solo sigue lo que tu corazón te diga, mientras hagas eso, tienes mi bendición.

- ¡No seas tan solemne!- Le contestó sonriendo- No es como si fueras nuestra madre o que no nos vamos a volver a ver... ¿verdad?

La mirada triste de Celestia le borró la sonrisa del rostro.

- ¿Celestia?

- Por algo pedí que se fueran las demás Luna. Tú y yo sabemos que Sombra no tardará en atacar Canterlot.

- De seguro podrás mantener tu posición.

- Si fuera contra Chrysalis o Sombra por separado de seguro. Pero una alianza entre ambos...

- Somos las Princesas de Equestria. No nos detendrán.

- A las dos juntas, tal vez no. O tal vez nos maten a ambas... en cualquiera de los casos, no quiero que vengas aquí, Luna.

- ¿Que estás diciendo?- Exclamó indignada.

- No estás en condiciones de pelear ahora. Esto es lo que quiero que hagas, por favor. Sánate de tus heridas y ve a Cloudsdale como planeamos, luego de que evacúes a los civiles y reúnas todos los pegasos dispuestos a pelear que puedas, te reunirás con Twilight y recuperarán Equestria. Yo... soy prescindible.

Luna se quedó shockeada al escuchar esto. Comenzó a temblar... pero no precisamente de miedo o frío.

- ¿Prescindible...?- Repitió sin poder creerlo- ¿Realmente así es como esperas convencerme de que te abandone? ¿Diciendo que eres "prescindible"?

- Luna...

- Ahora escúchame, y escúchame bien, hermana- Dijo enojada y pateando el suelo- Se que no eres perfecta, Celestia, pero jamás pensé que serías tan irresponsable. ¡Eres la Princesa del Sol, demonios! Tienes un deber que va más allá de cualquier plan tonto para salvar nuestro reino.

- ¿Es que no lo entiendes?- Contestó Celestia levantando la voz- Si distraigo lo suficiente a Chrysalis y a Sombra, tendrán una oportunidad de recuperar los Elementos y detener su invasión...

- ¿A costa de tu vida?

- ¡A cualquier costo, Luna! ¡Una Princesa sabe cuándo debe hacer sacrificios por el bien de su pueblo!

Luna se dio vuelta y caminó intranquila por la sala. Celestia la siguió con mirada seria pero ninguna dijo nada. Finalmente Luna se detuvo, lanzó un largo suspiro y la miró devuelta a los ojos.

- Haré lo que me pides, hermana.

- Gracias Luna.

- Pero... quisiera que pienses en esto, Tía. Hace poco que conozco a Naruto y a Kurama, no son miembros de la realeza pero tienen una sabiduría que nosotras no imaginábamos. Me dijo algo hace dos días, que me abrió los ojos a un punto de vista que antes no conocía. Veo lo que quieres hacer, lo entiendo y lo acepto aunque no me gusta. Pero antes de que nos veamos por última vez quisiera preguntarte esto: ¿Que clase de Princesa sería, si dejara que mi hermana muera sin poder salvarla? ¿Realmente sería digna de seguir gobernando Equestria, o me lamentaría el resto de mi vida sabiendo que no he tomado la decisión correcta?

Dicho esto, Luna se dirigió a la puerta mientras Celestia la miraba atónita sin saber que contestar. Antes de abrirla, Luna miró hacia su hermana con tristeza.

- Adiós, Celestia.

* * *

><p>- Adiós... Luna.- Respondió la Princesa mientras el espejo volvía a reflejarla a ella como cualquier otro espejo. Miró con tristeza el espejo y sonrió mientras trataba de no llorar.<p>

"Creciste mucho, hermanita. Eso es prueba de que tenías razón: Realmente ese chico... no, esas dos personas maravillosas llegaron a comprenderte y a enseñarte cosas que yo no podría. Tal vez, si llegamos a sobrevivir a todo esto, podrías enseñarme ese extraño punto de vista que te obsequiaron, quizás así no cometa una y otra vez los mismos errores. En este momento te estás convirtiendo en un mejor gobernante que yo, y puede que tú seas la que siga enseñando a Twilight. Si es así, lo dejo todo en tus manos. "

Pensó un minuto en ello y luego volvió a cambiar su mirada a una más seria y decidida. Tomó varios papeles y plumas y comenzó a escribir a toda velocidad avisos para los alcaldes y gobernantes de todas las ciudades de Equestria; Manehattan, Appleloosa, Las Pegasus, Baltimare, Filly Delphia, Cloudsdale estaba muy al norte y Luna se dirigiría allí, por lo que no era necesario que escribiera una carta.

Una vez que terminó de redactar todas y cada una de las cartas, las envió de un fogonazo a las distintas ciudades y siguió con otro asunto. Se acercó al trono y se sentó pensando que debería tomar acciones inmediatas.

- ¡Kibitz!

Un poni unicornio con traje, anteojos sobre su nariz y una cutie mark de reloj de bolsillo apareció de repente a gran velocidad.

- ¿Su alteza?

- ¡Llama a la guardia! ¡Que den la alarma en la ciudad y que los civiles se preparen para evacuar Canterlot de inmediato!

- ¿Evacuar Canterlot?- Repitió el poni incrédulo- Su alteza. Llevará tiempo antes de que podamos...

- ¡Ve y no pierdas tiempo, Kibitz! La guerra nos acecha y el tiempo es lo que menos tenemos.

- S...si. En seguida su majestad.- Y salió corriendo por la puerta.

Lanzando un suspiro, Celestia se acercó de nuevo al espejo y lanzó el conjuro de espejos gemelos. Se dio el mismo efecto de transformación como cuando Luna se comunicó con ella pero esta vez del otro lado del espejo apareció un salón de cristal donde una pareja de un unicornio y una alicornio recibían a algunos ponis que parecían nobles por sus vestimentas elegantes. No había tiempo para eso.

- Cadence... Shining Armor.- Llamó. Ambos ponis miraron hacia el espejo y en sus caras se denotó la sorpresa que les causaba verla. Se disculparon rápidamente con los nobles y se dirigieron a su encuentro.

- ¡Celestia, que bueno verte!- Saludó Cadence con alegría.

- Quisiera que mi llamado sea por cuestiones más alegres, pero me temo que no.

- ¿Sucedió algo?- Preguntó Shining Armor.

- Sombra regresó...

La cara de ambos se volvió pálida de repente y sus miradas de preocupación se convirtieron en miradas de sorpresa y miedo.

- Pero... ¡Se supone que lo destruimos!- Exclamó Shining con seriedad.

- Tal parece que los poderes que tiene lo hicieron más resistente de lo que pensábamos.

- ¿Donde está ahora?

- Está aquí, en Equestria. Pero eso no es todo, se alió con la Reina Chrysalis y ahora se preparan para asaltar el reino a gran escala.

- Pero ustedes tienen los Elementos de la Armonía- Señaló Cadence- Su poder debería bastar para detenerlos a ambos.

- No podemos contar con los Elementos de inmediato, verán...- Y les explicó los acontecimientos de los últimos días, incluyendo la llegada de Naruto y el ataque a Ponyville.

- Entonces... ¿Mi hermana está bien?- Preguntó Cadence con preocupación.

- Por ahora, sí. Le encomendé la misión de recuperar los Elementos mientras yo distraigo a Sombra desde otro frente.

- ¿Y podemos confiar en este...Naruto?- Dijo Shining.

- Créeme. Tengo buenas razones para confiar en él. Pero ahora necesito su ayuda.

- ¿Que podemos hacer?

- En este momento, los líderes de cada ciudad de Equestria, por orden mía, están organizando evacuaciones hacia el norte. Necesito que reciban a los refugiados que consigan llegar al Imperio.

- Cuenta con eso- Dijo Cadence con decisión- Tus súbditos recibirán buenas atenciones mientras dure el conflicto.

- También necesitaría, si es posible, algo de ayuda militar. Sé que les estoy pidiendo que pongan vidas en riesgo pero...

- ¡Ahora mismo voy a organizar una expedición!- Exclamó Shining sin dejarla terminar- Equestria es nuestra aliada, y de no ser por su ayuda no habría Imperio alguno. Les debemos eso.

- Gracias- Contestó Celestia haciendo una reverencia- Pero no quiero que vengan a Canterlot.

- ¿QUE?

- El ataque de ayer solo fue un aviso, una operación para quitarnos poder. El verdadero objetivo para ellos de seguro es Canterlot. Una vez que caigamos nosotros, Equestria caerá fácilmente.

- ¿Entonces por qué no nos dejas ir a darte apoyo?- Preguntó Shining sin entender- ¿Precisamente no hay que defender la Capital?

- Un reino no lo es por su realeza, ni sus ciudades. Lo saben bien, un reino lo es por su pueblo. Sombra y Chrysalis ignoran eso, y es por eso que sé cómo van a actuar. En este momento, Twilight se prepara para recuperar los Elementos y mi hermana reunirá a todo súbdito dispuesto a pelear. Quiero que junten sus fuerzas en Ponyville, y derroten a Sombra y Chrysalis todos juntos. Con un poco de suerte, la unión de ambos ejércitos más los Elementos debería ser suficiente.

- Eso... es cierto- Admitió Shining- Muy bien. Haré los preparativos enseguida. Pero Celestia, el Imperio de Cristal hace siglos que no va a la guerra, más bien un milenio. Dudo que podamos reunir un ejército de la noche a la mañana.

- No tenemos tiempo de sobra- Dijo Celestia con seriedad- Pero tarden lo que deban de tardar. Prefiero saber que va a venir ayuda tarde o temprano que no venga ayuda en lo absoluto. Ahora... debo dejarlos. ¡Buena suerte, mis amigos!

- Buena suerte, Celestia. Resiste hasta que podamos llegar.

Liberado el hechizo, el espejo volvió a la normalidad y Celestia se acercó a la ventana mirando a Ponyville a lo lejos. Ya había hecho su jugada, ahora solo debía hacer lo más difícil antes de una batalla inminente: Esperar.

* * *

><p>Naruto caminaba por el pueblo preocupado por su situación. Cada poni había ido a prepararse para el viaje por su cuenta, Twilight acompañó a Rarity puesto que en la casa-arbol estaba Luna charlando con Celestia. Pese a que no se arrepentía de haber ofrecido si ayuda a Twilight, le preocupaba el hecho de que su suerte ahora dependía de muchas cosas que parecían fuera de su alcance. Más allá de querer ayudar a sus amigas, la verdadera razón por la que estaba allí era un simple accidente del que no tenía nada que ver. Las mismas ponis que le habían traído allí le habían prometido regresarlo a su mundo, y pese a que Equestria hasta ahora le parecía fantástica, el chico extrañaba su Aldea. Ahora las posibilidades de que regrese alguna vez eran cada vez menores por haber estallado una guerra de la cual, de nuevo, no tenía nada que ver.<p>

Esa idea lo amargaba un poco. Hace unos pocos días era un ninja cuya vida no era del todo normal, pero no tenía dudas en lo que debía ser y cuáles eran sus objetivos. Ahora, en ese mundo en el cual la palabra "Hokage" no significa nada para nadie más que para él mismo, sus sueños se habían convertido en meros caprichos sin sentido y todo lo que sabía del mundo se había reducido a la nada debido a la situación en que se encontraba. ¿Por qué debía pasar por todo eso? El no lo había pedido y sin embargo estaba luchando una batalla que no era suya.

A los pocos minutos, un sentimiento de culpa lo sacudió de repente y agitó un poco la cabeza, ése no era él. Naruto Uzumaki, el ninja que alguna vez sería Hokage, no podía quedarse de brazos cruzados lamentándose por sí mismo cuando sus amigos necesitaban su ayuda. Pese a que no podría regresar a su mundo en un futuro próximo, debía dejar esas preocupaciones para más tarde y concentrarse en cumplir con su promesa: Sus amigas, Equestria, necesitaban su ayuda, y no iba a decepcionarlas.

Una vez que resolvió ese dilema, regresó a una anterior que le tenía preocupado: Kurama. Lo cierto era que ese mundo lo estaba afectando, pero le afectaba mucho más al zorro. Nunca antes Kurama se había disculpado o sentido mal por sus acciones, mucho menos llamarse a sí mismo "monstruo" y llorado por su comportamiento, ese no era el Kurama que conocía. Esto le preocupaba puesto que su amigo se encontraba en su interior sintiéndose mal y el no podía ayudarlo. Pese a que no le gustaba admitirlo, Naruto dedujo que el problema de Kurama era mucho más profundo que un simple sentimiento de culpa: Estaba sufriendo por algo más, o más bien alguien más. Luna.

Naruto sabía que no podía hacer nada para intervenir en ese asunto puesto que realmente no debía meterse en lo que su amigo decida hacer con sus sentimientos hacia otra persona, o yegua en este caso. Pero el problema radicaba en que, más allá de que entre Kurama y Luna las cosas salgan bien, aun así tendrían que mantenerse separados por el simple hecho de que Naruto mantenía al zorro en su interior. Ya lo había hablado con Kurama y este dijo que esperaría, pero aun así Naruto no se sentía bien pensando que él era una barrera viviente entre la felicidad de su amigo y la de Luna. Y para colmo de males, Naruto sabía de sobra que había algo entre ellos por la manera en que bailaron la otra noche y como Kurama reaccionó ante el hecho de que Luna fuera lastimada por ese tipo raro.

A todo esto, ¿Quien era ese tipo?, según mencionaron Twilight y Luna en sus conversaciones, su nombre era Sombra. Pero más allá de eso no sabía nada de él, lo único que tenía claro era que era un unicornio desagradable, bueno en insultar, y que sus golpes dolían bastante. Normalmente eso le bastaría para lanzarse de cabeza a una pelea con él, pero toda una guerra ninja le enseñó a no ser impaciente, la mayor parte del tiempo. Hasta donde sabía, sus ataques no le podían afectar y ni siquiera Kurama con su máximo poder pudo derrotarlo.

Con todo esto y más en la cabeza, continuó caminando por la calle sin prestar atención a su alrededor. Twilight y las chicas les habían comunicado a todos que debían prepararse para evacuar Ponyville de inmediato a menos que desearan quedarse con Luna y pelear. Antes de ello, Ponyville había permanecido en un estado casi desierto, como un pueblo fantasma, ahora había cientos de ponis yendo para todos lados juntando sus pertenencias y ayudándose los unos a los otros. De haberlo visto, a Naruto de seguro le recordaría a Konoha cuando estaba en estado de sitio, debían esconder y refugiar a los civiles y luego contraatacar.

Tan metido estaba en sus pensamientos que al principio no escuchó a la voz infantil que lo llamaba.

- ¡Naruto!

El ninja se sobresaltó y miró hacia atrás. Scootaloo venía galopando a toda prisa con una sonrisa en sus labios.

- Ah, Scootaloo...

- Naruto- Repitió la chica mientras llegaba jadeando a su lado- ¿Me podrías entrenar un poco más hoy?

- ¿Entrenar?- Dijo Naruto alarmado- ¿Entrenar... para ser ninja?

- Si. Te vi anoche cuando les pateabas el trasero a esos bichos y quisiera ver si puedo llegar a ser tan ágil como tú. Si consigo moverme como tú, a lo mejor no necesitaría volar.

- Mira... me encantaría, pero... - Titubeó el chico mientras buscaba una excusa para no pasar otro infierno- ¿No deberías ir a buscar a las otras CMC?

- Nah... Todos en el pueblo están muy ocupados preparando las cosas para irse. Appebloom está ayudando a la Abuela Smith a juntar todas sus cosas, y Sweetie Bell está haciendo lo mismo con sus padres. Parece que sus hermanas están ocupadas porque parece que se van en una especie de viaje en medio de todo este caos.

- Pero ese es el problema...- Contestó Naruto aclarándose la mente- Yo también voy a ir en ese viaje con Twilight y las otras.

La sonrisa de Scootaloo se borró de un plumazo y miró al chico con preocupación

- ¿Tu también te vas? ¿Por qué?

- Es que...

- No te vayas- Le suplicó Scootaloo- Desde que tú llegaste las cosas mejoraron mucho: Nos convertimos en ninjas, aprendimos buenas lecciones, incluso le salvamos la vida a Diamond Tiara y ahora ella nos debe un favor enorme. No nos dejes, por favor...- Esto último lo dijo poniendo esa cara de tristeza que a Naruto le partía el alma.

- Scootaloo...- Dijo torpemente intentando explicarse- Se que quieres que me quede, y me gusta tu compañía pero... las chicas y yo vamos a ese viaje para derrotar al tipo que empezó todo esto- Esbozó una sonrisa- Voy a ir con Rainbow Dash, le patearemos el trasero a ese tipo y volveremos aquí en un parpadeo.

- Si... estoy segura que lo harán pero...- Bajó la mirada algo molesta- No quiero quedarme sola de nuevo. Tu eres lo mejor que me pasó desde que Rainbow me prometió que me iba a enseñar a volar. No quiero que me dejes.

Naruto sintió un golpe en el estómago cuando la potrilla dijo eso. Nunca había tenido a alguien que dependiera tanto de él. Hubo quienes le siguieron y lo consideraron su rival y su modelo a seguir, pero eso era... diferente. Pensó rápido en una solución. Le acarició el pelo de color morado y le levantó el mentón ligeramente, le lanzó una sonrisa.

- No vas a estar sola, tienes a tus amigas- Viendo que esto no era suficiente, decidió redoblar la apuesta- Mira... hagamos un trato. Tú ve con tus amigas y acompaña al resto del pueblo en la evacuación, protégelos para que nada malo les pase. Eso es lo que debe hacer un ninja con su aldea, o su pueblo en este caso. A cambio, yo te prometo regresar y hablaré con Rainbow Dash para que te entrene y puedas volar tan bien como ella. ¿De acuerdo?

La cara de Scootaloo pasó de sorpresa a alegría radiante en unos segundos. Se lanzó al pecho de Naruto pero este estaba preparado y la sostuvo cuidadosamente con sus manos.

- ¡Hecho! ¡Protegeré a todos!

- Muy bien. Cuento contigo. Ahora ve y ayuda a tus amigas en todo lo que puedan.

Una vez que se marchó, Naruto lanzó un suspiro y caminó devuelta hacia la casa-árbol.

- "Puede que no tenga modo de regresar a mi mundo por ahora, pero al menos tengo un objetivo y un lugar a donde regresar en este"

* * *

><p>Badlands. Esta tierra es uno de los pocos lugres desolados de Equestria. El páramo desierto se encontraba en el extremo sur del país, cercado por las colinas Macintosh, que la aislaban de los pantanos Hayseed por el este y Apple Loosa por el oeste. La única entrada era un pasadizo entre las rocas que daban a un único camino de tierra. Este pasaba por un pueblo llamado Dodge Junction, ahora desierto, y continuaba hacia al norte terminando en varias colinas rocosas junto al bosque Everfree. Un lugar tan aislado y de tan difícil acceso fue ideal para los Changelings, que construyeron su propio castillo cerca de la entrada a su nuevo reino.<p>

En ese desierto, Chrysalis pudo hacer crecer a su enjambre valiéndose de las montañas y cuevas cercanas haciendo su Colmena tan grande como profunda, y aun así prefería vivir en su castillo, hecho con rocas negras sacadas de las mismas colinas.

Sombra se encontraba junto a Chrysalis observando la caja con los Elementos, meditando que debían hacer ahora.

- De seguro pensarás que me estoy apresurando, pero... ¿Que esperamos para deshacernos de esos malditos Elementos?

- ¿Y cómo esperas hacer eso, exactamente?

- Destruyéndolos. Partiéndolos en mil pedazos.

- La magia de esos trastos es poderosa. No son unas simples piedras que se puedan romper a golpes físicos o mágicos. De hecho, dudo que aunque ambos atacáramos con toda nuestra magia al mismo tiempo podríamos hacerles el menor daño.

- ¿Los escondemos en la profundidad de la montaña, entonces? Propuso rápidamente- ¿Que queden ocultos entre las sombras para siempre?

- Estas piedras datan de hace milenios. Mucho antes de que existieran las Hermanas Reales, pasaron milenios ocultas y sin embargo las ponis los encontraron en sus momentos de mayor necesidad. Dudo que aunque los ocultemos con todos nuestros medios disponibles permanezcan ocultas. Cuanto más las deseemos esconder, mayor será las posibilidades de que los encuentren, tan misteriosa es su magia.

- ¿Entonces qué?

- Ya he pensado en un modo de que no se metan en nuestro camino- Contestó Sombra con una sonrisa- La magia de los Elementos es potente y no podemos blandirla.

- Ni lo haría si pudiéramos- Dijo Chrysalis con desprecio.

- De acuerdo. Pero hay otras formas de obtener la victoria que derrotando a tu oponente- Señaló Sombra mientras elevaba cinco de los seis Elementos y los cubría con una energía oscura.

- ¿No acabas de decir que no vas a poder dañar los Elementos?

- No puedo alterarlos de ninguna forma de forma directa. Pero si coloco un hechizo sobre ellos...

Chrysalis observó atentamente como bajaba de nuevo los Elementos uno por uno y los colocaba en la caja uno tras otro. Aun quedaba un Elemento, el de la magia.

- Te faltó uno.

- No me faltó ninguno. Con esos cinco fuera, debería bastar para que nadie los utilice en un futuro cercano. En cuanto a este.

Sombre elevó la corona con el Elemento de la magia y comenzó a esforzarse mientras sometía a presión la joya. Chrysalis estuvo a punto de preguntar cuando de repente la joya salió limpiamente de la corona y Sombra se lo colocó como adorno en la suya propia reemplazando la joya gris que tenía en esta.

- ¿Que estás haciendo?

- Llamémoslo... "Política de seguro". Si por alguna razón las ponis recuperan los Elementos y evaden mi magia, aun así no podrán hacer nada sin el más importante y poderoso de los seis. Obviamente se darán cuenta de que falta y podrían sospechar, en ese caso...

Invocó con su magia un pequeño racimo de cristales negros y le dio la forma de estrella del Elemento original. Luego lo colocó sobre la corono y con un hechizo simple le dio el mismo color que el verdadero. Le lanzó el mismo hechizo que a los demás Elementos y lo colocó junto a los otros.

- Esto debería bastar.

- ¿Vas a conservar esa cosa?

- El Elemento de la Magia, un trofeo digno de un Rey. Sí, me parece lo indicado.

- No finjas, Sombra. Se bien que a ti no te interesan esas cosas. ¿Por qué conservar un Elemento más allá de prevenir que su legítima dueña lo encuentre? De querer hacerlo por esa simple razón, se lo habrías ofrecido a alguien más, o simplemente lo habrías hechizado y rodeado de protección como al Corazón de Cristal, si... conozco la historia.

Sombra gruñó ante el hecho de que su asociada sabía más de él de lo que querría. No podía contarle su verdadero objetivo, por lo que decidió comentarle parte de su plan.

- Hay ciertos poderes que no pueden ser destruidos, en el caso de estos Elementos, tampoco podemos usarlos como las ponis los usan. Pero... hay otras formas en las que se puede sacar provecho de una fuente de magia. ¿No has pensado que lo que te diferencia a ti de los otros Changelings es tu inteligencia y tu sabiduría más que cualquier otra cosa? Con la magia pasa lo mismo. En este mundo hay fuentes de energía y conocimiento que pueden convertir a simples criaturas en dioses, y yo tengo en mi mano una de ellas. Es posible que no pueda beneficiarme de su energía, pero el conocimiento es algo que no se le puede negar a nadie, ni siquiera la magia puede impedir obtenerlo, más bien todo lo contrario, el que obtiene conocimientos obtiene el dominio de la magia.

- ¿Hablas de las Princesas, o estás hablando de ti?

Sombra sonrió.

- Touché.

Chrysalis se dio por satisfecha aunque sabía que no podía confiar en las palabras del Rey.

- Así que... ¿ya estamos listos para comenzar la invasión?

- Casi. Antes de comenzar con la fase dos, quisiera que nos tomemos un tiempo de descanso. Después de todo, esa lucha contra las Princesas y ese... animal nos dejó maltrechos. Un día debería bastar para que juntes a la mayor parte de tus súbditos y se preparen para un vuelo a larga distancia. Y también dará tiempo para que nos recuperemos de nuestras heridas y finalicen los preparativos.

- ¿Que preparativos?

Sombra hizo brillar su cuerno con intensidad y lanzó un rayo de energía al cielo celeste, bañado por la luz del día. El hechizo formó un pequeño vórtice que comenzó a girar y hacerse más grande, y de sus giros surgieron nubes negras y espesas que giraban en torno a la torre del castillo y cada vez se expandían más y más. Poco a poco parte de las nubes se dirigieron como impulsadas por un viento del Sur hacia el norte, cubriendo el valle y las colinas en la sombra a gran velocidad.

- Esto hará las cosas más simples. Bien, iré a divertirme un rato. Tenemos tiempo libre y hay pasatiempos de los que querría ocuparme mientras no llevamos a cabo nuestro plan.

Comenzó a dirigirse hacia los pasillos que llevaban a las mazmorras cuando dio vuelta la cabeza y miró hacia Chrysalis.

- Tengo que admitir. Que tenías razón. Nada asegura la victoria y el éxito que el orgullo de ti mismo. Resultaste ser... extrañamente fascinante.

- Cuidado... Rey Sombra- Le advirtió Chrysalis con una mirada pícara- Tú sabes que los hombres no terminan bien cuando están cerca de mí. Además, ¿Que podría esperar de ti sino confías en nadie más que en ti mismo?

Sombra no contestó.

Una vez que se fue, Chrysalis miró por la ventana hacia sus Changelings, que volaban en todas direcciones formando escuadrones y formando un enjambre enorme mientras observaban a su reina con admiración y esperaban sus órdenes. Chrysalis simplemente se recostó en su trono y pensó.

- "Un poco más, mis peones, un poco más y podremos salir de esta cloaca desierta, y nuestra hambre será saciada"

* * *

><p>Sombra se internó en los túneles debajo del castillo, donde Chrysalis guardaba a los muchos prisioneros que tenían. Sin embargo, ese día solo le interesaban dos.<p>

Finalmente llegó al largo corredor donde se encontraban las distintas celdas y se paseó por el lugar. Una vez que encontró la que buscaba, entró y observó a su invitada. Dentro de la celda, que más bien tenía el aspecto de una cueva uniforme, había un enorme capullo de color verde. Dentro de este, flotando inconsciente, se encontraba la cebra que lo había enfrentado en el bosque Everfree.

Sombra se acercó con paso lento, levantó una pezuña dándole forma de cuchillo con sus sombras, y rasgó la crisálida haciendo que el líquido que se encontraba en esta se derramara por el suelo llevando consigo a la cebra.

Zecora al tocar el suelo dio un sobresalto y despertó de repente solo para intentar levantarse y caer de nuevo al suelo retorciéndose de dolor, su herida en el abdomen no había sanado del todo.

- Bueno... mira que bien has respondido al tratamiento. Eres más dura de lo que aparentas, más fuerte que el resto de los de tu especie, eso seguro.

Zecora simplemente miró con odio a su anfitrión.

- ¿Para qué viniste, asesino?- Preguntó.

- ¿Sin rimas esta vez...? Que lastima, bueno... supongo que aquí tendrás tiempo para pensarte algunas. Con respecto a tu otra pregunta. Supongo que sería cortés venir y hablarte de tu especie. Después de todo, no la conociste demasiado bien, ¿cierto?

Zecora intentó patearlo pero sus pezuñas no lo alcanzaron y Sombra se alejó un poco para no tener más interrupciones.

- Si... supongo que fue un poco mi culpa. Dime... ¿Recuerdas lo que era? ¿"The Wilds"? De seguro que recuerdas poco siendo un recuerdo tan lejano. Yo la recuerdo muy bien... muy bien.

- ¿Es por eso que me trajiste aquí?- Lo interrumpió Zecora con enojo- ¿Para reírte de mi sufrimiento y torturarme?

- Me sorprendes. ¿Acaso una cebra como tú no tiene preguntas acerca de su pasado? ¿Su historia?

- La única que pregunta que esperaría que tú me respondas es... ¿Por qué? ¿O es que no tuviste una razón y simplemente eres un...?

- ¿Por qué? Vaya, esa es una pregunta interesante. Bien si quieres saber eso, te lo diré.

Sombra hizo brillar su cuerno y Zecora cayó bajo su hechizo mental. En la cabeza de la cebra aparecieron imágenes de largas praderas y pequeñas tribus de cebras que convivían en paz. En medio de todo eso, la voz de Sombra le hablaba desde el aire como un relator.

- "Hace varios años, antes de que el Imperio de Cristal fuera re-descubierto por tus princesas. Yo permanecía oculto en las sombras recuperando fuerzas, me fui al norte, más allá del Imperio, donde las tierras no pertenecían a los ponis. Más allá de las montañas de Cristal estaba The Wilds, una tierra de largos pastizales y vida silvestre donde las tribus de cebras obtenían conocimiento a través de la naturaleza.

Yo intenté establecer contacto con ellas, les ofrecí una mejor tierra, una oportunidad de convertirse en mucho más que unos simples nómadas. Pero... supongo que los equinos son tercos por naturaleza. Se negaron a seguirme.

A los pocos meses regresé a The Wilds buscando conocimientos. Sentía curiosidad por su forma de vida. Sabía que las cebras poseían alguna clase de magia, puesto que tenían brujos. Intenté preguntarles pero me expulsaron sin siquiera dejarme preguntar. No me dejaron otra opción más que buscar la fuente de sus poderes por mí mismo.

Ataqué una aldea tras otra, atrapando a los brujos, interrogando a los jefes. Si hubieras visto como resistieron, todos se negaron rotundamente a decirme nada, es más, destruyeron mucho de su conocimiento. Libros, anotaciones, viejas fórmulas, todo destruido para que yo no pueda ponerle las pezuñas encima. No fue hasta después de un mes que me di cuenta de que en realidad las cebras no usaban magia.

Lo que en realidad usan las cebras eran diferentes elementos de la naturaleza para producir fuertes pociones y ungüentos por medio de la alquimia. Supongo que me dejé llevar un poco cuando me enteré de que me habían tenido engañado por un mes investigando acerca de sus poderes, solo para descubrir que no tenían ninguno.

Ya había comenzado la purga, por lo que decidí terminar el trabajo. Las siete tribus que había en "The Wilds" fueron totalmente aniquiladas. Muchos de sus habitantes fueron torturados, pero ninguno dijo nada. Las pocas cebras que escaparon, tu entre ellas supongo, se dispersaron y se aventuraron a otros reinos pero dudo que vuelvan a reunirse alguna vez."

- Bueno... esa es la historia. Tus compañeras cebras murieron por no querer transmitir sus conocimientos conmigo. No creo que debas sentirte mal, ninguna me dijo nada aunque yo les hice pasar un gran tormento. Ahora que te tengo aquí, supongo que es irónico, hasta divertido, que te esté contando esto.

Zecora se quedó callada y con los ojos abiertos como platos ante la gran serie de imágenes que surcaron en su cabeza, respiraba entrecortadamente, como si algo la estuviera ahogando. El daño psicológico era profundo.

- ¿Oh? ¿Sin palabras? Creí que querías saber la verdad. Que se le va a hacer...

Sombra se retiró de la celda, riéndose a carcajadas, dejando a Zecora tirada en el suelo inmóvil. La cebra poco a poco recobró sus sentidos y una lágrima surcó por sus mejillas mientras intentaba borrarse esas imágenes de su mente.

- Sombra...- Dijo mientras apretaba los dientes- ¡SOMBRA!

* * *

><p>Naruto se dirigió devuelta hacia la librería de Twilight para esperar al resto de las chicas. No le tomó mucho porque su caminata por Ponyville fue corta. Cuando cruzaba el descampado para llegar a la puerta se le apareció Luna, que parecía algo afectada.<p>

- ¡Ah, Naruto! Contigo quería hablar.

- ¿Conmigo? ¿Pasa algo?

- Si... bueno...- Naruto notó que las mejillas de Luna se coloreaban un poco- ¿Sería mucho pedir si me... permitieras hablar con Kurama?

- ¿Con Kurama?- Repitió Naruto. Tardó unos segundos en caer en cuenta de lo que quería hacer- ¡Ah, cierto! Kurama... si. Por supuesto. Pero...mejor entremos.

Entraron juntos a la librería y una vez cerraron la puerta, Naruto se sentó en el suelo y Luna hizo lo mismo con sus cuatro piernas flexionadas.

- Bien...- Dijo Naruto- Para serte sincero, no sé cómo hacer que puedas entrar en mi interior.

- ¡Pero tengo entendido que ustedes ya lo habían hecho varias veces!

- Si. Pero todas esas veces fue con ayuda de Kurama, y en este momento el se encuentra un poco... deprimido.

- Ay, no...- Se lamentó Luna poniendo cara de preocupación- ¿Le pasa algo?

- La verdad, es la primera vez que lo veo así. Yo he perdido el control muchas veces antes de que Kurama y yo nos volviéramos amigos, y en todo ese tiempo jamás demostró arrepentimiento ni remordimientos. Pero esta vez... bueno... supongo que es bueno que quieras hablarle tú.

- ¿Yo?

Naruto le sonrió pícaramente.

- Eres la primera a la que Kurama sacó a bailar, en su vida. Y también creo que eres la primera por la que Kurama arriesga su vida para salvarla.

Esta declaración hizo sonrojar a Luna a tal punto de que Naruto tuvo que esforzarse por no reírse.

- ¿Entonces...?- Preguntó Luna impaciente- ¿Como logramos que pueda hablar con él?

- Normalmente yo espero a que Kurama desee hablar con alguien, pero esa no es una opción ahora. Otra manera sería hacer que nuestros cuerpos se conecten por medio de energía natural, pero no creo que funcione porque los ponis no usan chakra- Luna simplemente lo miró extrañada- Eh... ¿Ustedes acaso no se comunicaban por las noches?

- Eso era una conexión que hacíamos por medio de un hechizo que hago durante la noche. Cuando alguien está dormido, yo puedo viajar a su subconsciente y...- Los ojos de Luna se abrieron más grandes- ¡Eso es! Puedo usar el mismo hechizo para viajar a tu interior.

- ¿Para eso no es necesario que esté dormido?

- No. No lo creo. Normalmente si lanzo este hechizo sobre alguien despierto su subconsciente está bloqueado por su lado consiente y no podría entrar. Pero en tu caso, si dejas la mente abierta y tus pensamientos relajados, creo que podría viajar hacia el espacio en donde tú y Kurama se reúnen.

- Merece la pena intentarlo...

Naruto juntó los puños y cerró los ojos, en posición de meditación. Luna se acercó haciendo brillar su cuerno.

- Solo aclara tu mente. Mantente relajado.

- Lo entiendo.

Naruto sintió un cosquilleo en su cabeza, pero más allá de eso el hechizo no le afectó, de hecho, podía ver y oír todo lo que pasaba en su interior sin que se manifestara en un cuerpo físico. Era como estar en un sueño, aunque en realidad estaba despierto.

Luna, por otra parte, sentía todo bastante real, y se alegró de ver que pudo llegar al lugar a donde estaba Kurama sin problemas, aunque luego se sorprendió de encontrarlo de un tamaño parecido al suyo y de espaldas a ella.

- ¿Kurama?

El zorro se levantó de repente y la miró de reojo.

- _**¡Luna!**_

- ¿Que te sucede? ¿No quieres verme?

-_**No... No. Es que...**_- Giró un poco más la cabeza pero no la vio a los ojos- _**¿Que haces aquí?**_

- Quería verte. No nos hablamos desde anoche.

- _**Estoy bien**_- Respondió cortante- _**Solo, estoy un poco cansado. Te agradezco que hayas venido.**_

- Kurama...- Dijo Luna comenzando a enfadarse. Ciertamente no parecía el Kurama de siempre- No me evites. Si quieres que me vaya, mírame a los ojos y pídemelo.

El zorro no hizo nada, simplemente se quedó sentado mirando el piso. Luna se acercó, puso una pezuña bajo su mentón y le levantó la cabeza para obligarlo a mirarla.

- ¿Que te sucede?

El zorro lanzó un suspiro. Luna quitó la pesuña y se sentó junto a él.

- _**No quiero lastimarte.**_

- Kurama. Sabes bien que el que tuvo la culpa de todo fue Sombra, tú no tuviste nada que...

-_**Si tuve que ver**_- La interrumpió con amargura- _**Puede que ese... imbécil gaseoso, me haya atrapado en una ilusión mental, pero parte de mí lo ayudó a hacerlo.**_

- ¿De que estás hablando?

- _**Luna... Siempre tuve odio en mi interior, odio a los humanos, odio a los ninjas, y envidia de los que vivían en libertad. Muchos años de mi vida la pasé encerrado dentro de Jinchurikis, me arrancaron de mi hogar, me utilizaron como un arma, no veían nada más que una masa de chakra sin voluntad propia. Me hicieron sentir como si mi existencia no tuviera valor y quería devolvérselos, multiplicado por mil. Pasaron los años, me encontré con Naruto, y logré hacerme amigo de él, volver a confiar en los humanos. Pero el sufrimiento no se olvida, y siempre voy a tener ese odio en mi interior. Anoche, Sombra me permitió liberar mi ira, en el fondo sabía que era una ilusión, pero aun así quería quitarme ese sufrimiento, quería vengarme de lo que me hicieron. Pero... terminé lastimando a mis seres queridos. Luna... ¿Que tal si ese es el verdadero yo? ¿Que tal si en verdad soy alguien peligroso? ¿Que tal si merezco estar encerrado?**_

- ¡Ya basta, Kurama!- Exclamó Luna indignada- ¡Este no eres tú! Yo también tengo mis cicatrices de lo que pasó con Celestia cuando me convertí en Nightmare Moon. Sin embargo, Naruto me mostró que sentir pena por mi misma no sirve de nada. ¿De que sirve ser libre si no aprovechas tu libertad para ayudar a tus amigos?

- _**¡¿Y que tal si te lastimo a ti en el intento?!**_- Preguntó desesperado mirándola directamente a los ojos.

Luna no contestó a eso, Kurama apartó otra vez la vista y se recostó sobre sus patas delanteras como si fuera a dormirse. Luna realmente no sabía que hacer. Sabía que tenía que hacerle entrar en razón, después de todo, ella sentía algo por él, y al parecer él sentía lo mismo. Ese pensamiento la hizo alegrarse, pero sabía que no era el momento para pensar en eso, tenía que hacer algo.

Se alejó un poco de él buscando una solución hasta que se le ocurrió una idea. Más bien fue como si una luz se encendiera en su interior. En su mente visualizó esa situación y una canción apareció verso tras verso, como si alguien la estuviera escribiendo en su mente, aunque ya la conocía. La idea era algo trillada, incluso cursi, pero era la mejor forma que tenía de expresar lo que pensaba en ese momento, y no iba a desaprovecharla.

En silencio, se aclaró la garganta y miró con decisión a Kurama, este había cerrado los ojos y parecía querer obligarse a dormir.

_You with the sad eyes..._

Las orejas de Kurama se levantaron de repente. Abrió los ojos pero no hizo ningun movimiento.

_Don't be discouraged oh I realize, it's hard to take courage_  
><em>In a world full of Ponis, you can lose sight of it all<em>  
><em>And the darkness, inside you can make you feel so small<em>

Kurama levantó la cabeza y la observó. Luna había cerrado los ojos y cantaba con pasión cada verso que le venía a la mente. La siguiente oración trató de ser lo más expresiva posible.

_But I see your true colors, shining through_

_I see your true colors and that's why I love you_

Los ojos de Kurama se abrieron como platos ante esa última frase, Luna abrió los suyos, miró al zorro con unos ojos provocativos y sonrió.

_So don't be afraid... to let them show_  
><em>Your true colors, true colors are beautiful like a rainbow<em>

Luna se acercó un poco, y Kurama se levantó de repente y retrocedió. No podía entender lo que le sucedía, sentía una energía increíble, y al mismo tiempo un terror desgarrante. Luna simplemente siguió sonriendo y acercándose paso a paso mientras continuaba con la canción.

_Show me a smile then_  
><em>Don't be unhappy, can't remember when I last saw you laughing<em>  
><em>If this world makes you crazy and you've taken all you can bear<em>  
><em>Just call me up because you know I'll be there<em>

_And I'll see your true colors, shining through_  
><em>I see your true colors and that's why I love you<em>  
><em>So don't be afraid to let them show<em>  
><em>Your true colors, true colors are beautiful like a rainbow<em>

Kurama golpeó su espalda con una pared y vio con horror como Luna continuaba acercándose. No podía controlarlo, tenía un terror y una fascinación por la misma criatura al mismo tiempo, jamás había sentido algo así. Esto iba más allá de una simple atracción, realmente deseaba que ella se acercara, y al mismo tiempo ella algo misterioso y desconocido que parecía poder destruírlo con solo una mirada.

Luna se acercó con paso lento sin sacar la mirada de los ojos de Kurama. Este simplemente parecía hipnotizado. Parecía que estaba funcionando, preparando su siguiente verso, colocó una pezuña en uno de sus mejillas.

_So sad eyes..._  
><em>discouraged now, realize.<em>

_When this world makes you crazy and you've taken all you can bear_  
><em>Just call me up because you know I'll be there<em>

Pese a la gran cantidad de sentimientos que le daba esa visión, Kurama también sintió el peso de la canción. Más allá de la tremenda impresión que le causaba su interpretante, las palabras que ella decía lo llenaban de esperanza. La canción le hablaba de comprensión, de entendimiento, de consuelo y apoyo, de amor...

_And I'll see your true colors, shining through_  
><em>I see your true colors and that's why I love you<em>  
><em>So don't be afraid to let them show<em>  
><em>Your true colors, true colors, true colors<em>  
><em>Cos there's a shining through<em>

_I see your true colors and that's why I love you_

Luna acercó su rostro al de Kurama y este tragó saliva, quería hacer algo, pero no sabía qué... o al menos lo sospechaba y la idea le parecía extraña y al mismo tiempo tentadora.

_So don't be afraid to let them show_  
><em>Your true colors, true colors, true colors<em>  
><em>Are beautiful...<em>

Kurama no podía aguantarse más, siguiendo sus instintos y al mismo tiempo violándolos rotundamente, cerró los ojos y movió su cabeza poco a poco hacia adelante.

_Beautiful like a rainbow..._

La canción terminó cuando los labios de Kurama se hayaron con los de Luna y ambos sintieron que la conexión que sentían llegaba a su punto de éxtasis. El beso duró unos cuantos segundos, y ambos se sintieron embriagados. Kurama y Luna descubrieron que así era como querían que pasara, querían que ese momento continuara y que nunca terminara, cada segundo que pasaba era un segundo más en el paraíso. No necesitaban otra cosa del mundo, lo único que querían era seguir juntos, hasta el fin, o lo que venga antes.

* * *

><p>Sombra se dirigía a una celda distinta, cuando llegaron le había pedido a Chrysalis que fuera la más grande que tenía disponible, esta aceptó con cierta confusión.<p>

Precisamente, Chrysalis apareció junto a él mientras atravesaba los túneles, se dirigían al mismo sitio.

- Chrysalis...

- ¿Que estás haciendo, Sombra?

- Divertirme. Mis heridas se cerraron cuando llegamos y ya que tenemos un día antes de comenzar la invasión, decidí llevar a cabo ciertas ideas que se me ocurrieron en el camino para nuestro pequeño invitado.

- ¿Ideas? ¿Tiene que ver con el hecho de que me hiciste encadenar a un dragon bebé en una celda del tamaño de un Ursa Mayor?

- Precisamente. Y ahora que lo pienso, tú también puedes ayudarme.

- ¿Yo?

- Sígueme, te lo explicaré cuando lleguemos.

Continuaron caminando por los túneles hasta llegar a una puerta oscura que daba a una celda enorme, con poca iluminación puesto a que había ventanas cerca del techo. Aun así, veían claramente al pequeño dragón encadenado de los brazos a la pared a unos metros del suelo, tenía las piernas colgando.

Los ojos de Spike estaban cerrados, pero aun desprendían un aura oscura, producto del hechizo de Sombra.

- Henos aquí- Dijo el Rey con satisfacción mientras se acercaba al dragón.

- Todavía no entiendo qué esperas que hacer y qué quieres que haga, Sombra.

- En realidad es muy simple. Solo quiero demostrarle a esta pequeña lagartija que al meterse conmigo, se condenó a que le dé una vida muy miserable, una COMPLETA vida miserable.

- ¿Vas a controlarlo?

- Es uno de los pasos. Pero hay ciertas... complicaciones a la hora de romper el espíritu. Cuando uno desea cambiar cierto aspecto en la personalidad de un ser pensante hay dos formas, obligarlo a obedecerte, que es la manera más simple, o cambiar su punto de vista completamente de manera que esté de acuerdo en hacer lo que yo le ordene.

- Supongo que esa última podríamos descartarla. Dudo que este bicho nunca desee unirse a nosotros.

- De estar yo solo con tan poco tiempo, si... sería imposible. Pero contigo aquí.

- ¿Eh?

- El procedimiento es el siguiente: Despertaré al dragón y entraremos en su mente, utilizaré sus recuerdos en su contra para intentar corromperlo. Por supuesto, los recuerdos y sentimientos que tenga sobre sus amigos y seres queridos se pondrán en mi contra haciendo que me sea imposible hacerle cambiar de parecer. Ahí es donde entras tú. A medida que entre en sus recuerdos y examine sus sentimientos, tú te transformarás en cada ser que tenga un significado para él y absorberás el amor que tenga hasta dejarlo tan inanimado como una roca. Unos pocas ilusiones e intercambios y...

- Entiendo- Dijo Chrysalis sonriendo- Suena divertido, pero... ¿Por qué hacerlo mientras está despierto? ¿No es más sencillo entrar en su mente ahora que está dormido?

- Ciertamente sería más sencillo estando inconsciente, pero no ver la cara que ponga al ver su vida hecha pedazos le quita la gracia. Y estando inconsciente, puede que no se defienda con todas las armas que tenga a su disposición y una omisión puede representar un desastre a futuro.

- Ya veo...

- Muy bien, entonces- Concluyó Sombra mientras hacía brillar su cuerno y liberaba del hechizo al pequeño dragón.

Spike despertó algo atontado y sin saber que estaba pasando.

- Eh... ¿Que?... ¿Donde... estoy?- Una vez que agudizó la vista y observó su situación- ¡AAHHHH! ¡Ustedes! ¡Ustedes son...!

- Parece que no hace falta presentarnos, Sombra- Dijo Chrysalis.

- ¿Que está pasando? ¿Como llegué aquí? ¿Y dónde estoy?

- No necesito responderte a nada de eso. Lo que sí te puedo responder es que vas a aprender a no meterte conmigo.

La mirada de Spike se hizo más pequeña, al punto de que parecía que había entrado en shock.

- ¿Que... que vas a hacer? ¿Vas a...?- Tragó saliva- ¿Matarme?

- No.

Spike lanzó un suspiro pero aun así estaba nervioso.

- Solo me voy a encargar de que te conviertas en el principal subordinado de un verdadero Rey.

- ¿Que? ¡Nunca!- Gritó Spike agitando sus pequeñas patas. Tenía mucho valor pese a su pequeño tamaño.

- No creo haberte dejado opción- Señaló Sombra mientras hacía brillar con magia oscura su cuerno rojo- ¿Lista, Chrysalis?

- Hagámoslo...

Ambos hicieron brillar sus cuernos y tocaron al mismo tiempo la cabeza del dragón.

En las afueras del castillo, se oyó el eco de un grito agudo de sufrimiento que dio escalofríos hasta a los mismos Changelings.

* * *

><p>En el interior de Naruto, este observaba la escena con cierta diversión, era como leer una de las novelas de su maestro el Sabio Pervertido. Generalmente le aburrían esas cosas, pero tratándose de Kurama, se entretenía bastante.<p>

Por otra parte, Luna y Kurama se encontraban sentados juntos con la cabeza de ella en el cuello del Zorro. Pese a que no hacían mucho, el momento para ellos era mágico.

- Bien...- Preguntó Luna- ¿Y ahora que?

- _**¿Que quieres decir?**_

- Nunca pasé por esto, y siento que es maravilloso, pero necesito que me ayudes a proteger Equestria.

-_**¿Quieres que yo...?**_

- Mis poderes y los de mi hermana por si solos no servirán de nada, Kurama. En todos los años de mi vida, jamás vi un poder como el tuyo. Necesito que me ayudes a salvar a mi pueblo.

- _**Haré lo que sea por ti. Pero no me pidas que nos separemos, por favor. No creo que esa mocosa Twilight y las otras acepten mi ayuda después de lo que pasó la otra...**_

Luna se separó de él de repente y lo miró con seriedad.

- Kurama. Eres uno de los seres más poderosos que he visto, no me importa lo que digan los demás, tú eres especial. Para mí y para toda Equestria. Y con un poder como el tuyo, es tu responsabilidad utilizarlo para el bien de los que te rodean. ¡Así que deja de ser tan llorón y patéale el trasero a Sombra por mí!

Kurama se quedó mirando como Luna se paraba en dos patas y luego pisoteó el piso causando un pequeño temblor que resquebrajó el piso. Miró los ojos serios de la Princesa y sonrió.

-_**¿Sabes una cosa? Eres linda cuando te enojas.**_

Luna abrió la boca y los ojos ante esa declaración y se quedó mirando al zorro atónita. A los pocos segundos, Kurama comenzó a reír y Luna hizo lo mismo. Rieron unos minutos y luego Kurama se le acercó.

- _**De acuerdo, ayudaré a Naruto y a tus amigas en todo lo que pueda y defenderé Equestria. Pero luego de que termine todo esto, regresaré por ti. Te lo prometo.**_

Luna le dio un pequeño beso de despedida y liberó su hechizo regresando al exterior de Naruto. Este abrió los ojos y miró sonriente a Luna mientras ella inclinaba un poco la cabeza en señal de agradecimiento.

A los pocos, minutos llegó Twilight con una mochila en cada flanco y juntó rápidamente todos los mapas que pudieran necesitar. Naruto salió de la casa con el sol del mediodía y se alegró de ver que el resto de los ponis ya estaban reunidas fuera de la casa.

El viaje hacia su nueva aventura estaba a punto de comenzar.

* * *

><p><strong>La canción es True Colours escrita por Billy Steinberg y Tom Kelly pero la pensé de la versión de Phil Collins, por lo que NO me pertenece. Y puedo confirmar que si sigo escribiendo así. El fic durará unos trece capitulos aproximadamente, mas Epílogos y posibles Oneshots que vengan después (No hay Spoilers)<strong>


	11. Capitulo 10: ¡No lo daré por hecho!

**Finalmente llegó! El último capítulo que escribí hasta ahora. Este también tiene una canción pero, para los que les gusta Naruto, proviene directamente de la serie Shippuden. De aquí en más tardará bastante en publibar porque debo dar finales esta semana. Espero que les guste.**

**Capitulo 10: "¡No lo daré por hecho!" El ascenso de Torn:**

Naruto se encontraba en las afueras del pueblo junto con Twilight y el resto de las ponis, cada una llevaba un par de bolsas para el viaje colgadas a cada lado. Apenas había pasado el mediodía y el sol aun estaba alto. Antes de irse, Naruto decidió llevarse un par de cosas también, tenía atado firmemente en el cuello el pañuelo que las CMC les habían regalado y tenía una mochila pequeña colgada en la espalda en la que llevaba mayormente pan, una cantimplora llena de agua.

Luna estaba junto a ellos mientras todas miraban al pueblo.

- Bien...- Dijo Luna observando al grupo- Y así es como nos despedimos, por el momento.

- Princesa...-Respondió Naruto- Kurama me pidió que le dijera, que iba a cumplir su promesa.

- Así lo espero...- Contestó Luna con una sonrisa dejando al resto de las ponis mirándose confundidas- Recuerden. Una vez que recuperen los Elementos, Celestia ordenó que regresen a Ponyville de inmediato.

- Regresaremos tan pronto recuperemos nuestros Elementos y a Spike- Aseguró Twilight- Pero princesa... ¿Que haremos si encontramos a los prisioneros que mencionó el Changeling?

- Es verdad...- Intervino Applejack- Vinyl nos encargó que rescatemos a Octavia.

- Esta es una misión en la que se definirá el destino de Equestria- Dijo Luna con seriedad- Hagan lo que crean necesario, pero recuerden lo que está en riesgo. Si resulta que estan entre el abismo de rescatar una nación y de rescatar a unas cuantas compañeras ponis, bueno...- Apartó la mirada, no quería decir eso despues de la conversación con Celestia- Supongo que sabrán en sus corazones que es lo correcto.

- Así lo haremos- Respondió Rainbow elevándose suavemente.

- Entonces... ¡Galopen deprisa y sean valientes, mis amigos! ¡Que el sol y la luna les den suerte en su viaje!- Se despidió Luna mientras daba la vuelta y comenzó a caminar hacia el pueblo.

- ¡Muy bien, chicas, Naruto!- Dijo Twilight poniéndose delante de la línea, todos tenían mirada seria y decidida- ¡Adelante!

- ¡Si!- Gritaron todos mientras comenzaban a correr.

Comenzaron con un Sprint rápido, Naruto estaba acostumbrado a correr largas distancias y podía mantenerse facilmente a la par con el galope de las ponis, pero Rainbow Dash se les adelantaba siempre al levantar el vuelo. Corrieron durante varios minutos hasta que perdieron de vista el pueblo y se adentraron en el bosque Everfree siguiendo la corriente del rio. De ahí comenzaron a caminar siguiendo la corriente sin entrar diréctamente al bosque.

Twilight había analizado minusiosamente los mapas antes de partir y decidió utilizar la ruta más directa, al menos en plan era atravezar el Bosque Everfree siguiendo la rivera del rio hasta llegar al puente que unía la Cresta de Roca con el camino que daba hacia el sur. De allí debian seguir ese mismo camino hasta llegar a BadLands, y en el camino pasarían por Dodge Junction, por lo que sería peligroso, pero era el único camino sino deseaban dar todo un rodeo en tren hasta Apple Loosa y de ahí dirigirse hacia el este por las Colinas Macintosh.

A todas les pareció bien al principio. Pero Rarity comenzó a quejarse luego de un rato de entrar al bosque Everfree y Fluttershy no paraba de cubrirse ante cada sonido extraño. Naruto no hablaba mucho puesto que no sabía como sacar un tema de conversación, Rainbow parecía fastidiada de tener que volar tan despacio, Applejack caminaba tranquilamente sin prestar mucha atención a las demas, Pinkie Pie simplemente era ella dando saltitos en vez de marchar y Twilight lideraba al grupo con mirada decidida y sin sonreir.

Estuvieron un rato con ese programa hasta que Pinkie decidió romper el hielo como bien se le daba hacerlo.

- ¡Oigan chicas! ¿Por que no cantamos algo?

- ¡Pinkie!- La retó Twilight- Estamos en medio de una misión importante, no podemos entretenernos.

- ¡Ay, tontita!- Replicó Pinkie- ¿No estabamos en una misión importante cuando entramos a este mismo bosque para buscar los Elementos o cuando teníamos que organizar un festival en el Imperio de Cristal? No tuvimos problemas en cantar ahí.

- En eso tiene razón- Apuntó Applejack

- Cualquier cosa me viene bien para alegrar un poco este... ambiente salvaje- Intervio Rarity.

Naruto miró confundido a cada poni. Por un lado pensaba lo mismo que Twilight, por otra tambíen quería mejorar un poco el ambiente, pero nunca había cantado una canción cuando estaba de misión para Konoha.

- ¡Agh, está bien!- Se rindió Twilight- ¿Que querrías cantar?

- Hum... ¡No lo sé! ¡No se me ocurre nada!- Anunció Pinkie con alegría haciendo que todos tropezaran.

- Dejando eso de lado- Dijo Applejack recomponiéndose- Naruto, ¿Puedo preguntarte algo?

- ¿Huh, que pasa?

- Con respecto a la otra noche...

Se hizo un silencio incómodo, hasta el bosque, por alguna razón divertida, tambien se cayó. Todas las ponis miraron a ambos con una mirada tensa mientras seguían caminando.

- ...¿Cuando estabas bailando con la Princesa?

Todos se relajaron y arrojaron un suspiro. Luego Naruto sonrió al ver que sacaban precisamente ESE tema de conversación.

- ¿Que pasa con eso?

- Pues... precisamente eso... ¿Pasa algo entre tu y...?

Naruto largó una carcajada mientras todas lo miraban atentamente y se hacía notar que esperaban la respuesta.

- ¿Yo? No..no... para nada... al menos yo no.

- ¿Que quieres decir?

- El que estaba bailando con Luna en ese momento no era yo, era Kurama, el zorro que vive en mi interior. Él es el que está enamorado de la princesa.

- ¡¿Está enamorado?!- Exclamaron todas.

- _Mocoso... te lo estoy advirtiendo_- Le dijo Kurama con tono amenazador.

- Si... ¡Y no se sorprendan! Hasta donde tengo entendido, la Princesa lo quiere también.

- ¿La princesa tambíen?- Volvieron a exclamar todas juntas.

- Si. Aunque no veo que tenga nada de malo... ¿Ustedes?

- No es que tenga nada de malo- Se atajó Twilight- Es que...

- Es tan...- Intentó decir Rarity.

- ¿Impactante, extraño?- Sugirió Naruto.

- ¡Exacto!- Dijo Rainbow.

- ¡Ya se! ¡Ya se!- Gritó Pinkie dando saltitos y acercándose a Twilight- Ya que estan enamorados y es una princesa. ¿Por que no les cantamos "Love is in Bloom", Twilight?

- Oh, Pinkie- Respondió ella con tono de exasperación- Esa canción la canté para mi hermano el día de su boda, y ni siquiera es una canción para este momento.

- ¡Por favor! ¿Si? ¡Porfis, porfis, porfis!- Le suplicó saltando cerca de ella y pegándose a su lado mostrando una vez más su talento para violar el espacio personal.

- ¡Ok, ok, está bien!- Dijo Twilight lanzando un suspiro- Pero van a tener que ayudarme.

- ¡Como siempre!- Exclamó Fluttershy a quien le encantaba cantar siempre y cuando la acompañaran y no la viera ningun poni más allá de sus amigas.

La cantante principal era Twilight, y tuvieron que desacelerar un poco la marcha para tener aire. Twilight cantaba la melodía principal, pero las demás la ayudaban en el coro y Naruto, al no conocerla, se dedicó a escuchar. Tanto la letra como la melodía le encantaron, de hecho, le pareció una canción hermosa, y pese a que no sabía demasiado de música, realmente le hizo sentir un momento de alegría. ¿Como era posible que una canción le pudiera afectar tanto? Por otra parte, le parecía bastante divertido que dediquen una canción al enamoramiento de Kurama y Luna. Este por su parte, se puso cada vez más rojo de vergüenza en el interior de Naruto, pese a que la canción también le hizo pasar un momento alegre.

Cuando terminaron, Naruto simplemente aplaudió un poco mientras todas las ponis intercambiaban sonrisas.

- Tengo que admitirlo. Pinkie tenía razón- Dijo Twilight reanudando la marcha a paso más acelerado- Realmente esto levanta el ánimo.

- Son increíbles- Exclamó Naruto- Son muy buenas. Nunca había escuchado una canción como esa.

- ¿Y que hay de ti, Naruto?- Preguntó Pinkie- ¿No sabes una canción también?

- ¡Si! Cántanos algo que sea de otro mundo- Secundó Rainbow con energía.

- ¿Quien, yo?- Dijo Nauto haciéndose el tonto- No. Yo no soy cantante.

- ¡Oh, vamos! Te debes saber alguna canción.

- ¡Que cante, que cante!- Gritaron una tras otra haciendo coro.

Naruto odiaba esos juegos, la presión de grupo siempre funcionaba con él. De hecho, le pareció escchar la voz de Kurama gritando que cante también. De seguro esa era su venganza por lo de la otra noche.

- ¡Oh, demonios, muy bien!- Exclamó el chico haciendo que todas vivaran y se callaran de repente- Solo déjenme un minuto para recordarla, es una canción que la aprendí cuando aun era un gennin.

Y era verdad. Esa canción en realidad la aprendió de Iruka, su primer maestro y prácticamente la primera persona que creyó en él. Se la enseñó el día que se convirtió formalmente en ninja, y desde entonces no se la olvidó jamás. La canción hablaba de los objetivos, que no debía rendirse pero también tenía que actuar para conseguirlos, aunque también hablaba de las cosas de importancia para él y de lo afortunado que era al tenerlas. Era una canción que para él significaba mucho, así que se aclaró la garganta y comenzó a entonarla lo mejor que pudo pese a que no era muy buen cantante.

_(La canción es "Closer" de Joe Inoue. También es el Opening número 4 de Naruto Shippuden. Traducción al final del Capítulo para que se entienda porque es tan especial)_**  
><strong>

**Mijukani haru yo no**

**Tsumeni kiwo **

**Tsukitei naito **

**Amarini jika sukite **  
><strong>Kurushina tte shimaiso <strong>

**A medida que cantaba, la canción al mismo tiempo lo llenaba de adrenalina, por lo que comenzó a correr y las ponis lo siguieron.**

**Anata ga saikin **  
><strong>Jaiteshita<strong>  
><strong>Shiawase waitai<strong>  
><strong>Desu ka <strong>  
><strong>Megumare suki<strong>  
><strong>tte itte <strong>  
><strong>Omoide senaikamo <strong>

**Ima koko ni iru koto **  
><strong>Ikimoshite iru koto <strong>  
><strong>Tada sore daje no ko toga <strong>  
><strong>Seku da to kizuku <strong>

Era extraño, de a ratos comenzaba a correr en una carrera rápida y luego bajaba la velocidad dependiendo de que parte de la canción cantaba. Pese a que jamás habían escuchado esa canción en su vida, a Twilight y las demás les hacía sentir un entusiasmo que les daban ganas de correr al mismo tiempo.

**Mijukani haru yo no **  
><strong>Tsumeni kiwo <strong>  
><strong>Tsukitei naito<strong>  
><strong>Amarini jika sukite <strong>  
><strong>Kurushina tte shimaiso <strong>

**You know the closer **  
><strong>You get to something <strong>  
><strong>The tougher it is to see it <strong>

**And I'll never take it **  
><strong>For granted <strong>  
><strong>¡Let's Go! <strong>

Corrieron juntos durante unos minutos, en todo ese tiempo Naruto entonaba la canción fuerte y claro mientras que su mente viajaba a antiguos recuerdos: Su equipo, su aldea, sus batallas, sus enemigos, sus maestros. Recordaba bien a todos ellos porque ellos eran los responsables de lo que se había convertido ahora, y en lo que se convertiría a continuación.

**Hitodatsu he wo hizento **  
><strong>Yabun yastu la mo iru kedo <strong>  
><strong>Shinjiruno motaga no mo <strong>  
><strong>Hito sore sore da kara <strong>  
><strong>Kagone kabini sore ga <strong>  
><strong>Kisem deate shi demo <strong>  
><strong>Take aou suoi dakara <strong>  
><strong>Sou demo shino ima <strong>

**Oitsu zu hete hita yume **  
><strong>Akira me zuni susumo yo nante <strong>  
><strong>Hirei hoto wo ieru hodo <strong>  
><strong>Nanimo de hi chai nai kedo <strong>  
><strong>Aito nigiri no yuu hi wo nume mi <strong>  
><strong>Ashita wo iki nuku tameni <strong>

**And I'll never take it for granted **  
><strong>¡Let's Go! <strong>

En cuanto a las ponis, a cada una les afectó de manera diferente, sin embargo, todas sintieron una misma sensación: Podían confiar en Naruto y deseaban correr a su lado.

Twilight, junto con Rainbow y Rarity, se sintieron simplemente felices de lo afortunadas que eran de tener a sus amigas junto a ellas, y al oir acerca de lo frágiles que eran las cosas cercanas a ellas, sintieron que querían abrazar a sus amigas y no dejarlas ir por nada del mundo.

Applejack, junto con Fluttershy, sintieron una energía ardiente que las impulsaba a dar lo mejor de sí por el resto del grupo. Fluttershy, por su parte, también sintió que tenía valentía dentro de sí pese a que no la mostraba, y aunque se enfrentara a cosas terroríficas, sus amigas la necesitaban y debía dar todo por ellas.

Pinkie era la que se tomó la canción más literalmente. Comenzó a pensar que pese a que llevaba alegría y sonrisas a los demás, sus amigas en ese momento necesitaban de su energía, especialmente Twilight. Por lo que jamás daría por completa su misión, pero haría lo mejor que pudiera.

**Mijukani haru yo no **  
><strong>Tsumeni kiwo <strong>  
><strong>Tsukitei naito<strong>  
><strong>Amarini jika sukite <strong>  
><strong>Kurushina tte shimaiso <strong>

**You know the closer **  
><strong>You get to something <strong>  
><strong>The tougher it is to see it <strong>  
><strong>And I'll never take it <strong>  
><strong>For granted <strong>

**Oitsu zu hete hita yume **  
><strong>Akira me zuni susumo yo nante <strong>  
><strong>Hirei hoto wo ieru hodo<strong>  
><strong>Nanimo de hi chai nai kedo <strong>  
><strong>Aito nigiri no yuu hi wo nume <strong>  
><strong>Ashita wo iki nuku tameni <strong>

**And I'll never take it for granted **  
><strong>¡Let's Go! <strong>

Todo esto no sucedía por casualidad, de haber cantado esta canción en el mundo de Naruto, habría pasado desapercibida, pero en Equestria las canciones tomaban poder. Era una magia antigua, ni siquiera Celestia ni Luna la conocían por completo, y cada vez que Twilight o el resto de las chicas la utilizaban, no le prestaban más atención que al hecho de respirar a cada minuto. La música permitía expresar los sentimientos y las emociones de una manera que con meras palabras no se podría, y las Mane Six percibieron los sentimientos de Naruto del mismo modo.

Sin darse cuenta, llegaron a las ruinas del antiguo palacio de las Hermanas Reales, y al estar cansados se detuvieron e ese lugar a la luz del sol de la tarde para descanzar. Se sentaron en ronda y comenzaron a sacar provisiones y comer un omitido almuerzo. Mientras comían, todas comenzaron a charlar entre ellas y la canción de Naruto apareció como tema de conversación.

- ¡Eso... fue... GENIAL!- Gritó Rainbow Dash mientras masticaba una manzana.

- ¡Increíble!- Dijo Applejack- Jamás escuché algo como eso.

- Querido. ¿Donde aprendiste esa canción tan bonita? Podría enseñarle muchas cosas a algunos amigos míos de Canterlot.

- ¿No se los dije? Esa canción la aprendí de Iruka-Sensei. Mi primer instructor ninja- Respondió Naruto con orgullo- Me la enseñó cuando festejábamos por mi graduación en la Academia Ninja. Pensé que les levantaría el ánimo, a mi siempre me gustaba cantarla cuando las cosas no salían bien.

- Es una canción con muchos significados, Naruto- Respondió Twilight- Ojala la hubiéramos escuchado antes en nuestras anteriores batallas. Nos habría ayudado mucho contra Chrysalis o el mismo Sombra.

- Perdón que pregunte pero... ¿Quien es ese Sombra?Más allá de las habilidades que usó para pelear con Kurama, no se nada sobre él.

Todas se quedaron calladas de repente y miraron a Twilight, que era la única que tenía cierta información sobre él. Naruto simplemente miró extrañado que no le contestaran muy deprisa.

- Realmente...- Dijo Twilight- No sabemos mucho sobre él. Despues de nuestra aventura en el Imperio de Cristal, me dediqué a leer en a biblioteca sobre él para saber quien fue, y como surgió.

- ¿Y bien?

- Ni siquiera en la biblioteca del Imperio se tenían muchos registros, lo único que pude averiguar es que Sombra antiguamente fue un unicornio del Imperio. Si tenía un nombre antes, se perdió hace siglos. De lo que estoy segura es que luego de su aparición en el Imperio de Cristal, muchos libros y documentos se perdieron de la biblioteca y nadie supieron donde quedaron, se cree que fueron destruídos.

- ¿Libros?- Repitió Rainbow sin entender- ¿De que serviría destruir unos libros?

- Es conocimiento- Respondió Twilight algo ofendida- Conocimiento antiguo de magia antigua. No es para reirse. La magia de Celestia y Luna proviene de la Magia antigua, al igual que la de los Elementos de la Armonía y la del mismo Discord. Si esos conocimientos en verdad fueron destruídos, es provable que nunca más se vuelva a ver nada igual.

- Ya veo...- Dijo Naruto con seriedad.

- ¿Para que quieres saber más de Sombra?- Le preguntó Applejack.

- Un shinobi debe ver lo oculto entre lo oculto- Respondió Naruto- Es algo que me enseñó Kakashi-sensei, cuanto más conozco a mi oponente, hay más posibilidades de derrotarlo. Aunque... confieso que me hubiera gustado saber más de su pasado, y como terminó conviertiéndose en eso. ¿Saben? Me enfrenté a muchos oponentes en mi mundo, a muchos no los conocí personalmente, pero a algunos otros realmente los entendía y hasta me agradaban.

- ¿Te agradaban tus enemigos?- Dijo Rainbow excéptica- Realmente eres alguien extraño, Naruto.

- Si. Me dicen eso muy a menudo, Dattebayo- Contestó con una sonrisa.- ¿Y que hay con Chrysalis? Ella y esos bichos eran geniales, podían transformarse.

- Reina malvada de los insectos, absorven el amor, se robó al hermano de Twilight y ser volvió su cuñada por un par de minutos, se transfroman en los que amas para confundirte y tomar tus emociones- Explicó Rainbow sin hacer mucha historia.

- Entendido.

- ¡Muy bien, todos!- Ordenó Twilight poniéndose de pie- No estamos de Pic-nic, tenemos que llegar a Badlands lo más rápido posible y quisiera tener al menos medio camino recorrido antes de que anochezca. ¡Andando!

- ¡Sí!- Gritaron todos mientras comenzaban un galope suave.

- Eehhm... ¿chicas?- Dijo Fluttershy con su voz tímida haciendo que todos la miraran- Ahora que lo mencionaron... ¿Como creen que esté Discord?

- ¡Ah, si!- Contribuyó Pinkie mientras saltaba al ritmo del trote de sus amigas- Me pregunto que estará haciendo...

* * *

><p>Discord se encontraba en el tunel de magia mientras se desternillaba de risa ante la aventura que estaba teníendo.<p>

- ¡Ay, invaluable! Celestia tenía razón, esta misión es ideal para mí. ¡Que bien me cayó ese Luffy! ¡Un hombre de goma, que además es capitan de un barco pirata! Me siento tentado de aceptar su invitación y volver algun día a unime a su tripulación. Creo que me podría divertir bastante entre un espadachin que usa tres espadas, un cocinero mujeriego, un hombre-reno, un cyborg y un esqueleto parlante. Pero...- Agregó lanzando un suspiro- Trabajo es trabajo. Veamos que hay a continuación...

Llegó al final del tunel y apareció de repente iluminado por el sol de verano en una playa de una isla caribeña. No tardó mucho en darse cuenta de que no era el mundo que buscaba porque no había ninguna energía extraña como la que desprendía aquel chico por los alrededores.

-¡Puaj!- Gruñó aburrido- Otro mundo normal y corriente, bien le vendría un poco más de caos.

De repente escuchó un rugido que hizo vibrar la tierra y se dio vuelta para encontrarse, no cara a cara, con un monstruo gigante de cientos de metros de alto con aspecto de reptil que caminaba en dos patas saliendo del agua y dirigiéndose a una ciudad cercana. Acto seguido, el monstruo abrió la boca y arrojó un haz de luz brillante hacia la ciudad que creo una enorme explosión. Discord se teletransportó detrás de la criatura y se quedó un rato flotando mientras observaba a Godzilla destruir todo a su paso.

- Oookay... Retiro lo dicho- Confirmó asintiendo con la cabeza- Este mundo tiene a su señor del caos personal. Mmmhh... tal vez sea un primo lejano.

Inmediatamente hizo aparecer de la nada un paquete de pochoclo que comenzó a comer mientras veía el "show". Cuando se le terminó el paquete y vio que la mayor parte de la fuerza aerea del lugar cayó destruída (Situación de la cual se rió bastante), abrió en el aire la puerta invisible y se lanzó devuelta al remolino para llegar a otra dimensión.

* * *

><p>Hasta el momento, solo había visitado un par de dimensiones paralelas que le gustaron bastante aunque no se quedó mucho tiempo por tener que enfrascarse en su misión.<p>

En otro mundo se encontró en medio de una ciudad enorme parecida a Manehattan pero poblada por humanos, en donde la gente comenzó a escapar y a gritar al verlo. A los pocos minutos llegaron un grupo de cinco humanos vestidos en traje de colores que parecían motociclistas, aunque en realidad eran bastante ridículos.

- ¿Quien eres tu?- Dijo uno de los humanos con traje de color rojo- Identifícate o te destruiremos.

- ¿Disculpa?- Respondió Discord a quien no le gustaban las amenazas.

- ¿Quien eres?- Insistió una humana con traje amarillo, de no ser por la voz, Discord no se hubiera dado cuenta de que era mujer.

- Eeehmmm... ¿Discord? ¿Señor del Caos?

Apenas dijo esto comenzaron a hacer poses extrañas y trataron de golpearlo con movimientos realmente extravagantes, Discord creyó que eran acróbatas. Con extrema facilidad, agarró al negro y la puso en el la trayectoria del golpe de la color blanco. Luego se transportó encima de la amarilla y con un chasquido hizo aparecer hilos y un par de cruces de madera en cada mano que usó para controlar a la humana y golpear a los demás con una destreza de titiritero profesional.

Finalmente el ranger azul rompió las cuerdas de una patada y Discord regresó al suelo con los brazos entrecruzados mientras los humanos se reunian en formación. Esa situación era absurda.

- No tenemos otra opción, chicos- Dijo el rojo- Es hora de formar el Megazord!

Al instante sacaron unas espadas pequeñas que comenzaron a brillar y Discord abrió ligeramente la boca al ver que de la nada aparecían cinco robots gigantes con forma de animales: Un leon, un bisonte, un tigre, un tiburón y un aguila. Acto seguido, los humanos saltaron y se metieron dentro de los robots traspasando las paredes y rompiendo completamente cualquier regla de lógica o sentido que Discord tenía de ese mundo, le agradó al instante el cambio. Luego de que se metieran dentro, los cinco robots se unieron para formar un robot gigante formado por partes de cada uno, Discord simplemente lanzó un silbido.

- ¡Estos humanos están locos!- Se dijo a si mismo mientras volaba para ponerse a la altura de la cabeza del robot- ¡Me agradan!

Chasqueó los dedos y de repente enfrente del robot apareció un Robo-Discord gigante que aparte de tener la forma del Señor del Caos tenía la particularidad de tener las manos cerca del rostro con las manos abiertas y sacando la lengua. Discord se teletransportó dentro de la cabeza del robot detrás de los visores y se acostó en un sillón de cuero que hizo aparecer.

- ¿Te crees muy gracioso, monstruo?- Gritaron los rangers desde dentro del Megazord- ¡Te vamos a enseñar nuestra fuerza! ¡Megazord, dispara!

Discord no necesitaba visión de rayos-X para saber que de seguro seguían haciendo esas poses extrañas dentro del robot, y se desperezó mientras observaba como se juntaba energía en el pecho de su contrincante, que vendría a ser la cabeza del antiguo robot Leon. Cuando estuvo seguro que iban a disparar, simplemente tronó los dedos y esperó. En vez de un rayo de energía mortal, del pecho del Megazord salió un chorro de leche chocolatada que fue a impactar a la boca del robo-discord. Una vez que terminó el derrame de chocolate, Discord se desterniló de risa en el sillón.

- ¡Invaluable! ¡Quisiera ver sus caras en este momento!

- ¡¿Que demonios fue lo que hiciste?! - Gritaron todos los Rangers al unisonio- ¿Saboteaste nuestros Zords?

- No se de que están hablando- Respondió Discord secándose una lágrima de reírse tanto- Pero se metieron con el tipo equivocado. No puedo quedarme más tiempo, pero antes de irme...

Discord volvió a tronar sus dedos y una enorme nuve de algodon de azucar apareció sobre el robot de los Rangers formando un remolino, acto seguido, una lluvia extraña comenzó a caer sobre el robot que usó sus brazos para cubrirse. Para desgracia de los humanos y de su Megazord, la lluvia no era de simple agua, más bien parecía...

- ¡Gaseosa!- Exclamó Discord mientras aparecía fuera de su robot y haciendo que este despareciera- Aunque no una simple bebida, le agregué un toque especial que tiene un pequeño efecto en los metales. Espero que tengan removedor de óxido en cantidad. ¡Chiao!

Y mientras el robot se oxidaba en su sitio, Discord abrió la puerta y se lanzó a una siguiente dimensión.

* * *

><p>En otro mundo terminó en medio de un bosque en donde un niño vestido de camisa, zapatillas y gorra rojas (Muy obvio puesto que tenía un distintivo con su nombre: "RED") intentó sondearlo con un aparato extraño parecido a una palm y luego sacó una pequeña lagartija naranja con la punta de su cola en llamas que intentó atacarlo.<p>

- ¿Podríamos hablar un momento?- Preguntó exasperado el Señor del Caos, cansado de participar en tantas luchas de las que no tenía nada que ver.

- ¡Increíble! Un Pokemon que habla...- Respondió el chico atónito.

- ¿Un poke... que, ahora? ¿De que estás...?

- ¡Voy a capturarte!- Gritó mientras sacaba una esfera de color rojo y blanco- ¡Poke-bola, ve!

Discord, creyendo que ese intento de ataque era inutil, se dejó golpear por el objeto, que no le hizo ningun daño, pero de pronto su cuerpo se transformó en datos de color rojo y la esfero lo absorvió a la fuerza en su interior.

Dentro de esta, Discord observó que el espacio era mucho más grande, aunque seguía siendo una prisión, por lo que se enojó bastante.

- ¡Ah, no! ¡Esto si que no! Ya me pasé mil años de mi vida convertido en piedra, ¡dos veces! No voy a dejar que un mocoso con su mascota me encierren en una prisión sin calefacción, televisión, ni servicio de launch.

Tronó los dedos deseando teletransportarse afuera pero no pasó nada. Tronó dos o tres veces más hasta que descubrió con horror que esa prisión anulaba sus poderes. Inmediatamente comenzó a dar puñetazos con su garra y palma a las paredes hasta que por fin las paredes se abrieron y salió al mundo otra vez.

- ¡Maldición!- Dijo Red- Tendré que debilitarte para poder capturarte.

- Muy bien...- Dijo Discord apretando los dientes- Te voy a enseñar a meterte con el Señor del Caos.

Acto seguido, tronó los dedos y el chico terminó atrapado dentro de una Poke-bola de su tamaño. A gritos y protestas, Red comenzó a golpear las paredes haciendo rodar la enorme bola y chocándose con los árboles. La lagartija naranja simplemente se quedó mirando sin entender.

- Eso le enseñará...- Dijo Discord mientras abría de vuelta la puerta y pasaba al espacio entre dimensiones.

* * *

><p>Una vez más viajó a otra dimensión donde se encontró con un mundo poblado por ponis pero con algunas diferencias, sobre todo en la forma. Miro para todos lados y luego de observar detenidamente las extrañas estructuras y cabezas alargadas de los ponis, simplemente dijo:<p>

- Meh... He visto mejores diseños.

* * *

><p>Cansado de tanta vuelta, Discord abrió la puerta tronó los dedos y pasó su cabeza por la puerta. Se encontró al costado de un chico de diecinueve con cabello corto frente a una computadora que lo miró con sorpresa.<p>

- ¡Ya hazme llegar a ese mundo, con un demonio!- Le dijo enojado el Señor del Caos- Deja de usarme como tu viajero interdimensional personal, para eso hazte una historia contigo mismo. Me la estoy pasando bien, pero no me gusta trabajar horas extras, así que... o me haces avanzar en la historia o habrá un cambio de autores en esta historia ¿Capisci?

El chico asintió con nerviosismo y continuó escribiendo en su computadora mientras Discord sacaba su cabeza y tronaba de nuevo los dedos para abrir la puerta invisible y cruzar a la siguiente dimensión.

* * *

><p>Finalmente llegó. Discord aterrizó en un bosque enorme, con árboles tan altos que tapaban el cielo. El Señor del Caos observó hacia todos lados y no vio a nadie, lanzó un suspiro de alivio, a los pocos segundos hizo aparecer un sillon de tres plazas en el cual se recostó y cerró los ojos.<p>

- ¡Aahh!¡Al fin un poco de tranquilidad! Hacer estos encargos para Celestia me dejan cansado, aprovecharé este momento de paz para tomar una siesta.

- ¿Quien eres tu?- Preguntó una voz grave cerca de él.

- Y... se acabó la siesta- Se dijo a si mismo mientras se levantaba y miraba con fastidio a quien lo interrumpía.

Se encontró con un chico de más o menos diecisiete años con pelo negro y largo, ropa de color gris, mirada seria y una espada larga en su cintura que ya estava desenvainando. Discord lo observó un momento y se levantó de su silla.

- Bueno... parece que llegué al lugar. Tienes esa misma energía extraña que ese chico Naruto.

Sasuke al oir esto desenvainó la espada del todo y se acercó a una velocidad sorprendente a Discord no dándole tiempo a reaccionar. Puso su espada en el cuello de la criatura y lo miró a los ojos.

- No se que clase de criatura eres, pero me vas a decir a donde está Naruto.

- Yo que tú me cuidaría- Le dijo con tono de burla- Cuando me hacen enojar, pueden llegar a llover pianos.

Un segundo después un piano de cola apareció sobre ellos y comenzó a descender sobre ellos. Discord desapareció y volvió a aparecer unos cuantos metros más lejos. El chico, por otra parte, esperó hasta el último segundo y luego hizo algo que hasta a Discord le sorprendió: Alrededor de él apareció un humanoide hecho de energía púrpura con armadura y espada que partió al medio el piano con suma facilidad.

Luego de evadir el ataque, Sasuke miró a Discord y este notó que los ojos del chico eran extraños: Uno tenía su iris y pupila con la forma de una shúriken dentro de una estrella roja de seis puntas, y el otro tenía un patron de onda circular que ocupaba todo el globo ocular con iris púrpura grisacea, aparte de eso tenía varias aspas alrededor de las ondas centrales.

- Perdiste tu primera oportunidad...- Advirtió Sasuke- No me des razones para matarte.

Discord lo miró detenidamente y luego puso mirada seria mientras sacaba el pergamino que le dió Celestia.

- "Lo siento, Princesa, prometí que no habría caos pero la juventud está algo descarriada y necesito ponerla en su lugar..."- Hizo desaparecer el pergamino para mantenerlo oculto y luego levantó los puños con sus dedos listos para chasquearlos- Me temo que debiste pedírmelo amablemente, no sabes con quien te estás metiendo.

Sasuke sonrió.

- Heh... Estaba a punto de decir lo mismo.

* * *

><p>En Badlands, Sombra y Chrysalis hacian avances con su "proyecto".<p>

En un principio, Spike se negaba a darles acceso a su mente, pero entre la voz susurrante de Sombra, y Chrysalis alimentándose de sus sentimientos cada vez que pensaba en una de sus amigas, no pudo oponer mucha resistencia.

A partir de allí, todo se colvió una lucha de voluntades en el interior de la mente de Spike. Sombra quería corromperlo completamente, por lo que decidió comenzar desde el principio: El nacimiento de Spike.

El pequeño dragon observó una falsa ilusión en donde dos dragones, uno negro de gran tamaño y una de color púrpura oscuro, habitaban en una cueva en la misma montaña donde luego se construiria Canterlot. Ambos mostraban felicidad y gozo, sentimientos que rara vez se ven un dragón, mientras observaban un único huevo, uno de color violeta con manchas de color más oscuro. Al principio, Spike no sabía lo que estaba viendo, pero luego observó con horror como una Celestia y Luna junto con varios ponis con armadura entraban en la cueva y comenzaban a atacar a la pareja de dragones que se defencieron por proteger a su cría y entendió el mensaje. Cuando llegó a la parte en la que a su madre la atacaron por medio de la magia y a su padre lo separaron de su esposa y lo arrojaron por el flanco de la montaña, Spike simplemente cerró los ojos y negó con la cabeza.

- ¡No!- Gritó mientras se ponía furioso y agitaba sus piernas intentando en vano sacar a los intrusos de su mente- ¡Esto no pudo ser así! ¡No es cierto!

- Desde el principio de tu existencia, fuiste un esclavo de esas ponis- Dijo Sombra como una voz en su mente- ¿Que otra explicación hay, si naciste en una escuela como parte de un examen, y luego fuiste puesto en custodia para servir a la futura princesa de Equestria? ¿Que habría pasado si no hubieras nacido de esa forma? ¿Habrias sido descartado?

- Lo que dices no tiene sentido. Twilight me ama. -Replicó el dragon negándose a creer esa posibilidad- Siempre me cuidó, es mi mejor amiga.

- ¿En serio?- Dijo Sombra con tono burlón, mientras cambiaba la escena.

Cuando Spike abrió los ojos, observó varios recuerdos en las que Twilight le ordenaba que haga alguna cosa; Limpiar la biblioteca, ordenar los libros, buscar cosas, escribir para ella. Muchos recuerdos eran viejos y algunos muy nuevos.

- ¿Realmente crees que la amistad es lo que los une? ¿Que es alguien con quien puedas contar? Yo diría que solo eres un sirviente, un pequeño proyecto en uno de sus estudios, que te descartará apenas dejes de ser útil.

- No es cierto...

Sombra salió por un momento de la mente de Spike y observó a Chrysalis, en este momento mantenía su magia funcionando y había tomado la forma de Twilight Sparkle. Esta lo miró.

- Es sorprendente la cantidad de amor que siente por esa Princesa- Dijo mientras mantenía el hechizo en funcionamiento- Necesitamos algo más que voces en su cabeza para hacerle cambiar de parecer.

- He jugado este juego muchas veces- Dijo Sombra con malicia- Cuantos más recuerdos saque para defender su mente, más armas nos dará para poseerla. Prepárate para tu actuación.

Una vez más adentro, Sombra siguió buscando entre los antiguos recuerdos del dragon y encontró algo que le serviría de mucho para su plan. Hizo ver a Spike el recuerdo de cuando Twilight lo hechó de casa por su fallido intento de incriminar a Owlowiscious. Eso era algo que Spike sinceramente hubiera preferido olvidar, pero verlo devuelta lo hirió más que la voz de Sombra en su cabeza.

- Una vez que encontró alguien más... te deja de querer- Concluyó Sombra.

- Tu no sabes nada- Respondió Spike con valentía, mientras se obligaba a recordar lo que pasó aquella noche, cuando Twilight lo rescató del dragón junto con Owlowiscious- "Nadie podría reemplazarte, ni siquiera cuando eres un necio celoso"- Citó- Tu no conoces a Twilight, y no me conoces a mí. Jamás dejará de quererme.

- ¿Quieres apostar?

Sombra hizo que entre en una nueva ilusión, pero en este, Chrysalis tenía la forma de Twilight y abosorbía sus emociones mientras Spike la observaba, sostenía a Owlowiscious mientras charlaba con sus amigas.

- Debemos recuperar los Elementos de la Armonía- Dijo Chrysalis mientras obervaba a las otras ponis- Si no lo hacemos, Sombra podría ponernos a todas en peligro.

- ¿Que hay de Spike?- Preguntó una falsa Rarity algo distorsionada por ser parte de la ilusión

- Si no podemos salvarlo, temo que debemos prescindir de él- Dijo Chrysalis mientras Spike abría los ojos incrédulo- Al menos tengo a Owlowiscious, podémos contar con él.

La ilusión desapareció al igual que muchos recuerdos de Spike. Sombra sonrió mientras observaba como el dragón reemplazaba muchos recuerdos por dolor y enojo.

- ¿Lo sientes ahora?- Le dijo mientras aumentaba las dudas y reemplazaba momentos de amabilidad por órdenes crueles y la amistad por servidumbre- ¿Como puedes confiar en esas ponis? ¿Ves lo que sucede cuando dejas de ser útil para ellas? No hay felicidad, no hay cariño, no hay amor que provenga de ellas.

- No...- Musitó Spike cabizbajo- No puedo...

- ¿Por que resistirte? Te puedo dar la vida que un dragón soñaría. Te podría convertir en lo que debiste ser, deja a esas ponis en el pasado, no hay nada que necesitas de ellas.

- No puedo hacer eso... ellas... no puede ser...

- "Mmhh... ¿Porque se resiste tanto?"- Pensó Sombra mientras observaba que las lágrimas surcaban por las mejillas del dragon cuando salió de su mente- "¿Habrá algo más que lo mantiene ligado a esas ponis?"

Buscó más profundo en su mente hasta que encontró lo que buscaba. Muchos de los verdaderos recuerdos del dragon no desaparecieron, pero estos no eran recuerdos de Twilight Sparkle, eran recuerdos de otra yegua, una de color blanco con pelo ondulado y una cutie mark de diamentes. Entendiendo por donde iba el asunto, Sombra salió de la mente del dragón y miró a Chrysalis.

- ¿Viste lo mismo que yo?- Le preguntó.

- Un enamoramiento, lo sentí. ¿Cambio de planes?

- Si, con este último golpe terminaremos con esto.

Entró devuelta y habló nuevamente con el dragón, que se aferraba desesperado a sus recuerdos de Rarity.

- Olvídala...- Le susurró- Jamás se fijará en tí.

- ¡No lo sabes! ¡No lo entiendes!- Gritó asustado.

- ¿Crees que no sentí lo mismo antes? ¿Que no se lo que se siente? Déjame decirte que se perfectamente lo que deseas y que esto es lo que obtienes...

La imagen de Rarity dándole un beso cambió por una de esta con Twilight en un lugar que Spike reconoció como la casa del arbol donde él vivia. Esta vez Chrysalis tomaba el lugar de Rarity.

- Y dime...- Decía Twilight mientras hacian los preparativos para el cumpleaños de Spike esa misma tarde- ¿Sabes que Spike está interesado en tí?

- Si- Respondió la disfrazada Chrysalis- Tenía el presentimiento de que algún día saldría ese tema a la luz.

- ¿Y... que vas a hacer?

Spike a este punto observó el momento como si su vida dependiera de ello, dejó de pensar si eso era real o una ilusión, no le importaba. Lo que escuchaba le daba una esperanza que le daba fuerzas para continuar resistiendo.

- Spike es lindo y todo eso- Respondió Rarity- Pero en realidad no estoy interesada en él.

Esas palabras resonaron en la mente de Spike golpeándolo como un yunque

- Es muy joven e impetuoso, y aunque esté interesado en mí no creo que yo pueda sentir lo mismo. ¡Es un dragon bebé despues de todo! ¿Como sería una pareja entre un poni y un dragón? ¿Que dirían todos? No. Por mi bien, y el suyo, será mejor hacerle olvidar esa tontería antes de que alguno salga lastimado.

Spike quedó con los ojos abiertos y en estado de shock. Las palabras de Rarity resonaban en su cabeza como si estuviera en una cueva de eco: "Tontería" "¿Que dirían todos?" "No creo que yo pueda sentir lo mismo". Para rematarla, Sombra con un corcel vestido elegante mirándose con ternura, Chrysalis se sintió estúpida, pero por el bien del éxito de la misión besó la ilusión haciendo que Spike cerrara los ojos una vez más.

- No... no puede... ella no...- Dijo entrecortadamente mientras lágrimas salían de sus ojos y se negaba a aceptar esa falsa realidad- No... ¡AAAAHHHGG!

Con ese último grito, Sombra supo que el trabajo estaba cumplido. Se retiró de la mente de Spike y liberó sus cadenas dejando que callera al suelo. El pequeño dragón no se levantó, sino que se quedó arrodillado en cuatro patas intentando negar lo que había visto, su mente joven no podía distinguir aquello falso de lo real.

Chrysalis regresó a su forma original y observó a Sombra con una sonrisa.

- Tengo que admitirlo- Le dijo con malicia- Esta comida fue asombrosa. Debo recordar que los ponis sienten tanto amor dentro de sus recuerdos, ¡Imagínate alimentar a mis Changelings con miles de recuerdos! ¡Tendríamos siglos de un suministro ilimitado!

- Y no esperarás mucho más- Le informó Sombra- Es hora de cumplir con la segunda fase. Ve y prepara tus Changelings para el ataque directo a Canterlot, Celestia de seguro no tuvo tiempo para organizar una defensa apropiada. Si sales durante la noche, por la mañana deberías llegar.

- Muy bien. ¿Y que vas a hacer tu?

- Primero, terminaré con nuestro compañero aquí presente. Luego, me ocuparé de investigar cierto asunto.

Chrysalis se puso tensa por un momento y cerró los ojos, luego los abrió y dijo:

- Uno de mis espías en Ponyville me avisó que las ponis de los Elementos mas el chico-zorro partieron de Ponyville. ¿Se dirigiran hacia aquí?

- Probablemente. Auque si es así, no las detengas. Deja que lleguen aquí.

- No me gusta eso- Respondió Chrysalis- Si ellas recuperan los Elementos.

- Mientras yo tenga el más fuerte, no importa que consigan las demás piedras. ¿Y ya olvidaste que tomé precauciones por si venían? Concentrémonos mejor en lo que tenemos entre manos. Yo me uniré a tí en cuanto las nubes oscuras alcancen Canterlot.

Chrysalis asintió y salió de la habitación. Sombra volvió su mirada hacia el pequeño dragon que seguía sollozando, miserable, en el suelo. Era patético.

- Oh...- Le dijo Sombra suavemente- Ya...ya... criatura. Debes dejar de llorar.

- Déjame en paz...

- Tu vida ha sido una penuria tras otra. ¿No crees que mereces algo mejor?

Spike levantó la mirada y sus ojos verdes se clavaron en los de Sombra.

- Puedo darte lo debió ser tuyo, puedo hacerte más fuerte para dejar el pasado detrás, puedo darte todo aquello que te negaron esas ponis- Spike volvió a clavar su vista en el suelo, dudando- Solo necesito que respondas a mi pregunta...

Levantó la cabeza del dragon bebé con su pezuña.

- ¿Aceptas mi regalo?

Spike, destrozado y sin nada que perder, asintió con la cabeza. Sombra, con una mirada de triunfo, lo levantó con sus Sombras y Spike gruñó de furia mientras el cuerno del unicornio oscuro brillaba.

* * *

><p>Una vez terminó su obra, Sombra lo dejó descanzando y se retiró de la habitación. Caminó por los tuneles hacia los niveles superiores cruzándose de vez en cuando con algún changeling que caminaba por las paredes como una cucaracha. Finalmente llegó al último piso del castillo, una habitación pequeña con una ventana donde ya no entraba luz por las enormes nubes que había creado. En ese lugar podría meditar a gusto.<p>

Se recostó en el suelo e hizo levitar el Elemento de la Magia frente a él.

- "Que extraño"- Pensó Sombra mientras observaba la joya- "Desde que me apoderé de este Elemento, siento algo extraño en mi mente. ¿Por que me siento tan ansioso? La última vez que me sentí así fue cuando...- Intentó recordar pero de ese período su mente estaba en blanco- Nada... ¿Por que recuerdo tan poco de mi pasado? Han pasado más mil años desde que me siento así de confundido."

Giró la piedra un momento y observó su brillo al estar en contacto con su magia.

- "Ni hablar, tendré que seguir mis instintos. Tal vez así consiga algunas respuestas"

* * *

><p>Twilight junto con las demás finalmente salieron del bosque Everfree, luego de cruzar el rio por el puente que unía el camino que iba a Badlands con el resto de Equestria. Era un camino bien marcado en la tierra, y más adelante se toparían con Dodje Junction. Por su seguridad, Twilight sugirió rodear el pueblo pasando por la orilla de los pantanos Hayseed, que se encontraban del lado este del camino.<p>

Ya estaba cayendo la tarde y habían caminado durante horas, por lo que decidieron descanzar apartadas del camino hasta la mañana siguiente.

A medida que se acercaban a su destino, la tención entre las ponis y el ninja se hacía más evidente: hablaban menos y se mantenían casi constantemente alerta, como si los changelings los fueran a atacar en cualquier minuto. Una vez levantaron un par de tiendas y organizaron sus provisiones, Rainbow notó algo extraño en el clima.

- ¡Miren! Se acerca una tormenta, y parece de las grandes por esas nubes tan oscuras.

- Que extraño- Dijo Applejack mirando las nubes- Nunca vi a una tormenta moverse tan rápido... y en contra del viento.

- Es porque eso no es uuna tormenta natural- Explicó Twilight con el seño fruncido- La tormenta proviene de Badlands y se dirige a Equestria, esto debe ser obra de Sombra. El se mueve con mayor agilidad dentro de las sombras y tiene mayor domiio en la oscuridad, debe de estar creando esas nubes por medio de magia negra.

- ¡Increíble!- Dijo Naruto sorprendido- En mi mundo hay pocas cosas que pueden cambiar el clima. Conocí un par de ninjas que segun oí podían utilizar lluvia para ocultar ciudades enteras o detectar intrusos.

- Como sea- Dijo Twilight con firmeza- Se está haciendo tarde y deberíamos descanzar. Tenemos tres carpas, y somos siete, en dos carpas dormirán dos y en otra dormiremos tres.

Y así lo hicieron, Pinkie y Fluttershy se retiraron a su propia carpa, en la segunda quedaron Applejack y Rarity, y Rainbow, Twilight y Naruto en la tercera.

Aunque tenían el campamento armado, Naruto creyó que era muy temprano para dormir, apenas estaba comenzando el ocaso, por lo que se apartó un poco del resto y se sentó en la hierba. Empezó a juntar energá natural cuidandose de no convertirse por accidente en un poni. La última vez que practicó esa técnica debía permanecer horas sentado sin mover ni un músculo, así que sabía que dominar la energía dominar en Equestria le llevaría menos tiempo.

Permaneció una hora quieto hasta que sintió que algo le tocaba el hombro, abrió los ojos y se encontró con Rainbow Dash mirándolo de manera extraña. Esta saltó hacia atrás al ver los ojos ovalados y naranjas del chico.

- ¡Wow! ¡Por Equestria! ¿Que demonios le pasó a tus ojos?

- Es parte de mi entrenamiento- respondió Naruto con fastidio mientras cortaba la conexión con el exterior- Se irá dentro de unos minutos. ¿Que sucede?

- Nada, nada... es que... estuviste aquí sin moverte durante una hora y pensé... eehhmm... ¡Nos vemos luego!

- Oye, Rainbow...- La llamó Naruto recordando su promesa

- ¿Mmhh?

- ¿Podríamos hablar un momento, sobre Scootaloo?

- ¿Scoots? ¡Ah! Así que ya conociste a las CMC ¿eh?

- Je.. seh.

- Son bastante geniales... ¿no lo crees?

- Si. Pero me preocupa un poco Scootaloo. ¿No crees que está muy... sola?

- ¡Ohh! Así que no lo sabes...- Dijo con un tono menos animado.

- ¿Que su familia murió? Eso si lo sé.

- Pero no sabes _porqué_murieron ¿verdad?

- ¿Pasó algo?

- Bueno... no es algo que le guste mencionar muy a menudo pero... sus padres eran alcohólicos.

- ¿Qué?

- Si. Lo tiraban todo a la bebida, eran algo bastante triste ¿sabes? Ella los quería como a nada en el mundo, pero un día salieron del pueblo y jamás regresaron. Poco despues descubrimos que en realidad estuvieron bebiendo cerca del bosque Everfree y...

- Maldición... ¿Y estuvo sola todo este tiempo?

- Pasó hace ya un año. Pese a todo ella siguió yendo a la escuela y se hizo amiga de Applebloom y Switie Bell pero...

- Nunca se recuperó del todo.

Rainbow negó con la cabeza mientras sus orejas bajaban de tristeza.

- Y esa no fue la peor parte.

- ¿Que quieres decir?

- No se si te contó, pero Scootaloo y yo en cierto momento nos volvimos como hermanas.

- ¿Ajá?

- Yo intenté enseñarle a volar y a creer en si misma, pero... sus alas...

- ¿Que tienen sus alas?

- No crecieron correctamente, es posible que nunca pueda llegar a volar.

Al oi esto a Naruto se le cayó el alma a los pies. Sabía que era dificil pasar la infancia solo, ¿pero que le nieguen su mejor anhelo? Eso era peor de lo que pudiera imaginar. Aun así, debía seguir intentando.

- ¿Es... estas segura?

Rainbwo asintió silenciosamente con la mirada baja.

- Y dime una cosa- Continuó Naruto intentando decir con el mayor tacto posible lo siguiente- ¿Por que no la seguiste acompañando luego de que te enteraste de eso?

Rainbow levantó la mirada ofendida, aunque Naruto vio que tenía razón porque sus ojos no paraban de ir de un lado para el otro buscando una forma de responder.

- ¡Oye... yo no...! Quiero decir... No es que no quisiera... es que...

- ¿Que?

Rainbow respiró hondo y luego se expresó mejor.

- Yo no soy como tu, Naruto- Confesó con tristeza- No me es tan sencillo ponerme en el lugar del otro, ¿Como podría? Volar significa todo para mí, es mi forma de libertad. Apenas puedo imaginarme lo que se siente saber que no puedo volar, una vez me sentí así pero no es lo mismo, y no puedo ni mucho menos imaginarme lo que se siente no tener padres. Es cierto, me alejé un poco de ella, pero fue porque tenía miedo de decírcelo. ¿Como le dices a una potrilla que no podrá volar por mucho que lo intente? Que no importa cuanto se esfuerce en ser como yo, ella no podrá lograrlo- Suspiró- Se que no está bien, pero... ¿Que puedo hacer?

Naruto sabía que contestar, era un terreno en el que ya estaba familiarizado. Solo que esta vez no le tocaba ser el alumno, sino ponerse en el lado del maestro. Se había prometido así mismo y a Scootaloo que regresaría con ella, pero tambíen sabía que no iba a estar allí con ella para siempre, despues de todo, ese no era su mundo. Si quería que esa potrilla fuera feliz, necesitaba encontrar a alguien que se ocupe de ella por él. ¿Y quien mejor que Rainbow Dash?

- Hay algo que puedes hacer- Le contestó con franqueza. Rainbow lo miró extrañada- Puedes estar con ella para apoyarla en el mimento en que se entere.

Rainbow se quedó mirándolo sin comprender. ¿Como eso iba a ayudarla?

- Cuando era pequeño...-Continuó explicando- Yo también crecí sin padres, y me la pasé solo y amargado. Para peor de males, la gente de mi aldea me trataba como a un perro callejero: Nadie me quería, nadie me respetaba. En cierto punto, me hubiera vuelto tan solitario que habría odiado a todos y creído que no necesitaría a nada ni a nadie- Hizo una pausa en la cual Rainbow Dash abrió los ojos para que continuara hablando- Pero... hubo alguien que me apoyó. Era un simple maestro de la academia, no era mi padre, no era mi familiar, solo alguien que me reconoció y me dijo que siguiera adelante. Scootaloo te necesita, Rainbow Dash, no importa si puede o no puede volar ella te necesita. ¿No puedes ponerte en su lugar? Pues no lo hagas, solo quédate a su lado y apóyala en todo lo que puedas. Como dijiste, es una chica genial, saldrá adelante. Pero quiero que me prometas...- Y esta vez la miró seriamente a los ojos- Quiero que me prometas que vas a estar a su lado, no importa lo que pase.

Rainbow se quedó observando esos ojos, ahora naranjas y ovalados como los de ella, llenos de decisión y voluntad. Bajó la cabeza un poco avergonzada de lo que hizo y dijo:

- De... de acuerdo. Lo prometo.

- Muy bien- Dijo Naruto con una sonrisa mientras se levantaba- Creo que será mejor que nos vayamos a dormir, mañana podremos patearles el trasero a algunos changelings, ¿no te parece?

- ¡Puedes apostar a que si!- Le respondió Dash con entusiasmo mientras se dirigían al campamento con el sol poniente a sus espaldas.

* * *

><p>Sombra había pasado ya varias horas en la misma posición concentrándose en el mismo objeto con su magia. Encontró lo que buscaba, o más bien lo que lo llamaba lo encontró a él. Se levantó con mirada seria y miró por la ventana hacia afuera: Las colinas Macintosh se interponían entre él y el resto de Equestria, de no estar allí, podría ver a lo lejos la enorme montaña que se alzaba sola en medio del reino, y al costado de ella, Canterlot.<p>

Hizo brollar su cuerno y las sombras del castillo se alzaron siguiendo su voluntad, estas se dirigieron hacia la cumbre de las montañas rodeándolas.

- Las sombras son oscuridad... la oscuridad es vacío...- Murmuraba mientras se concentraba en las sombras que ahora cubrían los picos de las montañas- El vacio... es la nada.

Poco a poco las puntas de las montañas comenzaron a desquebrajarse y las sombras aumentaban su presión al punto de que ni siquiera la montaña pudo resistir. Con poco más que un estruendo, las cumbres desaparecieron convirtiéndose nada en más que en polvo.

Sombra sonrió ante su hallazgo y miró a Canterlot desde su nueva vista.

- Las cosas cambiaron, Celestia- Dijo con euforia mientras colocaba el Elemento denuevo en su corona y realizaba un hechizo simple para que cambiara su color brillante a uno gris y sin vida - Ahora te estás enfrentando a la verdadera oscuridad. Sombra ya no existe para que puedas iluminarlo. Solo queda... el vacio infinito.

* * *

><p>Medianoche.<p>

Naruto salió de la carpa para atender el llamado de la naturaleza. Se quedó parado un poco alejado de las carpas haciendo lo suyo cuando escuchó un pequeño sonido de un gemido.

Miró hacia todos lados buscando el origen de los lloriqueos y finalmente logró descubrir a Twilight sentada en una colina en medio de la oscuridad, cabizbaja, con las orejas caídas y su cabello sobre sus ojos.

Naruto se acercó a ella pero no silenciosamente para no asustarla. Si ella lo notó, no lo supo, porque no mostró ningun movimiento incluso cuando estuvo al lado de ella.

- ¿Como puedes... Naruto?- Le preguntó Twilight sin moverse, hizo una pausa y luego completó la pregunta- ¿Como puedes continuar cuando sabes que fallaste?

- ¿Fallar?- Dijo Naruto sin entender- Twilight. Tu no fallaste en nada.

- Si que lo hice...- Contestó con voz entrecortada- No pude proteger Ponyville. No pude luchar contra Chrysalis, no pude proteger los Elementos, y ahora... Spike está ahí afuera, perdido.

- No puedes hecharte la culpa por todo lo que sucede. No había manera de lo que supieras- Respondió rápidamente intentando consolarla.

- Se supone que soy una princesa de Equestria. Como tal debería ser capaz de protegerla, proteger a mis amigas, a mis seres queridos...

- Tal vez deberías dejar de pensar en que fallaste a tus amigos y comenzar a confiar en ellos, Dattebayo- La interrumpió fastidiado de tanto derrotismo. Twilight levantó la mirada y lo miró a los ojos sin entender- Es cierto que tienes un deber como princesa, pero eso no significa que debas enfrentar tu sola todos los problemas que surjan y salir adelante.

Viendo que su forma de explicarse no resultó muy iluminadora decidió contarle algo acerca de su pasado, o más bien, del pasado de su Aldea.

- Una vez conocí a una persona, fue alguien que hizo cosas terribles y sacrificó todo y a todos los que quería por el bien de la Aldea. Lo tacharon de traidor y de un criminal, pero pese a eso el entregó hasta su vida por preservar el futuro de la Aldea.

- Suena como alguien digno de respetarse- Dijo Twilight, que pese a que seguía triste, no dejaba nunca de escuhar una buena historia- ¿Cumplió su objetivo?

- No. No lo hizo. Porque intentó llevar todo el peso de la Aldea solo...- Respondió Naruto recordando a él y atodos aquellos quienes le enseñaron las verdaderas lecciones de como ser Hokage- Una vez lo encontré y me dijo lo siguiente: El ser Hokage no significa que todos te reconozcan, sino que porque todos te reconozcan es que llegas a ser Hokage, y nunca te olvides de tu familia y de tus amigos.

Twilight dejó de llorar y miró hacia la oscuridad de la noche meditando las palabras del chico. Era verdad que no había pedido ser princesa, y ahora que lo era todos la reconocían, pero eso no era bueno. Si debía ser una princesa de Equestria, debería demostrar que podían contar con ella,así como sus amigas lo sabían.

- Y con respecto a Spike- Continuó Naruto viendo que sus palabras surtían efecto- Yo también una vez perdí a un amigo muy cercano a mí, era miembro de mi equipo y el primer mejor amigo que tuve. Su compañera, la otra miembro de mi grupo, me hizo prometerle que lo traería devuelta- Le sonrió a Twilight y levantó su pulgar en señal de afirmación- Y yo te prometí que traeríamos a Spike sano y salvo, Dattebayo

Twilight le sonrió devuelta y se secó las lágrimas. La voluntad de fuego de Naruto le daba fuerzas a ambos.

- Te debo una disculpa ¿sabes?- Le dijo mientras caminaban hcia las tiendas- Pordesconfiar tanto luego de todo lo que nos ayudaste.

- No hay problema- Respondió Naruto sin darle importancia- ¿Sabes cuanto tuve que hacer para que la gente de mi aldea me tuviera en cuenta? Básicamente tuve que conseguir traer una nueva Hokage y pelear contra el tipo que casi destruyó la Aldea por completo para que la gente me reconozca...

En el medio de la noche, Chrysalis volaba con la mayor parte de sus Changelings rumbo a Canterlot, las nubes los ocultaban de la luz de la luna, por lo que nadie los notaba a pesar de que iban en enjambre.

Al pasar por encima del campamento, Chrysalis observó las tres carpas y supo de inmediato de queienes se trataban.

Le resultó extraño. En ese momento odiaba a Twilight Sparkle con toda el alma, y también a todos aquellos que la acompañaban, pero a pesar de que sabía a donde estaban y a donde iban no sintió la necesidad de ir a atacarlas.

- "¿Que me sucede?"- Pensó la Reina- "¿Me estoy volviendo debil?"

De repente volvió en si y negó con la cabeza mientras seguía volando hacia Canterlot. No podía volverse debil, no podía hacerlo. Tenía un objetivo, y no podía cumplirlo si era debil .Tal vez en las batallas venideras, volvería a recordarlo.

A la mañana siguiente.

Twilight y las demás habían levantado el campamento y rodearon Dodje Junction sin encontrar ninguna señal de problemas. Naruto, junto con las demás, estaban listos para cualquier cosa que puediera enfrentárseles. Pese a que el día estaba soleado, las negras nubes hacían que todo el paisaje quedara envuelto en un tenue gris que, segun Rarity, le daba un aspecto de "clima de velorio".

Por fin llegaron al pasaje, una enorme cueva en la base de la montaña, que llevaba diréctamente a Badlands. Pese a que permanecían todo el tiempo alerta, les asustó el hecho de que no se hayan encontrado hasta el momento con ningun Changeling, por lo que se confirmaban sus sospechas de que estaban entrando diréctamente en una trampa.

Finalmente llegaron. Luego de cruzar el pasaje se asombraron al ver el enorme páramo, tambien conocido como Badlands. Era un lugar francamente horrible, todo lo que había en el lugar era rocas, tierra seca, alguna que otra formación de roca que se extendían kilometros y más kilometros hacia el sur.

Cerca de la entrada, a menos de doscientos metros de la cueva, se alzaba un castillo apoyado sobre la ladera de la montaña. La contrucción era enorme, de color negro onix aunque no estaban seguros de que estuviera hecho de piedra. No se veían ventanas ni imperfecciones más allá de miles de orificios que se extendían sobre las paredes como un enorme panal de abejas oscuro. Pese a todo eso, mantenía cierta forma que les resultaba familiar en un castillo puesto que tenía una puerta principal rodeada por muros. Rainbow también notó que las paredes del castillo no estaban erigidas sobre la roca, sino que se jundían en el suelo, eso les hiizo preguntarse que tan profundo era el castillo bajo tierra, y si se extendería tanto debajo de sus pies como hacia al cielo.

A Twilight le llamó la atención que a la altura de la torre central más alta las montañas parecían haberse esfumado, como si hubieran excavado una ventana para ver Equestria en la roca sólida.

- Bueno...- Dijo Naruto mirando la construcción- Creo que ya sabemos donde buscar los Elementos y a Spike.

- ¿No creen que tal vez Octavia y los otros estén... ahí adentro?- Preguntó Fluttershy ocultandose detras de sus amigas.

- Si conozco bien a los bichos- Respondió Applejack- Y los conozco bien por haber trabajado en una granja, posiblemente todo el castillo sea una fachada y el verdadero hormiguero está bajo tierra.

- Eso es bastante correcto, mis pequeñas ponis- Exclamó una voz profunda desde el interior del castillo.

Las puertas se abrieron y del interior salió el Rey Sombra con paso elegante, observó a cada poni e hizo una reverencia.

- ¡Sombra!- Dijo Twilight con odio mientras hacía su cuerno brillar con magia, las demás se posicionaron a los costados de ella y Naruto detrás de todas sacó un Kunai- ¡¿Donde está Spike!?

- Vaya...- Respondió Sombra sonriente mientras hacía brillar su propio cuerno- Que malos modales tienen las ponis de la realeza en estos días. Me encantaría quedarme a jugar con ustedes, pero tengo una cita con cierta princesa. Sin embargo...- Agregó mientras su cuerpo se convertía en Sombras ayudado por las nubes sobre el castillo y el suelo al costado de él se resquebrajaba- No pienso permitirles recuperar sus Elementos, ni entrar en ese castillo. Tendrán que enfrentarse a mi más reciente aliado.

El suelo al costado de Sombra y del castillo se destruyó dejando espacio a un enorme agujero, de su interior surgió un enorme dragón negro con alas enormes y escamas brillantes. Su vientre era de color verde claro al igual que sus membranas sobre la cabeza y codos. Sus ojos eran de color escarlata oscuro. Observó a los intrusos y lanzó un rugido que hizo temblar el suelo y a las ponis, que permanecían atónitas.

- No puede ser...- Dijo Twilight mirando a los ojos del dragón- No es cierto.

Su aspecto era muy distinto al de antes pero aun así conservaba algunos rasgos de su antigua forma. El color de sus ojos era el mismo pero ahora sus pupilas estaban rasgadas y llenas de odio.

- ¿S... Spike?- Tartamudeó Twilight rogando que estuviera confundida- ¿Que es lo que te hicieron?

- Temo que tu tonta mascota ya no existe- Respondió el dragón con una voz atronadora que no se parecía en nada al antiguo dragón bebe. Las ponis se horrorizaron al ver que las reconocía, pero aun así las miraba amenazante- Mi nombre es Torn, El Desgarrado.

* * *

><p><em><strong>"Closer" Traducción párrafo a párrafo.<strong>_

**_Debes tener mucho cuidado_**

**_con las cosas mas cercanas a ti_**

**_sabes que cuando más cerca estés de algo _**  
><strong><em> mas dificil es poder verlo<em>**

**_¿Puedes intentar explicarme esta felicidad _**  
><strong><em> que acabas de experimentar? <em>**  
><strong><em> O quiza estás bendecido <em>**  
><strong><em> Que ni siquiera lo puedes recordar <em>**

**_Que ahora estés aquí_**  
><strong><em> Que sigas vivo y respirando<em>**  
><strong><em> Esos son pequeños milagros <em>**  
><strong><em> solo por ellos mismos<em>**

**_Debes tener mucho cuidado_**

**_con las cosas mas cercanas a ti_**

**_Sabes que cuando más cerca estés de algo _**  
><strong><em> mas dificil es poder verlo <em>**

**_Sabes que cuando más cerca estés de algo _**

**_Mas dificil es poder verlo _**

**_Y nunca lo dare por hecho ¡Vamos! _**

**_Aunque hay gente que dice_**

**_que ayudar a alguien es hipocrita_**

**_De cada persona se puede confiar_**

**_o se puede dudar, asi que..._**

**_Digamos que incluso si eres hipócrita_**

**_Le salvas la vida a alguien por esa hipocrecía_**

**_Eso sería mucho mejor que cualquier otra cosa_**

**_Está bien decir "nunca te rindas"_**

**_y "sigue persiguiendo tus sueños"_**

**_Pero cuanto más permanezca fanfarroneando_**

**_menos tendré hecho._**

**_Presiona ese pedazo de coraje en tu corazón_**

**_y con su ayuda, sobrevivirás otro día_**

**_Y nunca lo daré por hecho, ¡Vamos!_**

**_Debes tener mucho cuidado_**

**_con las cosas mas cercanas a ti_**

**_Sabes que cuando más cerca estés de algo _**  
><strong><em> mas dificil es poder verlo <em>**

**_Sabes que cuando más cerca estés de algo _**  
><strong><em> mas dificil es poder verlo<em>**

**_Y nunca lo dare por hecho_**

**_Está bien decir "nunca te rindas"_**

**_y "sigue persiguiendo tus sueños"_**

**_Pero cuanto más permanezca fanfarroneando_**

**_menos tendré hecho._**

**_Presiona ese pedazo de coraje en tu corazón_**

**_y con su ayuda, sobrevivirás otro día_**

**_Y nunca lo daré por hecho, ¡Vamos!_**


	12. Capitulo 11: La esperanza perdida

**¡Por fin un nuevo capítulo! Mil disculpas por tardar tanto, pero... supongo que pasar de escribir en papel a la compu con detalles extra lleva su tiempo. Al menos noté que de los primeros capítulos a estos últimos aumentaron mucho la longitud de los capítulos. Solo espero que no tarde tanto en escribir el siguiente. No falta mucho para que termine la historia. ¡Disfruten este nuevo episodio!**

**Capitulo 11:La batalla de Canterlot y la esperanza perdida:**

- ¿T...Torn?- Repitió Twilight sin poder creerlo- ¿Spike? Yo no... no lo entiendo.

- Torn. Asegúrate de dejarles claro tus intenciones a nuestros invitados- Le ordenó Sombra mientras se desvanecía en su elemento y se dirigía a la salida.

- Como quieras.

- ¡Espera un momento, desgraciado!- Le ordenó Rainbow mientras chocaba en el lugar a donde estaba Sombra pero no golpeándole a nada- ¡Regrésanos los Elementos y a Spike!

- ¡Spike!- Gritó Twilight en tono de súplica- ¿No me recuerdas? ¡Soy yo, Twilight!

- Twi... light... Sparkle...- Dijo entrecortadamente el dragón masticándose cada una de esas palabras. Tomó aire y lanzó un grito agudo que hizo volar el pelo de todas las ponis más Naruto hacia atrás.

- ¡Al túnel!- Ordenó Naruto al ver que no lo iban a convencer por las buenas- ¡Rápido!

Todas salieron corriendo gritando por el tunel y Torn lanzó una llamarada que fue a parar a la entrada de la caverna. Naruto las siguió corriendo por la pared sosteniéndose con el chakra en la planta de sus pies. Torn rugió de furia y los siguió aunque no pasaba por el tunel, comenzó a dar zarpasos y escupir fuego para abrirse paso mientras los demás se cubrían al otro lado.

Naruto junto con las otras se aplastaron contra la pared mientras oían acercarse a Torn por el otro lado de la caverna.

- ¡Twilight! ¿Ahora que hacemos?- Preguntó Rainbow observando por la esquina de la pared de la cueva al dragón abriéndose paso.

- No lo entiendo...- Respondió Twilight mirando el suelo- Si Spike nos reconoce... ¿Por que nos está atacando?

- Más extraño aún...-Intervino Fluttershý que temblaba cubriéndose la cabezay hablando con su voz suave- ¿Que le pasó? Antes era un pequeño y adorable bebe dragón y ahora es un enorme y aterrador dragón adulto.

- Creo que estarán de acuerdo conmigo en que ese no es el Spikie Wikie que nosotros conocemos- Observó Rarity.

- Eso está a la vista- Dijo Applejack- La pregunta ahora es... ¿Que le pasó y como lo recuperamos?

- Posiblemente...- Contestó Naruto haciendo memoria a la Cuarta Guerra Ninja- Lo estén controlando mentalmente. La única manera de pararlo sería o derrotando al que lo controla o inmovilizándolo- Miró hacia el campo llano donde no abía nadie- Y dado que Sombra no está por ningun lado...

- No nos queda otra opción más que pararlo- Concluyó Rainbow, mientras pasaba su mirada a su compañera- ¡Tu turno, Fluttershy!

- ¿Yo que...?- Dijo esta temblando de arriba abajo

- No nos queda mucho tiempo. Héchale tu "mirada" y terminemos con esto.

- ¡Yo no controlo la "mirada"!- Sollozó la poni amarilla mientras oía acercarse al dragon por el tunel- ¡Y le tengo miedo a los dragones! ¡Sobre todo a los grandes, que escupen fuego y que solían ser amigos mios!

- Si no queda otra...- Dijo Naruto mientras formaba el sello y hacía aparecer a tres clones a su lado- Yo me encargo de él.

- ¡No!- Le pidió Twilight- ¡No lastimes a Spike! ¡El no tiene la culpa!

- ¡Twilight, yo tampoco quiero hacer esto!- Se excusó el chico- ¡Pero si Torn...!

- ¡Es Spike!- Chilló Twilight- ¡No es Torn! ¡Sigue siendo mi Spike!

- ¡Aunque siga siendo Spike!- Continuó Naruto sosteniéndola de los hombros- ¡Si no lo paramos, nos va a hacer pedazos! Trataré de mantenerlo inmovilizado, pero si no encuentras una manera de regresarlo a la normalidad...

- ¡Hay una manera!- Gritó desesperada la princesa. Naruto la miró excéptico- ¡Si la hay! Si lo puede mantener quieto, puedo lanzarle un hechizo de memoria. ¡Si hay algo de Spike dentro de él, con eso va resurgir!

Naruto miró hacia la caverna y comenzó a sentir el calor del fuego del dragón llegando al final del tunel. Lanzó un suspiro y asintió a uno de sus clones que se sentó en pose de meditación.

- De acuerdo. Pero no me juzgues si uso algunos métodos algo... drásticos

- ¡Lo prometiste!- Le señaló Pinkie con seriedad, dándose cuenta a lo que se refería.

- Prometí que no me iba a salir de control, no que no iba a usar su ayuda.- Observó Naruto. Ante esa verdad, Pinkie se sentó y se quedó observando con mirada curiosa lo que hacía el clon de Naruto- Muy bien... ¡Vamos, muchachos!

Torn sacó su cabeza y hombros de la cueva solo para ser recibido con un Rasen Shuriken que le impactó en el pecho, Naruto tuvo un blanco facil ya que el dragón quiso levantarse y no tenía mucha movilidad al estar en una cueva más pequeña que él.

La montaña se estremeció cuando la oleada de cortes explotó dentro de la cueva con Torn en ella, se oyó un horrible rugido de dolor y el brillo hizo a Naruto junto con sus clones y a las ponis taparse los ojos y cubrirse de las ráfagas de viento.

- ¡Spike!- Gritó Twilight al dejar de oir los gritos de dolor de su antiguo compañero.

- ¡No te preocupes, Twilight!- Exclamó Naruto en respuesta- El Rasen Shuriken es muy poderoso, pero no es mortal contra objetivos extremadamente duros o enormes. Ese golpe de seguro lo dejará inconciente y listo para que puedas lanzarle tu hechizo.

El efecto terminó y se levantó una nube de polvo en su lugar. Naruto afinó la vista en la entrada de la cueva, buscando el bulto enorme que sería la cabeza del dragón. Pero todos se horrorizaron al ver que Torn salió completamente de la cueva, estiró sus alas dejando ver su verdadero tamaño, que no era poco, y aleteó un poco para quitar el polvo. Una vez que fijó su vista en sus presas, miró a Naruto con un odio asesino y dijo:

- Ese golpe... me dolió...¡PERO NO VA A EVITAR QUE LOS MATE!

Con un aullido se abalanzó sobre Naruto y sus clones que lo esquivaron dando saltos y piruetas. No dejaron de sorprenderse del hecho que Torn recibió un Rasen Shuriken de lleno y no tenía ningun rasguño, pero aun así, eso no los privaría de pelear.

Uno de los Naruto comenzó a trepar por la cola saltando de un lado a otro y sosteniéndose con Chakra, intentando llegar a algun punto superior del cuerpo. No se esperaba con que en la cola comenzaran a salir espinas largas y gruesas que lo tomaron por sorpresa y una de ellas lo atravezó por completo haciendo que desapareciera en una pequeña nube de humo.

Un segundo llegó un poco más lejos y subió por el lomo, donde su cola no lo alcanzaba y Torn no podía mover bien sus brazos. Rápidamente sacó un kunai y lo clavó en la piel del monstruo. El arma se partió al medio.

- ¡¿Que?!- Gritó el clon al ver lo dura que era la piel del bicho. Torn no le dio tiempo a hacer nada más, apenas sintió el golpe en su espalda, dobló su cuello largo y de serpiente y lanzó una llamarada sobre el atónito Naruto que desapareció tambien en otra nube de humo.

- ¡Guau!- Exclamó Pinkie mientras comía palomitas junto al clon en pose de meditación y observando la pelea sin inmutarse- Estuvo muy cerca en esa.

Mientras la poni rosada disfrutaba el "espectáculo", las otras ponis miraban inquietas al Naruto que se mantenía quieto junto a ellas y a los que estaban peleando contra Torn. No podían negar que Naruto era alguien increíble al enfrentarse solo a esa tremenda bestia y mantenerse firme, pero comenzaron a ponerse nerviosas al ver que nada de lo que hacían Naruto y sus clones surtía efecto.

- ¡¿Se supone que vamos a quedarnos sentadas sin hacer nada?!- Exclamó Rainbow elevándose un poco con sus alas- ¡Yo no se ustedes, pero yo voy a ayudar a Naruto!

Se lanzó al aire pero no llegó muy lejos al sentir que alguien le tiraba de la cola.

- ¡Auch!- Se quejó la pegaso azul, miró quien la estaba parando y frunció el entresejo al ver que era Applejack- ¡AJ! ¿Cual es tu problema?

- Yo no me metería, azucar- Respondió la poni terrestre escupiendo la cola de Rainbow y fijando su vista en el Naruto sentada junto a ellas, que ya se estaba levantando-

- Cuando Naruto comience a pelear en serio, dudo que le seamos de mucha ayuda- Intervino Twilight- Más bien todo lo contrario.

- ¿Pelear en serio?

- ¡Tu solo observa, Dattebayo!- Gritó el clon de Naruto que estaba junto a ellas revelando sus ojos ovalados, producto de haber juntado energía natural. Acto seguido, el clon desapareció dejando a las ponis perplejas y obligándolas a seguir observando la pelea.

Torn giró devuelta su cabeza hacia el frente solo para darse encontrarse con el verdadero Naruto, que siendo impulsado por su último clon volaba hacia su cabeza a gran velocidad. Pero ahora, el chico se veía diferente, sus ojos se volvieron naranjas y ovalados como los de las ponis, y en su cara mostraba una sonrisa suficiente. Torn creyó que el chico se estaba desesperando al querer atacarlo de frente luego de ver su enorme resistencia, pero...

- ¡Poni Tataki!- Gritó Naruto golpeando con sus dos brazos al mismo tiempo la cara del dragón como si fueran dos pezuñas. El ataca era una variación de su antiguo ataque "Choque de sapo", solo que al ser energía natural de Equestria el efecto era más devastador.

Torn no se esperaba la enorme fuerza de los puños de Naruto, el golpe lo hizo retroceder atontado y golpearse contra el flanco de la montaña. Naruto no podía hacer más que sonreír al notar la diferencia de fuerza.

- "Tal y como sospeché"- Pensó el chico mirando sus manos- "Generalmente me vuelvo más fuerte y mis sentidos se agilizan solo con usar energía natural de los sapos, pero aquí la energía natural es diderente: Me vuelvo mucho más fuerte, mis sentidos se agudizan, mis reservas de Chakra aumentan... y adquiero suficiente fuerza para golpear como un caballo. Me gusta."

El dragón simplemente se enderezó confundido y miró a su pequeño contrincante con odio. ¿Como era posible que una criatura tan pequeña que caminaba sobre dos patas pudiera tener semejante fuerza? Recordaba vagamente de su antigua vida a los humanos, todos eran parecidos a él pero no tenían nada de especial. ¿Que tenía este niño que lo hacía tan diferente a ellos?

Lanzó una llamara al aire en señal de frustración y arrojó un coletazo contra el chico que lo esquivo facilmente gracias a sus reflejos aumentados.

- ¡Deja de pelear, Spike!- Le gritó Naruto mirándolo serio- Aunque seas enorme, me he enfretado a criaturas más grandes y poderosas. No tienes oportunidad.

- ¡Regresa con nosotros, Spike!- Le suplicó Twilight interviniendo desde lejos en la pelea- ¿No ves que Sombra te está controlando? Regresa con nosotros y volvamos juntos a Ponyville.

- ¿Controlándome?- Repitió Torn mirando a las ponis- ¡¿Controlándome?! ¡¿Tal como tu me controlaste a mí?! ¿Se atreven a ofrecerme volver a su lado, ponis, después de todo lo que me hicieron pasar?- Pasó la mirada entre Twilight y Rarity- ¿¡Despues de todo lo que me quitaron?!

- Spike... ¿De que estás...?

Torn rugió con toda su fierza y se abalanzó sobre las ponis que lo miraban asustado y atónitas. Naruto estaba lejos de él por lo que no pudo pararlo desde el principio y tuvo que perseguirlo.

- ¡Espera un momento, tú!- Exclamó el ninja saltando desde el suelo para alcanzarlo.

- ¡Tu apártate!- Le ordenó el dragón dando un coletazo que Naruto no pudo esquivar al estar en el aire, el chico salió despedido hacia el suelo y se estrelló en el suelo rebotando un par de veces antes de detenerse en el suelo, golpeado pero no herido de gravedad.

Torn llegó a donde estaban Twilight y las otras y levantó su garra cerrada en forma de puño. Su brazó descendió a gran velocidad listo para aplastarlas apenas tocara el suelo. Se oyó un enorme sonido parecido a un gong y Torn levantó de nuevo su puño, confundido.

Donde estaban las ponis se levantó un reluciente campo de magia de color púrpura con Twilight y sus amigas dentro. Twilight tenía su cuerno brillando y una mirada de tristeza y cansancio al ver que su antiguo amigo las estaba atacando con esa fuerza monstruosa.

Torn simplemente lanzó un gruñido seguido por una llamarada que engulló el campo por completo durante unos segundos. El terreno alrededor del escudo quedó completamente negro y chamuscado, y el escudo mostraba un color más rojizo ante el intenso calor, pero más allá de eso no presentó ningun daño. Twilight comenzó a jadear un poco al tener que aguantar semejante furia y calor por parte del dragón.

Torn golpeó una vez más el escudo con su puño, que seguía caliente, y esta vez la magia se resquebrajó completamente aunque no rompiéndose. Torn lanzó un rugido de triunfo y uso sus llamas para prender fuego su garra, que al ser un dragón no sufrió ningún daño.

- ¡Aguanta un poco más, Twilight!- La animó Applejack al ver que su amiga respiraba entrecortadamente y su cuerno comenzaba a titilar.

- No... creo... que pueda...- Informó la princesa con voz cansada.

Torn observó su puño cubierto en llamas y pasó su a las ponis que temblaban dentro del menguante escudo. Las ponis cerraron los ojos preparadas para el impacto. Ese último golpe terminaría todo. Pero si iba a acabarse, estarían juntas.

Una vez más se escuchó un estruendo pero este no era parecido al sonido que emitió el escudo. Twilight y las demás abrieron los ojos solo para encontrarse con Naruto frente a ellas con sus dos brazos cruzados frente a él aguantando la enorme fuerza del monstruo. Naruto ahora estaba en su modo control de Chakra, con la energía llameante de Kurama cubriéndolo en adición con el chakra del modo sennin, su mas poderosa forma despúes de la del modo Kiuby completo.

- ¡No vamos a permitir que lastimes a mis amigas mientras todavía tengamos algo que ofrecer, Dattebayo!- Gritó Naruto, quien hablaba por el y Kurama.

Torn se sorprendió de que Naruto haya podido resistir un golpe que además estaba cubierto de fuego. Naruto aprovechó su confusión para usar su velocidad aumentada y en un instante llegó al pecho del dragón. Una vez allí, utilizó sus puños con su fuerza aumentada para propinarle golpe tras golpe a la barriga de Torn, que sintió cada impacto y arrojó un aullido de dolor.

Dándose cuenta de que estaba peleando contra alguien más rápido, tan o más fuerte y al mismo tiempo más pequeño que él, Torn retrocedió hasta la montaña y aplastó su espalda contra las rocas en un intento de tomar distancia.

Naruto al ver esto decidió mirar hacia atrás y observó el estado de sus amigas. Twilight había bajado el escudo pero ahora se encontraba exhasta en el suelo jadeando ante el esfuerzo exesivo, sus amigas se mantenían cerca de ella intentando socorrerla pero no parecían haber sufrido daños.

Torn, sabiendo que no iba a poder vender a ese molesto insecto con su propia fuerza, miró hacia todos lados buscando una solución, pero solo tenía a mano unos cuantos kilometros de hierba, más allá un pueblo que no le servía de nada y detras de él una montaña que si bien podía escalarla y escapar, tenía orgullo y enojo suficiente para saber que escapar no era una opción.

De repente, un recuerdo lejano pentró en su mente, uno de un detalle acerca de su especie que le había pasado desparecibido pero que podría servirle en esa situación, y que irónicamente, se lo había dicho Twilight hace apenas unos días. Miró hacia el flanco de la montaña y arrojó una llamarada de fuego con toda sus fuerzas. El fuego era el más caliente que podía arrojar, debía ser capaz de cumplir su cometido. La piedra sólida comenzó a dilatarse, los minerales y metales ocultos en la enorme montaña se derritieron y Torn se colocó debajo de ellos, si su plan funcionaba, podría continuar con su batalla.

Naruto se quedó observando a su oponente confundido sin saber que hacer. Lo único que veía era a ese enorme monstruo lanzando llamaradas a la montaña sin mostrarse interesado en continuar con la pelea.

- ¿Que demonios le pasa?- Se preguntó.

- ¿Se habrá frustrado al saber que no puede ganarte?- Preguntó Rainbow con entusiasmo.

- No...- Dijo Twilight observando detenidamente desde el suelo la escena- Un dragón nunca abandona una lucha. Creo que está poniéndo en práctica algo que le enseñé sin querer...

- ¿Eh?

La roca fundida cayó sobre Torn y este la recibió con los brazos abiertos como si fuera una ducha, asegurándose de que cubra todos sus puntos débiles, que principalmente iban del torso hasta el lomo y la naríz hasta la cola.

- Los dragones pueden fundir el metal y otros materiales sobre sus cuerpos para hacerse más fuertes- Continuó explicando Twilight ante la mirada confundida de sus amigas y Naruto- Parece que no está haciendo nada productivo, pero cuando acabe... tendrá una armadura con la dureza de una montaña cubriéndolo completamente.

Naruto se quedó observando preocupado la situación: El podía vencer facilmente a Torn atacándolo duro y certero, pero corría el riesgo de exederce y llegar a hacer algo que realmente no deseaba hacer. Por otra parte, Torn ahora de seguro iba a ser más fuerte que antes y no iba a poder atinarle un buen golpe sino tenía una distracción. Podía usar sus clones, pero el modo de control de Chakra junto con el modo sennin dejaba su Chakra inestable, y no podía arriesgarse a dividir en varias partes su energía o flaquearía de algun lado, no tenía suficiente entrenamiento de esa parte.

Twilight y las demás podrían darle la distracción que necesitaba, pero en ese estado no podía arriesgarlas, a menos que...

- ¡Kurama!- Gritó Naruto en su interior- ¿Puedes hacer "eso" con ellas?

_**- ¿Sabes lo mal que suena eso, Naruto?**_

- ¡No es hora de chistes sobre...- Pensó por un momento esa imagen y luego agitó la cabeza- ...lo que sea! Tu sabes bien a que me refiero. ¿Es posible o no?

_**- Es posible, aunque no se que podrían hacer una vez que se lo entregue. Recuerda que no son ninjas, Naruto.**_

- Me basta con que las ayude a que se recuperen, y tal vez algo extra.

_**- Mocoso... ¿No me conoces? Conmigo no existen los "extras". Yo soy un "Pack completo".**_

Naruto se quedó cayado un momento mirándo al zorro.

- Ay, Kurama... Se nota que Luna te está cambiando, ¿Desde cuando haces chistes? ¿Y de hecho, desde cuando tienes sentido del humor?

- _**¿Desde que te conocí a tí, y vivo dentro tuyo observando todas tus estupideces?**_

-Ah... cierto...

Naruto se acercó a las ponis con su manto de Chakra y les comentó su plan:

- Si este tipo se vuelve mas fuerte, coy a necesitar atacarlo con todo lo que tengo para inmovilizarlo, voy a necesitar que organicen una distracción para mí.

- ¡Cuenta conmigo, Naruto!- Exclamó Raimbow

- Y con nosotras- Aclaró Applejack algo molesta de que la pegaso se quisiera llevar toda la acción- ¿Que necesitas que hagamos?

- Necesitaría tu ayuda, así como la de Rainbow y la de Pinkie, las demás preferiría que cuiden a Twilight, pero hay algo más...

- ¿Que?

- Déjenmes entregarles algo, las va a hacer sentir mejor- Dijo acercándose a ellas y tocándolas una tras otra en la cabeza.

Tan pronto como las tocó, un manto de chakra rojo comenzó a cubrirlas una por una otorgándoles el poder compartido de Kurama con Naruto. Tan pronto como Twilight fue cubierta por el manto, dejó de temblar y de jadear y se levantó sin mucho esfuerzo.

- Me siento... mucho mejor- Dijo cada vez más sorprendida.

- Se siente... cálido, y relajante- Describió Fluttershy

- ¡Me siento al 120% más genial!- Gritó Rainbow- ¿Que es esto?

- Les traspasé parte del Chakra de Kurama- Explicó Naruto- Es un pequeño truco que utilicé en la Cuarta Guerra Mundial Shinobi, confío en que las proteja lo suficiente como para que puedan ayudarme.

- Estoy sintiéndome algo...- Dijo Pinkie con un súbito tic nervioso en el ojo- sobrecargada...

- "Oh... oh..."- Pensó Naruto- "Debí pensarlo mejor antes de entregarle la energía extra a Pinkie, aunque... no creó que pase nada peligroso"

En el fondo, Naruto temía que eso no era verdad.

Torn terminó con su obra, aún sentía el calor del metal de la montaña derretido sobre su espalda, pero no le importó. Levantó la vista y observó a las ponis y al ninja, parecía que también tenían un plan. Se sacudió un poco y estiró sus alas, las membranas escamosas tenían pedazos de metal derretidos pero eso no le impediría volar, se sentía más pesado, pero su movilidad no se redujo demasiado. Sonrió con malicia y comenzó a acercarse a sus presas, esta vez no iban a detenerlo.

Apenas se acercó unos metros, una de las pegasos salió volando hacia el cielo a velocidad de vertigo y desapareció entre las nubes, Torn sonrió, ya estaban escapando, pero ella no le importaba, a los únicos que quería hacerles pagar eran a Twilight Sparkle, Naruto y esa yegua blanca.

Camino un poco más y contó a las presas restantes: Quedaba Naruto Uzumaki, Twilight y tres ponis más.

- "Un minuto..."- Pensó de repente olisqueando el aire- "¿Cuatro ponis? Tenía entendido que eran seis. ¿Donde está la restante?"

De repente, delante de sus ojos apareció una poni rosada que Torn reconoció como Pinkie Pie, sus recuerdos de su vida anterior trayeron imágenes de ella y su actitud alocada. ¿Como demonios había llegado hasta ahí?

- ¡Guau!- Exclamó la poni dando saltitos en su nariz haciendo que los ojos del dragón la siguieran con dificultad al tener que hacer un esfuerzo para no quedarse visco- Si que tienes ojos enormes, me pregunto si de ahí surgió el mito de que los dragones hechizan con la mirada. Hablando de eso... ¿Por que siendo el Spike que teníamos antes no tienes un color morado como antes? ¿No preferirías un color más brillante? ¿Que te parece rosa? ¡Oh! ¿Que tal rojo? No, rojo no, te parecerías a ese dragón malo que nos enfrentamos antes. ¿Que tal azul? ¿O que tal...?

- ¡YA CÁLLATE!- Le ordenó mientras tiraba un manotazo a su nariz tratando de aplastarla. Su garra aplastó su nariz pero no encontró rastro de la poni- ¿Adonde se fue?

- ¿Hola?- Escuchó tenebrosamente cerca de su oreja derecha, que era tan grande como para que quepa una poni dentro- ¡Oye! ¡Aqui hay eco! ¡HOOOOOOOLAAAAAAAAA!

El grito de la poni rosa le dio un terrible dolor de tímpano al dragón, que se retorció y puso su garra derecha sobre su oreja para intentar callarla. ¿Como era posible que esa poni se moviera tan rápido?

Una vez se aseguró de que su tímpano se calmó, buscó por todo su cuerpo olisqueando en busca de Pinkie, pero no la encontró por ningún lado, ¿Adonde se había ido ahora? Sintió algo húmedo en su cabeza e intentó observar, auque claro, sus ojos no le permittían ver sobre su cabeza.

Naruto, junto a las otras ponis, había invocado solo un clon y preparaba su ataque. Sabía que no debía, puesto que era Pinkie Pie, pero aun así le sorprendió el hecho de que esa loca pudiera esquivar con facilidad la vista del dragón y burlarse de él sin que se diera cuenta. Realmente... no le gustaría tener que enfrentarse a Pinkie en una batalla, tenía habilidades que engañaban a simple vista.

Applejack corrió cerca de las patas de Torn, aprovechando que estaba confundido con Pinkie, y una vez que estuvo debajo de él, se preparó para patearlo, como si fuera un arbol de manzanas.

- ¡Muy bien, mis preciosuras...!- Dijo refiriéndose a sus pezuñas- ¡No me fallen ahora!

Entre la fuerza que tenía la poni, y la energía extra del chakra de Kurama que le otorgaba potencia y velocidad, le resultó bastante sencillo golpear con todas sus fuerzas la pata del dragón haciendo que la levantara y y gimiera de dolor. Tan rápido como levantó una, Applejack se apresuró a golpear de la misma forma a la otra.

Sin un punto de apoyo, Torn cayó de rodillas para adelante y se tuvo que sostener con sus patas delanteras para no quedar acostado boca abajo en el suelo. Reaccionando rápido, buscó institivamente a la poni que le hizo eso y una vez la ubicó, no le dió tiempo de nada y le arrojó una llamarada buscando dejarla hecha nada más que cenizas. Esta vez, el fuego dio en el blanco.

- ¡APPLEJACK!- Gritaron las ponis horrorizadas.

- ¡No se preocupen!- Les dijo Naruto aun juntado chakra- No sufrió ningun daño.

Y era verdad. Cuando las llamas se extinguieron ,Applejack se estaba cubriendo en el suelo, pero el manto de Chakra de Kurama la protegió evitando que le pasara nada.

- ¡Ahora es mi turno!- Gritó Rainbow desde las alturas mientras bajaba a toda velocidad

Con el manto del Kyubi, Rainbow pudo ascender y descender a mayor velocidad que antes, y la velocidad de su caída era mayor de la que pudiera haber hecho sola. Poco a poco la estela de ella cayendo se hizo más fina hasta que por fin pudo hacerlo: El Sonic Rainboom.

Le explosión de arcoiris seguida por la aceleración al romper la barrera del sonido dispersó las nubes oscuras por un instante llamando la atención de Torn, que miró hacial el cielo solo para encontrarse con la pegaso mirándolo con una sonrisa llena de emoción y una vez más, un impacto tremendo hizo que Torn se diera vuelta atontado y cayó de espaldas a la tierra. Se tocó la cara solo para darse cuenta con horror de que la armadura que se había puesto en la zona de la mejilla estaba completamente destruída.

A pocos metros de él, Rainbow se encontraba en el suelo, cansada, con el manto del zorro aun suministrándole energía pero ahora mucho más debil debido al esfuerzo que realiz´para darle ese golpe final.

Torn tenía la visión borrosa, no podía levantarse y la cabeza la deba vueltas. Estaba perdiendo, y pese a eso, el enojo no lo dejaba rendirse. Con el ceño fruncido y lanzando un gruñido, apoyó sus garras, que estaban temblando luego del gran golpe de la pegaso, e intentó levantarse. Las piernas le dolían, aun se sentía maredado pero recobró un poco el sentido y miró hacia el cielo, abrió grandes los ojos al mirar con horror que Naruto estaba volando hacia el con una enorme técnica en forma de tifon dentro de una esfera en su mano.

- ¡Aun no terminé contigo!- Le gritó mientras ponía su atacó delante suyo- ¡Senpō: Chō Ōdama Rasengan!

Este Rasengan era de un tamaño superior al normal, gracias al chakra de Kurama más la energía natural que Naruto había juntado previamente. El ataque era del tamaño del torso del dragón, y Naruto lo impactó justamente sobre él mientras se mantenía indefenso acostado boca arriba.

EL ataque tardó unos segundos en hacerlo, pero destruyó por completo la coraza que Torn había construído, y el dragón sufrió todo el impacto del ataque haciéndole sufrir un dolor insoportable que requirió toda su energía para no hacerle desmayar. Pese a que no fue mortal, el daño causado fue tal que no podía moverse, y el dolor le prevenía de intentarlo. Naruto quedó sentado sobre la superficie caliente de lo que era la coraza sobre el torso de Torn.

- ¡Ahora Twilight!- Le gritó Naruto al ver que Torn se mantenía inmovil y adolorido, pero sabiendo que resisitió un Rasen Shuriken, ese ataque no lo tendría quieto para siempre.

Twilight, veloz como el rayo, se acercó galopando a la cabeza tendida de Torn y su cuerno comenzó a brillar mientras lo apoyaba sobre la cabeza, los ojos del dragón se abrieron bien grandes al sentir el contacto de la magia de la princesa en su mente.

En la cabeza del dragón comenzaron a aparecer recuerdos de su vida anterior, recuerdos en los que aun era un pequeño dragón viviendo en un pueblo de ponis, pero estos no eran iguales a los que tenía en su mente: estos le mostraban momentos de felicidad y aceptación, recuerdos de cariño, de afecto, de amor.

No lo entendía. Se suponía que siendo Twilight Sparkle, debía ser la malvada poni que lo mantenía sirviéndola como su esclavo, pero en esos recuerdos se veía a ella sonriéndose y agradeciéndole cada ayuda que le proporcionaba. Los recuerdos se agolpaban unos con otros y Torn comenzó a sentir que estaba perdido. Ni siquiera recordaba porque se llamaba Torn, recordaba a Sombra, a sus palabras amables y como él le había dado esa forma, ese nombre, pero también Twilight había presenciado su nacimiento y le había dado su antiguo nombre: Spike. ¿Quien era él? ¿Por que tenía dudas acerca de su pasado? ¿Por que se sentía tan perdido?

El hechizo terminó y Twilight observó cansada como Torn la miraba con ojos desorbitados. De repente miró preocupada a su antiguo compañero, algo iba mal. Naruto saltó del torso del dragón mientras este se movía pese al dolor y agitaba la cabeza como intentando sacarse un dolor de cabeza.

- ¿Que me hicieron?- Preguntó asustado al ver que en parte odiaba y quería a sus oponentes. No sabía ni que hacer en ese momento- ¿¡QUE ME HICIERON?! ¿¡QUIEN SOY!?

- ¡Spike!- Le suplicó Twilight al ver lo perdido que estaba su amigo- ¡Puedo aclarar todas tus dudas! Si me dejaras ayudarte...

- ¡No!- Gritó el dragón retrocediendo y abriendo sus alas- ¡Aléjate de mí! ¡No se me acerquen! ¡Déjenme solo!

Y acto seguido se elevó por el aire agitando sus alas y se perdió de vista entre las nubes volando a toda velocidad hacia el horizonte.

- ¡Spike!- Llamó Twilight desesperada- ¡SPIKE!

Viendo que no iba a volver, la princesa se sentó en el suelo cansada mientras el manto del Kyubi desaparecía de su alrededor junto al de las otras ponis. Las lágrimas comenzaron a salir y Twilight estalló en llanto mientras lanzaba patadas al suelo.

- ¡Se fue! ¡SE FUE!- Gritó sin poder creerlo- ¡Lo perdimos! ¡Perdimos a Spike!

Todos se quedaron alrededor de ella sin saber que contestar. Todas las ponis miraban tristes a Twilight sin saber que hacer. La dejaron unos minutos para que se descargue y luego Applejack junto a las otras se acercaron a ella y le dieron un abrazo conjunto, Fluttershy y Rarity también derramaron un par de lágrimas. Si algo podían hacer sus amigas era demostrarle que podía contar con ellas, en las buenas y en las malas.

* * *

><p>Celestia observaba sentada los cristales del castillo de Canterlot, aquellos que mostraban las grandes hazañas que salvaron el destino de Equestria. En ese momento estaba interesada en uno en particular: Ese en el que ella desterraba a Nightmare Moon sellándola en la luna por mil años. Realmente no le agradaba que los ponis recuerden ese día, pese a que fue necesario para salvar el destino de Equestria, tuvo que abandonar a su hermana en la fría superficie de la luna, dejándola sola en un estado durmiente. ¿Realmente era necesario que ella llegara tan lejos? ¿No podía haber hecho algo más?<p>

Normalmente dejaba de pensar en ello puesto que ahora su hermana estaba con ella, pero en esta situación era distinto: esta vez Celestia le pidió a su hermana que la abandonase. Recordaba la reacción de Luna el otro día y en las palabras que le dijo. ¿Esa era la Luna que conoció hace tanto tiempo? ¿O es que acaso ella maduró y cambió su manera de pensar luego de lo que le sucedió?

En todo esto meditaba la princesa cuando un unicornio blanco con armadura dorada entró corriendo a la sala y se sacó el casco revelando que se trataba de Sharpen Sword, su general de confianza y jefe militar de Canterlot.

- ¡Su alteza!- Le dijo el general algo nervioso- ¡Hemos avistado a los Changelings! Se acercan a la ciudad en enjambre tal y como usted supuso.

Celestia cerró los ojos, sabiendo lo que se acercaba.

- Con que así comienza...- susurró.

- ¿Su alteza?

Celestia se levantó con pose firme y levantó la mirada con seriedad.

- Reúna a los soldados, general. Que cierren el paso del tren por los riscos y que se preparen para la lucha. ¿Los civiles abandonaron Canterlot por el pasadizo de la montaña como ordené?

- Aun quedan algunos rezagados y otros que se negaron a abandonar la ciudad- Respondió Sharpen poniendo una mirada que mostraba su irritación- Dicen que no quieren dejar Canterlot sin pelear, intentamos convencerlos de que era una locura al no estar formados, pero aun así...

- Muy bien- Lo interrumpió la princesa mientras se dirigía a la salida del castillo- Si algunos desean pelear para defender sus hogares y su familia, no podemos negarles su deseo.

- Con el debido respeto, Princesa- Observó Sharpen siguiéndola- Civiles que no saben luchar más que con sus pezuñas no harán más que estorbar a...

- Déjenlos pelear- Les ordenó Celestia- De todas formas, preferiría que los soldados abandonasen la ciudad también.

- ¡Princesa!¡No estará hablando en serio!

- Me doy cuenta de que los estoy obligando a pelear una batalla que no ganaremos. ¿De qué servirá protegerme a mí y a esta ciudad si no hay nadie que proteja a mis súbditos?

- Estos ponis juraron protegerle y servirle hasta cualquier final- Dijo Sharpen poniéndose firme- Con gusto darán sus vidas por usted.

Celestia no respondió a eso. Bajó las escaleras de mármol acompañado por su general mientras se dirigía al palco en donde daba sus discursos. Dos líneas de guardias la esperaban en posición de firmes escoltándola de cualquier peligro. La Princesa pensó que era injusto hacer que se pongan en peligro por protegerla a ella, ¿O tal vez no era esa la razón?

Se detuvo un momento cuando esa idea cruzó en su mente y los soldados la miraron nerviosos al igual que su general.

- ¿Sucede algo majestad?

- Nada en lo absoluto- Dijo Celestia mientras se asomaba por el palco viendo a la gran ciudad.

Canterlot se hallaba vacía, los residentes que antes llenaban la plaza y las calles ahora fueron reemplazados por un par de cientos de soldados que la miraban silenciosamente. Celestia observó sus rostros, muchos de ellos tenían miradas tristes, o nerviosas. Podía imaginarse porque, aunque no podía hacer nada para calmar sus preocupaciones. La princesa los miró con una mirada solemne como les daba a todos siempre, y habló con la voz real de Canterlot, que poco usaba.

- ¡Soldados! ¡Hoy, protegeremos nuestros hogares de la oleada de oscuridad que acecha a Equestria! ¡No les pido que me protejan a mí! ¡Os pido que peleen por lo que vale la pena para ustedes! ¡Vayan a sus puestos, y muestren su orgullo, ponis! ¡Porque hoy, cada uno de ustedes hará historia!

Los soldados dieron un saludo y se retiraron a los muros de la ciudad y muchos otros se ubicaron en las calles en pelotones para mantener la lucha en varios frentes. Los pegasos del ejército se elevaron en escuadrones y se quedaron volando quietos en varias formaciones alrededor de la ciudad.

Celestia sabía que debía hacer su parte, hizo brillar su cuerno con su luz dorada y lanzó un rayo de energía al cielo que se expandió en cierto punto hacia los costados. La energía poco a poco formó una burbuja de color dorado transparente que envolvió la ciudad por completo con su ejército dentro, protegidos, por el momento.

El general levantó un catalejo y observó el horizonte, en donde se veía una gran nube negra de lo que parecían mosquitos acercándose poco a poco a la ciudad.

- Princesa...- Informó el soldado- Los Changelings se aproximan y llegaran a la ciudad en cuestión de minutos, pero también parecen seguirlos de lejos una extraña formación de nubes oscuras. No parece una tormenta natural.

- No lo es- Respondió Celestia, recordando sus batallas en el Imperio de Cristal- Cuando esa nube llegue a Canterlot, temo que la lucha se volverá más difícil. Si llega el caso, quiero que lleve a todos los soldados que pueda por el pasadizo y luego lo selle para que nadie pueda pasar.

- Pero... su Alteza...

- ¡Es una orden! De todas formas, los supervivientes de esta batalla podrían informar a la Princesa Luna y a la Princesa Twilight de lo que aconteció aquí. Eso les permitirá saber que acciones tomar una vez los refuerzos del Imperio lleguen aquí.

- Si, su alteza.

Esperaron. La espera antes de una batalla es la peor parte para la moral de un ejército, es donde todos los miedos salen a la luz y comienzan a pensar en cómo terminará todo ante la tragedia entrante. Por suerte, solo duró unos minutos.

Los Changelings llegaron volando todos juntos, no atacaron de inmediato como la Princesa Celestia creyó que harían. Simplemente se quedaron volando haciendo ruido con sus alas de insecto, era espeluznante puesto que todos juntos sonaban como un enjambre de avispas enfurecidas. Los Changelings eran demasiados, Celestia no pudo contarlos fielmente, pero calculó que eran cerca de diez mil. Tenía gracia: en Canterlot solo había mil soldados como mucho, por lo que fielmente los superaban diez a uno.

Una vez desplegaron todas sus fuerzas, Chrysalis hizo su aparición. Se dejó ver poniéndose enfrente de todos sus soldados mirando Canterlot seriamente.

Celestia la llegó a ver bien y le sorprendió la mirada de Chrysalis: no sonreía burlonamente como cuando atacó Canterlot la última vez, sino que pasaba la mirada de un lado a otro de la ciudad deteniéndose en un momento en cada pelotón de soldados enemigos que se cruzaba.

- "¿Que está haciendo?"- Pensó rápidamente al ver esa actitud de la Reina de las Changelings- "¿Analiza la situación? ¿Busca mofarse de la superioridad numérica de su ejército? No. Si fuera eso, no estaría tan seria. ¿O acaso se preocupaba acerca de las defensas? Pero... eso no tiene sentido"

* * *

><p>Lo cierto es que en la cabeza de la Changeling surcaban otros pensamientos. Observó detenidamente a los soldados pero sabía que podían dominarlos si atacaban todos juntos.<p>

"Tal vez tengan complicaciones para traspasar la magia de Celestia, pero eso no debería ser un problema a largo plazo."

Aun así, en su mente surgían otras dudas. Observó cada centímetro del pueblo y lo único que vio fue soldados y algun que otro sin armadura. ¿Donde estaban todos los ponis? ¿Acaso huyeron al saber lo que venía?

Si eso era así, conquistar Canterlot les sería mucho más sencillo, pero... ¿Por qué conquistar una ciudad que no les aportaría nada más que pérdidas? ¿Que sentido tenía todo eso?

Miró a los Changelings que la acompañaban y observó sus miradas decididas, todos estaban dispuestos a seguir su voluntad y obedecerle hasta las últimas consecuencias. Entonces... ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué sentía esas dudas acerca de lo que debía hacer?

Volvió a pensar en su objetivo. En realidad, su verdadero propósito no era conquistar Canterlot, sino alimentar a su prole. Conquistar una ciudad que solo tenía un puñado de soldados más algunos civiles que posiblemente la mayoría acaben muertos no les ayudaría a alimentarse. ¿Cual era el sentido de atacar Canterlot?

Meditó unos segundos y en su mente llegó una conclusión.

- "Estoy siguiendo la voluntad de Sombra. No la mía"

Estuvo a punto de decir que retrocedieran cuando su vista se posó en Celestia, y su mirada decidida. Pese a estar a la distancia, observaba esos ojos y llegó a verla: la misma inseguridad que sentía ella. ¿Acaso sentía dudas acerca de todo eso al igual que ella?

Sacudía un poco la cabeza y cerró los ojos.

- "¡No! ¡No puedo flaquear ahora! Celestia es mi enemiga, es una amenaza para mis planes. De ser por ella, todos mis Changelings morirían de hambre."

No podía permitirlo. Y además... ¿Que importaba si morían varios de sus Changelings? Debían cumplir su voluntad.

Abrió los ojos y dijo con voz firme.

- ¡Comiencen el ataque!

* * *

><p>Celestia frunció el ceño mientras observaba como Chrysalis se perdía entre sus miles de Changelings mientras la mayoría se lanzaban al ataque. Cientos de ellos usaron su magia para encenderse y arrojarse contra el campo de fuerza como si fueran meteoritos vivientes. Ella hizo brillar su cuerno mientras los Changelings impactaban contra el campo de fuerza. Los ataques eran de a centenares, pero el escudo aguantaba sin sufrir el menor daño.<p>

Los soldados se quedaron quietos mientras observaban a los Changelings impactar, muchos se ponían nerviosos al ver venir a tantos monstruos y solo impactar a un par de metros de ellos solo por la magia de la princesa. Celestia sintió un golpe de cansancio ante el primer embate de todos los Changelings, aunque luego los ataques progresivos pero individuales le fueron más soportables.

- Su alteza- Dijo el general con tono de advertencia- No se desgaste más de lo necesario.

- Si no hago esto...- Replicó Celestia- Nuestras defensas caerán demasiado rápido ante tantos ataques. Es mejor hacer que se desgasten aunque sea un poco. Si logro que se cansen antes de luchar con nosotros... inclinará al menos un poco la balanza a nuestro favor.

El general no dijo nada mientras Celestia se concentraba en su hechizo. Los Changelings se mostraban también agotados luego de cada embestida, si mantenía ese escudo por unos cuantos minutos más, podrían llegar a tener una oportunidad.

Pasaron varios minutos y ningún lado parecía rendirse. Pero las nubes finalmente alcanzaron la ciudad, y las primeras sombras de estas tocaron los edificios.

Chrysalis miró hacia las nubes, recordando las palabras proféticas de su "socio".

- Llegas tarde- Le reprochó- ¿Te pudiste encargar de Twilight Sparkle?

- La dejé en compañía de nuestro "amigo"- Le respondió Sombra materializándose al lado de ella desde la oscuridad de las nubes- Y los planes cambiaron un poco.

- ¿A qué te refieres?

- Me refiero, a que quiero esta ciudad junta a toda Equestria sumida en las tinieblas, y hasta ahora no veo esfuerzos de tu parte.

- ¿Que quieres que haga?- Protestó Chrysalis- La energía de Celestia no parece que se acabe nunca.

- Es porque no se acaba- Observó Sombra- Celestia, al igual que Luna, recibe poder del Elemento que tiene bajo su mandato, en este caso el sol. Mientras tenga la luz solar de su lado, no va a agotarse completamente. sanará más deprisa y se recuperará de cualquier ataque. Mientras le quede un poco de magia, seguirá peleando.

- Si eso fuera así...- Insistió Chrysalis recordando sus batallas pasadas- ¿Porque yo pude derrotarla en Canterlot la última vez que nos enfrentamos?

- No confundas un suministro inagotable con un poder invencible. Según tengo entendido, tú la atacaste valiéndote del amor que absorbiste de ese corcel que tenías hipnotizado, la magia del amor era más poderosa que la magia que Celestia tenía a su alcance.

- Tú sabes que no creo en esos poderes ridículos.

- Y sin embargo los usas y obtienes alimento y poder de ellos. ¿Estás segura que te diferencias de los demás Changelings por tu inteligencia?

- ¡Ya me tienes harto con tu sarcasmo!- Le gritó Chrysalis enfrentándose a él- ¡¿Porque no ayudas en algo en vez de quedarte mirando?!

- ¿Que crees que hago aquí? Es cierto que debemos encargarnos de ese escudo, pero tambien... debemos sacar al sol del alcance de Celestia.

Sombra le señaló el suelo y Chrysalis se sorprendió al ver la cantidad de sombras que había juntado. Eran suficientes como para cubrir la ciudad por completo si fuera necesario, esto se debía a que Sombra estaba controlando todas las Sombras de las nubes alrededor de Canterlot, y estas se expandían cada vez más, aumentando su arsenal. En el cielo, las nubes avanzaron sobre la ciudad buscando tapar toda la luz solar dejando en tinieblas las calles.

Las sombras en conjunto atacaron el escudo oleada tras oleada como el mar que se estrellaba contra un arrecife. Celestia sintió los ataques como si de pronto le golpearan la cabeza con una masa, perdió la concentración por un momento, el escudo por primera vez comenzó a mostrar grietas y los Changelings hicieron sonar sus alas más fuerte, como si estuvieran ansiosos por poder entrar.

Celestia no se rindió, lanzó otro rayo de energía reparando el escudo aunque sabía que sería un esfuerzo en vano, Sombra era capaz de superarla en cualquier momento. Cerró los ojos por un momento, concentrándose y luego miró a su general.

- ¿Tiene familia, soldado?- Le preguntó como si fuera un día cualquiera. Su jefe militar la vio extrañado pero luego se relajó.

- S...si. Tengo una esposa, y una hija. En este momento se encuentran camino al Imperio, si es que les damos suficiente tiempo.

Celestia sonrió. Al fin, cuando sabía que no iba a poder ganar, encontró su respuesta.

- Es un honor pelear junto a usted para protegerlas- Le dijo sinceramente el general.

- Es un honor, pelear junto a alguien que protege lo más valioso que tiene y que está dispuesto a arriegar la vida por ello.

Otra oleada de sombras imactaron contra el escudo y las grietas se abrieron cada vez más, la magia de la princesa no soportaría otro golpe. Con mirada decidida, Celestia dejó de aportar magia al escudo y esperó, debía ahorrar energía si quería hacer lo que pensaba como siguiente movimiento.

Se hizo un silencio terrible antes de que Sombra lanzara otra oleada de oscuridad y el escudo dorado se fragmente en mil pedazos que comenzaron a desmoronarse y desaparecer en miles de partículas. Se levantó una nube de polvo en medio de ambos ejércitos y Celestia alzó su voz una vez más en un último grito.

- ¡Por sus familias!¡Por sus amigos!¡POR EQUESTRIA!- Gritó mientras hacía brillar su cuerno, alentándolos a pelear por lo que más querían en esa dura pelea.

- ¡EQUESTRIA!- Se alzó la voz de todos los soldados, que sonaron como un terremoto, llenos de valor ante la tormenta que se acercaba.

La niebla se disipó, los Changelings avanzaron a gran velocidad a su encuentro con las tropas de Canterlot, que mantenían su posición.

Celestia estiró sus alas y se elevó unos metros del suelo formando una pose delante del símbolo del sol como en la Celebracion del Verano. El sol brilló a travez de ella y ella al mismo tiempo canalizó toda esa energía hacia los muros y paredes de la ciudad. Para sorpresa de todos sus oponentes, Canterlot por un momento brilló completamente como si el sol le hubiera prestado su brillo. El enorme resplandor cegó a muchos Changelings, hizo desaparecer las sombras del rey al igual que las nubes negras y también dejó inconscientes a muchos enemigos que no pudieron defenderse.

Aun así, el resplandor duró unos segundos y luego Canterlot volvió a su estado original, Celestia bajó al suelo y su general junto con otros soldados tuvieron que ayudarla a mantenerse de pie. No iba a poder hacer eso de nuevo.

- ¡Ataquen!- Ordenó Sharpen Sword mientras ayudaba a llevar a Celestia al castillo.

- General...- Susurró Celestia mientras observaba como sus soldados aprovechaban la confusión de su ataque para ofrecer un buen comienzo a la lucha- Cuando llegemos, deme mi armadura y ayude a sus hombres a continuar la batalla y a evacuar a los heridos. Yo estaré bien.

- ¡Si, su alteza!

Los Changelings que se recuperaron del fogoso ataque de Celestia se abalanzaron contra las tropas que defendían la ciudad. En el aire, los pegasos chocaban contra las oleadas de Changelings sufriendo bajas por ambos frentes, en el suelo, cada soldado se apoyaba en sus compañeros no dejando pasar a los invasores. La batalla de Canterlot había comenzado.

* * *

><p>Luna se encontraba en Ponyville, organizando los preparativos para el contra-ataque de Equestria.<p>

A la mañana siguiente luego de que Twilight y Naruto junto con las demás se retiraron, recibió con sorpresa la visita de los Wonderbolts, el mejor grupo de voladores de Equestria. Su capitán, Spitfire, le había informado que Cloudsdale ya estaba consciente de la situación de Equestria así como Manehattan y las otras grandes ciudades.

Junto a los Wonderbolts habían llegado muchos otros pegasos que, si bien parecían civiles, le aseguraron que deseaban luchar para defender Equestria. Entre los tantos ponis de Ponyville como los de Cloudsdale que se quedaron a pelear se encontraban Big Macintosh (A quien la abuela Smith insistió que se quedara, por extraño que parezca), Bull Biceps, quien daba ánimos a los que estaban cerca, la mayoría de los estudiantes de la Academia Wonderbolt y Vynil Scrath, que parecía quedarse porque su mejor amiga se encontraba en peligro.

Todos los demás ponis salieron de Ponyville y avanzaban en caravana lentamente hacia el norte. Los Apples, los Cake, los pegasos de Cloudsdale, los potrillos, todos aquellos que no podían o no querían involucrarse en la lucha tuvieron que recoger sus pertenencias y marcharse. Algunos, como los Rich, tuvieron que irse a regañadientes, porque aunque no deseaban abandonar sus hogares, las nubes de Sombra se veían desde toda Equestria, y eso no los dejó otra opción que aceptar lo inevitable.

Hubo particularmente un problema relacionado con las Cutie Mark Crusaders, puesto que ninguna de ellas deseaba irse sino todo lo contrario, querían quedarse a pelear. Luna tuvo que intervenir ordenándoles que no podían bajo ningún concepto involucrar a tres potrillas indefensas en una guerra. Applebloom y Sweetie Bell aceptaron de mala gana, Scootaloo, por otra parte, estuvo de acuerdo con Luna y para sorpresa de todos, les dijo a sus compañeras que debían ayudar a proteger a las familias indefensas. Luna sospechó que esa actitud de alguna manera tenía que ver con Naruto.

Luna se sentía insegura de ese plan: Pese a que juntaba cada vez a más ponis y había cumplido con su objetivo de evacuar a los civiles, lo cierto es que la mayoría de esos ponis no eran soldados ni tenían ninguna experiencia militar. Un grupo de ponis así no podían considerarse un ejército confiable pese al valor que tengan en sus corazones, por otra parte, los Wonderbolts eran conocidos por su disciplina así como sus discípulos y ya había visto el poder de Ponyville hace dos noches y sabía que no estaba con un montón de ponis indefensos.

Lo que más atormentaba a Luna era el hecho de que el destino de Equestria pendía de un hilo muy fino. Ahora que Sombra y Chrysalis se habían aliado, se necesitarían los Elementos de la Armonía para detenerlos, y pese a que Celestia confiaba en que Twilight fuera a recuperarlos, dependía de ella recuperar Canterlot con su ejército de ser necesario. Temía por sobre todas las cosas que no pudiera ser lo suficientemente fuerte para enfrentar sola a Sombra o a Chrysalis o que los refuerzos del Imperio de Cristal no llegaran a tiempo.

Es por eso que no lamentaba la decisión que tomó la noche anterior.

* * *

><p>Flash-Back:<p>

Un grupo de personajes particularmente extraños se presentó ante Luna con la intención de ayudarla a proteger Equestria. Luna al verlos, les preguntó quienes eran y al oír sus historias les parecía extraño que quisieran ayudarlos.

- ¿Puedo confiar en que nos ayudaran a proteger Equestria?- Les preguntó con voz solemne intentando imitar a Celestia, cosa que no le salía tan mal.

- Le debemos mucho a Twilight Sparkle y sus amigas- Le respondió la que parecía ser el líder del grupo- Equestria también es nuestro hogar.

- Díganos que hacer y le daremos nuestro mejor esfuerzo- Insistió la que parecía la segunda al mando.

- Muy bien...- Dijo Luna convencida de que podía confiar en ellos, pese a que no tenía prueba alguna- Ya que conocen a Twilight Sparkle y a las demás, les daré un trabajo que puede que ayude a inclinar la balanza a nuestro favor.

* * *

><p>- ¿Crees que ese grupo de raros pueda ayudarlos?- Le preguntó Spitfire, que desde ese momento era la segunda al mando luego de la Princesa Luna tanto por su puesto en los Wonderbolts como por su influencia.<p>

- No lo sé...- Respondió sinceramente Luna- Solo se que si puedo creer en los demás y en lo que pueden llegar a ser, pueden llegar a sorprenderme. Es algo que aprendí de Twilight Sparkle, y... también de Naruto.

Al pensar en el chico, Luna se quedó observando el pueblo, pero su mente pensaba en Kurama. Deseaba que pudiera estar cerca de él, volver a sentir esa energía cálida que le transmitía valor... y seguridad...

Al ver nuevamente a los ponis esperando pacientemente en Ponyville, apoyándose unos a otros y compartiendo risas pese a la situación en que se encontraban, se juró a si misma que volvería a verlo, sin importar el costo.

* * *

><p>Twilight seguía triste en el suelo, sus amigas se separaron de ella luego de abrazarla y se quedaron cerca de ella por si necesitaba su ayuda. Naruto maldijo por lo bajo y se acercó a Twilight, pese a que no le gustaba, tençian que seguir con la misión.<p>

- Lo siento, Twilight- Le dijo Naruto con voz suave. Esta lo miró sin comprender- Te prometí que rescataríamos a Spike, y no pude mantener mi promesa. Aun así, podemos seguir intentándolo, encontrarlo y hacer que regrese con nosotros. Pero ahora tenemos que seguir, recuerda lo que nos dijo Luna, tenemos que recuperar esos Elementos a cualquier costo.

- ¡Los Elementos!- Exclamó Twilight levantándose de repente. Sus amigas se sorprendieron de lo rápido que se recuperó- ¡Podemos usar los Elementos de la Armonía para rescatar a Spike!

- Pero no sabemos adonde se fue- Observó Applejack- Y no tenemos tiempo para buscarlo.

- ¡No importa!- Respondió Twilight mientras comenzaba a caminar hacia el tunel- Si los Elementos de la Armonía no lo rescatan, nada lo hará, pero fueron lo suficientemente poderosos para transformar a Nightmare Moon en Luna otra vez. Pueden salvarlo, tienen que hacerlo.

Sin dudar, cruzaron de nuevo el tunel. No les seorprendió encontrarlo más grande y diferente luego de que Torn pasó con su enorme cuerpo por él. Una vez cruzaron se encontraron de nuevo delante del castillo oscuro. Solo que esta vez, no dudaron en entrar por la puerta principal, o al menos Twilight no dudó. Lo cierto es que las otras ponis se sentían inseguroas dentro de aquel castillo, y a Naruto le preocupaban otras cosas aparte de recuperar los Elementos de la Armonía.

Una vez entraron, cruzaron por un amplio corredor hasta que llegaron a otra habitación. En ella una escalera continuaba el camino recto y hacia arriba, a ambos costados de esta había otras dos que dirigían hacia abajo a las profundidades, pero todo indicaba que ambas iban hacia el mismo lado. Naruto y las ponis al ver esto se detuvieron por un instante.

- ¿Y ahora hacia adonde?- Preguntó Applejack. Todas miraron a Twilight pero esta miró ambas escaleras sin decidirse.

- Yo creo...- Dijo Naruto adelantándose- Que deberían ir por la escalera de en medio que va hacia arriba y yo iré hacia abajo.

- ¡¿Que?!- Exclamaron todas ante la sola idea de que Naruto se vaya solo por su cuenta.

- Naruto. Se razonable- Dijo Twilight- No sabemos que hay allá abajo, y tampoco lo que nos espera arriba. Y para colmo no sabemos si todavía hay Changelings esperándonos en cualquier esquina.

- Yo si lo sé- Respondió Naruto- Cuando me transformé a mi modo de Control de Chakra, sentí la presencia de los prisioneros ponis allá abajo...- Las ponis lo miraron sin entender- y también sentí la presencia de los Changelings, pero no se cuantos son porque todos estaban demasiado profundo abajo de la tierra, parece que estan bastante lejos. No se si los Elementos están allá arriba, pero creo que es lo mejor que ustedes se alejen de los Changelings mientras yo busco a esos prisioneros.

- ¡No puedes hacer eso!- Discutió Rainbow Dash- ¡Vas a ir directo a una trampa de Changelings!

- ¡Y recuerda lo que nos dijo la Princesa Luna!- Intervino Twilight- ¡Prometimos ir por los Elementos de la Armonía sin importar el costo!

- Yo no prometí nada de eso...- Les respondió Naruto con una sonrisa- De hecho... yo recuerdo que le prometimos a Vinyl que rescataríamos a Octavia, aunque ni siquiera la conozco, pero da igual...

Las ponis se callaron ante esta declaración. ¿Como era posible que ese humano sea tan imprudente?

- Además...- Continuó poniéndo lanzando una mirada seria a Twilight- Si eres una Princesa de Equestria... ¿De verdad vas a dejar que tus súbditos se queden aquí abajo cuando tenemos una chance de rescatarlos? Yo al menos no soy de este reino, así que no tengo porque obedecerte. Yo voy a rescatar a esos ponis.

- ¡Prometiste ayudarnos en todo lo que podías!- Chilló Rarity indignada.

- Las ayudé a despejar el camino hasta aquí, les informé que no hay enemigos más adelante y ahora voy a recatar a sus amigas. ¿No creen que las estoy ayudando bastante?

Ninguna de las ponis contestó y se quedaron mirándose unas a otras sin saber que decir. Finalmente Twilight tuvo que ceder.

- De acuerdo Naruto, puedes ir. Pero cuídate mucho y no hagas nada imprudente, eres mucho más valioso que...- Pensó un minuto lo que iba a decir, Naruto enarcó una ceja- Nada.

- Muy bien- Dijo Naruto poniéndose en marcha, pero cuando bajó el primer escalón se detuvo e hizo un sello de manos, de inmediato apareció un clon al lado suyo- Llévense este clon con ustedes. Si hay algun problema, volveré corriendo.

- Buena suerte- Le dijo Twilight mientras se dirigía escaleras arriba junto a las otras.

Una vez avanzaron un buen tramo, Applejack se le acercó.

- ¿Honestamente crees que sea buena idea dejarlo ir ahí abajo solo?

- Es más fuerte que todas nosotras juntas en este momento- Respondió sin detenerse y sonrió- Y además... ¿Que podríamos hacer para detenerlo? Es el humano más terco que conocí en mi vida.

* * *

><p>Naruto caminó profundo por los túneles, no le daba miedo la oscuridad, pero se sentía inseguro. Mientras se internaba cada vez más en los tuneles llegó a un punto en el que debió usar su forma de Control de Chakra para iluminar el camino.<p>

Un par de veces se encontró con una bifurcación o un pasillo que tenía más de una salida, y en cada una de esas ocasiones realizó su Jutsu Clones de Sombras solo para descubrir que daban a un callejón sin salida o que un mismo túnel se separaba solo por un tramo del camino para luego volver al mismo camino de antes. Luego de caminar lo que le pareció media hora, comenzó a preguntarse si estaba caminando en círculos.

- "Es como si no hubiera un camíno que seguir"- Pensó luego de que se encontró con otra bifurcación que creía haber visto ya- "¿Como demonios logran orientarse esos bichos?"- Pensó acerca de como sería caminar por allí como un bicho gigante y de pronto...- "Un minuto..."

Miró hacia el techo y concentró chakra en la planta de sus pies para sostenerse, comenzó a caminar por la pared y quedó boca abajo. Fue un cambio abrupto, pero acertado de perspectiva. Cuando comenzó a caminar boca abajo observó que en el suelo había indicaciones en una lengua extraña que no iba a poder traducir, sin embargo, notó que en ciertos puntos las indicaciones llevaban por un camino en concreto, por lo que volvió a realizar su misma tarea con los clones de sombra y esta vez descubrió que en lo que parecían ser callejones sin salida en realidad había caminos que seguían verticalmente, y donde había bifurcaciones en realidad había caminos que solo podían verse desde esa perspectiva.

Así fue como pronto encontró una sala llena de puertas enrejadas y extrañas puertas y paredes de color verdoso que parecían sólidas pero que eran frágiles como telgopor, Naruto no quiso saber de que estaban hechas en realidad. Una vez que el original llegó a ese pasillo se extrañó de que no haya Changelings ni ningún tipo de guardias u obstáculos más allá de esas puertas.

Sin dudarlo, le pidió a Kurama que llame al resto de sus clones usando su telepatía que compartía con todas sus copias, una vez allí, los clones más al Naruto original (que debían ser cerca de veinte) comenzaron a trabajar.

Cada clon se encargó de abrir las puertas solo o en parejas y descubrieron para su desagrado las extrañas prisiones en forma de crisálida donde los ponis residían inconscientes. Con mucho cuidado, cada clon usó sus Kunai para liberarlos y comenzaron a llevarlos uno a uno por donde habían venido. No tardaron en darse cuenta que no sabían como regresar, por lo que Naruto tuvo que enviár otro grupo de exploradores mientras Kurama se reía de su tremenda estupidez.

Cuando el Naruto original abrió una de las celdas de reja con ayuda de uno de sus clones, se sorprendió de encontrar al prisionera dentro fuera de su crisálida y de quien se trataba.

- ¿Zecora?- Dijo sin poder creerlo. La cebra se encontraba agazapada en el suelo e inconsciente- ¡Zecora! ¡Estás viva!

La levantó con cuidado y la sacudió un poco.

- ¡Oye! ¿Estas bien? ¡Zecora! ¡Resiste!

La cebra abrió un poco los ojos y se sorprendió un poco de no encontrarse con uno de sus captores, aunque claro, también pensaba que podía estar soñando

- N...¿Naruto?- Preguntó con voz susurrante- ¿Eres tu?

- Si. No te preocupes, te voy a sacar de aquí.

- Hay otros... otros ponis. Necesitan que los rescaten también.

- Me estoy ocupando de ello. No te preocupes- La tranquilizó mientras la levantaba y la acomodaba en su espalda, curiosamente en la posición de caballito- Saldremos de aquí y volverás a rmar en un santiamén

- Si esto no es un sueño...-Respondió Zecora que comenzó a despertarse ante las sacudidas que daba Naruto al cargarla- Tu no deberías estar aquí. Los Changelings estan al acecho.

- Ya estoy advertido sobre los Changelings, Dattebayo- Le aseguró el ninja- Las princesas estan recuperando los Elementos de la Armonía en estos momentos y cuando termine contigo y con los prisioneros me reuniré con ellas.

- ¿¡Twilight Sparkle está aquí?!- Exclamó Zecora con voz debil pero con suficiente exaltación para que varios clones que llevaban ponis desmayados a sus espaldas se giraran para verla

- Si... pero esta en el castillo en la superficie. No se va a encontrar con los Changelings allí.

- No lo entiendes, Naruto- Le respondió la cebra alarmada- Sombra quería que vengan aquí. Quería tenerlos lejos para poder atacar Canterlot a su antojo, y ahora que entraron, no nos dejará salir tan fácilmente. Todos caímos en la trampa.

Naruto la observó preocupado y luego miró hacia el túnel que llevaba a la salida. ¿En verdad hicieron mal en venir hasta aquí? ¿Ya era demasiado tarde?

* * *

><p>Twilight y las demás junto con el clon de Naruto continuaron escaleras arriba por corredores amplios y extraños. Había puertas a los costados por todo el camino y las otras se dedicaron a abrirlas para ver si había señal alguna de los Elementos. Había cantidad de cosas extrañas en ese castillo: Algunas puertas solo daban a habitaciones vacías, cámaras llenas de extrañas celdas como en un panal de abejas, incluso algunas estaban llenas de un material extraño que era espeso, verde y goteaba por toda la habitación. Solo Pinkie, en toda su locura, se decidió a tocarlo y lo describió como "Una extraña combinación de miel y masa de pastelitos", para desagrado de las demás y horror de Rarity.<p>

- Lo que no entiendo- Dijo Twilight después de un rato de explorar puertas y habitaciones- Es por que Naruto nos dejó un clon suyo. ¿No habría sido más productivo enviar a los clones a buscar a los rehenes y que venga el con nosotros.

- Los clones de sombras desaparecemos si sufrimos un daño muy grande en nuestros cuerpos- Explicó el Naruto que las acompañaba- De haber enviado clones a buscar a los prisioneros, podrían haber caído en una trampa y no habríamos conseguido nada.

- ¿Y que pasará si nos atacan a nosotras?- Dijo Rainbow cerrando una puerta- Quiero decir... se que eres rápido, pero... ¿No llegarías muy tarde si nos pasa algo? Quiero decir... el Naruto verdadero.

- Si sucede algo, yo voy a enfrentarme a lo que aparezca.- Se defendió el clon aunque sin ofenderse- Puedo hacerlo porque tengo las mismas habilidades que el Naruto original. Si consigo derrotar al oponente, mejor, si desaparezco, el Naruto original sabrá que sucede y vendrá preparado para lo que sea que nos ataque.

- ¿Como funciona eso?- Insistió Twilight- ¿Le envías un mensaje a Naruto? ¿O todos comparten la misma visión o algo parecido?

- Una vez conocí a un tipo que podía hacer eso. Pero no. Si un clon de sombra desaparece la experiencia y conocimiento almacenadas regresan al Naruto original, así también como el cansancio. Si desaparezco, Naruto sabrá adonde estamos, quien es nuestro oponente y que habilidades tiene.

- Así que esa técnica también conlleva un riesgo.

- Todos los Jutsus tienen precios y debilidades. Es por eso que los ninjas tenemos que saber utilizarlos de la mejor manera posible.

Terminada la clase, Naruto y Twilight retomaron el camino mientras las otra abrían puertas saliendo con cara de decepción o asqueadas haciendo que las otras no quieran preguntar que había dentro.

Por suerte, Twilight supuso que la cámara del trono estaba en línea recta como en el castillo de Canterlot, y no se equivocó. El camino fue tranquilo y sin interrupciones hasta que se encontraron con una enorme puerta de color negro con la imagen de un gigantesco Changeling tallado sobre ella. Una verdadera pieza de arte arquitectónico de no ser porque era bastante grotesca. Lo que más llamaba la atención eran los ojos del Changeling, que eran dos joyas grandes y verdes que Rarity identificó como esmeraldas.

Rainbow instintivamente empujó la puerta pero esta no se movió. En cambio, al sentir el contacto de algo vivo, el Changeling se movió un poco y habló con voz clara.

- _Ojo por ojo, diente por diente. La deuda que la justicia exige que se pague con sangre. ¿De qué estoy hablando?_

- ¿Que?- Dijo Rainbow, confundida.

- Es un enigma- Dijo Twilight- Supongo que esta puerta usa una palabra clave para poder abrirse. Solo tenemos que responder la adivinanza.

- ¿Y cuál es la respuesta?- Dijo Rarity.

- ¿Podrías repetírnosla?- Preguntó Twilight, que nunca creyó que le pediría algo a un Changeling. La puerta pareció fruncir el entrecejo pero aun así repitió la adivinanza.

- Ojo por ojo, diente por diente- Repitió Rarity- Bueno, podría estar hablando de un pésimo comerciante, eso seguro. ¿Quien intercambiaría ojos por los de otro?

Naruto no dijo nada, pero conocía a ciertas personas que si lo habían hecho.

- Es un dicho muy conocido, Rarity- Le explicó Applejack algo fastidiada- Significa que le hagas daño al otro si este te lo hace a ti. Aunque es un dicho bastante hipócrita.

- Aun así...- Continuó Twilight pensando- Tiene algo que ver con la respuesta. ¿Tu qué opinas, Naruto?

Todas miraron al clon y este simplemente se encogió de hombros y puso cara de desconcierto.

- Soy pésimo con las adivinanzas.

- _**Vamos Naruto- Le dijo Kurama desde el interior- Es una respuesta muy sencilla. Tú la conoces demasiado bien para no saberla.**_

- ¿Por qué en vez de seguir con el misterio no me dices la respuesta de una vez?

- _**Porque a los Bijuu nos encantan los juegos de mente y tomarnos nuestro tiempo para resolver enigmas. Si no pueden responder una adivinanza tan sencilla, dudo que este reino esté en buenas manos.**_

- ¡Demonios!- Exclamó Naruto ante la terquedad de su compañero.

- ¡Lo tengo!- Exclamó Twilight de repente- La respuesta es Venganza.

La extraña figura del Changeling asintió y la puerta se abrió lentamente.

- ¿Como la adivinaste?- Le preguntó Fluttershy.

- Muy sencillo- Explicó Twilight- "La deuda que la justicia exige que se page con sangre", si la combinamos con la primera frase "Ojo por ojo, diente por diente" la idea está clara: retribución. Pero Chrysalis siendo tan retorcida, era obvio que pensara que la venganza tiene algo que ver con la "justicia". Además... desde que llegó a Equestria, está obsesionada con vengarse de nosotras por lo que le hicimos la última vez.

- Mas bien está obsesionada contigo, azúcar- Le aclaró Applejack- ¿O no te acuerdas que fuiste tú la que descubrió toda su tapadera con eso de convertirse en Cadence y casarse con tu hermano?

- ¡Ah!... cierto.

Entraron a un salón amplio donde se encontraba una alfombra toda raída que llevaba a un trono con cojines completamente descocidos y en mal estado. Delante del trono había una caja grande de oro cerrada con candado que desentonaba por completo con el resto de la habitación.

Las chicas entraron desconfiadas en la cámara del trono y todas se fijaron en el cofre, se pusieron alrededor de este y miraron inseguras a Twilight.

- Apártense un poco, chicas- Les ordenó Twilight- Quien sabe e clase de protección tiene este cofre.

Hizo brillar su cuerno y un rayo violeta fue a dar al candado dorado que brilló por un momento, luego, magia púrpura oscura surgió de él y le devolvió el mismo ataque que estaba haciendo obligándola a parar. Twilight retrocedió un poco contrariada y luego frunció el entrecejo.

- Que acertado- Exclamó con amargura- Un hechizo antimagia. No voy a poder abrirlo con ningún tipo de hechizo.

- ¿Y qué tal si tratamos convenciéndolo por las malas?- Preguntó la pegaso chocando los cascos.

- Rainbow Dash. Ese candado es enorme y está hecho de oro, de ninguna manera vas a poder romperlo a menos que traigamos una bomba con nosotros.

Todas instintivamente miraron a Pinkie que las miró a todas extrañada.

- ¡Hey! Yo traigo bombas, pero bombas de serpentinas y un cañón festivo. Ni siquiera yo estoy tan loca.

- Creo que yo puedo ayudar en eso- Intervino el clon acercándose al cofre. Sacó un pequeño papel de pergamino que estaba pintado con varios símbolos extraños. Lo envolvió alrededor del candado y luego sacó dos Kunai y comenzó a frotarlos para hacer chispas- Será mejor que se cubran.

Apenas encendió el papel salió corriendo como chico que acaba de encender un petardo en Navidad. Una vez que se alejó lo suficiente se agachó hasta que sintió la explosión seguida por un sonido metálico.

Las ponis se acercaron una vez más y vieron al candado destruido en el suelo y la caja de oro con huellas negras provocadas por la explosión. Applejack, Twilight y Rarity miraron inquisitivas al chico y el clon sacó otro de esos pergaminos y se los enseñó.

- Papeles bomba- Explicó.

- Poco ortodoxo, pero efectivo- Le dijo Twilight mientras abría el cofre- ¡Los Elementos!

Las ponis se agolparon alrededor del cofre y algunas (Rarity, Pinkie y Fluttershy) se pusieron eufóricas y comenzaron a saltar y a abrazarse. Twilight y las otras simplemente se miraron sonrientes mientras Twilight los levantaba con su magia.

- ¡Rápido chicas!- Les dijo mientras les colocaba en el cuello su respectivo Elemento- Tenemos que apresurarnos, no se quiten sus Elementos hasta que terminemos con...

No terminó la frase, porque cuando se puso su corona de repente la estrella que era su "elemento" cambió a su color original y un haz de magia oscura como un látigo atrapó a todos los otros elementos elvando a las ponis unos centímetros del suelo.

El extraño fenómeno más los gritos de las ponis alarmaron al clon, que corrió a socorrerlas mientras la energía se juntaba en el "Elemento de la magia".

- ¡Twilight! ¡Hey! ¿Que es lo que suce...? ¡Whaaag!

Una explosión de energía oscura derribó al clon desparecíendolo mientras las ponis dejaban de gritar, víctimas del hechizo de Sombra.

Marios metros por debajo del suelo, el Naruto original sintió la experiencia vivida por el clon que acompañaba a las ponis y se quedó de piedra al ver lo que su contraparte había visto.

- ¡Twilight!- Gritó mirando hacia el techo. Miró a Zecora y luego a los clones que lo acompañaban llevando al resto de las ponis prisioneras- ¡Llévenla! - Le ordenó a uno pasándole la cebra- ¡Vayan a la superficie y crucen el pasadizo para salir de Badlands y espérenme ahí! ¡Yo voy a ayudar a Twilight y las demás!

- ¡Buena suerte, Naruto!- Le deseó Zecora desde la espalda de uno de los clones mientras Naruto se convertía a su forma de control de Chakra y salía a toda velocidad por los túneles.

Tan rápido como el rayo, cruzó todos los túneles de regreso a la escalera y de allí siguió el camino recto que siguieron las chicas hasta la sala del trono. Una vez allí, se encontró con las ponis cabizbajas y silenciosas sin señal alguna de daños.

- ¡Twilight! ¡Chicas! ¿Están bien?

- Estamos...- RespondióTwilight mientras ella y las demás levantaban la cabeza revelando sus ojos de color verde y estelas de magia oscura saliendo de sus párpados- Mejor que nunca.

- No...- Dijo Naruto viendo a sus amigas en ese estado al igual que Kurama hace un par de noches- No ustedes también.

Twilight hizo brillar su cuerno y arrojó un rayo de energía que fue a parar contra la puerta, pero Naruto con sus rápidos reflejos y velocidad lo esquivó con facilidad. Applejack, Rarity y Rainbow Dash salieron a atacarlo cuerpo a cuerpo pero tuvieron el mismo resultado ya que Naruto veía a través de sus movimientos y no eran lo suficientemente rápidas como para alcanzarlo con sus golpes pese a que lo atacaban todas juntas.

- ¡Applejack! ¡Rainbow! ¡Rarity! ¡Reaccionen!- Les gritó Naruto mientras esquivaba los golpes de ambas ponis- ¡¿No recuerdan que soy su amigo?!

- ¿Amigo?- Repitió Rainbow sonriendo- ¿Quien necesita amigos?

Naruto saltó hacia adelante y se topó con Fluttershy lanzándole su "mirada", que pese a que le causó un escalofrío en la parte baja de la espalda, no lo paralizó. A su lado, Pinkie trató de dispararle con un cañón festivo pero Naruto dio una voltereta hacia atrás esquivando cada ataque pero sin atreverse a responder.

- ¿No recuerdan nada?- Les preguntó intentando razonar. Las ponis se detuvieron por un momento- ¿No son ustedes los Elementos de la Armonía? ¿No se acuerdan? ¿Bondad? ¿Lealtad? ¿Honestidad? ¿Generosidad?

- ¿Honestidad?- Dijo Applejack con esa sonrisa malvada que no era propio de ella- ¿De qué sirve ser honesto en un mundo de mentirosos?

- ¿Para qué quiero ser leal a algo o a alguien?- Continuó Rainbow Dash- Al final todos me van a traicionar y cualquier causa termina siendo una pérdida de tiempo.

- ¿Ser bondadosa?- Se burló Fluttershy- Eso solo te hace débil. Te convierte en alguien a quien todos pueden pasar por encima.

- Nadie es generoso en realidad, todo el mundo tiene deseos propios y egoístas.

- ¿Quieres reírte? Te daré algo de que reírte- Exclamó Pinkie con una mirada desquiciada que asustó más a Naruto que la mirada de Fluttershy.

- ¡Soy una princesa!- Dijo Twilight estirando sus alas y poniéndose firme- ¡Soy superior a todos los que me rodean! ¿De qué sirve la amistad cuando tienes poder?

- ¡Ustedes no son así!- Replicó Naruto viendo que todas se acercaban a él con gesto amenazante.

Las seis ponis lo atacaron al mismo tiempo, Naruto tuvo que esquivar en el lugar a Rainbow Dash y Applejack, que de todas eran las que golpeaban más duro. Sus reflejos apenas bastaron para darse cuenta de que Pinkie le apuntaba con su cañón otra vez, por lo que tuvo que saltar hacia arriba en el momento en que disparó. Una vez en el aire, Fluttershy lo atacó e increíblemente intentó morderlo. Naruto tuvo que responder agarrándola y dando un giro en el aire arrojarla hacia el otro lado, pero lo hizo con poca fuerza para no estrellarla contra el suelo.

Subestimó bastante su nivel de planificación, porque apenas se libró de Fluttershy sintió que estaba paralizado y no podía moverse. Con un poco de esfuerzo miró hacia abajo y descubrió que Rarity aprovechó su pelea para mantenerlo en el aire. Podría haberse librado rápidamente de no ser porque Twilight también había alzado vuelo y cargó su cuerno de tanta energía que desde abajo parecía que estaba haciendo un rasengan de color púrpura.

Naruto se esforzó por liberarse pero solo logró soltarse del agarre mágico cuando el ataque ya estaba encima de él por lo que tuvo que cubrirse con ambos brazos entrecruzados sabiendo que lo que venía le iba a doler.

Con una enorme fuerza, el ataque lo estrelló contra el suelo resquebrajándolo y atravesándolo haciendo caer al ninja a niveles inferiores del castillo, pero no terminó allí, el ataque también explotó tirando a Naruto contra un nivel inferior y quebrando el suelo también. Naruto por poco perdió el conocimiento ante el ataque de magia, y miró desesperanzado como sus amigas se quedaban sonriendo con malicia mientras él se hundía más en las profundidades del castillo.

* * *

><p>Canterlot.<p>

La ciudad era un caos.

Ya había pasado media hora desde que inició la batalla y a la larga la superioridad numérica de los Changelings estaba dando resultado. Los guardias de Celestia comenzaron con un buen inicio atacando a los Changelings y haciéndoles retroceder mientras luchaban en una formación cerrada, pero apenas la primera oleada se recuperó del ataque solar de Celestia y lograron reagruparse con la segunda oleada, las cosas fueron de mal en peor.

Los escuadrones voladores fueron los primeros en caer, de los cientos de pegasos que se encontraban en el suelo, solo quedaron un par de docenas que apenas podían dar batalla de lo cansados que estaban. Aprovechando la superioridad aérea, los Changelings se estrellaron contra las formaciones de soldados abriendo grietas entre ellos y haciendo que los Changelings que atacaban por tierra pudieran rodearlos y destrozarlos.

Una vez que las filas se rompieron, los Changelings penetraron en la ciudad y los guardias apenas pudieron hacer algo para detenerlos. Ganaron algo de tiempo para los heridos haciendo barricadas y líneas defensivas a través de las calles, pero la mayoría no lograron escapar. Sharpen Sword luchó valientemente contra decenas de Changelings y logró reducir a muchos, pero finalmente pereció mientras intentaba ganar tiempo para que sus soldados abandonaran la ciudad. Al menos alguien debía avisarle a Luna lo que estaba pasando.

Celestia se encontraba en la cámara del trono, se había puesto su armadura y había abierto una compuerta en el techo para que le llegue la luz solar. Con el correr de la batalla, el cansancio se había ido pero desgraciadamente no pudo hacer mucho más por ayudar a sus tropas, entre el ataque de Sombra y el hechizo masivo que utilizó para defender Canterlot, la energía de su cuerpo se había esfumado.

Cuando se sintió recuperada casi por completo, el sol dejó de entrar por la ventana. Celestia observó y vio las nubes negras de Sombra interponiéndose entre el sol y ella. Sintió un pequeño escalofrío y se paro con mirada seria, estaba ahí.

- ¡Muéstrate Sombra!- Le ordenó mientras miraba hacia todos lados. Los ventanales y el castillo perdieron su brillo por completo al no recibir la luz del sol.

- Que apropiado- Dijo la voz de Sombra desde la oscuridad, sin mostrarse- La princesa de Equestria, defendiendo su última posición, mientras todo lo demás se derrumba. Que... heroico.

- ¡Si quieres acabar conmigo, empecemos de una vez!- Le respondió mientras hacía brillar su cuerno.

- Como quieras...

Sombra se apareció delante de Celestia con una mirada autosuficiente e hizo brillar su cuerno con magia oscura. De inmediato unos cristales negros surgieron del suelo intentando atrapar a Celestia pero esta los destruyó creando un haz de luz dorada y blandiéndola como un látigo.

Sombra aprovechó la distracción para avanzar en forma de Sombra al flanco de Celestia y se materializó al lado de esta apenas dándole tiempo a mirarlo. Las sombras alrededor de él se desprendieron y atacaron a Celestia como una multitud de tentáculos pero esta desapareció de repente con un haz de luz y apareció varios metros más atrás arrojando un rayo de energía que Sombra cubrió con sus sombras sin recibir el menor daño.

- "¿Que está pasando?"- Pensó Celestia mientras observaba como Sombra le sonreía- "Sombra es poderoso, pero sus sombras jamás aguantaron un golpe directo de mi luz solar. Y además, no está peleando como hace tiempo, está mucho más confiado. Hay algo que está mal."

Decidida a saber que estaba pasando, Celestia cargó contra Sombra de frente y este se sorprendió de esto. Pero en vez de lanzar un rayo de energía, lanzó un hechizo invisible que no era exactamente para atacar.

Sombra no supo que era hasta que fue demasiado tarde, la mente de Celestia penetró en la suya como una lanza y comenzó a explorar en todo lo que podía encontrar buscando una pista de que era lo que le pasó a Sombra, o mejor, como derrotarlo.

Los pocos recuerdos que alcanzó a ver fueron de un Sombra que estaba solo, sin su Imperio, vagando por el hielo y tierras lejanas buscando poder, otros eran recientes, de cuando se encontró con Chrysalis o el ataque a Ponyville. El que más le llamó la atención era uno en el que sostenía delante de él el Elemento de la magia y el recuerdo llegaba hasta donde lo hacía reaccionar ante su magia. De ahí en adelante no vio nada más.

Sombra no se quedó de brazos cruzados dejando que Celestia atacara su mente. Así como atacaba con ilusiones y pensamientos, también sabia defenderse de estos, y no tardó de usar su voluntad para expulsar a Celestia. Irónicamente, fue de esa manera que Celestia pudo tener una prueba concluyente de lo que pasó.

Cuando la voluntad de Celestia comenzó a fallarle, observó la voluntad de Sombra y descubrió un ser lleno de odio, rencor y sed de poder, que no mostraba grandes sentimientos acerca de quién era ni lo que fue. Detrás de esto se encontraba algo más misterioso: Era como si otro ser estuviera ayudando a Sombra a expulsarla de su mente, pero este era muy diferente. Era algo antiguo y ancestral, no tenía una forma física y no parecía preocupado por tener una, no mostraba deseos de tener una identidad ni nada por el estilo, solo sintió una voluntad inquebrantable y el deseo de hacer una misión, de un plan planeado hace ya mucho tiempo. Por más que intentaba, Celestia no podía sacarse de la mente que ese ser lo había visto en alguna parte.

Cuando Celestia regresó a su mente y Sombra agitó la cabeza algo confundido, la princesa retrocedió un poco asustada y le preguntó a Sombra intentando recuperar la compostura.

- ¿Que fue lo que hiciste? ¿Quien eres?

Sombra simplemente se rió y luego cambió la mirada a una mucho más seria.

- ¿Sorprendida, princesa? ¿Tanto tiempo comandando la luz del sol y ahora te asusta la verdadera oscuridad? Gracias al Elemento de la magia, desperté algo mucho más fuerte dormido en mi interior. Comparado con sus poderes, yo era un niño que apenas sabía hacer magia, y tú también. Ya no controlo las sombras ni magia oscura como solía hacerlo, ahora controlo la oscuridad, la gravedad infinita, el vacio mismo.

Celestia se paralizó por un instante, si era verdad lo que decía, Sombra ahora era mucho más poderoso que ella y Luna juntas. El vacío era una fuerza sobrenatural que no permite pasar ni siquiera la luz. ¿Como era posible que Sombra alcanzara a dominar eso? A menos que...

- ¡Tu... tu eres...!

- ¡Se acabó la charla!- Gritó Sombra arrojando sus Sombras contra ella.

Celestia intentó repelerlas con su magia pero la magia de Sombra no lo permitió. Las sombras se enroscaron alrededor de su cuello y piernas inmovilizándola completamente.

- Así es Celestia. Ahora soy uno con la oscuridad- Le dijo Sombra sonriente mientras se acercaba a paso lento- Y ahora ni tú no eres rival para mí, ni tu hermana, ni tu estudiante.

Sombra le mostró su corona revelando que poseía el Elemento de la magia consigo, Celestia sintió como el alma se le iba a los cascos y forcejeó para liberarse de sus ataduras.

- No pienso matarte- Le informó- Ahora es cuando voy a hacerte ver todo lo que no querrías ver. El fin de una era se aproxima, y la oscuridad cubrirá estas tierras sin nada que puedan hacer para evitarlo. Puede que hasta despierte entonces la sensatez en tu hermana y abrace de nuevo su verdadero ser- Celestia lo miró a los ojos al oír estas palabras- ¡Tal vez Equestria pueda experimentar la oscuridad eterna con ella a mi lado como mi reina!

Celestia hizo brillar su cuerno y sus ojos se volvieron opacos de tanto brillo que arrojaban. Sombra retrocedió al ver que la princesa destruía sus látigos de Sombra y lanzaba un brillo parecido al que generó cuando hizo brillar la ciudad.

- ¡Puede que este sea el fin de todo, Sombra! ¡Pero no serás tú el que viva para verlo!

Un enorme campo dorado similar al que estaba alrededor de la ciudad se generó alrededor de Celestia y dentro de este, la princesa comenzó a despedir luz al punto de que Sombra creyó que se estaba enfrentando a una versión miniatura del mismísimo sol. El calor que generaba era insoportable y la figura de la princesa apenas se distinguía dentro del gran orbe brillante. Sombra reunió las sombras a su alrededor y las hizo crecer al mismo tiempo que se fundía con ellas para volverse una enorme masa oscura que se acercó a ella como una ola enorme.

Celestia al mismo tiempo cargó con su orbe como escudo contra él lanzándose mutuamente en un todo o nada en ese último ataque.

Fuera del castillo, Chrysalis observaba a sus Changelings atrapar vivos a muchos de los soldados y ocuparse de los... restos de los que no sobrevivieron, cuando el sonido de una explosión salió del castillo y las ventanas se iluminaron por un momento para apagarse a los pocos segundos.

Chrysalis no perdió tiempo, junto a varios de sus tenientes y se dirigió a la cámara del trono volando a toda velocidad. Cuando llegaron, la visión los dejó impresionados.

Parecía que había explotado una bomba enorme en la habitación. El suelo tenía un cráter y estaba quemado, los ventanales estaban resquebrajados pero no se destruyeron. En medio del cráter se encontraba Sombra, sin mostrar signos de daño alguno, y acostado junto a él se encontraba Celestia, inerte y con su melena desparramada por el piso. Cerca de ella estaba su corona dorada, la cual Sombra destruyo de una pisada y miró despectivo a Chrysalis y sus Changelings.

- Lleven a esta prisionera a las mazmorras en las profundidades dela montaña - Les ordenó mientras se dirigía al trono de Celestia- Canterlot es nuestra.


	13. Capitulo 12: Una Nueva Alianza

**¡Buenas a Todos! Primero que nada,¡FELIZ AÑO NUEVO PARA TODOS! y Feliz Navidad pese a que me atrasé un poco. Bueno... aquí les traigo el nuevo capítulo y ya nos vamos acercando al final. Mil disculpas por tardar tanto, espero poder actualizar más deprisa ahora que estoy de vacaciones y en la costa. Espero que disfruten este nuevo episodio, y no dejen de comentar, me ayudan a inspirarme y seguir adelante. **

**Capitulo 12: La voluntad de fuego, una nueva Alianza:**

Naruto estaba inconsciente en el suelo, su manto de Chakra lo protegió tanto del ataque mágico como de los golpes, pero aun así no dejó de sentir el impacto.

- ¡_**Naruto!- **_Le gritó Kurama presionándolo desde el interior- ¡_**Despierta!**_

- ¿Mmhh?- Dijo el chico atontado.

- _**¡Levántate! ¡Tienes que rescatar a esas ponis! ¡Y te están atacando!**_

- ¡¿Que demonios?!- Gritó Naruto levantándose lo más rápidamente posible. Se quedó paralizado.

Estaba en una cámara profunda, posiblemente en los túneles debajo del castillo, rodeado de cientos de Changelings que lo miraban con ojos hambrientos.

- ¡Tienes que estar bromeando!- Exclamó el chico sacando sus juntando sus manos.

- _**¡No te gastes! He intentado repelerlos, pero estos bichos se alimentan de sentimientos, y al no poderse convertirse en los seres que amas se conformaron con absorber tu Chakra. Pude proteger el tuyo, pero en consecuencia absorbieron mucho del mío. Todavía tengo una cantidad considerable, pero no te recomiendo quedarte aquí.**_

Sin pensarlo dos veces, Naruto realizó los sellos e invocó a tres clones que lo rodearon cubriendo todos sus ángulos. Los changelings se pusieron nerviosos a ver que el número de oponentes aumentaba. El Naruto original miró hacia arriba y distinguió el agujero enorme por donde entró. Mirando a sus clones, se asintieron entre ellos y todos pasaron a su forma de control de Chakra.

- _**¡Te dije que no gastes tanto mi chakra!**_

- Si no los distraigo, no podré volver arriba- Respondió el chico, molesto.

Uno de los clones puso sus manos juntas y Naruto aprovechó el escalón para saltar al nivel superior. Los otros dos usaron su velocidad para mantener alejados a los Changelings golpeando a todos los que se cruzaban en su camino. El clon que le sirvió de escalón al original saltó detrás de él mientras los que peleaban para contener a los Changelings desaparecieron para no gastar más chakra.

Una vez en el nivel superior, el Naruto original observó su entorno y vio que estaba en una habitación vacía y llena de telarañas, cerca de él había una puerta que posiblemente era una de las tantas puertas que había en el corredor principal. Miró el techo y descubrió el segundo agujero por donde podría llegar a la cámara del trono.

- _**¡No vayas por ahí, mocoso!- **_Le aconsejó Kurama desde el interior.

- ¡Pero debemos llegar a la cámara del trono y liberar a Twilight y a las demás, y por si no te diste cuenta, hay un enjambre de bichos come-chakra persiguiéndonos!

- _**¡Si entras sin pensar a la batalla, sin un plan, lo único que lograrás es que nos maten!**_- Le respondió el Zorro, molesto, pero con la mente tranquila- _**Ya nos derribaron una vez, si les damos la oportunidad, lo harán de nuevo. Toma el camino largo, por donde no nos esperarán, y formulemos una estrategia en el camino. Que tu clon contenga a los changelings, debería ser suficiente con la mitad de mi chakra actual para no dejarlos pasar.**_

Naruto abrió los ojos y el clon le asintió mientras formaba un Rasengan enorme en su mano. Los Changelings intentaron pasar a tropel por el agujero donde escaparon pero el clon los recibió con un ataque a modo de cuello de botella que destrozó a la mayoría que intentó pasar.

- ¡Sigue adelante, Dattebayo!- Le dijo el clon- Yo me ocupo de estos.

- ¡Te lo encargo!- Le dijo el original mientras salía corriendo hacia la puerta de la habitación.

Una vez salió de esa pieza, calculó que la sala del trono debía estar encima de él por lo que instintivamente comenzó a buscar una escalera. Mientras tanto, en su interior comenzó un debate con su compañero.

- Bueno, Kurama- Comenzó Naruto- Lo hicimos a tu manera. ¿Como está la situación?

- _**Estuviste inconsciente por varios minutos- **_Comenzó a explicar- _**Los Changelings te rodearon en ese tiempo yo pude retrasarlos mientras intentaba despertarte. Pero ahora vamos a lo importante: ¿Como fue que esas ponis terminaron siendo nuestras enemigas y como las detenemos?**_

_**- **_No tengo idea- Respondió el ninja confundido - Según lo que me pudo transmitir mi clon, las chicas encontraron los Elementos de la Armonía y justo cuando se los pusieron ocurrió una especie de explosión. Lo siguiente que supe es que cuando llegué a la cámara estaban todas actuando extraño y con los ojos de diferente color como tú cuando te controló Sombra. ¿No será que Sombra seguirá aquí adentro?

- _**De estar aquí, lo habría sentido. Cada vez que ese tipo esta cerca, me da una sensación extraña, como que me estuviera enfrentando a un Bijuu. De cualquier forma, no está aquí. ¿Puedes recordar más detalles acerca de lo que pasó? Como cuando se los pusieron... ¿comenzaron a actuar extraño individualmente en ese momento o solo cuando todas los tenían puestos?**_

- No...- Dijo Naruto pensativo intentando recordar detalladamente los recuerdos de su clon- La explosión fue cuando Twilight se puso su corona. Antes de eso se los puso a las otras y ninguna de ellas pareció afectada.

-_** Entonces ese debió ser el desencadenante. Sombra debió poner una trampa, un hechizo o algo, que se activara cuando Twilight se pusiera la corona o cuando todas juntas tuvieran los Elementos puestos. Según sabemos, les afecta de la misma manera que me afectó a mí en Ponyville, así que... solo nos quedan dos opciones: O desactivamos la técnica o realizamos un hechizo que contrarreste sus efectos.**_

- No tengo idea de como pronunciar hechizos- Observó Naruto- Por lo que la segunda opción queda descartada.

- _**Entonces solo nos queda confiar en que podemos desactivarlo desde aquí. Generalmente un jutsu de control mental debe mantener al usuario cerca del objetivo.**_

- O controlarlo desde lejos con un transmisor...- Dijo Naruto recordando a su pelea con Nagato y sus seis caminos del dolor- ¡Los Elementos! Esos deben de ser los transmisores.

_**- Entonces está claro- **_Concluyó Kurama- _**Atacamos rápido y cuidadosamente, les quitamos los Elementos y los destruimos.**_

-¡¿Destruir los Elementos?!- Exclamó Naruto sin poder creerlo- ¿No eran los Elementos el motivo por el que vinimos aquí?

_**- ¿Que prefieres? ¿Conservar los Elementos y tener que pelear contra esas ponis o destruirlos y recuperar a tus amigas? En todo caso, reza porque al quitárselos la técnica se desactive. Si no lo hace, no creo que tengamos otra opción.**_

Naruto no le respondió. No le gustaba no tener una solución al problema, así como también le molestaba que Kurama le muestre que había tan pocas opciones, pero no negó que era lo necesario.

Alcanzó una escalera y comenzó a subir por ella, al final se encontró con el mismo corredor por el que había subido la primera vez. Confiado de que ahora podría llegar, se le ocurrió algo en que no había pensado en el momento.

- Kurama... ¿Como están los clones que llevaban a los prisioneros de abajo? ¿Lograron salir o...?

- _**Con el impacto que sufriste, tus clones desaparecieron y todo su cansancio te regresó de repente, es por eso que estuviste tanto tiempo inconsciente. Aun así, lograron llevar a todos los prisioneros al otro lado del túnel, lejos del castillo.**_

- Ya veo... me alegro.

Llegó a la puerta que daba a la habitación del trono (que seguía abierta), y se transformó en su modo control de chakra. Sin embargo, no vio a ninguna de las ponis apenas entró a la habitación. ¿Donde se habían metido?

- _**¡Naruto, arriba tuyo!**_

Gracias a los reflejos aumentados pudo esquivar justo a tiempo el ataque. Rainbow Dash y Fluttershy cayeron justo en donde estaba parado con los cascos listos para aplastarlo. Al ver que fallaron, retrocedieron y las otras ponis se dejaron ver. Seguían con esas miradas malignas que no eran propias de ellas, excepto a Fluttershy, ella parecía que solo estaba teniendo un mal día.

- ¡Chicas!- Las saludó Naruto- Ya sé lo que les sucede. Son los Elementos, esas piedras las están controlando. ¡Quítenselos!

- ¡No queremos!- Gritaron todas en contestación haciendo que Naruto cayera de espaldas.

- _**¿Realmente pensabas que eso iba a funcionar?**_

Naruto simplemente lo ignoró y decidió hablar antes de terminar a los golpes.

- ¡Ustedes no son las ponis que yo conocí!- Les reprochó- ¿Por que de repente quieren seguir a Sombra? ¡¿No ven que él es nuestro enemigo?! ¿Por qué no se quitan los Elementos y regresan a ser las de antes?

-_**No las vas a derrotar con palabras, Naruto. Y menos si les hablas cuando están controladas.**_

- No queremos seguir a Sombra- Respondió Twilight- Solo queremos dejar de lado todo.

- ¿Eh?- Dijeron ambos el Zorro y el ninja.

- ¡Mira, Naruto!- Continuó la princesa señalando el castillo mientras las otras escuchaban y miraban mal al chico- ¿Realmente crees que quiero seguir con todo esto? ¡Estamos hartas de continuar con esta misión y toda esta mentira!

- Soy el Elemento de la generosidad- Continuó Rarity dando un paso al frente- ¿La generosidad va a salvar a Equestria? ¿Me sirvió de algo hasta ahora? Solo quiero dedicarme a seguir mi vida normal. ¡No quiero ofrecer mi ayuda cada vez que Equestria está en peligro!

- ¿Quieres que sea honesta?- Dijo Applejack poniéndose al lado de Rarity- Pues bien... seré honesta. Estoy cansada de tener que sonreír y dar ánimos a los demás cuando se muy bien que la situación es desastrosa y no hay vuelta atrás.

- ¿De qué están hablando?- Preguntó Naruto sin comprender una pisca de lo que pasaba- Ustedes no...

- ¿El Elemento de la Risa?- Lo interrumpió Pinkie Pie apuntando el cañón festivo- Hay veces en los que reír no alcanza. Incluso hay veces en las que todo poni se siente molesto cuando yo intento sonreír y ser amigable. ¿De qué nos sirve reír cuando sabemos que todo va de mal en peor?

- Ser leal o no, no va a cambiar nada, Naruto- Intervino Rainbow cabizbaja- Todo está perdido... ¡Se acabó! ¡Adiós! ¡No podemos...ganar actuando como si todo estuviera bien!

- Pero nunca dijimos que...

- ¿De qué sirve ser bondadosa cuando hay tipos como Sombra que van a arruinar todo y nada de lo que hicimos hasta ahora cambió nada?

- Y yo... Naruto- Terminó Twilight poniéndose enfrente de todas- ¿Crees que quise ser princesa? ¿Que tuve alguna opción? ¡No! ¡Todo por esa idea de que era mi "destino"! De que debía ser alguien importante y que ahora soy responsable por toda Equestria. Bien, se acabó. Si quieren que sea una Princesa, bien, pero no voy a ganar luchando contra Sombra. Luchamos... lo intentamos... y perdimos. Spike se fue, y Sombra ganó- Naruto notó que Twilight derramaba una lagrima pese a estar bajo un hechizo- ¡Si vamos a seguir adelante, lo mejor es dejar de lado todo esto y comenzar una vida viendo la realidad como es! Oscura, sin esperanzas, y sin... amistad.

Naruto se quedó cayado al ver las miradas de todas. Comprendió entonces que el hechizo de Sombra no era con el objetivo de poder controlarlas, sino de hacerles creer que todo estaba perdido y que tomaran una actitud pesimista. Pese a todo, Naruto notó algo de sinceridad en las palabras de todas, como si lo que estuvieran diciendo de alguna manera era lo que sentían. Si en realidad pensaban que no iban a poder ganar a su manera, entonces...

- Si en verdad piensan rendirse...- Dijo en voz baja- Yo las voy a sacudir hasta que se den cuenta de la verdad. Es cierto, no todo es bueno, y a veces las cosas no salen tan bien como planeamos. ¡Pero... no por eso hay que dejar de pelear!- Se pudo en posición como un corredor listo para correr, las ponis se pusieron en guardia- ¡Si creen que es demasiado para ustedes, pues no lo hagan solas! ¡Confíen en sus amigos! ¡Confíen en mí! Si piensan que rendirse e ignorar el problema va a solucionar algo... ¡Les patearé el trasero yo mismo! ¡Al menos yo no voy a dejar de luchar, esa es mi Voluntad de Fuego, y si es necesario, la haré las suyas también!

Esta vez Naruto no iba a defenderse solamente, cargó contra Twilight y las demás dejándolas sorprendidas ante la velocidad cuasi imposible de seguir. Naruto no les dio tiempo para defenderse, se acercó a toda velocidad y tomó del cuello a Rarity y a Twilight con cada mano y apuntó sus cuernos lejos de él para asegurarse que no usen su magia en su contra.

En realidad le costaba mucho tener que hacer eso puesto que no quería lastimarlas, y eso era lo que le enojaba más: que no tenía otra opción.

Intentando no ser demasiado rudo, pero efectivo, las llevó hacia atrás manteniendo sus cabezas hacia arriba para no darles oportunidad de apuntar. Sintió como Fluttershy y Rainbow intentaban abalanzarse sobre él creyendo que estaba vulnerable, pero dos clones de Naruto sin su manto de chakra salieron de repente de su cuerpo e inmovilizaron a ambas pegaso en el suelo sin darles tiempo a reaccionar.

-_** "¡Bien hecho, Naruto!"- Pensó Kurama sonriente mientras juntaba Chakra en pose de meditación- "Lograste aislar tu Chakra del mío para poder crear clones sin poner en peligro tu transformación. Y además, puedes invocar clones y técnicas sin usar tus brazos sino solo los brazos generados por mi manto de chakra. Realmente... llegaste más lejos que ningún Jinchuuriki de tu generación"**_

Pinkie Pie y Applejack trataron de atacarlo por detrás con el cañón, pero Naruto también previó eso y con un simple rasengan es sus manos de chakra destruyó el arma de un solo golpe, tirando a las dos ponis lejos ante la fuerza del ataque.

- Lo siento, Pinkie Pie- Le dijo el ninja con una sonrisa- Se que te gusta usar tu cañón, pero en estas circunstancias...

Acto seguido, Naruto se agachó un poco y varios brazos de chakra surgieron de su espalda para atrapar al resto las ponis del cuello, aunque en realidad tomaron solo los Elementos, y de un solo tirón se los arrancó a todos de una sola vez, o simplemente se los quitó como en el caso de la corona de Twilight.

Apenas se los quitó, soltó a todas las ponis y se quedó observándolas esperando el resultado. Se le cayó el alma a los pies cuando notó que Twilight y las demás no habían cambiado en nada su personalidad, pero sentían un serio dolor de cuello.

- ¡Maldita sea! ¿Y ahora qué?

- _**¡La piedra de la Corona, Naruto!**_

- ¿Eh?

- _**¡Destruye la piedra de la Corona! La energía fluye hacia los otros Elementos, pero el origen es esa piedra.**_

- Pero...

- _**¡Que lo hagas, pequeño insensato!**_

Naruto sacó un par de brazos de Chakra en su propio brazo y comenzó a formar su técnica. Mientras tanto, Twilight se levantó lo más rápido que pudo y cargó su cuerno para un ataque final, ya que Fluttershy y Rainbow seguían inmovilizadas por los clones de Naruto y Applejack junto a Pinkie estaban demasiado lejos, Rarity, por otra parte, cargó contra Naruto con intención de rematarlo.

Fueron unos segundos en los que pasaron muchas cosas. Mientras el rayo de Twilight salió disparado contra Naruto, Rarity saltó por el costado de él para atacarlo, ignorando a ambas ponis, Naruto al mismo instante bajó su brazo con su técnica lista golpeando a la roca en forma de estrella reduciéndola a polvo.

- ¡Rasengan!- Se oyó antes de que una explosión de energía surgida del falso Elemento tirara a todas las ponis y al ninja contra las paredes y los clones que sujetaban a dos de ellas desaparecían por la fuerza del impacto.

Naruto aguantó el golpe al estar en modo Control de Chakra, pero todas las ponis quedaron inconscientes en el suelo e inmóviles, aunque ya no se notaba su estela oscura, se había acabado.

El chico sonrió mientras jadeaba por el esfuerzo y volvía a su estado normal para ahorrar energía, entre los Changelings y los diferentes golpes lo habían dejado cansado aunque aún le quedaba bastante chakra. Sin dejar de sonreír ante la victoria, tomó a cada poni con delicadeza y las juntó a todas, estaban completamente desmayadas. También reunió al resto de los Elementos junto a la Corona de Twilight y los colocó en la bolsa en donde llevaba sus herramientas ninja.

El descanso le duró poco, porque apenas terminó de reunir a todas sintió la experiencia vivida del clon de abajo y oyó el sonido de los cientos de changelings acercándose. Maldiciendo por lo bajo, juntó sus manos y creó a dos clones que lo ayuden a cargar en su hombros a todas las ponis mientras salían por la puerta principal hacia la salida, el Naruto original llevaba aTwilight y Rarity, mientras que los otros se ocuparon de las demás.

Mientras corrían como podían llevando el peso muerto de las ponis sobre sus hombros, Naruto y sus clones sintieron escalofríos al sentir el sonido de tantos changelings corriendo y volando detrás de ellos, era como escuchar una multitud de grillos y avispas persiguiéndolos para comérselos. Se aseguraron de no mirar atrás.

Cuando llegaron a la entrada principal, dos de los clones la cerraron de un portazo y se dirigieron al túnel creyendo que estaban a salvo una vez lo cruzaran. Apenas pusieron un pie dentro oyeron un estruendo detrás de ellos y miraron hacia atrás.

Una multitud de changelings estaban detrás de ellos pisándoles los talones y con miradas malignas. Naruto se estremeció un poco mientras avanzaban por el túnel con los changelings acortando distancia. Una vez llegaron al otro lado Naruto y sus clones vieron con desesperación a todos los prisioneros que había en el subsuelo del castillo todavía inconscientes con Zecora intentando despertarlos pese a que ella tampoco se veía del todo bien.

- "¡Maldita sea!"- Pensó Naruto- "¿Que voy a hacer ahora? No tengo suficiente fuerza para enfrentarme a toda esa horda, y aunque utilice el resto de mi Chakra para crear suficientes clones para huir, no vamos a llegar muy lejos con esos bichos volando detrás nuestro."

Naruto observó a sus clones y al túnel repleto de changelings y bajó la mirada con amargura, si no iba a sobrevivir a eso, lo mejor sería salvar a todos los ponis que podía. No tenía otra opción, dejó a Twilight y Rarity en el suelo y juntó sus manos para crear todos los clones que se pudiera permitir.

- ¡Tajuu Kage Bunshin no...!

Pero se detuvo en medio del Jutsu. Varios personajes extraños aparecieron delante de él y uno de ellos lo tomó de los hombros y lo empujó hacia atrás.

Naruto nunca había visto a un grupo tan dispar y a unas criaturas tan raras. Tres del grupo eran ponis, dos eran de color amarillo claro que vestían exactamente igual y eran prácticamente iguales solo que uno llevaba bigote y el otro no además de peinados distintos. La otra poni era una unicornio de color azul claro, cabello blanco y celeste y ropa de color purpura que Naruto concluyó que se trataría de un tipo de maga.

Los otros dos eran seres que Naruto jamás había visto, uno era una especie de león con cabeza de águila y alas enormes pertenecientes al mismo animal, tenía un tamaño considerable, algo más grande que una poni, con decir que a Naruto le llegaba a la frente. El otro era una especie de humanoide con cabeza de toro y pezuñas en vez de pies, era más alto que Naruto y su musculatura azul oscuro le daba un aspecto masculino y feroz.

- ¡Nosotros vamos a parar a esos bichos!- Le aseguró la unicornio azul, mientras los Changelings avanzaban por el túnel- ¡Tu vete y ayuda a sacar a todos esos ponis de aquí!

- ¿Eh? ¿Qué? ¿Quienes son...?

- ¡No hay tiempo para charlar!- Le gritó la criatura alada- ¡Sal de aquí ahora! ¡Los Perros diamante te ayudaran a sacar a todos!

- ¿Los perros quienes...?

Naruto se dio vuelta y llegó a ver a varias criaturas parecidas a Rotwailers marrones, pero con patas delanteras más alargadas y robustas e iban vestidos con armaduras que comenzaron a llevarse a las ponis una tras otra hacia el pantano por donde rodearon Dodge Junction. Naruto no esperó y realizó su técnica de clones de sombra para acelerar el trabajo.

El equipo de rescate entró a tropel en el túnel y cargaron contra los Changelings quienes no esperaban un ataque, lo que les dio una ventaja inicial. Iron will bufó como un toro embravecido y embistió con su fuerza sobrenatural a todo un grupo de changelings apilándolos unos con otros en un tapón enorme que bloqueó bastante el paso de los otros. Gilda volaba y usaba sus garras para bajar de a cuatro o cinco changelings con cada ataque, Flim y Flam parecían ser los más inexpertos en hechizos de ataque básico: lanzaban rayos de energía verde que apenas aturdían a los Changelings pero sin dañarlos, no como Trixie, que lanzaba rayos a diestra y siniestra que confundían a los changelings y quemaba a los que se acercaban a ella.

- Grrr...- Gruñó Trixie mientras reducía a otro grupo de changelings y su cuerno comenzaba a fallarle por el cansancio- ¿Todavía no, Rover, Fido, Spot?

- Hacemos lo que podemos - le gritó un perro diamante desde las rocas que formaban el techo de la cueva- Pero nos es difícil trabajar en piedra tan dura.

- Será mejor que te apures- Le respondió Gilda golpeando con sus garras a los que tenía cerca- No vamos a aguantar por mucho más tiempo.

Los tres líderes de los Perros diamante salieron de la roca sólida desde un túnel previamente cavado y salieron corriendo del túnel mientras los cuatro combatientes se retiraban.

- ¡Ya está!- Gritó Spot mientras salían huyendo.

- ¡Iron Will!- Gritó Trixie llamando al músculo del grupo.

El enorme minotauro bufó ante la oleada de changelings que se acercaba y con los cuernos bajos y sus músculos trabajados se estrellaron contra la pared de la cueva abriendo grietas con ayuda de los túneles que los canes excavaron. Las grietas hicieron ceder a la roca, que ya estaba debilitada por los ataques de Torn, y el túnel se derrumbó sobre las cabezas de los Changelings que quedaron aplastados debajo de los escombros. No murieron todos, pero cayeron una buena cantidad.

Naruto se quedó observando anonadado ese trabajo en equipo.

- G... genial- Exclamó asombrado.

- Si... somos geniales- Afirmó la grifo con mirada satisfactoria mientras tomaba a Rainbow y a Pinkie- Pero eso no los va a detener para siempre. Salgamos de aquí pronto antes de que puedan captar nuestro olor.

Y Naruto, con ayuda de sus nuevos y extraños aliados, se dirigieron al pantano Hayseed cargando con Twilight y todas las demás ponis inconscientes sobre sus hombros. Al final, Naruto pudo sonreír, no todo estaba perdido.

* * *

><p>Celestia abrió los ojos.<p>

Al principio no supo distinguir nada por la poco luz que alcanzaba a pasar, pero luego comenzó a acostumbrarse a la oscuridad. Se encontraba en una especie de celda de piedra pequeña, que no tenía más que un banco en donde estaba acostada y una puerta de madera que daba al exterior. La única fuente de luz era una antorcha de fuego color verde claro en lo alto de la pared que apenas le daba suficiente iluminación para poder saber donde estaba.

Cuando intentó moverse, descubrió para su desagrado que sus cuatro patas estaban encadenadas por cadenas cortas a la pared. Instintivamente quiso iluminar un poco la habitación con su magia, pero cuando intentó realizar un hechizo su cuerno no le respondió. Pasando su pezuña por este descubrió que estaba lleno de cristales.

- "Un hechizo para sellar mi magia"- Concluyó rápidamente.

No tardó en descubrir donde estaba: Canterlot se encontraba sobre una serie de cuevas de cristal que se adentraban profundo en la montaña. Una de estas cuevas era el pasadizo por donde los civiles de Canterlot escaparon de la batalla, pero ahora se encontraba prisionera tal y como su estudiante lo estuvo la última vez que Chrysalis atacó la ciudad.

Miró hacia arriba y observó un techo de cristales que no brillaban al no alcanzarles suficiente luz. Miró triste su pequeña prisión y pensó en sus súbditos y sus amigos, ¿quien levantaría y bajaría el sol si se encontraba en esa situación? No tardó en pensar que Luna tal vez podría reemplazarla, al menos por un tiempo, hasta que Twilight pudiera derrotar a Sombra. ¿Pero como podrían hacerlo? Sombra en ese momento poseía el Elemento de la Magia, no dio señales de tener los otros en su poder, pero de seguro los mantuvo escondidos.

Además... Sombra no era el verdadero problema. Celestia conocía lo que habitaba dentro del cuerpo de su oponente. Todavía no le quedaba claro si siempre estuvo con él o Sombra logró captarlo de alguna manera. Lo que si sabía, era que ese ser era una entidad ancestral que era mucho más antigua que ella o Luna, y como las hermanas poseía un propósito en el eterno balance del cosmos.

Tenía esperanzas de que Twilight junto con sus amigas, o incluso Naruto junto con Kurama, pudieran detener a Sombra de una vez por todas, pero ahora, sabiendo que ese ser habitaba dentro de su más peligroso oponente, la duda comenzó a azotarla. Ese no era el momento para que él apareciera, y mucho menos en esas circunstancias.

Celestia pasó las horas meditando acerca de esto cuando la puerta de la prisión se abrió, creyó que se trataba de un guardia que le dejaría comida, no estuvo del todo equivocada, aunque si abrió los ojos muy grandes cuando vio entrar a la enorme figura de Chrysalis por la puerta, llevaba con su magia una bandeja en la que había un vaso con agua y un pedazo de pan. Del otro lado de la puerta, un grupo de Changelings cerraron la celda dejándolas a solas.

Hubo un momento de silencio en donde la tensión parecía aumentar en el ambiente a medida que ambas mantenían la vista fija en los ojos de la otra, finalmente Celestia bajo la mirada con el ceño fruncido.

- No creí que te convertirías en mi carcelera tan pronto, ¿Y bien? ¿Viniste a burlarte? ¿A humillarme?

Chrysalis no contestó, simplemente le dejó la bandeja cerca de ella y haciendo brillar su cuerno le soltó las cadenas de sus patas delanteras. Celestia la miró un momento confundida, pero luego bajo la mirada, no dispuesta a dejarla divertirse a costa suya.

- Necesito tu ayuda- Le dijo Chrysalis sin tapujos.

Celestia se sorprendió por un momento de esto, realmente era fuera de personaje que le pidiera ayuda. Por supuesto, la primera reacción fue de indignación, incluso creyó que le estaba jugando una broma.

- Dame una sola razón para que tenga que hablar contigo- Le respondió mirándola seriamente.

Chrysalis se paseó un poco por la habitación y luego volvió a mirar a Celestia a los ojos, esta comenzó a dudar, no parecía ser una broma y si era una actuación, era la mejor que vio en muchos años. Aunque, pensándolo bien, Chrysalis era una experta en ello, por lo que confiar en ella no era una opción.

- Se que no puedes confiar en mí, yo no lo haría. Pero no estoy aquí para sacarte información ni nada por el estilo. Solo sé que, más allá de que todos mis instintos me dicen que eres mi enemiga, eres sabia y llevas tanto tiempo como yo gobernando tu propio reino. Si hay alguien que puede aclarar mis dudas, eres tú.

- No estás en posición de pedirme nada- Le respondió Celestia con odio- No te creo, y aunque así fuera, no te ayudaría.

Chrysalis cerró los ojos por un momento y luego la abrió con expresión indiferente.

- Supongo que no tengo otra opción. Sé muy bien que gastaste muchas de tus energía en tu pelea con Sombra y aquí abajo no hay forma de que la luz del sol te fortalezca. Sin tu magia ni poderes eres tan vulnerable y mortal como cualquiera de tus súbditos, así que... - Tomó la bandeja con agua y pan y la atrajo hacia ella sacándola del alcance de Celestia y se sentó al lado- este es el asunto. Tú me ayudas a resolver mis dudas, y yo te daré de comer. Llevas despierta un par de horas, así que el reloj está en tu contra. Puedo esperar...

Celestia levantó una ceja. Era una extorsión realmente sucia.

- ¡¿Y crees que voy a ceder solo por esto?!

- No lo se... ¿Cuanto puedes aguantar el hambre?

- Prefiero morirme de hambre a ayudarte.

- Como quieras...- Le respondió mirando hacia otro lado- Será una espera larga y silenciosa.

Y así se quedaron quietas un buen rato. Celestia pasó los primeros minutos viendo con odio a Chrysalis deseando decirle todo lo que pensaba de ella en ese momento, pero sabía que insultarla no le afectaría y solo la desgastaría. Por su parte Chrysalis demostró una paciencia increíble pese a que básicamente no estaba haciendo nada, y al mismo tiempo es una de las cosas más difíciles de hacer, simplemente se dedicó a mirar de vez en cuando a Celestia esperando algún tipo de señal.

Finalmente, luego de dos horas de espera silenciosa, la señal llegó cuando en el estómago de Celestia sonó un rugido y Chrysalis sonrió de satisfacción. Sin preguntarle nada, comenzó a hablar.

- Últimamente... he estado con muchas dudas en mi mente, dudas acerca de cosas que las tenía claras en un principio y ahora ya no estoy tan segura. Supongo que esto empezó cuando atacamos Ponyville, que nos enfrentamos a tu hermana, Twilight Sparkle y a ese Niño-zorro...

- Su nombre es Naruto- Le corrigió Celestia fingiendo que no le interesaba.

- Como sea... Luego de mi primer encuentro, logré derribar a Twilight y me sentí bien por ello, como creí que debería ser. Robamos los Elementos de la Armonía y vi una chance de que por fin mi raza tenga vía libre para alimentarse a placer en esta tierra. Pero luego, comencé a sentirme...extraña, como si la venganza no me hubiera producido nada. Donde creí que sentiría gozo y satisfacción lo único que sentí fue... vacío. Creí que sería algo pasajero, que una vez recuerde mis viejos enemigos regresaría a ser la de antes.

Sin embargo... atacamos Canterlot, y comencé a dejar de pensar en la venganza, o en dominar. No era natural, se supone que el odio recorre nuestras venas pero no nos alimentamos de él, sin embargo, cuando te observé al frente de la batalla frente a tu ejército, protegiendo desinteresadamente a tus súbditos sin necesidad de que te dieran nada a cambio, dudé acerca de querer atacarte y en vez de odio sentí... algo extraño. ¿Añoranza, tal vez? ¿Quería lo que tú tenías? Al principio me negué a creerlo, pero luego de pensarlo me di cuenta de que no había otra explicación: quería sentir lo que tu sentías en ese momento porque no lo comprendía.

Y aquí estoy...- Dijo finalmente Chrysalis, Celestia dejó de fingir y vio interesada los ojos de la Changeling- Vine ante ti con un solo propósito, una pregunta que no se si la respuesta es clara... ¿Por qué te quedaste junto a tus soldados si ellos estaban allí para protegerte? ¿Por qué siento este vacío donde antes estaba el odio? ¿Que es lo que sientes que hace que despierte tanto mis ansias?

- No deseo ayudarte- Le respondió con voz tranquila- Pero me parece extraño que quieras sentir algo, siendo que los Changelings no quieren sentimientos.

- Tal vez no tenemos sentimientos porque nadie los comparte con nosotros- Le respondió con frialdad- ¿En todos los milenios que viviste, cuando has visto a algún poni querer entablar amistad o amar a un Changeling?

- ¡Porque ustedes simplemente se alimentarían de nosotros hasta dejarnos tan vacíos como ustedes!

- ¡Nos alimentamos de sentimientos, es nuestra naturaleza! ¡Pero ya deja de criticarnos y responde a mis preguntas!

Otra vez el estómago de Celestia sonó en señal de hambre y esta soltó un gruñido molesta de que sus necesidades la obliguen a tener que hablar con Chrysalis, después de todo, muerta de hambre no le serviría a nadie.

- No sé que es lo que quieres, Chrysalis. Me dices que te sientes vacía, que no deseas seguir vengándote... ¿acaso la venganza te iba a llenar de alguna manera? En cuanto a porqué me quedé junto a mis soldados, fue para acompañarlos, porque no deseaba que murieran protegiéndome mientras yo me escondía en mi castillo. Vi sus rostros y sentí sus inquietudes, y los animé a luchar, no por mí, sino por sus seres queridos. Algo que tú y tus Changelings no entenderían.

- ¿Así que dices que la razón por la que no te ataqué en ese momento es porque quiero sentir algo por mis súbditos?

- Piénsalo por un momento, Chrysalis- Le respondió Celestia, que pese a que no le agradaba hablar con ella en lo absoluto ese tipo de conversaciones siempre despertaban su interés- La razón por la que atacaste Canterlot la primera vez, por la que decidiste regresar aquí, por la que te viste obligada a aliarte con Sombra. En el fondo... ¿Realmente todo eso fue por ti, y solo por ti o lo hiciste por tu colmena? Y te pregunto esto porque quiero confirmar si hay algo de dignidad en ti o realmente eres tan retorcida y maligna como nos mostraste todo este tiempo.

Chrysalis no respondió, más bien se quedó pensando la respuesta. Era cierto que últimamente no estuvo pensando en ella misma, sino en su deber hacia su colonia. Más allá de sus deseos personales y de que ellos seguían su voluntad, al final siempre lo había hecho por ellos. ¿Eso significaba que en realidad Celestia y ella no eran tan diferentes? ¿Realmente se interesaba tanto en sus súbditos como ella lo hacía por los suyos? Sin embargo, apenas llegó a esa conclusión negó con la cabeza y se levantó.

- ¡No soy como tú! ¡No puedo serlo! ¡El actuar pensar como tú me hace débil, y una reina débil es lo mismo que un enjambre débil! Mis Changelings viven para seguir mi voluntad, no necesito preocuparme por ellos porque ellos no siguen otra voluntad que la mía y no sienten nada más que un hambre constante que yo misma me encargaré de saciar- Se giró hacia la puerta y tocó varias veces para que le abran.

Sin embargo, antes de irse miró a Celestia y se sorprendió al ver que ella la observaba con mirada triste. Pese a todo, y fiel a su palabra, empujó la bandeja un poco hacia ella para que esté a su alcance y volvió a colocar los grilletes en sus pezuñas delanteras asegurándose de que no le impidan comer.

- Pese a todo...- Continuó la reina de los Changelings- Me diste una respuesta, una improbable y posiblemente incorrecta, pero una respuesta, y es por eso que te di eso, no pienses ni por un momento que eres me agradas o siento lástima por ti, porque no eres mi amiga.

Y sin decir nada más, salió de la habitación. Celestia simplemente tomó el pedazo de pan y el vaso y tomó un sorbo de agua antes de empezar a comer.

- "Puede que no sea mi amiga"- Pensó mientras devoraba su comida con entusiasmo- "Pero al menos se que no todo es oscuridad dentro de ella. ¿Es posible que allá algo de luz dentro de todos, incluso dentro del corazón más oscuro? ¿Es eso lo que querías mostrarme, Luna, y tu también, Naruto? "

Y reflexionando sobre esto, se bebió el resto del agua y se quedó esperando, sentada en su celda, en el silencio y la soledad.

* * *

><p>Muy al este, sobre las praderas de FillyDelphia un torbellino moviéndose en espiral en medio del aire surgió de la nada y comenzó a agrandarse hasta volverse tan alto como una persona, de allí surgieron ocho figuras que aterrizaron de pie en medio del campo. Una vez aparecieron todas, una de ellas se arrodilló en el suelo jadeando.<p>

- ¡Uf!- Se quejó mientras respiraba entrecortadamente- Será mejor que Naruto esté en esta dimensión... No creo que pueda volver a usar el Kamuí por un tiempo.

- Maldito Naruto- Gruñó Sakura mientras cerraba su sello Yin donde acumulaba Chakra en su frente al igual que su maestra- Las cosas que tengo que hacer para sacarlo de los líos en que se mete. Juro que me pagará haberme hecho cruzar por esa dimensión llena de criaturas extrañas y pervertidas.

- ¡Oye! Al menos tú, Tsunade-sama y Hinata recibieron bastantes piropos de alguien, aunque pareciera una babosa andante. Karin por otra parte...

- ¡Cállate!- Le ordenaron Sakura y Karin al mismo tiempo mientras lo golpeaban en la cabeza al mismo tiempo.

- ¡Auch! ¡Eso duele!

- ¡Concéntrense!- Les ordenó Tsunade mientras observaba su entorno- Todavía no podemos bajar la guardia. Este mundo no parece tan agresivo, pero no sabemos si Naruto está aquí. ¡Karin, Kiba, Hinata! ¿Pueden sentir a Naruto?

Los tres ninjas sensores comenzaron a buscar de sus respectivas formas: Karin podía detectare y diferenciar Chakra a largas distancias diferenciándolos por su "calidez", y ya había visto antes el Chakra de Naruto, por lo que buscarlo no le resultaba tan difícil. Kiba podía identificar a sus objetivos por el olor, como su perro Akamaru, y vivió el suficiente tiempo cerca de Naruto como para identificarlo si se cruzaba con él. Por último Hinata tenía una técnica especial sanguínea, que se manifestaba en sus ojos de iris blancos, llamada "Byakugan" que podía ver y detectar Chakra a varios kilómetros a la redonda a los 360 grados, y en particular estaba dispuesta a participar en esa misión porque estaba enamorada de Naruto y no se molestaba en ocultarlo, aunque hablar de ello le hacía el mismo efecto que a Fluttershy con algún tema incómodo.

No tardaron en darse cuenta que ese mundo tenía algunas particularidades.

- ¿Y bien?

- No... No sé como explicarlo- Comenzó a decir Hinata- No veo a Naruto-kun en ninguna parte y no siento Chakra dentro de ninguna criatura, y sin embargo veo energía en todas partes.

- ¿Que dices?

- Yo jamás olí algo como esto- Continuó Kiba- Es como Chakra, pero no huele como tal. De todas formas, no siento el aroma de Naruto por ninguna parte.

- Yo tampoco siento Chakra en ninguna parte- Concluyó Karín- Pero siento un extraño pico de energía cálida hacia aquella dirección- Dijo señalando con su dedo hacia el sureste.

- ¿Es Naruto?- Preguntó de inmediato Tsunade.

- No estoy segura, se siente como él, pero está a mucha distancia como para saberlo con exactitud. Y tanta... energía en el ambiente me confunde bastante.

- Maestra...- Dijo Sakura.

- Si...-Concluyó la Quinta Hokage- Es la mejor pista que conseguimos hasta el momento. Por ahora, seguiremos la dirección que nos indicó Karin y nos recuperaremos por si debemos usar de nuevo el Kamuí. ¡Kakashi! ¿Te puedes mover?

- Si. -Respondió con voz tranquila mientras se levantaba- Aunque no podré moverme con toda mi capacidad, llevar a siete personas y un perro a través de un portal de espacio-tiempo demostró ser demasiado para mí.

- Me basta con que puedas seguir nuestro ritmo descansaremos en cuanto encontremos a Naruto. ¡Kiba! Ve adelante con Akamaru y avísanos si detectas algún enemigo, ¡Hinata! Mantén nuestra retaguardia y flancos cubiertos con tu Byakugan, ¡Karin! Guíanos. ¡Adelante!

Y el grupo de reconocimiento comenzó a moverse corriendo a través de los campos, buscando algún rastro de su ninja perdido. En ese tiempo, Tsunade no paraba de vigilar las extrañas nubes que venían del sur.

- "Mmhh... Eso no parece una tormenta natural, pero nuestros ninjas sensores no detectaron chakra ni alteraciones más allá de esa... energía desconocida"- Pensaba para sus adentros- "¿Que será lo que sucede en este mundo? Solo espero que ese idiota no se haya envuelto en algún problema del que tengamos que sacarlo."

* * *

><p>Caía la tarde.<p>

Naruto estaba sentado en el suelo mientras descansaba junto a los demás. El junto a los prisioneros y sus rescatadores, o los "Rare Eight" como los llamaba Naruto, y las Elementos se encontraban cerca del puente, del otro lado del rio que separaba la zona central del sur de Equestria.

Entre los prisioneros, que ya muchos habían recuperado el conocimiento, se encontraban Derpy, Octavia, Bon Bon, Lyra, Zecora, y muchos otros ponis más que en parte estaban agradecidos a Naruto y a sus rescatadores, y también asustados de la situación actual.

Twilight y las demás seguían inconscientes en el suelo, aunque según Trixie no sufrieron ningún daño severo. Mientras comían las pocas cosas comestibles que encontraron en el pantano y se miraban inquietos entre ellos y a las ponis, Naruto por fin tuvo tiempo para obtener respuestas.

- Disculpa, pero… ¿Quiénes y que son ustedes, exactamente?

- Yo soy la Grande y Poderosa Trixie, para aquellos que no me conocen-Respondió la unicornio azul.

- Minotauro yo nací, mi nombre es Iron Will- Dijo el enorme del grupo.

- "Otro que habla en rimas extrañas. El Tío Bee definitivamente encajaría aquí"

- Me llamo Gilda, soy un grifo. ¿Bastante genial, verdad?

- Flim…

- Y Flam…

- Son nuestros nombres. Somos mercaderes ambulantes- Completaron los hermanos a coro.

- Nosotros somos los Perros Diamante- Respondió el perro que parecía ser el líder del grupo desde un agujero en la tierra- Me llamo Spot, es lo único que necesitas saber.

- ¿Y tú que eres, ya que lo preguntas?- Indagó Trixie mirándolo con extrañeza- Se que eres amigo de Twilight Sparkle, pero nunca vi algo como tú en Equestria.

- Mi nombre es Naruto Uzumaki. Soy un humano de la Aldea Oculta de Konoha.

- ¿Konoha? ¿Y dónde queda eso?

- Es algo complicado, solo digamos que Twilight me trajo aquí- Contestó sin querer narrar la historia- Gracias por ayudarnos ahí atrás ¿Ustedes y ellas se conocen? ¿Son sus amigas?

- Eeehhmm… eso… es algo complicado- Dijo Gilda con cierto nerviosismo.

No dijeron nada más hasta que las chicas comenzaron a despertar, cosa que alegró a Naruto, pero desanimó un poco a los rescatadores.

- ¡Twilight, chicas! ¡Me alegro mucho que estén bien!

- Aaww… ¿Naruto?- Dijo Twilight somnolienta- ¿Qué sucedió? ¿Dónde estamos?

- En el puente cerca del Bosque Everfree. Logramos dejar a los Changelings atrás.

- ¿Nos rescataste?

- Bueno… tuve algo de ayuda- Agregó Naruto sonriente mirando al grupo que los rodeaba.

El encuentro entre las Mane Six y los que antes fueron sus rivales comenzó con la impresión más lógica:

- ¡¿Trixie?!- Gritó Twilight alarmada.

- Nos encontramos de nuevo, Twilight Sparkle.

- ¿Gilda?- Se preguntaron Rainbow y Pinkie, una extrañada y otra divertida.

- ¿Qué onda, Dashie?

- ¿I… Iron Will?- Musitó Fluttershy, extrañada y también con algo de miedo.

- Fluttershy…

- ¡Los Hermanos Flim, Flam!- Dijo Applejack con algo de enojo- ¿Qué están haciendo aquí?

- Buenos días, Applejack…

- ¿Te sientes bien luego de nuestro rescate?

- ¡Perros Diamante!- Exclamó Rarity con evidente desprecio, mientras estos se ocultaban de ella, con evidente miedo.

- Veo que nos conocemos todos…- Observó Naruto interrumpiendo la escena- ¿Son viejos amigos?

Hubo unos segundos de evidente tensión en el que nadie dijo nada, luego de ello, las ponis se levantaron juntándose todas en guardia. El grupo dispar simplemente se reunieron mirando a sus antiguas rivales con naturalidad.

- ¿Qué están haciendo aquí?- Indagó Twilight con seriedad- ¿Y todos ustedes se conocen? A menos que los hayan capturado los Changelings, no veo otra razón para que…

- La Princesa Luna…-Le interrumpió Trixie- Nos pidió a nosotros que les ofreciéramos apoyo en la búsqueda de los Elementos de la Armonía. Aunque Trixie ve que esa búsqueda falló, porque no las veo a ninguna con sus joyas puestas.

- ¿Eh?- Preguntó Rainbow mirándose el cuello como si no hubiera notado que no llevaba la joya puesta- ¿Qué fue lo que pasó? Lo último que recuerdo es que habíamos encontrado los Elementos y nos lo poníamos, y lo siguiente es encontrarme con esta gruñona al despertar.

- ¡Oye!- Le gritó Gilda enfadada- No soy la misma de antes.

- ¡Chicas, concéntrense!- Les ordenó Twilight- Esto es grave… ¿Qué pasó con los Elementos?- Miró al ninja y a los "Rare Eight"- ¿Qué los envió Luna? Pero… ¿Cuándo fue que…? ¡¿Que demonios sucede aquí?!

- ¿Podríamos tranquilizarnos todos?- Exclamó Naruto levantando los brazos y poniéndose en medio de los dos grupos, que se miraban con evidente desconfianza- ¡Escuchen! Los Elementos los tengo aquí mismo- Y sacó las joyas de su bolsillo- Tengo buenas noticias con respecto a los prisioneros y a este grupo de extraños, y malas noticias con respecto a tu Elemento.

Y allí mismo, con todos escuchando sentados aunque siempre separados, Naruto les explicó acerca de su recorrido por los túneles de los Changelings, su encuentro con Zecora y los otros prisioneros, los pocos recuerdos que tenía del clon que las acompañó a la sala del trono, su encuentro con las Mane Six "alteradas", su actitud derrotada y sin esperanza, la corta lucha con ellas y la destrucción del Elemento de la Magia y el escape de él junto a todos los prisioneros con ayuda de los "Rare Eight".

Una vez terminó, Twilight miró cabizbaja su Corona sin su Elemento y se estremeció un poco antes de hablar con voz cortada.

- Entonces… ¿Mi Elemento está destruido? ¿El Elemento de la Magia ya no existe? ¿Vinimos hasta aquí para nada? ¿Y como vamos a detener a Sombra y rescatar a Spike si no podemos usar la Magia de la Amistad?

- Lo siento mucho, Twilight- Se lamentó Naruto- Sabía que perderíamos el Elemento, pero tuve que destruirlo para asegurarme que vuelvan con nosotros. Aquí tengo los restos…

Naruto sacó de su bolsillo los pocos pedazos de la piedra que quedaban y se los entregó. La imitación que había creado Sombra perdió su poder luego de que Naruto la rompiera, así que Naruto se sorprendió al sacar unos pedazos de cristal negro.

- Espera un momento…- Observó Rarity al ver las piedras, Twilight también los observó y se recompuso enseguida- ¿Qué significa esto? Este no es el Elemento de la Magia.

- ¿Qué?

- El Elemento de la Magia tiene colores brillantes y vivos- Explicó Twilight- Esto no se parece en nada a mi Elemento. ¿Y dices que lo destruiste con tu técnica.

- Si. Esto es lo que estaba en tu corona y se partió en cuanto lo golpeé con mi Rasengan.

- Entonces…- Dijo Twilight comenzando a iluminarse y a esbozar una sonrisa- ¡No todo está perdido! Esto que destruiste no puede ser el Elemento de la Magia. Un Elemento no se puede destruir simplemente con golpes físicos, Nightmare Moon lo intentó pero no evitó que pudiéramos usar la magia de la amistad contra ella, este cristal negro es una falsificación. ¡El verdadero Elemento sigue oculto!

- Eso significa… ¿Qué tenemos que regresar al castillo?- Preguntó Naruto al recordar que la entrada a Badlands ahora estaba bloqueada.

- No necesariamente- Respondió la Princesa- Si este cristal negro estaba en la Corona, y fue este el que nos hechizó para querer abandonar nuestra búsqueda, el verdadero Elemento fue extraído y separado de los otros para evitar que podamos utilizarlo- Al llegar a este punto, Twilight bajó las orejas y puso una mirada más preocupada- Pero eso significa… que mi Elemento lo tiene Sombra.

Se hizo un pequeño silencio al cual Naruto le tocó romper esta vez.

- Bueno… eso simplifica las cosas ¿no?- Dijo con su normal optimismo- Solo debemos reunirnos con Luna, marchar contra Sombra y recuperar el Elemento así todo volverá a la normalidad- Observó el camino hacia el bosque Everfree y luego echó un rápido vistazo a todos los prisioneros liberados que los observaban desde la distancia aunque sin escuchar lo que decían. ¡Bien, andando!

- Espera un momento…- Lo detuvo Rainbow volando frente a él- ¿Quién dijo que vamos a viajar con esos?- Señalando a los "Rare Eight".

- ¿Hay algún problema?- Preguntó Naruto sin entender- Creí que eran amigos.

- Dejando de lado eso…- Intervino Twilight- Quisiera saber porque están ustedes aquí, como se conocieron y si realmente podemos confiar en ustedes.

Naruto tardó en entender que en realidad el grupo que los salvó no eran amigos de Twilight y sus amigas ni mucho menos. Twilight no parecía tener problema en que los acompañaran, pero al igual que Rainbow y Rarity, mantenía una mirada de desconfianza en contra de Trixie y sus compañeros. A Applejack y Pinkie parecía darles igual que los acompañaran siempre y cuando continuaran su viaje, y Fluttershy opinaba que deberían darles una oportunidad aunque no lo decía abiertamente.

Trixie comenzó a relatar su historia y los otros se le unieron a medida que avanzaba el relato.

- Pues…- Comenzó la unicornio mientras se sentaba y los demás la imitaban- Supongo que debería comenzar cuando escapé de Ponyville la última vez. Estaba sola, arrepentida y decidí que tenía que buscar un lugar donde aclarar mis ideas, entonces fui al único lugar donde me sentí como en casa: La Granja de Rocas.

Por supuesto, entre el trabajo duro y los días que pasaban, tuve tiempo para reflexionar acerca de mi misma y llegué a la conclusión de que no estaba en buen camino. Tenía que empezar a pensar en otros en vez de pensar solo en mí, y se me aclararon mis ideas cuando me encontré con esa poni maravillosa: Maud Pie.

- ¿Te encontraste con mi hermana?- Preguntó Pinkie con interés.

- Trabajaba conmigo en la granja. De hecho, era mi capataz. De cualquier forma, ella me abrió los ojos y me mostró que en vez de hacer méritos para mostrar lo maravillosa y poderosa que soy, debería intentar hacer cosas para ayudar y hacer feliz a los demás, por supuesto, no sabía lo que decía. Pero ella me incitó a que buscara mi propio camino. ¡Aaah! Nunca encontraré a alguien tan increíble como ella…

- Eeehmm…- Dijo Rainbow algo incomoda- ¿Podemos seguir con la historia?

- ¡Oh, cierto!- Exclamó Trixie sonrojándose- Bueno… Comencé mi viaje buscando mi forma de hacer el bien, cuando por el camino me encontré con los hermanos Flim y Flam…

- Y allí es donde entramos nosotros- Intervino uno de los hermanos, el otro de vez en cuando hablaba completando una frase- En ese momento estábamos sin trabajo desde el fiasco con la máquina trituradora de manzanas.

- ¡Humph!- Gruñó Applejack.

- Como sea… Cuando nos encontramos con Trixie…

- Al ver que éramos parecidos al estar arrepentidos y no tener un propósito claro…

- Nos ofreció que la acompañáramos a su lado.

- ¡Si claro!- Los interrumpió con sarcasmo la Unicornio azul claro- ¿Y no les van a contar que se quedaron con una deuda conmigo al querer ganarme entre los dos a un juego de Póker y tuvieron que quedarse conmigo hasta que me paguen la deuda?

- Detalles… detalles- Comentaron los dos hermanos sin darle importancia.

- Más adelante- Continuó Trixie al ver que era la única que iba a contar la historia sin cambiarla- Nos encontramos con Iron Will, quien decía que necesitaba cambiar su modo de pensar con respecto a su actitud, y que se dirigía a Ponyville para hablar con cierta poni acerca de ello. Nosotros también le debíamos bastante a ustedes por enseñarnos lecciones acerca de nuestros métodos y así que decidimos unirnos a él en su viaje.

- Fue ahí donde nos encontramos con esos Perros Diamante- Agregó señalando al trió de canes que los miraban indiferentes- Que intentaron secuestrarme para que les ayude a buscar gemas. De no ser por Iron will, que me salvó gracias a su fuerza bruta, no sé que habría pasado conmigo. De todas formas, los perros diamante nos prometieron que nos ayudarían a llegar a destino si nosotros, o más bien, si Iron Will no les hacía daño.

A ese punto todos miraron a los Perros Diamante, que en ese momento escarbaban en el suelo intentando ocultarse.

- Y bien… principalmente esa fue la historia- Concluyó Trixie- Gracias a los Perros Diamante, nos enteramos de la situación desastrosa que estaba pasando Equestria y decidimos ponernos a las órdenes de la Princesa Luna por si había algo en que pudiéramos ayudar.

- Wow…wow…wow- Dijo Rainbow Dash agitando los brazos- Un minuto… ¿Y como entra Gilda en todo esto? Hasta ahora no la mencionaste en la historia.

- Bueno… ella…

- Yo me encargaré de contar esa parte, muchas gracias- Intervino la grifo dando un paso al frente- Verás… Desde aquél día en que salí de Ponyville, no me sentí muy bien conmigo misma. Comencé a ver que los pocos amigos que tenía en realidad estaban asustados de mí por lo que pasaría si decían lo que piensan, eso no era amistad. Así que decidí realizar un cambio brusco y me uní a las Fuerzas Aladas del Reino de los Grifos.

- ¿Te uniste al ejército?- Preguntó Rarity.

- Si… ¿Bastante genial, verdad? Una vez allí comencé a socializar con otros grifos y a buscar reír y pasarla bien sin tener por que mostrarme "genial" o "dura". Y poco a poco fui avanzando hasta que por fin me uní a la guardia real del Rey Harl de los Grifos.

- ¿Eres una guardia del Rey de los Grifos?- Indagó Twilight con la boca abierta.

- Si. Hice buenas migas con la realeza, pero luego nos enteramos de que Equestria estaba bajo ataque y que El Imperio de Cristal movilizó a sus fuerzas para ayudarla. Pese a que no terminamos muy bien, yo todavía quería a Rainbow Dash como una amiga, por lo que pedí al Rey Harl que me dejara venir a ayudar como pudiera en la defensa. Se podría decir que me dejó ir a regañadientes, porque los ponis y los grifos no tienen muy buena relación desde que los Pegasos se unieron a los ponis terrestres y a los unicornios en una nación unificada. En pocas palabras, se podría decir que los grifos no nos llevamos bien con razas "no voladoras".

- Eso suena creíble- Observó Rainbow con amargura.

- De cualquier forma, me permitieron venir pese a que no quisieron ayudar a Equestria y en el camino me encontré con Trixie por el camino principal que me contó acerca de sus planes y la situación en Equestria. Al ver que la situación era crítica, me uní a su grupo y nos pusimos en contacto con la Princesa Luna en Ponyville. Y el resto es historia…

Terminaron de contar la historia, y Twilight junto a las demás se vieron entre ellas.

- Es una historia muy interesante- Comentó la Princesa- Pero principalmente por eso no me parece cierta. No nos malinterpreten, nos gusta la idea de que busquen redimirse y que les interese hacer el bien. Pero no sabemos si podemos confiar en ustedes ahora.

- No nos importa si nos aceptan o no- Respondió Gilda con tranquilidad- Pero tenemos órdenes para acompañarlas de parte Luna.

Naruto se levantó y la miró a los ojos.

- No sé que pasó entre ustedes y ellos, pero me ayudaron a escapar del castillo, de no ser por ello, seguirían en manos de los Changelings y ninguno estaríamos aquí.

- Pero…

- Confiaron en Kurama, ¿Qué diferencia podría hacer confiar en ellos?

Twilight lo miró con el seño fruncido. ¿Cómo era posible que siempre diera argumentos para que pareciera que siempre tuviera razón? A veces se preguntaba quien era la princesa y quien el extranjero en esa relación de amigos.

- Muy bien, Naruto. Movámonos.

Ambos grupos se levantaron y comenzaron a marchar junto a los prisioneros a hacia el Bosque Everfree. Entre todos, formaban una cantidad considerable, no se podían considerar un ejército, pero si un gran grupo de ponis y demás criaturas.

Gilda y Rainbow Dash avanzaban delante de todos volando sobre los árboles. Gilda se encontraba alegre volando con su amiga una vez más, y realizaba alguna que otra pirueta en el aire de vez en cuando, Rainbow, por su parte, intentaba ignorarla y miraba al resto del grupo marchando entre los árboles. Pasaron así un rato hasta que Gilda no aguantó más.

- ¡Vamos, Dashie! No podemos seguir ignorándonos todo el viaje.

- ¿Ah, no? ¡Mírame!

- ¿No podemos olvidar todo lo que pasó? Fuimos amigas hace mucho tiempo…

- Si… amigas. Hasta que me di cuenta de cómo tratas a tus "amigas".

- Estaba confundida… nada más.

- Y sin embargo…Me dejaste a porque no fui lo bastante "genial" para ti. No tuviste muchas dudas en molestar a mis amigas y luego marcharte por no aguantarte tú unas bromas.

- Mira… es cierto, fui una egoísta. Pero… ¿No podríamos dejar todo atrás? Pinkie Pie si me dio una oportunidad.

- No soy tan aleatoria como Pinkie. Ella no te conoció por tanto tiempo.

- Pero tú sí… -Le respondió acercándose- Nos conocimos durante mucho tiempo y en todo ese tiempo la pasamos bien. ¿No recuerdas los buenos momentos? ¿Fue todo tan desagradable?

Rainbow se quedó pensando un momento mientras planeaba junto a la grifo.

- No…

- ¿Qué podría hacer para regresar a eso?

- Bueno… hasta ahora no lo haces mal. Aunque… una simple disculpa mejoraría mucho las cosas.

Gilda sonrió.

- Lo siento, Dash. Lo siento… por todo.

Rainbow se le acercó y le tendió la pezuña, Gilda cerró su garra y chocó puños con ella. Ambas sonrieron y aumentaron la velocidad, era bueno volver a volar entre amigas.

* * *

><p>Iron Will y Fluttershy caminaban lado a lado. Uno haciendo temblar ligeramente el piso con cada paso, y la otra incomodada un poco ante la enorme presencia del minotauro.<p>

- Ehm… Trixie dijo que buscabas a una poni que vivía en Ponyville. ¿Q… quien era esa poni?-Preguntó aunque ya intuía la respuesta.

- Cuando te conocí… eras una poni tímida y sin valor para imponerse ante los demás. Creí que te hice un favor, pero luego me dijiste que no estabas satisfecha con mi programa. No lo entendí en ese momento hasta que regresé con los de mi especie y descubrí que me convertí en un abusón. Quise regresar para que me enseñaras a… ser amable.

- ¡Oh! No hay problema…- Le dijo con una sonrisa- Aunque, por lo que vi, diste unos muy buenos primeros pasos al buscar nuevos amigos.

- Eh… en realidad no son…

- Normalmente podría ayudarte una vez que lleguemos a mi casa en Ponyville, pero creo que podríamos comenzar a trabajar ahora…

- Eso sería… ¿Agradable?

* * *

><p>Twilight, junto a Naruto marchaban al frente de todo el mundo guiando al resto. Al parecer las Mane six comenzaban a llevarse bien con los "Rare Eight", cosa que desconcertaba a la Princesa.<p>

- ¿Cómo es que puedes confiar tan rápido en los ponis, Naruto?

- Ehm… no lo sé. Eran conocidos suyos, y nos ayudaron a escapar de los Changelings ¿No?

Ojalá tuviera esa manera de ver el bien dentro de otros.

- Eres una Princesa que usa la Magia de la Amistad ¿O no? Yo no veo nada en especial, solo veo si alguien hace lo correcto o no y les permito ayudarnos. Tal vez… si confiaras un poco más en tus instintos…

- "_**Más de una vez confiaste en tus instintos, Naruto… Y mira adonde estamos."**_

- "¡Mira quien habla! ¿Quién está enamorado de una Princesa Alicornio de la noche?"

- "_**Humph… Al menos soy el que avanzó más de los dos"**_

Una vez más, las palabras del ninja dejaron reflexionando a la Princesa mientras Naruto discutía sobre sus relaciones amorosas con su compañero. Al mismo tiempo, la caravana continuaba su camino por donde fueron Twilight y las demás la primera vez, siguiendo el rio a través del bosque Everfree.

* * *

><p>Torn estaba acostado en la cima de una montaña, muy lejos al sur del territorio de Equestria, las nubes se agolpaban alrededor de él a causa de la altura en la que se encontraba, y la lluvia lo mojaba haciendo que sus escamas negras brillaran como gemas, era un espectáculo maravilloso pese a que nadie estaba presente para verlo.<p>

En ese momento, el enorme dragón estaba sumido en sus cavilaciones, pero sus pensamientos estaban tan mezclados como lo estaban esa mañana. No podía confiar en sus recuerdos, así que no podía confiar en sí mismo, y al no poder confiar en sí mismo, no estaba seguro de nada.

Una parte de él amaba y extrañaba a Twilight Sparkle, quería verla de nuevo y estaba deseoso de abrazarla. Esa parte extrañaba una forma pequeña e insignificante comparada con lo que era en ese momento, pero estaba conforme con ello y sabía que podía apañárselas para sobrevivir, junto a sus amigas.

Otra parte odiaba a los ponis y todo lo que tenía que ver con ellos, abrazaba su forma actual y deseaba ponerse a las órdenes de Sombra, al que adoraba más que cualquier otra cosa al contrario que su forma anterior.

Ambas tenían sus memorias para justificarse, y sin embargo, ninguna de las partes dominaba a la otra. Era una lucha de voluntades, solo que ambas partes eran él mismo.

- "Debes regresar…"- Le decía una voz gruesa y grave, muy parecida a la voz que tenía ahora- "Regresa a Equestria y asesina a Twilight Sparkle y a todas esas ponis"

- "Pero Twilight te ama"- Respondía una voz más débil e infantil, que encajaba perfectamente en los recuerdos felices que tenía- "Eres parte de su familia, y te necesitan"

- "Ellos desean hacerte su esclavo"

- "Pero no eres su esclavo, eres su asistente número uno, su mejor amigo, es como tu hermana"

- "Sombra te hizo un dragón de verdad, te dio la forma de un verdadero dragón"

- "Te convirtió en un monstruo, te hizo atacar a tus amigas y te dejó solo"

- ¡Ya cállense!- Les gritó el dragón hablando consigo mismo- ¡No se en que creer, ni siquiera sé quien soy!

- "Eres Torn, el Desgarrado. Sombra te puso ese nombre, cuando te liberó del tormento en que esas ponis te habían encerrado. Te utilizaron, te esclavizaron, te desgarraron, y ahora eres libre"

- "Eres Spike, el mejor amigo de Twilight. Ella te puso ese nombre cuando te vio nacer… eres como su hermano menor. Tú la quieres y ella te quiere, y Sombra te convirtió en esta… cosa. Tú no eres esto… eres mucho más que solo un sirviente. Recuérdalo"

- "_**Parece que estás en un serio dilema contigo mismo, cachorro"- **_Le dejo una voz diferente a todas las demás.

El dragón se levantó y miró hacia todos lados.

- ¿Quién demonios eres?

- "_**Alguien que quiere ayudarte…"**_

- ¿Dónde estás?

- "_**Mira en tu interior, pequeño"**_

El dragón se recostó devuelta sobre su vientre y cerró los ojos. Dentro de él, además de sus recuerdos y las conciencias que peleaban por dominar, había algo más… una presencia de algo grande y poderoso, que el ahora confundido Torn no había sentido desde…

- ¿Cómo llegaste aquí? ¿Cómo entraste en mi cabeza?

- "_**Cuando peleaste contra Naruto en la base de esa montaña, utilizó mi chakra para realizar sus ataques. Pese a que en primera instancia sirvió para detenerte, decidió pasarte una pequeña parte de mi chakra para ayudarte si recobrabas el conocimiento. Y esa parte de mí nunca te dejó, pero al menos me permitirá hablar contigo."**_

- ¿Por qué debería escucharte?- Le preguntó el dragón apartándose de su presencia.

- "_**Porque… ambos somos Bestias, pequeños. ¿Quién mejor para entenderte, que un monstruo?"**_

Torn se quedó pensando un momento. Una parte, la parte que lo llamaba Torn, le decía que no podía confiar en él, pero la otra parte le indicaba que podía confiar en él aunque siempre alerta. Por su parte, e dragón obedeciendo a sus instintos confiaba en esa criatura puesto que parecía que estaba hablando con su igual, nadie, ni siquiera Sombra, podría ofrecerle una oportunidad como esa.

- Muy bien…- Dijo por fin- Dime lo que tengas que decir

De repente, montones de recuerdos comenzaron a aparecer en la cabeza de Torn, tal y como Sombra lo hacía. Primero aparecieron recuerdos antiguos y luego más recientes, pero todos pasaron a gran velocidad, como un borrón. Fue tan rápido que el dragón no tuvo tiempo para analizarlos.

- "_**He visto tus recuerdos. Veo que pasaste por mucho dolor, pero al mismo tiempo veo felicidad; una vida buena y llena de dignidad, en contraste con otra llena de sufrimiento y maltratos. ¿Quién te hizo esto, cachorro? ¿Quién te sometió a este tormento, esta confusión?"**_

- ¡Twilight Sparkle!- Dijo en primera instancia Torn, pero luego bajó la cabeza y recordó con su otra parte los muchos recuerdos que tenía del Imperio de Cristal- ¿Sombra? ¡Ahg! No estoy seguro ni de en quien creer.

- "_**Lo sabremos… pero dime ahora… ¿Por qué odias a Twilight Sparkle, y por que la amas? ¿Por qué odias a los ponis, y al mismo tiempo quieres estar con ellos?**_

Torn comenzó a ver hacia donde llevaba esto, comenzó a ahondar junto a Kurama en sus recuerdos, tanto los buenos como los malos, buscando la principal fuente de sus odios. Finalmente llegaron a _esos_ recuerdos, tanto en el que Twilight pensaba reemplazarlo por Owlowiscious como en el que Rarity lo reemplazaba por otro.

- "_**¿Por esto es que dejaste que Sombra te transformara?"**_

- ¿Te parece poca cosa? ¡Di mi vida por ellas, y lo siguiente que hacen es rechazarme y abandonarme!

- "_**Puede que parezca así, pero también tienes recuerdos en los que te respetan… te reconocen… te aman"**_

En aquel momento aparecieron dos de los recuerdos de Spike. Uno en el cual Twilight lo recostaba en su cama y le decía que no se preocupara y que recobrara fuerzas, mientras le sonreía con comprensión y afecto. El otro era de aquel día en donde caían junto a Rarity al vacío y esta le sonreía mientras Spike intentaba confesarse luego de su transformación en un dragón enorme, y más adelante le daba un beso haciendo que sus mejillas se sonrojasen.

- "_**En aquel momento, tus amigas fueron más que suficientes para qué puedas ganarle a la bestia dentro tuyo. ¿Estás seguro que son las ponis quienes te sometieron a esta confusión, este tormento?"**_

Torn en ese momento se sintió más confundido que nunca. Abrió los ojos y un par de lágrimas se escaparon de sus ojos, cosa extraña porque pocas veces se lo ve llorar a un dragón.

- No lo sé…- Respondió el dragón con voz llorosa mientras cerraba los ojos- No sé en quien confiar. ¿Podrías decírmelo: quién soy realmente?

- "_**No puedo decidir por ti, pequeño"**_- Dijo Kurama, y Torn sintió la calidez de sus palabras, como un padre que le hable a su hijo- _**"Tu eres o que tú decides ser, y a mi parecer tienes tres opciones: Puedes olvidarte de toda tu vida hasta ahora y tratar de vivir una nueva dejándolo todo atrás." **_

Ante esta verdad, Torn se sintió bastante tentado a tomarla, pero se resistió para escuchar las otras dos opciones.

- "_**Puedes regresar con Sombra y tomar tu venganza, si crees que con eso te sentirás completo y seguir con tu vida. O puedes volver a darle una oportunidad a ese extraño sentimiento de amor y aceptación que te ofrecen esas ponis y ver que te depara el futuro con ellas. Debo dejarte ahora… estaré aquí para ayudarte si decides regresar. Pero si luchas en contra de Equestria, nos enfrentaremos a muerte esta vez"**_

Y dicho esto, la presencia de Kurama desapareció de la mente de Torn pese a que su chakra seguía presente en su cuerpo.

Torn abrió los ojos y miró las nubes mientras se mojaba la cara con la lluvia. Lejos de la Guerra y las preocupaciones, sabía que podía dejarlo todo atrás, buscar otros dragones, tal vez… formar una familia, y olvidar a Equestria y todos los que lo hicieron sufrir, sea verdad o no. Luego observó en dirección al norte, al país de los ponis, y recordó todos los momentos que pasó hasta el momento, buenos y malos, que había pasado con todos sus habitantes. Pese a todo, esa era la única vida que conoció, y no podía dejarla así como así.

Había llegado el momento de elegir: Tendría que regresar a Equestria y terminar con ese dilema de una vez por todas. ¿Quién debía ser al regresar? ¿Spike o Torn? Lo cierto era que aunque quisiera no podría dejar todo eso atrás, porque si lo hacía y dejaba ese asunto sin concluir, su honor de dragón lo obligaría a arrepentirse el resto de su vida.

* * *

><p>Celestia seguía en el calabozo, dormitando, cuando de repente la puerta de la prisión se abrió violentamente y Chrysalis entró a la pequeña prisión con aire enojado y llevando una bandeja de plata con masas dulces, y una tetera con una taza que aparentemente contenía te. El porqué de una comida más apetitosa a Celestia se le escapaba, pero Chrysalis la dejó en el suelo casi de un golpe y la miró con el ceño fruncido.<p>

- ¡Muy bien, aquí tienes tu comida! ¡Ahora dime que me hiciste!

- ¿Disculpa?- Dijo Celestia sin entender.

- Desde esta mañana estoy escuchando voces y cosas que no he oído hasta ahora, y todo por tu idea de tener sentimientos por mis súbditos, quiero que me digas como detenerlo… ¡Ahora!

- ¿Y me trajiste un té y masas para sobornarme?

- ¡No ignores la pregunta!

- No lo hago- Contestó Celestia tomando con sus cascos la tasa y tomando un sorbo de té puesto que no podía usar su cuerno- Pero cuéntame acerca de tu… problema.

- No juegues conmigo… Celestia -Respondió Chrysalis son frialdad- Recuerda que no somos amigas, tu eres mi prisionera.

- No puedo ayudarte si no me dices que sucede.

Chrysalis respiró hondo y lanzó un suspiro.

- Esta mañana… luego de mi visita, recibí noticias de uno de mis espías entre tu gente, los que se movían hacia al norte.

- ¡¿Atacaste a mi gente?! ¿¡Ponis desarmados e inocentes?!

- No los atacamos a ellos. Nos interesaba ver quienes los acompañaban.

A Celestia le tomó unos segundos darse cuenta a quienes se refería.

- ¿Cadence, Shining Armor?- Chrysalis asintió- ¿Ya están aquí?

- Más un ejército de varios cientos. Se cruzaron con el grupo que salió de Ponyville. De todas formas, mis espías se quedaron con el ejército de Cadence. Sombra nos ordenó observarlos y detenerlos si podíamos, así que yo más un grupo de Changelings fuimos a interceptarlos para asegurarnos que no nos den problemas. Sin embargo…

* * *

><p>Flash-Back:<p>

Chrysalis volaba con varios cientos de sus obreros hacia el norte, siguiendo el río cerca de las Cataratas Neighagra. Volaron alto, camuflados por las nubes producidas por el hechizo de Sombra, que ahora su epicentro era en Canterlot.

Luego de unos pocos minutos los vieron, un ejército de ponis cuyas armaduras de color oscuro y claro brillaban como el cristal. Al frente iba Shining Armor, guiando a la tropa al lecho del río, mientras que Cadence, su esposa y protectora del Imperio, guiaba a los que escapaban de Equestria por el camino hacia el Imperio de Cristal.

Chrysalis observó a sus Changelings, observó sus rostros y vio el hambre y la decisión en sus rostros. Haciendo brillar su cuerno miró a sus enemigos y con una mirada enojada gritó:

- ¡Al ataque!

Los changelings, que eran más o menos la misma cantidad que los ponis del suelo, bajaron en picada aprovechando que tenían la altura y el cielo de su lado. Apenas los vieron, los ponis se pusieron en guardia y se quedaron quietos en su lugar, a Chrysalis le llamó la atención esto.

Fue un desastre. Apenas los Changelings acortaron distancia con el ejército de ponis, estos los recibieron con las lanzas preparadas y una formación cerrada que no permitió a los Changelings romper sus filas aunque se estrellaron contra ellos. Apenas recibieron el primer impacto, los pegasos ocultos entre la multitud salieron volando y realizaron un contra-ataque con la formación más rápida que Chrysalis hubiera visto.

Pronto lo que los Changelings creyeron que sería un ataque exitoso se convirtió en un pandemónium, las tropas de Shining Armor atacaron a los Changelings valiéndose de su mayor organización y destreza en combate. Los insectos no tuvieron ninguna oportunidad.

Chrysalis no pudo hacer nada… cuando vio que la batalla iba mal, abrió su mente para comunicarles la señal de retirada, pero al hacerlo comenzaron a asaltarle los pensamientos de sus soldados, al igual que sus sentimientos: Miedo, confusión, ira, todo eso multiplicado cientos de veces por la cantidad de Changelings que sufrían en la batalla.

Al mismo tiempo, por primera vez en su vida escuchó los pensamientos de sus secuaces:

- ¡Mi reina, son demasiados, no podemos…!

- ¡Auxilio!

- ¡Debemos retirarnos, mi rei…! ¡Ahg!

Chrysalis oyó esto y mucho más, y sintió un terrible escalofrío al oir las voces de sus compañeros morir o sufrir dolor. Tantos gritos y sufrimiento en su mente la confundieron y casi no pudo recordar como enviar una orden.

- ¡Retirada!- Ordenó a sus súbditos- ¡Retirada! ¡A Canterlot!

Fin del Flash-Back.

* * *

><p>Chrysalis terminó la historia, Celestia la observaba con la mirada triste, la reina se la devolvió y notó que estaba llorando. No queriendo mostrar debilidad, se secó las lágrimas rápidamente y miró a Celestia con enojo.<p>

- Bien… ya los sabes. Ahora resulta que siento lo que mis súbditos sienten, y no me gusta. Quiero que se termine, y tú eres quien me puso esa idea en la cabeza.

- ¿Y que quieres que haga?- Preguntó Celestia mirándola como si estuviera loca- ¿Quieres que te quite esa idea de la cabeza? No tengo mi cuerno para hacer eso, y de todas formas, no me gustaría ayudarte luego de enterarme que atacaste a mis amigos.

- Recuerda que de no ser por mí, estarías muerta de hambre. ¿No tienes honor, Princesa?

- ¿Tu lo tienes?- Respondió con desdén, aunque soltó un suspiro- Muy bien…te diré que es lo que puedes hacer.

Chrysalis se acercó un poco más, interesada.

- Lo que debes hacer es… querer a tu plebe.

- Eh… ¿Qué?

- Tú sufres porque ellos sufren. Quieres quitarte de la cabeza sus mentes, pero tú te abriste a ellos y ahora es imposible romper esa conexión. La única manera de evitar que sigas sufriendo es mostrarles amor y afecto para que ellos estén de acuerdo en seguirte. Y probablemente... evitar hacerlos sufrir solo por tu capricho.

Ante esto, Chrysalis se levantò ymirò a Celestia con una mirada incrédula.

- ¿Estas completamente desquiciada? Si siento amor por mis súbditos, ellos se alimentarán de mí.

- ¿Eso no es bueno?

- ¿Qué mis propios súbditos me consuman? ¡Ja! Apuesto a que tú querrías eso. ¿Qué yo sufro porque ellos sufren? ¡Ellos viven para morir por mí!

Celestia lanzó otro suspiro, y cerró los ojos negando con la cabeza. Pese a que la situación no estaba a su favor, en el fondo se encontraba sorprendida de no haber encontrado esa solución antes. Las muertes y el sufrimiento que se pudieron haber evitado ambas a ellas y a sus pueblos si hubieran hablado de esa forma antes.

- Pensando de esa manera, tu gente no tendrá futuro. Un líder debe velar por su pueblo, aunque parezca que a veces sea al revés. ¿No te das cuenta? Esa fue la razón por la que no huí cuando tuve oportunidad, porque no iba a dejar sufrir a mi pueblo, sin dejar de sufrir yo. Me pediste que te dijera la manera de no sufrir por tus Changelings, ya te la dije. Si no me crees, entonces no tienes razones para seguir aquí.

Chrysalis recorrió un poco la habitación de un lado al otro antes de verla otra vez.

- No bastará...- Le respondió por fin, adivinando sus pensamientos e intenciones- Aunque sea verdad, y no digo que lo fuera pese a que tu sabes muchas cosas, mi afecto no bastaría para alimentar a mi pueblo. Aunque yo pueda… amar… no dejaríamos de buscar a los ponis para alimentarnos. Es inútil.

Se dio vuelta y abrió la puerta, preparada para salir.

- No hay nada más fuerte…- Le dijo Celestia antes de que saliera- Nada más poderoso que el amor de una madre por sus hijos. ¿Siendo nosotras las soberanas de nuestros pueblos, no los convierte eso en nuestros hijos?- Luego de decir aquello, cambió a un tono más grave- Sombra no te ofrecerá su ayuda por mucho más tiempo, yo sé quien es en realidad. Cuando todo termine, espero que descubras lo que en verdad sientes antes del final.

Chrysalis observó a Celestia por última vez y se sorprendió de ver que le sonreía. No podía entenderlo… ¡Eran enemigas! ¿Por que le desearía algo bueno? Chrysalis se quedó pensando en ello mientras escalaba por los pasadizos al castillo de Canterlot.

* * *

><p>El Rey Sombra se encontraba sentado sobre el trono de Celestia, se había ocupado de formular algunos simples hechizos para que el palacio y la ciudad estuvieran más… "acordes" a su nuevo gobernante.<p>

En su mente, la antigua presencia que en el dormía ahora influía una vez más en los pensamientos del la ya corrompida mente del unicornio. Dos veces ya iban que debía nublar sus pensamientos y poner en la mente de su anfitrión mente el verdadero objetivo, la verdadera razón por la que se encontraba en él.

Sin embargo, una pequeña porción del antiguo unicornio todavía habitaba en él, enterrada profundamente, inconsciente de lo que hizo y lo que hará, la presencia más antigua tenía una misión en particular y no le importaba como la hiciera, pero aun así no se atrevió a destruir por completo la mente de esa criatura en la que habitaba puesto que siempre estaba la duda, siempre había posibilidades, de que las cosas no salieran de acuerdo al orden natural del cosmos.

En ese momento llegó Chrysalis, quien parecía afectada y un poco pensativa, pero cuando se acercó a Sombra cambió su rostro a uno decidido y serio.

- Me fallaste de nuevo… ¿Verdad, Chrysalis?

- Ya te lo dije- Le respondió con tono de advertencia- No soy tu esclava como para que me regañes. Mis Changelings hicieron lo que pudieron, pero estaban preparados para nosotros...

- No me hables de la capacidad de tus Changelings, ya la conozco muy bien, y no estoy impresionado. ¿Al menos tienes tus fuerzas para resistir el siguiente asalto?

- ¡Muy bien, se acabó!- Dijo haciendo brillar su cuerno y haciendo aparecer llamas verdes alrededor del trono iluminando la zona con luz esmeralda. Sombra ni se inmutó- Creo que olvidaste nuestra conversación sobre este asunto, voy a hacer todo lo posible para que mis changelings consigan su alimento y eso es todo. No voy a aceptar ser tu subordinada como si yo no fuera nada.

- Ese es el punto… ¿No es cierto?- Le respondió sonriendo – En el infinito, todos nosotros somos… la nada.

- ¿De que estás…?

De repente, las llamas alrededor se hicieron más pequeñas hasta que desaparecieron por completo. Sombra desapareció del asiento haciéndose uno con la oscuridad, Chrysalis no tuvo tiempo para reaccionar puesto que un segundo después estaba frente a ella. Tentáculos de sombras la sujetaron de las piernas y el cuello y el brazo de Sombra se transformó en una forma puntiaguda y afilada que apuntó a su cuello.

- ¿C…como lo…?- Intentó decir Chrysalis con evidente miedo y dificultades para respirar.

- Y esa es la razón por la que estoy aquí -La interrumpió el rey ignorándola- ¿Quieres saber la verdad, el verdadero final del trayecto? Yo no estoy interesado en una estúpida corona, un territorio o tener ponis obedeciendo mis órdenes, y mucho menos en tus insectos insignificantes que necesitan de cualquier criatura con sentimientos cerca para sobrevivir, sin poder sentir por ellos mismos.

A este punto, Chrysalis lo miró furiosa, realmente no conocía a sus súbditos. Pero no se atrevía a resistirse contra ese loco.

- La verdadera razón es, que el tiempo de este mundo se acabó- Continuó, mirándola a los ojos y acercando su rostro- Comenzará en Canterlot, tú y tus Changelings me ayudaran a acabar con la resistencia de estos ponis, y no te negarás, porque yo soy la oscuridad, y si intentas resistirte yo te mataré a ti y a tus pequeños monstruitos. Deberías sentirte honrada, vas a ayudar a que el orden de las cosas continúe: Voy a cubrir este mundo en oscuridad y sumir todo en el vacío, y finalmente, cuando todo… muera, el vacío reinará una vez más, los ciclos reiniciarán.

- P…Pero… ¿Qué ganaremos nosotros entonces?

- Tiempo…- Dijo Sombra secamente- El final le llegará a todos, pero la destrucción de un mundo lleva su tiempo, y en todo ese tiempo podrán vivir a sus anchas tal y como ustedes quieran. ¿No es eso recompensa suficiente?- Y aflojó un poco las ataduras del cuello y retiró la cuchilla.

- ¡Estas loco!- Le gritó Chrysalis enojada aunque sin poder moverse. Sombra continuó acercándose.

- ¿Loco? Yo soy la realidad absoluta, y la realidad es… todo termina. ¡Ah!- Exclamó abriendo un poco los ojos- ¡Casi lo olvido! Aun me debes algo…

- ¿Qué dic…?

Pero no alcanzó a terminar la frase, porque Sombra la besó en sus labios con un beso apasionado que no le dio tiempo a reaccionar. Chrysalis por un lado deseaba librarse e impuso un poco de resistencia al principio, pero luego se dejo llevar por el sentimiento que le generaba esa situación. Pese a que las ataduras de Sombra evitaban que pudiera moverse y salir de eso, no pudo negar que una parte de ella le agradó.

Sombra se alejó de ella y la desató de sus ataduras completamente. La reina de los Changelings quedó atónita ante esto y luego se alejó un poco, asustada de la criatura que tenía enfrente.

- Así que eso es lo que se siente… uno nunca recuerda a la perfección hasta que lo vuelve a sentir- Susurró mientras se sentaba en el trono apoyándose en el apoya-brazos- Puedes retirarte, Chrysalis. Ya hablaremos acerca de que haremos con nuestros… invitados.

Chrysalis salió de la sala del trono y cuando se alejó lo suficiente, comenzó a correr. Ya no tenía el control y ella, junto a su plebe, estaba a merced de una criatura desquiciada. No quería aceptarlo, pero su única esperanza ahora residía en encontrar la manera de alimentar a su pueblo y abandonar a Sombra a su suerte. No iba a poder luchar contra Equestria y ese monstruo al mismo tiempo.

* * *

><p>Naruto junto con su grupo caminaban tranquilamente por el Bosque Everfree, pese a que era de noche y que se oían aullar a los Timberwolfes, pero al parecer los números mantenían al público controlado.<p>

Twilight encabezaba la expedición hablando animadamente con Trixie acerca de magia y su extraña relación con Maud Pie mientras el resto de las Mane Six parecían llevarse bien con sus antiguos rivales y "conocidos indeseables": Applejack parecía conversar animadamente con los hermanos Flim y Flam acerca de negocios de manzanas y asuntos económicos, Rainbow y Gilda al poco tiempo estaban jugando carreras e incluso Pinkie Pie parecía llevarse bien con la grifo, y extrañamente, Gilda también. Fluttershy intentaba enseñarle a Iron Will la forma de hablar en voz suave tal y como lo hizo con Luna en su momento, con cierto grado de éxito de a momentos, y Rarity, quien le dio una oportunidad a los Perros Diamante luego de enterarse que les salvaron la vida, comenzó a socializar con ellos aunque Naruto creyó que era una extraña relación miedo/respeto por parte de los canes, a quienes les parecía primordial mantener a Rarity contenta para que no se queje y esta parecía sacar ventaja de ello. (Basta decir con que en cierto momento dos de ellos accedieron a llevarla en una camilla improvisada mientras ella iba cómodamente acostada)

Naruto a ese punto quiso buscar a una compañía al que le agradaba hablar particularmente por su carisma, rebuscó entre los ponis hasta que por fin la encontró caminando un poco paralela al resto: Zecora.

Cuando se acercó a ella, la encontró cabizbaja y pensativa, cosa que era bastante acorde a su personalidad sabia y que daba buenos consejos.

- ¡Hey!- La saludó Naruto caminando junto a ella, esta lo observó y una sonrisa le iluminó el rostro- ¿Volvieron las rimas, Rayas?

- Si, muchas gracias. De no ser por ti, quien sabe cuales hubieras sido mis desgracias.

- Si… a decir verdad, no sabíamos si seguías con vida cuando nos enteramos que Sombra te atacó. ¿Cómo fue que te capturó?

- ¡Ah! Esa es una historia que no me agradaría recordar, se trata de cuando a Sombra fui yo sola a enfrentar.

- ¿Fuiste sola a pelear con Sombra, por que?

- Digamos que no quedan muchas cebras con vida, y Sombra es la razón por la que eso me atormenta noche y día. Mi país, que se encuentra muy al norte, fue arrasado por la oscuridad y la muerte. Mis padres murieron para ponerme a salvo, y desde entonces sentí miedo y quería venganza para olvidar ese recuerdo amargo.

- ¿Así que fuiste a pelear contra Sombra sola, por venganza, sin nadie que te ayude?

- Admito que fue algo tonto enfrentar a Sombra por mi cuenta, aunque, en mi defensa, por poco derroto al sinvergüenza. Aun así, me pesa el pensar que de haberle dicho a Twilight antes lo que pensaba, Sombra podría haber sido detenido antes que todo esto pasara.

- ¡Oye, no te preocupes! Yo también hice algunas cosas insensatas cuando peleé con algunos de mis enemigos. Pero ahora que estamos todos juntos, supongo que no tendrás problema en que te ayudemos a patearle el trasero a Sombra ¿verdad?

- Eso… sería, ¿un honor?

- Y que venguemos a tu familia para aliviar tu dolor- Completó Naruto- Pero te lo advierto, Zecora… La venganza no te va a devolver a tu familia.

- Lo sé, Naruto- Respondió con pesar- Es por eso que estaba pensando, durante la batalla, pude haber asesinado al bastardo. Pero tuve misericordia, no pude matarlo pese a que ese ser me causaba discordia. ¿Dime Naruto, acaso soy débil o cobarde, por no atreverme a matarle?

Naruto sonrió ante esa confesión.

- No tienes nada de que avergonzarte, no tiene nada que ver con ser cobarde o débil, solo demostraste que eres mejor que él.

Zecora lo miró a los ojos y volvió a sonreírle mientras llegaban a los límites del bosque. A lo lejos, vieron las luces y fuegos encendidos de Ponyville con la gran cantidad de reclutas reunidos para la batalla. Naruto fue al lado de Twilight y le puso una mano en el hombro, esta lo miró con mirada triste.

- No te preocupes, en cuanto hablemos con Luna y preparemos nuestro ataque, planearemos como recuperar tu Elemento y mandar a Sombra al…

Pero, de repente, una voz estridente y femenina llenó el aire mientras se oía un extraño sonido de temblores haciéndose más fuerte.

- ¡Naaaa…ruuuu…tooooooo!- Llamó la voz que cada vez se hacía más fuerte.

Todos los ponis más el ninja miraron hacia todos lados buscando el origen de la voz y Naruto sintió un sentimiento que iba entre la emoción y el miedo, esa voz le resultaba aterradoramente familiar.

- ¡Por allá!- Anunció Rainbow señalando hacia una pradera que venía de Canterlot.

Todos se quedaron mirando el prado hasta que vieron una extraña polvareda que venía haciéndose más grande a cada segundo, Naruto llegó a distinguir una cabellera de color rosa liderando la nube y más lejos siguiéndole como podían, otras personas corriendo detrás.

- ¿S…Sakura- chan?- Musitó Naruto sin poder creerlo.

- ¡Naruto!- Llamó la peli rosa agitando el brazo.

- ¡Sakura! ¡Que alegría verte! ¿Cómo llegaron aquí?- Se alarmó un poco al ver que no bajaba la velocidad pese a que estaba cerca- Eeehhmm… ¿Sakura-chan?

- ¡SHAANAAROOOOO!- Gritó con el brazo en alto mientras le daba un puñetazo que lo mandaba a volar con tanta fuerza que quedó a medio camino de Ponyville. Los ponis presentes quedaron atónitas al ver esta escena y no se atrevieron a intervenir- ¿Cuántos problemas más vas a darnos? ¡Pequeño Imbécil!

- "No hay duda alguna…"-Pensó el adolorido Naruto mientras poco a poco perdía el conocimiento- "Esta es Sakura-chan"


	14. Capitulo 13: El fin de todos los caminos

**¡Hola a todos! Gracias por esperar este nuevo capítulo. Está confirmado que este será el anteúltimo capítulo, y el siguiente terminará esta gran aventura, más o menos… Originalmente quería dejar el final en este capítulo, pero se hizo tan largo que no pude resistirme a hacer una última parte. Gracias a todos por sus comentarios, me inspiraron mucho, y espero que disfruten este capítulo.**

**Capitulo 13: La Batalla a la sombra de la montaña y el fin de todos los caminos:**

Una vez más, Naruto se hallaba inconsciente en la casa- árbol, aunque esta vez solo le duró unos pocos minutos al estar acostumbrado a la descomunal fuerza de su compañera de equipo, y también ayudó que Tsunade le curara la hinchazón y Luna entrara en su mente para ayudar a despertarlo.

Claro que, Luna en realidad solo usó eso como excusa, hacer eso le pudo haber llevado solo unos segundos pero en realidad se quedó dentro de la mente inconsciente de Naruto un par de minutos que aprovechó para encontrarse con Kurama.

Apenas se vieron, se abrazaron en una unión de voluntades que hizo que sus conciencias se tocaran por un minuto, haciendo que quisieran que eso nunca terminara. Era magia… no había otra explicación.

- _**Luna… ¿Qué te sucede?**_- Le preguntó Kurama al sentir el cansancio de ella, y no solo eso, la misma Princesa se veía cansada y con pocas energías.

- Nada… nada. - Dijo con voz queda- Es solo que… he tenido un día duro y…y…- La mirada se le entristeció y por poco quebró en llanto, que Kurama la mirara fijamente a los ojos la quebró por completo. Se largó a llorar y se apoyó en el hombro de Kurama que se quedó sin saber qué hacer.

- _**¡Luna!- **_Exclamó intentando tranquilizarla sosteniéndola de los hombros- _**Luna… ¿qué sucedió?**_

- Celestia…- Comenzó a decir con lágrimas en los ojos- ¡Celestia desapareció! Vinieron guardias de Canterlot cuando llegaron ustedes… ¡Sombra conquistó la ciudad! Y mi hermana… mi hermana…

Kurama entendió de inmediato y la abrazó con sus brazos y colas dándole calor, creyó que era lo más indicado en ese momento, parecía que funcionó, porque Luna dejó de temblar. Cuando terminó, buscó instintivamente cualquier señal de Celestia, pero no sintió nada parecido a ella en todo el espacio que podía sondear, o estaba fuera de su alcance o…

- _**Tranquila…- **_Dijo Kurama, era todo lo que podía decirle, aunque de hecho, no sabía qué hacer en esas situaciones- _**Todo va a estar bien… Que no la sintamos no significa que…**_- Luna lo miró llorosa- _**No… ¡No significa nada! ¡Escucha! Vamos a salvarla…**_

- ¡Hoy he tenido que bajar yo el sol y subir la luna al mismo tiempo! Si Celestia estuviera viva…

- _**Que no pudiera bajar el sol no significa que estuviera... Mírame…**_- Clavó sus ojos en la Princesa- _**Vamos a recuperarla. ¿Al subir y bajar la luna has gastado tanta energía?**_

Ella asintió sin responder.

-_** Te lo prometo… Celestia va a regresar.**_

Luna miró al zorro, que tenía esa mirada decidida y segura copiada mucho a la de Naruto, y presa de esa sensación que le provocaba acercó su rostro. Kurama la besó haciendo que sus colas la acaricien mientras la abrazaba. Luna, por otra parte, sintió que sus energías se recobraban y pronto entendió que al besarla, Kurama le transmitía su Chakra para fortalecerla.

Cuando se separaron Luna estaba completamente recuperada, y la energía de Kurama le habían subido el ánimo y las esperanzas. Se sonrieron mutuamente, pero al instante Kurama sintió que Naruto comenzaba a despertar, y no quería que los viera juntos y siguiera sonriendo con esa mirada de estúpido, por lo que se separaron y Luna salió de la mente del chico antes de que se diera cuenta de nada.

* * *

><p>Una vez despertó, Naruto se encontró con una extraña reunión: Al lado suyo estaba Luna, que parecía contenta pese a que se limpiaba los ojos, al parecer estuvo llorando; luego seguía Twilight y las otras Mane Six, una pegaso de color amarillo y uniforme azul a la que no reconoció, Zecora, Trixie y Gilda; al otro lado, estaban Tsunade, quien lo miraba con seriedad, Sakura, Hinata, Kiba, su prima lejana Karin, Kakashi-sensei, que seguía con su característica mirada aburrida, y Akamaru, quien se le acercó y comenzó a darle lengüetazos en la cara.<p>

- ¡Wow! ¡Puaj! ¡Está bien, Akamaru!- Le dijo intentando sacárselo de encima- A me también me da gusto verte.

- Ehm… Disculpa- Preguntó Luna- ¿Son conocidos de Naruto?

- Así es…- Respondió Tsunade- Mi nombre es Tsunade, soy la Quinta Hokage de la Aldea de Konoha.

- ¿Usted es…?- Comenzó a decir Twilight, pero la interrumpió la peli-rosada.

- Gracias por cuidar de Naruto- Les dijo haciendo una reverencia- Espero que no les haya causado problemas.

- ¿Problemas? No…no… de hecho…

- ¡Naruto!- Le gritó Tsunade- Estuviste fuera de la Aldea de la Hoja todo este tiempo y sin embargo no veo ninguna razón por la que no pudieras intentar regresar. No te tienen prisionero ni te retienen de ninguna forma… ¿Por qué no regresaste a la Aldea?

- Pues…verá…

- ¿No habrás estado tomando vacaciones para escapar de tus obligaciones verdad?- Lo retó su compañera de Equipo con severidad haciendo que Naruto se cubriera para que no lo golpeara.

- ¡No estuve tomando vacaciones!- Se excusó Naruto- Intenté regresar pero… un hechizo de la Princesa Twilight salió mal y… luego con todo esta asunto de la guerra…

- ¿Princesa?- Repitió Tsunade

- ¿Hechizo?- Dijo Sakura sin entender.

- ¿Acaso notaron…?- Susurró Pinkie Pie, ajena a todo- ¿…que Naruto siempre termina desmayado o dormido luego de que pasa algo importante? Es casi como si alguien se lo hiciera a propósito.

- ¿Provocaste una guerra?- Preguntó Kiba- Oh… estás en serios problemas Naruto.

- ¡Yo no provoqué nada, de hecho, yo no tengo nada que ver! ¡Kurama fue el único que se estuvo haciendo el romántico con la princesa Luna!

_**- ¡OYE MOCOSO, TU NO ME ANDES ECHANDO LA CULPA DE LOS PROBLEMAS EN LOS QUE TÚ TE METES!- **_Habló Kurama telepáticamente a todo el mundo haciendo que los que no estaban acostumbrados sintieran un escalofrío o se cubrieran las cabezas preguntando qué sucede.

- Que bochorno…- Susurró Luna sonrojándose un poco.

- ¡MUY BIEN, YA BASTA… SILÉNCIO!- Gritó Twilight haciendo brillar su cuerno, para sorpresa de todos-¿¡Podemos hablar como ponis y humanos civilizados?! ¡Esto no nos está llevando a ningún lado!

Viendo que tenía razón, todos los ponis, grifo, cebra, y humanos se sentaron en ronda en medio de la biblioteca para explicar detalladamente lo que pasó. Comenzó hablando Twilight, que explicó que estaban en el país de Equestria, una tierra habitada por ponis terrestres, pegasos y unicornios, que en ella la magia existía y que por una equivocación con un hechizo, terminaron transportando a Naruto a ese mundo. Luego, Naruto explicó su llegada al bosque Everfree, su encuentro con la hidra y los Timberwolfes, su llegada a Ponyville junto a Zecora y el arreglo que hizo con Celestia para regresar a su mundo.

Applejack mencionó la ayuda de Naruto en su granja y la amistad que formó con su pequeña hermana, detalle que impresionó un poco a los presentes y conmovió a Hinata.

Luna continuó con el relato hablando de la noche en que visitó a Naruto, sin aclarar su relación con Kurama, la noche de Nightmare, la batalla de Ponyville en la que Naruto ayudó a salvarla y a expulsar a Sombra y Chrysalis, el robo de los Elementos y la promesa de Naruto para recuperarlos. Además, también mencionó la llegada de los "Rare Eight" y que los envió como apoyo poco después que Twilight y los demás fueran en su búsqueda.

Twilight tuvo que explicar su aventura a través del Bosque Everfree, la llegada al túnel que llevaba a BadLands, el ataque de Torn, como Naruto lo detuvo y que huyó al recuperar sus recuerdos. Naruto luego contó apresuradamente como rescató a los prisioneros, el extraño hechizo que hizo a Twilight y a las demás creer que todo estaba perdido y que no valía la pena luchar, la destrucción del falso Elemento de la magia, y la llegada de los "Rare Eight", que garantizó su huida.

- Y así fue como llegamos aquí…

- Así que eso pasó…- Concluyó Luna- Son buenas noticias el haber rescatado a los rehenes y casi todos los Elementos, pero también son malas noticias que no los tengamos todos para enfrentar a Sombra y Chrysalis. Hay que discutir muchas cosas, pero antes… debemos aclarar este asunto- Se dirigió a Tsunade, que por su pose y elevada edad con respecto a los demás daba una clara señal de estar al mando- Primero quisiera saber quiénes son ustedes y como llegaron aquí.

- Mi nombre es Tsunade- Se presentó- Soy la Quinta Hokage de la Aldea de Konoha, y estos son ninjas bajo mi mando. Hemos venido a este mundo a travez de una técnica de espacio-tiempo para buscar a Naruto y regresarlo a la Aldea.

- Ya veo…- Intervino Naruto- Usaron el Kamuí ¿Verdad?

- Si. Y ahora que estamos aquí, con su permiso quisiera llevarnos a nuestro ninja devuelta a nuestro mundo.

- ¡No! – Respondieron Naruto y Luna al mismo tiempo dejando a todos sorprendidos.

- ¡¿De que estás hablando, Naruto?!- Lo reprendió Sakura- Vinimos todo el camino hasta aquí para llevarte devuelta, ¿por qué no quieres volver?

- Porque prometí que iba a ayudar a detener a Sombra- Respondió con seriedad- Y no pienso dejar de cumplir mi promesa.

- Y yo…-Se excusó la Princesa Luna ante su súbito error, hablando un poco deprisa- Quiero… es decir queremos…necesitamos a Naruto ya que estamos en una situación crítica. Nos ha sido de mucha ayuda.

Todos, incluso los ninjas, sintieron o sabían que esa no era la verdadera razón, pero nadie dijo nada. Zecora y Pinkie se rieron un poco por lo bajo, el resto de las Mane Six más Naruto y Gilda la miraron suspicazmente y el resto de los presentes simplemente se quedaron observándola contrariados pensando acerca del comentario anterior acerca de ella y su romance con el Kyubi. Notando que su inocente mentira no se la creía nadie, Luna simplemente se sonrojó un poco antes de seguir hablando.

- Pero…- Agregó poniéndose un poco más seria- Naruto. Se que prometiste ayudarnos, pero el trato que hiciste con Celestia prometía que encontraríamos la forma de regresarte a tu mundo. Si estos humanos pueden regresarte….

- No quiero irme- Respondió cortante- Prometí ayudarlos a salvar Equestria y no voy a faltar a mi palabra.

- ¡Naruto…!- Comenzó a decir Tsunade, pero la detuvo Kakashi- ¿Kakashi?

- No vale la pena intentarlo…- Le dijo con pesar- Cuando se le mete una idea en la cabeza, no hay nada que podamos hacer para disuadirlo. Despues de todo… Es el ninja problemático N°1. Además, no podemos regresar a nuestro mundo sin el chakra del Kyubi, por lo que estamos varados aquí hasta que termine todo esto.

El grupo de Konoha se quedó callado un rato ante esta verdad.

- ¡Ay, primo!- Se lamentó Karín- Los problemas en los que nos metes…

- ¡Está bien!- Exclamó Tsunade con los brazos en alto- ¡¿Cómo terminamos con esta guerra?!

- ¿¡Eeehh!?- Exclamaron todos, incluidos los ninjas.

- ¡No podemos pedirles que intervengan en esta guerra!- Respondió Twilight- Son huéspedes de Equestria. En todo caso, podríamos ofrecerles asilo y….

- A mi parecer…- Señaló Tsunade- Tenemos el mismo dilema que Naruto, desde otro punto de vista. Estamos atrapados aquí hasta que él quiera regresar, y dado que él está dispuesto a ayudarlas a ganar esta guerra…- A este punto les sonrió a las ponis- No veo por qué no podemos ayudar a terminar con este trabajo más rápido.

- ¡Abuela- Tsunade!- Exclamó Naruto.

- Maestra… ¿Está segura?- Dijo Sakura- Ni siquiera conocemos a estas… ponis, y nos estamos metiendo en una pelea que…

- ¿Encuentras alguna otra solución al problema, Sakura?- Le respondió Tsunade- Aunque tienes un buen punto- Se dirigió al resto del grupo- ¿Alguno tiene algún problema en ayudar a rescatar este país para volver a casa?

La hokage comenzó a mirar uno por uno a su grupo, y cada uno respondió a su manera. Kakashi, lanzó un suspiro.

- Supongo que no queda otra…. ¿verdad?- Y se acercó a Naruto- Volveré a vigilar a este insensato- Naruto le sonrió mientras este le desordenaba el pelo.

- ¿Creen que voy a dejar que Naruto se lleve todo el crédito?- Exclamó Kiba con entusiasmo- ¡Nosotros también vamos a pelear! ¿Verdad, Akamaru?

El enorme perro ladró con fuerza en respuesta.

- Yo…yo seguiré a Naruto-kun a donde vaya- Musitó Hinata con vergüenza.

- ¡Ahg! ¡De acuerdo!- Protestó Karin- Ayudaré en lo que pueda, ¡Pero no dejaré que ninguna de esos ponis me muerda!

Twilight y las demás no entendieron del todo esa idea. ¿Para que querrían morderla?

Aun así, todos los ponis se alegraron de ver que tenían nuevos aliados en esa guerra.

- Muchas gracias…- Les dijo Twilight haciendo una pequeña reverencia.

- ¿Y bien, cual es la situación?- Respondió Tsunade yendo al grano- ¿Tenemos un plan para el siguiente movimiento?

- Por supuesto…-Comenzó Luna estirando un mapa de Equestria en el centro del círculo- Pero temo que la situación para nosotros no es buena. Esperaba que Celestia, mi hermana, pudiera resistir su posición un poco más, pero cuando llegaron a Ponyville, me llegaron malas noticias de algunos sobrevivientes de la guardia de Celestia: Chrysalis conquistó la capital con la ayuda de Sombra.

- ¿Canterlot cayó?- Repitió Twilight con la mirada en blanco- ¿Y…y Celestia?

Luna miró hacia abajo y cerró los ojos por un momento antes de responder, pero no hubo cambio alguno en su voz.

- No sabemos nada de ella. La situación es crítica a este punto, he tenido que bajar el sol y subir la luna yo sola, y mis fuerzas se redujeron, aunque ya me pude recuperar- Esto último lo dijo dando una mirada rápida a Naruto- Solo tenemos unos días para terminar con esto, antes de que las sombras cubran toda Equestria y esta tierra quede inhabitable, lo último que quisiera es que perdamos esta guerra por morirnos de hambre.

- ¿Sabemos a qué oponentes nos enfrentamos y cuántos son sus números?- Preguntó Kakashi, concentrado como siempre.

- Siendo que ustedes no son de este mundo y todavía no conocieron a nuestros enemigos, les tendremos que explicar rápidamente a que nos enfrentamos. En mayor parte lo que verán son Changelings, criaturas con apariencia de ponis negros pero con ojos y alas de insecto, poseen colmillos filosos y atacan en grupo. Pero lo más peligroso de ellos es su capacidad de transformarse en los seres que amas para absorber sus sentimientos, pero por lo que cuenta Naruto, a ustedes les absorberán su chakra así que correrán más peligro.

Con respecto a Chrysalis, es una Changeling de mi tamaño, generalmente se queda detrás de la línea principal, y que utilizará ataques de energía y mágicos. Sombra es un unicornio oscuro con armadura plateada, cuerno rojo, y que también es de mi tamaño. No conocemos la totalidad de sus poderes, pero hasta ahora lo hemos visto usar magia para crear ilusiones de nuestros peores miedos, controla las sombras de otras criaturas y de su entorno usándolas para crear escudos o armas cortantes.

Cuando terminó la explicación, Luna tomó aire y señaló el punto central del mapa donde se hallaba la señal que rezaba "Canterlot".

- La buena noticia es que nuestros enemigos por ahora se quedaron recluidos en Canterlot, la mala noticia es que la ciudad está construida sobre la montaña, aislada, y la única manera de llegar a la ciudad es por un túnel que pasa por debajo de los riscos donde pasa nuestro tren o volando sobre los muros. Desgraciadamente, nuestra fuerza aérea no se compara con la suya.

- ¿Y cuanto es el grueso de la fuerza enemiga?- Preguntó Tsunade temiendo la respuesta.

- Según nuestros exploradores y los informes de los sobrevivientes de Canterlot, cerca de diez mil atacaron Canterlot y es posible que se les hayan unido varios cientos de los que Naruto y las Elementos encontraron en Badlands. No está confirmado pero podemos suponer al menos doce mil changelings más o menos.

Ante este informe, varios de los presentes se quedaron cabizbajos y pensativos.

- Es demasiada diferencia- Comentó Kakashi con sinceridad- Una batalla en campo abierto sería un suicidio.

- No lo creo- Dijo Naruto- Es igual a la Cuarta Guerra Ninja, Kurama y yo ayudamos a un ejército a derrotar una fuerza superior.

- Es verdad… puede que con Kurama tengamos una oportunidad contra el ejército de Chrysalis, pero eso solo es el principio.- Respondió Kurama- Verán, si logramos derrotar a los Changelings, que ya de por sí será difícil, Sombra y Chrysalis entrarán en juego, y ya vimos el poder de Sombra. Si se enfrenta a Naruto, incluso con el poder de Kurama, no tendrá fuerza suficiente para derrotarlo.

- La última vez no luchamos todos juntos- Dijo Twilight, sorprendiendo a todos- Si logramos que Sombra salga y pelee contra todos a la vez…

- No lo hará- La interrumpió Luna- Conozco bien a Sombra, peleé contra él en el Imperio de Cristal y se cómo piensa. Nunca sale a pelear a menos que no tenga otra alternativa o que nosotros lo encontremos a él. Sabe que no tenemos otra opción más que atacarlo directamente, solo se va a sentar en el castillo, enviar a su fuerza más grande para que nos aniquile y nosotros no vamos a estar ni cerca de llegar a la ciudad.

Naruto observó el mapa, realmente no entendía nada de estrategias de guerra, pero si sabía de combate y ataques. La verdadera forma de luchar de un ninja no era atacar de frente, sino hacer pensar al otro que lo haría. ¿Pero cómo se aplicaba esa idea en esa situación? De hecho, eso le recordaba a su batalla con Neji hace varios años: No podían superar su defensa ni su poder de ataque y tampoco podían acercarse lo suficiente para…

- Luna…- Murmuró Naruto ocurriéndosele algo- ¿Dices que Sombra no va a salir del castillo a menos que lo enfrentemos?

- Exacto. ¿Pero cómo enfrentarse a Sombra si apenas podremos luchar contra su ejército?

- Y probablemente no podremos derrotarlo a menos que luchemos contra él y le quitemos el Elemento de la Magia, ¿correcto?

- Eso es correcto- Confirmó Twilight- Si tuviéramos los Elementos de la Armonía, podríamos derrotar tanto a Sombra como a Chrysalis sin tener que sacrificar más vidas.

Naruto se levantó y observó a sus compañeros tanto ninjas como ponis.

- Tengo una idea…

* * *

><p>Luna caminaba por el pueblo observando a su alrededor. Pocas veces había visto un lugar tan pequeño tan poblado como aquella vez, sin embargo, el pueblo no tenía ni de cerca la energía y la alegría que en los tiempos de paz.<p>

Los civiles de Ponyville que fueron rescatados de mano de los Changelings no se unieron a la milicia, la mayoría eran ponis que no tenían idea de cómo luchar ni querían hacerlo, por lo que se quedaron poco tiempo en el pueblo y luego siguieron adelante. Entre ellos, Vynil, que decidió que ahora que tenía a su amiga Octavia no le sería de más ayuda al ejército, Derpy, Lyra, la misma Octavia, y muchos más se marcharon del pueblo durante la noche y se dirigieron al norte, para envidia de muchos de los que se quedaron.

En todas partes había tiendas y fogatas con ponis y pegasos reunidos alrededor, todos aquellos que no entraban en las casas de Ponyville dormían bajo las estrellas. Luna alcanzó a oír muchas conversaciones de los soldados y por lo general se trataban de la batalla que venía. Era inevitable, pero los soldados acabaron enterándose de la caída de Canterlot, y los rumores de la superioridad numérica de los Changelings y los poderes de Sombra se hacían cada vez más alarmantes. Quería hacer algo por ellos, pero no tenía muchos recursos, puesto que la moral de la Princesa también estuvo baja hasta que habló con Kurama.

Por otra parte, había algunas formas en las que la moral de los reclutas se mantenía estable: Los rumores acerca de Naruto y su poder le daba a los ponis cierta esperanza, además de la presencia de los demás ninjas y las noticias de los refuerzos del Imperio de Cristal que elevaban las expectativas de victoria.

Mientras recorría las calles, se alegró al ver que los recién llegados parecían llevarse bien con los ponis, incluso alcanzó a oír ciertas conversaciones entre ellos:

* * *

><p>Fluttershy caminaba lentamente junto a esa chica de ojos blancos y cabellos largos de azul oscuro, Hinata la llamaban. Sin que pudieran verlas, Luna escuchó de lo que hablaban a escondidas, un mal hábito que se le hacía muy frecuente, sobre todo porque todas las noches exploraba los sueños y deseos de muchos de sus súbditos.<p>

- Y dime…- Decía Fluttershy, que increíblemente hablaba con más fluidez que de costumbre- ¿Tú tienes tú… hum… humano muy especial?

- ¿Eh?- Respondió Hinata sonrojándose- No… no sé si…

- ¿No lo sabes?

- Ehm… No puedo… mi persona especial es…

Luna no tuvo que escuchar nada más, no pudo ocultar su sorpresa al ver que existiera un ser tan tímido como Fluttershy, y le hubiera encantado averiguar más acerca de esa persona, pero no quiso inmiscuirse más.

* * *

><p>Un par de casas y campamentos más allá, Luna llegó a ver a Rainbow Dash corriendo junto a Gilda, y ese chico que siempre iba acompañado de su perro enorme, y al parecer deseaban probar sus habilidades en velocidad.<p>

Pasando por la tienda de dulces escuchó un barullo saliendo de esta, se acercó un poco para ver adentro y vio a la Hokage de Konoha mirando fiero a Applejack y esta le devolvía la mirada sin inmutarse, a su lado estaba Big Macintosh, que veía la discusión con mirada indiferente. Temiendo un problema diplomático interdimensional, Luna agudizó el oído para escuchar lo mejor posible.

- ¡Te digo que no tenemos!- Gritaba Applejack- ¡No servimos de eso en esta tienda! ¿Cómo vamos a vender eso cuando vienen niños aquí?

- ¿¡En vísperas de una batalla y en horario trasnoche!?- Replicó Tsunade- ¡Déjate de bromas, oí que tienen la mejor de toda Equestria! ¿¡Y ahora me van a decir que esta cidra no posee alcohol?! ¡Quiero emborracharme hasta el amanecer!- Al oír esto, Luna cayó de espaldas.

- ¡No vendo cidra con alcohol aquí!- Le dijo Applejack- ¿Qué pensaría mi familia se estuviera vendiendo bebidas alcohólicas como si esto fuera un bar?

- Pues tu hermano aquí me comentó que de vez en cuando le das a la botella por las noches…

- ¡Big Mac! ¿Estuviste yendo con el chisme?

- Ehm… ¿Nope?

- De acuerdo…- Dijo Tsunade tranquilizándose- Hagámoslo más simple…- Puso el brazo sobre la barra- Una vencida, ganas, me conformo con uno de tus bebidas dulces, pierdes, compartes tu "cidra especial".

Applejack lanzó un suspiro y puso su propio brazo con su pezuña apretando la mano de la Hokage.

- Es un trato…

Luna, en parte aliviada por la solución del problema y en parte avergonzada por el evidente alcoholismo de la Hokage, se alejó sin querer saber cómo terminaría.

* * *

><p>Pasó por un pequeño callejón en el que Iron will intentaba esconderse en las sombras, con poco éxito, más adentro se encontraba Zecora cuyos ojos de color dorado que brillaban en la oscuridad, más su color blanco en contraste con el sitio oscuro le daban un tono místico. Luna no se quedó a escuchar, pero llegó a oír que hablaban en rimas, al parecer practicaban su extraña forma de hablar en privado. Luna no recordaba mucho de los rimadores con los que se encontró antes de ser enviada a su exilio, conoció sin embargo a las Cebras, a los antiguos dueños de The Wilds. Lo poco que lograba acordarse eran detalles que veía reflejados en Zecora: Esos ojos inteligentes, el conocimiento universal, los extraños acertijos. Todo eso despareció por la ambición de un solo poni, Sombra tendría mucho que pagar.<p>

Más adelante, pasó por el hospital para visitar a los que sobrevivieron del ataque a Canterlot. Allí, Sakura Haruno y Pinkie Pie se encargaban de los heridos, aunque sus métodos tenían sus choques: Una confiaba en su ninjutsu médico y se aseguraba de aliviar el dolor y los huesos rotos lo mejor que podía, la otra creía que la mejor manera de curar a un paciente era con humor aprovechando su personalidad aleatoria.

Había que admitir que ambos métodos tenían éxito a su manera, aunque Sakura no parecía entender como era que un poni podía tener esa energía y esa capacidad para sacar instrumentos y globos de la nada.

Por último, doblando al centro de la ciudad llegó a escuchar a Rarity, que caminaba junto con Karin.

- Te lo aseguro- Le decía la poni- Es el poni de mis sueños, rico, con influencias, simpático, con esas cabellera azul…

- ¡Ah, sí! Los de cabello azul son los mejores, ¿no lo crees?

Ambas suspiraron y Luna apuró el paso, no tenía ganas de que la incluyeran en la conversación, ya que tendría que acotar acerca de su relación con un zorro gigante de nueve colas que además era pelirrojo.

Pensando en la batalla que vendría mañana, se dirigió a la casa-árbol con la esperanza de encontrarse con Naruto y, si era posible, hablar con Kurama otra vez, era el único con quien no se sentía incómoda hablando de sus sentimientos.

* * *

><p>Naruto estaba pensativo mientras se dirigía a la casa del árbol desde el otro lado del pueblo. Salió a caminar luego de aclarar con todos el plan.<p>

En realidad no había planeado nada, el solo dio una idea y los demás acotaron acerca de cómo perfeccionarla. Siempre era así, el no era listo o de grandes planeamientos como Shikamaru, no pensaba demasiado las cosas, excepto en los combates. Sin embargo, en ese momento se obligó a pensar por Kurama, su amigo de por vida. Hasta el momento no había considerado pensar en lo que pasaría después de mañana, sabía que en algún momento tendrían que regresar a su mundo pero jamás creyó que debería tomar una decisión tan pronto. Era cierto que había quedado en que regresaría con Kurama y que este esperaría hasta el día en que tenga que dejar de ser su Jinchuriki, pero ahora que estaba más cerca de volver a casa, estaba teniendo sus dudas.

Si bien era cierto que tenía responsabilidades en su Aldea, y sobre todo su sueño de convertirse en Hokage, la idea de separar a Kurama de aquella a quien le gusta por tanto tiempo le parecía impropio de él. ¿Cómo podía ser su amigo si lo obligaba a esperar quien sabe cuántos años para volver a ver a Luna?

- "¡Maldita sea!"- Maldijo por lo bajo- "Si tan solo hubiera una forma en que pudieran verse continuamen…"

En ese momento se le ocurrió algo, algo que no había pensado hasta el momento y que podría haberle servido en varias ocasiones. Se dio un golpe en la frente y se mordió el dedo para sacarse sangre.

- ¡Kuchichose No Jutsu!- Exclamó mientras colocaba su palma en el suelo.

Con una pequeña explosión de humo, apareció una pequeña rana de color rojo del tamaño de su puño que lo miró con el seño fruncido.

- ¡Oye! ¿Tu quien eres? ¿Y para qué demonios me invocaste?

- Lo siento- Se disculpó Naruto con una sonrisa por la emoción- Solo estaba comprobando algo… por cierto… ¿Quién eres? ¿Eres alguien relativo al Jefe Sapo?- Esto último lo preguntó por sus colores rojo oscuro que le recordaban al Jefe.

- Mi nombre es Gamacoby. El jefe Bunta es mi abuelo. ¿Conoces al viejo?

- ¿Eres nieto de Gamabunta?- El pequeño sapo asintió- Es decir… que eres el hijo de Gamakichi…

- Ya que conoces toda la rama familiar, supongo que sabes que no debes meterte conmigo ¿no?

- Si, ya lo sé. Como sea, ¿Vas a volver ya?

- ¿Estás loco? Tú me invocaste, así que vas a tener que cuidarme hasta que se acabe el tiempo de invocación- Dijo saltando en su hombro.

- Pero… yo… ¡Bah! ¡Está bien! Pero voy a conversar con otras personas de cosas que posiblemente no entiendas- Respondió yendo hacia la biblioteca.

- Papá dice que debo enterarme de cualquier novedad si quiero dirigir el negocio familiar.

- "Apuesto a que sí"- Pensó Naruto al recordar los problemas que tuvo que pasar para ser aceptado por el Jefe Sapo como un subordinado, y todavía no pasaba de aprendiz por los Jefes Sabios.

Corrió con ligereza hasta llegar a la casa del árbol, donde se encontró una vez más con Twilight que recién salía por la puerta, Luna llegaba justo, por lo que fue un encuentro triple.

- ¡Twilight, Luna! Justamente a ustedes las quería ver. Tengo que hablar con ustedes.

- ¿En serio, ahora, Naruto?- Le respondió Twilight- Acabo de repasar la estrategia de tu plan, la verdad es que hay varios puntos por los cuales podría fallar, y no quisiera…

- Twilight, esto de lo que voy a hablarles puede ser vital para el futuro de Equestria.

- ¿En serio?- Dijeron ambas.

- Y quisiera discutirlo adentro.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, los tres entraron. La biblioteca, al ser el centro de mando, era el único lugar completamente desierto de todo el pueblo.

- Naruto… ¿Por qué tienes un sapo en tu hombro?- Preguntó Luna.

- Soy Gamacoby para usted, señora- Le respondió de mal modo el sapo sorprendiendo a ambas.

- El es… uno de los temas de los que voy a hablar.

- ¿El sapo?- Preguntó Twilight- Puedo pedirle a Fluttershy que…

- No. No te preocupes por él, desaparecerá en cualquier momento, lo que quiero discutir es como llegó hasta aquí. El asunto por el que quiero hablarles es… del Jutsu de Invocación.

- ¿El qué…?

Y en ese momento, Naruto les explicó en qué consistía el jutsu. Básicamente, un ninja y cualquier criatura podían establecer un vínculo a través de su sangre en un contrato en el cual el ninjas podía invocar a cualquier miembro de su raza o viceversa. Era un Jutsu simple, pero que requería un avanzado control de Chakra por parte del usuario si querían invocar a la criatura correcta.

- Y es por eso que esta rana está aquí- Explicó concluyendo su explicación- Yo la invoqué desde el Monte Myobuku donde habitan el resto de los miembros de su raza, y ellos pueden hacer lo mismo conmigo si quieren hablarme.

- Todo esto es muy interesante, Naruto- Dijo Twilight- ¿Pero qué tiene que ver esto con el futuro de Equestria?

- Además de la ayuda que nos podrán ofrecer los sapos en la batalla, quisiera que discutamos algo que podría pasar luego de que ganemos.

- Si ganamos…- Observó Twilight.

- Si ganamos. Bueno… mi punto es este. Luego de que terminemos con todo esto, nosotros tendremos que regresar a nuestro mundo, y todo volverá a ser como antes. Pero si hubo enemigos tan fueres como estos ahora, tal vez necesitarían mi ayuda en el futuro.

- ¿Y qué propones que hagamos?- Le preguntó Luna, aunque intuía la respuesta.

- Quiero ofrecerles un trato. Cuando terminemos esta guerra y Sombra esté derrotado, quisiera que firmemos un contrato parecido a este para que, si llegara a darse el caso, me llamen a mí y a Kurama en cualquier momento si para que les ayudemos.

Ambas alicornios se quedaron atónitas al oír esa propuesta.

- Naruto…- Musitó Twilight- No… no sé qué decir… eso sería un gran honor, pero… ¿Para qué quieres hacer esto?

- Bueno… principalmente es para no separar por completo a Luna y a Kurama- Ante esta revelación Luna se quedó con los ojos como platos y comenzó a sonreír de oreja a oreja.

- Pero no solo eso, quisiera firmar el contrato con tres condiciones.

- ¿Condiciones?- Preguntó Luna- ¿Qué clase de condiciones?

- La primera, que ese contrato se utilice para que puedan llamarme cuando me necesiten y viceversa…- Luego miró a Luna- Por cualquier motivo. La segunda, que cuando yo muera…- Twilight estuvo a punto de decir algo pero la cayó con la mano- Cuando yo muera de viejo en su momento, ustedes permitan a Kurama quedarse en Equestria.

- _**¿Eeehhh?-**_ Gritaron todas, incluido el zorro en su interior.

- ¿En serio quieres eso… Naruto?- Le dijo Luna.

- Si… creo que es lo mejor para ambos- Le respondió Naruto con una sonrisa- Y creo que los hará felices al final ¿o no? Apuesto a que Kurama le gustará quedarse.

- Esas son dos condiciones… ¿pero cuál es la tercera?- Observó Twilight

- ¡Ah! Esa es algo complicada, verán…

Y les explicó el resto de su plan. Era una idea que llevaría a cabo a largo plazo, pero que al final sería crucial, y quería agregarle un lindo detalle cuando ese momento llegue. La simple idea les pareció buena y horrible a ambas princesas, pero luego de exponerle sus razones y su sincero deseo, ambas accedieron a regañadientes.

- ¿Y te encargarás de crear ese contrato, Naruto?

- No. Yo no tengo idea de cómo crear esos contratos pero, por suerte, tenemos aquí a una experta en el tema. Entonces…-Agregó estirando una mano- ¿Tenemos un trato?

Ambas princesas se miraron y luego volvieron a centrarse en Naruto.

- Quisiéramos hacerlo, Naruto- Le dijo Luna- Yo más que nadie. Pero esto no es una decisión que podamos tomar solas, si este trato va a afectar a toda Equestria, deberíamos hablarlo con Celestia y tal vez Cadence una vez nos reunamos todos.

Un poco decepcionado, Naruto asintió y se dirigió a la puerta.

- _**¿En verdad piensas hacer eso, Naruto?**_- Le preguntó Kurama- _**Es una decisión muy terrible para tomarla a la ligera.**_

- "Llegado el momento, pienso cumplir mi promesa, Kurama"- Le respondió cortante.

- ¡Espera, Naruto!- Le dijo Twilight- Quisiera hablar contigo antes de irnos a dormir.

Luna se despidió de ambos con una reverencia y se retiró a cuidar de su noche. Gamacoby sonrió y saltó al hombro de la Princesa antes de desaparecer.

Twilight se sentó alrededor del fuego en el centro de la biblioteca frente a Naruto. Se quedo cabizbaja un rato y luego lo miró decidida.

- Quería pedirte disculpas por lo que pasó en el castillo. Sé que casi lo arruinamos todo.

- ¿De qué estás hablando? Fue Sombra el que arruinó todo. Los Elementos estaban hechizados.

- Debí haberme dado cuenta de ello- Se excusó Twilight, Naruto la miró suspicaz- ¡Está bien, quizá ya hablamos de esto, pero ese no es el punto! El punto es… que pese a que estábamos influidas por el hechizo de Sombra, lo que dijimos tenía algo de verdad.

- Así que… ¿no te gusta ser princesa?

- No es eso, es que… jamás me consultaron. Toda la responsabilidad, la guerra, nunca pedí por nada de eso. Sé que es mi deber, pero aun así…

- Debes hacerlo aunque te desagrade tu situación- Completó recordando cómo se sentía antes de llegar a Equestria.

- Y tal vez estemos aquí y ahora, preparándonos para enfrentar a Sombra, pero en el fondo, estoy segura que ninguna de nosotras está segura de vencer esta vez. Tal vez la magia de la amistad no sea suficiente esta vez.

- Twilight…- Le dijo Naruto en tono de advertencia, odiaba el pesimismo.

- ¡Es cierto! Si llegamos hasta aquí, fue por tu Voluntad de Fuego, no por nuestra amistad.

- ¡Fue su amistad lo que me permitió protegerlas!

- Deja la modestia, tú eres fuerte…

- Soy fuerte porque protejo a mis seres queridos, eso es lo que me permite tener la voluntad de nunca rendirme. Dime la verdad... ¿Tú abandonarás a tus amigas cuando llegue el momento?

- ¡Por supuesto que no!

- ¿Abandonarás a Celestia, a Luna?

- No.

- ¿A todos los súbditos que cuentan contigo?

- No lo haré- Le respondió con firmeza.

- Entonces no tienes que preocuparte por nada. Solo pelea por protegerlos, a ellos y a todos, si lo haces, cuando llegue el momento no te quedarán dudas.

Twilight se quedó pensativa un momento y luego le sonrió.

- ¿Sabes, Naruto? Incluso si mañana sale todo mal, tengo que decirte que no aceptaría a otro más que a ti para que nos acompañe, sea de tu mundo o no, se que eres digno de ser Hokage.

En ese momento se sintió un grito de gozo proveniente de afuera, el pueblo entero comenzó a gritar y a elevar vítores. Dirigiéndose afuera llegaron a escuchar gritos como "¡Refuerzos!" o "¡Llegaron los soldados del Imperio!". Todavía sonriendo, Twilight miró a Naruto y le dijo:

- Supongo que todavía no podemos dormir, hay algunos ponis que quisiera presentarte y tendremos que comentarles a ellos acerca del plan.

* * *

><p>Las presentaciones fueron rápidas y las explicaciones cortas. Apenas se vieron, Cadence y Twilight hicieron su saludo de pequeñas que dejó a Naruto mirándolas con el cuello arqueado. Shining Armor era un unicornio esbelto y con porte de príncipe azul que a Naruto le causó escalofríos puesto que le recordó a Sasuke, aunque mucho menos serio.<p>

La totalidad de los soldados que vinieron con ellos (Unos seiscientos más o menos), se fueron a dormir casi en el instante que llegaron, puesto que se despertarían muy temprano a la mañana siguiente.

La madrugada del siguiente día, no despertaron con el gallo, puesto que los días estaban tan oscuros que los animales ya no sabían que momento era la mañana.

Naruto fue el primero en despertarse, pero cuando salió de la casa del árbol se encontró con Zecora, que se dirigía hacia las afueras del pueblo.

- ¿Zecora?

- No te preocupes, amigo- Le respondió mirándolo a los ojos- Atente al plan y continuo tu camino. Me ausentaré por un momento, no estaré a la vista, pero volveré, te lo prometo.

Y dicho esto se retiró en silencio hacia el bosque Everfree no dejando que nadie más que el ninja se diera cuenta de su desaparición.

Luna tuvo que bajar la luna y subir el sol una vez más, pese a las nubes, y Naruto tuvo que tocarla para que Kurama pueda prestarle su chakra.

Cadence y Shining Armor se unieron al resto de los líderes y comenzaron a organizar la marcha. El ejército de Equestria era el más grande que se había visto en milenios, desde las campañas al Imperio de Cristal. Había toda clase de ponis, unidos en una causa común, pero jamás se vio en Equestria un ejército compuesto tanto por Equestrianos que por los brillantes soldados del Imperio.

Encabezando la marcha estaban Luna, seguida por Twilight, Naruto y el resto de las Mane Six, que portaban sus Elementos en los cuellos y con Cadence y Shining Armor custodiándolas, cerrando la comitiva se encontraba Tsunade con Kakashi a su lado y el resto de los ninjas de Konoha. Detrás de todos ellos, diez hileras de ponis de todos los tipos marchaban haciendo sonar los cascos a un ritmo constante. Gilda volaba sobre todos, no acompañada en el aire porque Cadence y Shining Armor aconsejaron que ningún pegaso volara para no cansarse antes de la batalla.

Pese a que intentaban ocultarlo, Luna observó que había miradas de preocupación entre sus soldados, y no los culpaba, que Canterlot hubiera caído y que Celestia estuviera desaparecida era un duro golpe para la moral de todo el mundo. Aun así, no podía permitirse perder soldados por deserción, o realmente no tendrían ninguna oportunidad, ya demasiado arriesgado era el plan que estaban llevando a cabo.

La expedición atravesó los campos que rodeaban Ponyville dirigiéndose a la montaña, desde donde se veía Canterlot a lo lejos. La marcha duró varias horas y solo se detuvieron dos veces, una cerca del rio, donde los miles de ponis bebieron, y la segunda fue cuando ya tuvieron a la vista los pilares que sostenían la ciudad, que fue donde tomaron un descanso antes de la batalla inminente.

La segunda parada fue más terrible que la primera. Cuando se detuvieron a beber, se oía hablar a la Alianza acerca de cómo vencerían a los Changelings y como se recuperaría Canterlot.

Desgraciadamente, no todo era compañerismo entre los Equestrianos y los Imperiales, puesto que algunos Equestrianos aun recordaban que Sombra era proveniente del Imperio, y que fueron Celestia y Luna quienes tuvieron que detenerlo, por lo que pensaban que en cierta manera era una deuda que debían pagarles. A esto, los Imperiales respondían que por causa de ese "rescate", terminaron en un sueño de mil años gracias a Celestia y Luna, lo cual era un comentario algo hipócrita pero no menos cierto. Sin importar quien tuviera la razón, las tensiones comenzaron en el peor momento, y un par de veces tuvieron que intervenir Luna y Shining Armor para evitar una pelea.

La segunda parada fue más silenciosa aunque no menos tensionada, la confianza entre ambos grupos estaba más que rota, y para empeorar las cosas, el miedo comenzó a intervenir negativamente en la situación. Luna comenzó a asustarse en ese punto, no solo la moral empeoraba, sino que la desconfianza entre sus hombres podía empeorarlo todo. Ya era lo suficientemente malo hacerles creer a sus soldados que arriesgarían todo en el ataque frontal.

Cuando Naruto y el resto creyeron que ya estaban a suficiente distancia para que los vieran, hizo detener a las tropas y las desplegaron de manera que formaran un enorme óvalo donde los ninjas y los líderes principales quedaron al frente.

Luego vino la parte más sencilla y al mismo tiempo más desafiante: esperar.

Mientras se quedaban quietos, Luna observó con cierto dejo de desesperación a sus fuerzas, algunos se veían con desconfianza entre ellos y otros estaban nerviosos de estar allí, y desgraciadamente lo peor no llegaba.

Unos minutos después comenzaron a salir los Changelings. Al principio se observaban algún que otro revoloteando sobre las torres o un grupo grande patrullando los muros de la ciudad. De pronto, toda una nube de Changelings salió en enjambre del palacio y el resto de la ciudad, y volaron en dirección al ejército. Los soldados comenzaron a ponerse nerviosos y algunos levantaron las armas y los escudos sin que nadie se los ordenara, pero Luna sabía que lo que venía no era un ataque. Una vez llegaron a cierto punto, la nube de Changelings bajó a tierra y comenzaron a alinearse perfectamente en un frente que luego se convirtió en un gran rectángulo mientras que una buena cantidad se quedaba volando en el cielo haciendo ese sonido horrible con sus alas que los hacía sonar como un enjambre de abejas enfurecido. El ejército de sus oponentes era enorme, no pudieron confirmar sus números pero fácilmente había tres Changelings por cada poni.

Mirando una vez más a sus soldados, Luna llegó a ver que algunos retrocedían algunos pasos y miraban nerviosos al enorme frente de Changelings. Si no hacían algo, la mitad de sus fuerzas escaparía antes de comenzar a luchar.

- ¡Quietos hombres!- Les ordenó Shining, y la mayoría de los ponis del Imperio se quedaron firmes.

- Naruto…-Le susurró Luna, y este la miró de soslayo- Necesitamos que Twilight diga unas palabras.

Ante esto, Naruto la miró inseguro y luego pasó su mirada a la princesa, que veía hacia adelante con expresión firme, como el resto de las Mane Six.

- ¿Seguro que no puedes hacerlo tú?- Le respondió nervioso.

- Si pudiera lo haría, pero de seguro Chrysalis y Sombra está observándonos en este momento y sería mejor no levantar sospechas. Además, no tengo muy buena influencia ni con los ponis de Cristal ni con los Equestrianos, pero Twilight ayudó a salvar a ambos de terribles oponentes y, aparte de eso, ella y sus amigas usan la Magia de la Amistad. Necesitamos ese golpe de efecto o temo que no funcionará.

Naruto se quedó pensativo un pequeño instante, levantó la vista y vio a Chrysalis a lo lejos volando sobre todos sus súbditos, no alcanzó a ver su expresión porque estaba demasiado lejos, casi sobre Canterlot, pero por su tamaño era inconfundible. Naruto se puso serio y se agachó para decirle un par de palabras al oído a Twilight, esta lo miró un instante pero luego asintió y se quedó quieta con los ojos cerrados. Luego de un minuto que se hizo interminable, la Princesa se dio vuelta para dirigirse a su ejército y lo mismo hicieron sus amigas y todos los que estaban en el frente.

- ¡Ponis, mis amigos, mis compatriotas!- Gritó Twilight con voz firme. Todos se quedaron quietos y callados mirándola- Tengo en mi corazón el mismo miedo que sienten ustedes…- No fue un muy buen inicio, pero luego comenzó a hablar con voz aun más autoritaria- Se que piensan que este ejército es la mayor amenaza a la que se han enfrentado nunca, que nuestra ciudad parece inalcanzable y que luchar junto a un monton de aliados y extranjeros no cambiará nada ¡Pero en eso se equivocan!- Tomo aire para continuar- Todos hemos sufrido, y aun estamos sufriendo, pero aun así estamos todos aquí y nos mantenemos firmes ante esta oleada de oscuridad. ¡Eso es lo que nos hace amigos, lo que nos hace compañeros y hermanos! ¡Miren a su derecha, miren a su izquierda!- Varios ponis obedecieron y se observaron unos a otros- ¡Todos somos distintos, diferentes, y aun así estamos aquí todos juntos lado a lado frente a este ejército de oponentes, eso nos hace iguales, eso nos hace una familia! ¡Os pido que observen a mis amigas, a nuestros hermanos!- Las miradas se centraron en, las Mane Six, en Naruto y el resto de los Ninjas- ¡La Magia de la Amistad es lo que nos une, y nuestra Voluntad de Fuego arde más que el mismísimo sol, no dejando que nos demos por vencido!- Kakashi notó que muchos ponis cambiaron su mirada y otro escuchaban expectantes que la Princesa siguiera hablando- ¡Hoy, recuperaremos Canterlot y rescataremos a nuestra Princesa! ¡Hoy, derrotaremos a Sombra y Chrysalis! ¡Pero por sobre todas las cosas, hoy, recordaremos por siempre que juntos, pese a todo lo que tengamos frente a nosotros, juntos podremos superar cualquier enemigo que nos enfrente! ¡Por Equestria! ¡Por nuestros amigos! ¡POR LA MAGIA DE AMISTAD!

Del ejército surgieron gritos y vítores que se levantaron más fuertes que ninguna tormenta que haya habido en Equestria. Los ponis ahora se mostraban juntos como hermanos, haciendo sonar sus escudos, y lanzando aullidos de guerra llenos de valor y poder. Incluso a Naruto le pareció ver a los Changelings inquietarse ante las nuevas energías de sus adversarios.

Luna puso una sonrisa radiante y se acercó a Naruto entre los gritos de sus compatriotas.

- Bien hecho, Naruto.

- No nos distraigamos ahora, ahora viene la parte divertida.

- Buena suerte.

Mientras observaban al enemigo, Luna se puso seria y se adelantó un par de pasos al frente para que la noten sus soldados y los de sus enemigos.

Pasaron un par de segundos hasta que por fin, los Changelings comenzaron a inquietarse y a chillar, aparentemente les empezaron a dar órdenes. Los Changelings que volaban por el aire en grandes grupos comenzaron a acercarse peligrosamente en velocidad de choque. Luna ya se esperaba ese movimiento.

- ¡Spitfire!- Gritó para dar la orden.

La líder de los Wonderbolts, con su cabellera naranja y su uniforme azul brillante salió volando en compañía de Gilda y el resto de los Wonderbolts. El resto de los pegasos del ejército se elevaron en el aire pero no los siguieron. Spitfire y su grupo comenzaron a volar en un amplio círculo cada vez a más velocidad hasta que por fin las corrientes de aire los siguieron formando un enorme tornado que chocó contra los Changelings en pleno vuelo. Los que estaban cerca salieron volando, se desequilibraron en el aire y se precipitaron al suelo de a docenas. Los que no fueron golpeados por el tornado se alejaron y quedaron esparcidos en el aire pero aun se dirigieron hacia el ejército cubriéndose en un manto de magia para chocar contra ellos como un meteorito.

A aquellos que no les afectó el tornado los recibieron los posicionados equipos de pegasos que los interceptaron en grandes grupos aprovechando su posición ventajosa mientras que los Changelings se encontraban desorientados. Aun así, muchos Changelings llegaron a estrellarse contra el ejército, eran demasiados para detenerlos a todos, pero aun así el daño fue mínimo. Los que dieron en el blanco los esperaban líneas de escudos cerrados que no los dejaron provocar daño alguno o simplemente chocaron en solitario contra algunos grupos que se repusieron del golpe en poco tiempo.

Al ver que el ataque aéreo estaba fallando pese a su ventaje numérica, la fuerza terrestre de los Changelings, que era la más numerosa, comenzó a avanzar en un trote suave que luego pasó a ser una carrera, aun así, Luna observó que solo las primeras hileras de Changelings eran los que avanzaban, el resto se quedaban en la retaguardia sin avanzar a gran velocidad.

"Solo nos están probando. Intentan cansarnos."- Pensó Luna.

Cruzó miradas con Tsunade que la miró fijamente y dio un paso hacia adelante, Sakura hizo lo mismo y Luna las observó mientras avanzaban cada vez más rápido en solitario. Cadence y Shining Armor la miraron con preocupación y Luna supo lo que pensaban.

- No se preocupen- Les dijo con la mirada puesta en las espaldas de las ninjas. Twilight y el resto no dejaban de mirar serios al frente- Está planeado. Nuestro turno va a llegar pronto.

Tsunade y Sakura corrían lado a lado hasta que llegaron a medio campo entre ellos y los Changeligs que se aproximaban chillando. Tsunade levantó su pierna y Sákura pegó un pequeño salto para tomar impulso, gritando, ambas golpearon el suelo haciendo sonar un gran estruendo que hizo temblar la tierra. Con ese estruendo el suelo delante de ellas se resquebrajó y un area enorme se hundió hacia adentro mientras que pedazos de tierra a los costados salían volando o simplemente se levantaban causando reacciones en cadena similares alrededor. Los Changelings que estaban delante de ellas se desequilibraron y la mayoría cayeron a los enormes hoyos, haciendo que al menos cien de ellos chocaran entre sí o contra las rocas.

- Impresionante…- Susurró Luna al ver la fuerza física de los ninjas. Los ponis del ejército al ver a sus aliados lanzaron fuertes vitores y levantaron las armas haciendo ruido con sus escudos.

Los que escaparon por los costados se confundieron y tuvieron que dividir sus fuerzas en dos, aunque seguían siendo cientos en comparación.

Por un lado del cráter los Changelings se encontraron con Kiba y Akamaru, que los miraban con una sonrisa en sus rostros.

- ¡Vamos, Akamaru!- El enorme perro le ladró en respuesta y se puso en posición.

Kiba juntó sus manos y Akamaru se convirtió en un doble exacto de él. Al mismo tiempo, Kiba se transformó en una versión de sí mismo con rasgos más caninos, con el pelo erizado y los colmillos más afilados y grandes. Ambos hombres-bestias se pusieron lado a lado avanzaron corriendo contra los Changelings.

- ¡Gatsuga!- Gritó Kiba mientras ambos comenzaban a dar vueltas transformándose en dos torbellinos feroces que arremetieron juntos contra los Changelings mandando docenas a volar y quedar inertes en el suelo con varios golpes y cortes.

Por el otro lado, Hinata se paró firme frente a la oleada de Changelings que se aproximaban y activó su Byakugan, haciendo que las venas de alrededor de sus ojos se marcaran exageradamente, cosa que le daba un aspecto más amenazador.

- Protegeré a los amigos de Naruto-Kun. ¡No van a pasar de aquí! ¡Shugohakke Rokujuyon Sho! (Ocho trigramas, sesenta y cuatro palmas protectoras)

Hinata comenzó a girar sobre si misma pero no de una manera irregular como Kiba, la manera de girar de ella era, para describirlo correctamente, perfecta. Daba giros sobre su eje sin cambiar la posición de donde estaba parada, al mismo tiempo que utilizaba su giro para tomar velocidad, sus palmas cortaban a todos los Changeling lo suficientemente tontos como para acercarse. El Biakugan le permitía ver los puntos vitales de sus oponentes, y sus manos emitían chakra de una manera tan fina que podía usarlos para cortar a un gran radio a 360° alrededor suyo, así que cualquier Changeling que quisiera atacarla, terminaba en el suelo inerte.

Luna sonrió al ver que las maniobras hasta el momento estaban saliendo de acuerdo al plan. Lanzó una mirada a Twilight y esta asintió.

- ¡A la carga!- Ordenó con fuerza.

Una vez más, surgió un enorme grito de los defensores de Equestria que se abalanzaron en dos grupos contra las desorganizadas fuerzas Changelings. Aproximadamente la mitad de las fuerzas de Equestria y el imperio avanzaron contra las fuerzas Changelings, la otra mitad se quedó detrás de los Líderes, como línea de defensa. Pese a que hubo una carga inicial, los Equestrianos y guerreros del Imperio recibieron instrucciones precisas de no dispersarse al pelear. Esto fue idea de Shining Armor, que al estudiar estrategias militares, organizó con rapidez a las tropas para que siempre mantengan una formación cerrada, cosa que los Changelings se tengan que enfrentar a una fuerza unida y sólida en vez de luchar en peleas individuales, donde sus números les dan la ventaja.

Los ninjas eran los únicos que luchaban a su manera, derrotando a grandes grupos de Changelings con sus ataques.

Luna, Twilight, Naruto, el resto de las Mane Six y Karín se quedaron quietos en el lugar mientras por lo menos la mitad de las fuerzas terrestres cargaron contra los Changelings. Parte del plan era no usar todas sus cartas a la vez, sino reducir la mayor cantidad de Changelings posible, sin embargo, a pesar de obtener un buen inicio, las posibilidades seguían en su contra.

Pese a las formaciones cerradas y las habilidades de los ninjas, a los pocos minutos la superioridad numérica y las habilidades de los Changelings salieron a relucir. Kiba, Sakura, Tsunade y Hinata comenzaron a respirar entrecortadamente y a sudar con movimientos que normalmente no los cansarían. Los Changelings, pese a la desventaja de terreno, comenzaron a rodear a las tropas defensivas mordiendo y arañando en conjunto, pero les tomó un tiempo poder transformarse en seres queridos de sus oponentes porque, al estar en grandes cantidades y entre el fragor de la batalla, les costaba concentrarse en su objetivo. Pese a ello, las tropas Aliadas aguantaban su posición.

Naruto observó el cansancio de sus compañeros, cruzó miradas con Luna, que asintió, y dio un par de pasos al frente mostrándose a sus fuerzas.

* * *

><p>Chrysalis observaba todo desde lo lejos y por primera vez en su vida delegó el trabajo de dirigir a sus tropas a sus generales, deseaba tener la cabeza despejada. Cuando vio a Naruto avanzar al frente frunció el ceño.<p>

- "Así que van a sacar todo"- Pensó- "Sabía que iba a pasar en cierto punto, pero… ¿Por qué no salió a pelear Luna o Twilight Sparkle hasta el momento?"

Desvió la mirada hacia las Mane Six, que seguían con la mirada seria hacia el frente y no se habían movido de su lugar. Un escalofrío recorrió la espalda de la Reina de los Changelings.

- "Algo no está bien aquí. Me estoy perdiendo algo…"

No pudo pensar mucho más, porque de repente, sintió los gritos de muchas de sus tropas que caían abatidas tanto por los ninjas como por las tropas de Equestria, los gritos eran más terribles que la primera vez, porque ahora se trataban de pedidos de auxilio, ruegos de su intervención en la batalla, y además venían acompañados con los sentimientos de disconformidad, miedo y nerviosismo que hay siempre en el campo de batalla, solo que multiplicado miles de veces por cada Changeling que pedía ayuda. Le resultaba doloroso sentir esos sentimientos, cada vez los oía más frecuentemente y más claro. Hasta ese momento utilizó un pequeño truco, despejaba su mente completamente y la ponía en blanco, de manera que no la perturbara ningún elemento externo, la estrategia generalmente le funcionaba, pero en esa situación le resultaba imposible ignorar las voces, a pesar de estar a tanta distancia.

Comenzó a dar sacudidas con la cabeza y cerró los ojos un instante tratando de concentrarse en otra cosa. No soportaba esas voces, deseaba que se callaran, no podía aguantar tanto dolor…

* * *

><p>Naruto observó el campo de batalla una última vez antes de pasar al siguiente movimiento. Se mordió un dedo, pasó un poco de su sangre a su otra mano y colocó ambas palmas en el suelo.<p>

- ¡Kuchichose No Jutsu!- Gritó mientras expulsaba chakra de Kurama hacia las palmas de sus dedos.

Al instante en que puso ambas palmas con Chakra en el suelo, el suelo se formó en el suelo y tres sapos del tamaño de un Ursa menor surgieron del suelo en medio de una nube de humo, al verlos los Changelings retrocedieron un instante antes de volver a chillar amenazadoramente contra sus nuevos adversarios. Uno de los sapos era de color naranja oscuro con manchas oscuras, un cigarro en su boca y una funda con una enorme katana en su mano creada exclusivamente para su tamaño, el segundo era de color más bien aguamarina, que poseía dos katanas en sus fundas sobre su espalda, por último, el tercero era de color rojo oscuro con un sombrero enorme que parecía de paja sobre su espalda, y un bastón con pequeñas púas que parecían de hierro con doble punta en su mano.

Naruto estaba parado sobre la cabeza del naranja, que junto sus compañeros vieron la situación a su alrededor.

- ¡Oye, Naruto!- Protestó Gamakichi- ¡No nos sigas invocando en situaciones tan complicadas, con razón mi padre se ponía rabioso cada vez que lo llamabas!

- No lo haría si no tuviera otra opción, Gamakichi- Le respondió Naruto mirando a sus enormes ojos saltones- Pero necesito que se metan entre las líneas enemigas y causen todo el alboroto que puedan. Se los agradecería mucho.

- ¿Los insectos feos?- Preguntó el hijo del jefe Sapo devolviéndole la mirada, teniendo que mirar hacia su cabeza. Naruto asintió- No hay problema… ¡Hiro, Ken!

- ¡Claro!- Respondió Gamahiro sacando sus dos katanas.

- Lo haré, aunque sea un poco torpe…- Respondió Gamaken con su voz profunda y su eterno derrotismo.

Naruto saltó de la cabeza de Gamakichi justo a tiempo antes de que los tres sapos saltaran con sus poderosas patas hacia el centro de las formaciones Changelings, aplastando a varios con sus patas y mandando a muchos más a volar con la enorme onda que causaron sus enormes cuerpos al aterrizar. Apenas aterrizaron, los sapos hicieron uso de su agilidad prodigiosa y empezaron a barrer a los Changelings de a docenas enteras usando sus armas de gran tamaño.

- Bien hecho, Naruto- Le dijo Luna apenas aterrizó a su lado- Eso nos hará ganar tiempo.

- ¿Estás segura que Sombra no saldrá a pelear con todo este alboroto?- Preguntó el chico mirando los ojos azul oscuro de a princesa.

- Segura. Sombra no saldrá a defender un ejército que muere por él, y además, los Changelings aun tienen ejércitos enteros para gastar. Pese a que el elemento sorpresa está a nuestro favor, ruego por que podamos mantenernos firmes ante esta marea interminable.

En medio del fragor de la batalla, los ninjas comenzaron a retirarse y a volver a las líneas detrás de los Lideres, donde estarían a salvo momentáneamente, pasaron lo que parecían horas luchando contra los Changelings, y en todo ese tiempo no se sabe cuántos pudieron derrotar, pero gastaron demasiado de su chakra en el proceso. En las líneas de defensa los esperaba Karín y Sakura, que haciendo uso de sus dotes médicas los mantenían en forma para la batalla.

* * *

><p>Chrysalis vio a los enormes sapos en el campo de batalla y sintió el horror de sus tropas que estaban allá abajo, no podía aguantar más, se retiró hacia la ciudad intentando resguardarse de los gritos de sus Changelings. Pero, de repente, se le ocurrió algo que no había pensado hasta el momento, algo que cerraría los cabos sueltos en aquella batalla, se volvió para mirar el campo de batalla y observó a Luna dando órdenes y a Naruto y a sus nuevos aliados siguiéndolas, pero no vio movimiento alguno de Twilight Sparkle ni de las Mane Six. Pronto le invadió un terror profundo ue no tenía nada que ver con sus súbditos, sino de la reacción de Sombra si se confirmaban sus sospechas.<p>

- "¡No… eso no!"- Pensó la reina mientras se dirigía a toda velocidad a los calabozos.

* * *

><p>En lo profundo de la montaña, los Perros Diamante excavaban la dura piedra de la montaña en un amplio túnel en donde iban detrás el Naruto original junto con Twilight Sparkle y el resto de las Mane six y estaban a punto de llegar a las cuevas subterráneas debajo de Canterlot.<p>

- ¡Bien hecho, Twilight!- La felicitó Naruto- Ese último discurso fue inspirador.

El resto de las Mane six murmuraron en aprobación.

- No lo habría conseguido de no ser porque pudiste comunicarte mentalmente con tu clon a través de Kurama. Solo espero que nadie haya notado la diferencia.

- Hasta ahora no sentí que ni mi clon en la batalla o sus dobles desaparecieron, así que supongo que todo está bien. Sigamos con el plan.

Le expedición poco a poco avanzaba por el túnel mientras se internaban en la oscuridad de la montaña.

- ¡Uf! No sé porque algunas de nosotras no podíamos quedarnos en la batalla.- Protestó Rarity- Sería más cómodo que tener que arrastrarnos en este túnel oscuro.

- ¡Sabes bien que nos necesitan a todas para poder utilizar los Elementos de la Armonía!- Le contestó Applejack con fastidio.

- Se que no es propio de mí… pero estoy de acuerdo con Rarity, preferiría estar aplastando Changelings en la batalla que estar caminando hacia unas cuevas buscando prisioneros que pueden o no estar ahí.

- Están ahí, Rainbow- Le aseguró Twilight- Chrysalis me encerró ahí la última vez que estuvo en Canterlot, si Celestia o alguno de sus soldados sobrevivieron, están ahí.

- Ehm… chicas…-Susurró Fluttershy- ¿Qué pasaría si…Celestia…?

No quiso terminar la frase, y ninguna se atrevió a responder. Ninguna quería contemplar esa posibilidad.

- En ese caso…- Dijo Naruto con voz firme y sin mirarlas, puesto que iba al frente- Seguimos adelante, encontramos a Sombra y le hacemos pagar por todo.

El resto del grupo asintió mientras avanzaban a través del túnel hasta donde los tres perros diamante escarbaban la tierra. Finalmente, un rayo de luz iluminó la parte posterior del túnel, el grupo salió a una especie de enorme cueva que estaba hecha de lo que parecían piedras mezcladas con cristal. No había señal de Changelings en la zona.

- Bueno…- Susurró Naruto- Llegamos.

- ¿Esas segura que conoces el camino, Twilight?- Preguntó Applejack

- No es que memoricé las cuevas la última vez que estuve aquí- Le contestó con frialdad.

- ¡Oigan, miren esto!- Exclamó Pinkie pie mientras se reflejaba en los distintos cristales que estiraban y encogían su imagen- ¡Woow! Esto es divertido.

- No vinimos a jugar, Pinkie- La retó Twilight- Estamos aquí en una misión.

- ¡Que no se va a llevar a cabo!- Dijo una voz entre las rocas.

Las ponis y el ninja miraron asustados a su alrededor hasta que ubicaron un pasaje que daba a un túnel que subía entre los cristales, a la boca de un pasaje se encontraba Chrysalis, que los miraba con una mezcla de admiración y rencor.

- Fueron muy inteligentes al llegar hasta aquí. Así que era todo un engaño… ¿Eh? ¿Quién se hubiera imaginado que la mayor batalla que vivió Equestria era solo un señuelo para atacarnos desde adentro? Aun así… con su poder actual no conseguirán nada.

- Muy bien, Chrysalis- Gruñó Twilight dando un paso al frente- Segundo Round.

Chrysalis la observó un momento y una sonrisa se formó en su rostro, pero luego se borró cuando observaba al resto de las Mane Six. Parecía como si analizara sus posibilidades. Sus ojos se detuvieron en Naruto, al que clavó la mirada por un momento entero antes de volver a hablar.

- Aunque me encantaría ponerte en ridículo otra vez, no pienso luchar contra ti.

- ¿Eh?- Dijeron todas las ponis, Naruto se quedó mirándola con cara seria. Chrysalis levantó la pata delantera señalando al ninja.

- ¡Te reto a ti, niño zorro! Quiero luchar solo contra ti y de esa manera conseguiré una forma de que mi pueblo tenga un futuro.

Naruto se quedó mirándola por un momento sin decir nada, luego se adelantó unos pasos para tener a sus amigas atrás y a Chrysalis al frente.

- ¿Naruto?-Preguntó Twilight.

- Si quieres pelear contra mí, peleemos- Le dijo tronándose los dedos y sonriéndole- Pero solo nosotros dos. Vas a dejar ir al resto.

- ¿De qué estás hablando, Naruto?- Exclamó Twilight- ¡No tienes que luchar contra ella solo, ella nunca lo hizo hasta ahora! Derrotémosla todos juntos y sigamos adelante.

- No. Ustedes sigan adelante, yo las alcanzaré cuando termine con esto.

- Pero… querido…-Musitó Rarity- Ella absorberá tu energía mientras pelees con ella, lo mejor es que nos ocupemos nosotras y…

- Es un duelo, Rarity- Le respondió cortante el ninja- No voy a negarme a luchar en un desafío e íbamos a pelear con ella de todas formas.

Twilight mirando a sus amigas y al ninja y dándose cuenta de que no iba a cambiar de opinión, lanzó un suspiro.

- Bien… lo haremos a tu manera. Pero te esperaremos allá arriba. ¡Vamos, chicas!

Chrysalis dejó pasar a las Mane Six mientras observaba detenidamente a Naruto. Cuando todas pasaron y se perdieron en el pasaje, la Reina de los Changelings se acercó a Naruto unos pasos.

- Esa energía que guardas en tu interior… jamás sentí algo como eso. Si consigo lo que sea lo que tengas en tu interior, mi gente podrá alimentarse sin problemas.

- ¿Crees que me vas a poder ganar?

- No lo hubiera creído de no ser porque ví a tu doble en el campo de batalla invocando a esos enormes sapos. Ya sea que tú seas el original, o tal vez no, no me interesa. Tu poder no está completo.

- Yo no me valgo solo del poder de Kurama, termita.

Ante este insulto, Chrysalis perdió la paciencia, hizo brillar su cuerno y lanzó un rayo de color esmeralda que Naruto esquivó por poco al estar a corta distancia. El chico apenas rodó por el suelo y le arrojó unos shurikens a una velocidad asombrosa que Chrysalis detuvo antes de que le tocaran la piel.

Chrysalis hizo brillar su cuerno una vez más e hizo aparecer alrededor suya y de Naruto unas llamas de color verde que los rodearon en una especie de círculo. Sin poder ir hacia ningún lado, Naruto hizo aparecer un clon al lado suyo que corrió junto a él contra la reina de los Changelings, que los esperaba con el cuerno aún brillando.

Naruto no solo invocó al clon para impresionar, mientras corría hacia Chrysalis le tendió su mano con la palma abierta donde su doble comenzó a dar forma al Chakra que expulsaba comprimiéndolo y haciéndolo girar.

- ¡Rasengan!- Gritó Naruto mientras su clon desaparecía y arrojaba su brazo al frente en dirección a Chrysalis.

La Reina, segundos antes de que la técnica la tocara, levantó un escudo de llamas verdes que la rodearon. Cuando la técnica tocó las llamas, la atravesaron fácilmente, pero solo impactaron contra el suelo de la cueva sin encontrar su objetivo y el resto de las llamas verdes desaparecieron. Naruto levantó la vista confundido y miró hacia los costados.

- ¿Eh? ¿Dónde…?

- ¡Aquí!- Gritó Chrysalis bajando del techo y pateando en la cara al ninja con su pata trasera a una velocidad asombrosa. Naruto no se esperaba ese tipo de maniobras de esa criatura.

Esta vez Naruto cayó al suelo y quedó boca abajo aunque no atontado ni inconsciente. Pese a que solo fue un daño superficial, Naruto sintió un cansancio al levantarse que le sorprendió unos segundos.

- ¿Qué te sucede?- Le preguntó Chrysalis con tono burlón- Este no es la energía que usaste contra Sombra, ¡vamos, utiliza tu verdadero poder!

- Ya te lo dije…-Le respondió el chico pasándose el brazo por el labio, que le sangraba un poco a causa de la patada- El poder de Kurama no es lo único que me da fuerza.

- ¡Entonces voy a obligarte a sacar esa energía!- Le gritó Chrysalis que pareció enfadarse de repente- ¡No lo vas a ocultar de mí!

Acto seguido, Chrysalis volvió a rodearse de llamas verdes y desapareció en un fogonazo. Naruto, que no estaba dispuesto a ofrecerle el chakra de Kurama, se levantó y sacó un par de kunais envueltos en papeles bomba.

Comenzó a mirar para todos lados intentando adivinar de donde vendría el siguiente ataque, pero lo único que veía eran cristales que lo reflejaban a él o a esa cueva.

- ¡Aquí estoy!- Le dijo la cara de Chrysalis desde uno de los cristales, al que Naruto arrojó por confusión los kunai que rebotaron en él y explotaron sin causar daño alguno- ¿Qué lástima, verdad?

La imagen de Chrysalis apareció en varios cristales más y eran tan idénticos y reales que Naruto no supo si estaba mirando a una ilusión o a la verdadera Chrysalis.

- Se bien que tus clones y tus técnicas consumen tu energía, así que será mejor que saques tu energía más pura o no vas a durar mucho más.

Un rayo salido de la nada golpeó a Naruto en el hombro desde atrás, ignorando el dolor, se dio vuelta, pero solo encontró con más reflejos de Chrysalis sonriéndole. Otro rayo lo golpeó desde su punto ciego, y otro y otro. No eran mortales, pero le causaban un gran dolor, como si lo golpearan con fuego. Un último surgió de uno de los espejos y rebotó sobre otro para golpear contra Naruto, pero en este último se tiró al suelo para esquivarlo.

Si esto seguía así, Naruto terminaría gravemente herido y no habría sabido ni quien lo golpeó.

- ¿Por qué no lo sacas de una vez?- Preguntó la Reina, no parecía una burla, más bien un ruego- No vas a proteger a nadie sin tu energía roja. ¿Cómo vas a rescatar a Celestia, y derrotar a Sombra, sino peleas con lo mejor que tienes?

Naruto se levantó una vez más y observó todos los reflejos de Chrysalis antes de sonreír pese a que estaba algo lastimado. Recordó a Twilight, a Celestia, esa batalla, a sus compañeros luchando allá afuera. No iba a abandonarlos, y no iba a ser derrotado por ella.

- No voy a echarme atrás. Ahora verás lo mejor de mí.

Naruto juntó sus manos formando un sello y un manto de chakra lo cubrió completamente, pero este no era el manto del Zorro de Nueve Colas. Su propio chakra, que era de color azul, lo rodeó en un enorme capullo.

- ¡Tajuu Kage Bunshin No Jutsu!- Gritó con fuerza mientras liberaba el chakra hacia el exterior.

Cien clones se materializaron alrededor suyo y miraban los espejos con sonrisas en sus rostros. Chrysalis no pudo ocultar un dejo de sorpresa y horror al ver a tontos clones de Naruto frente a ella.

- "No es posible"- Pensó desesperada- "¿Cómo pueden ser tantos si al menos la mitad de su poder está con el otro clon? Y ese no era el chakra de esa criatura. ¿Qué está pasando? ¿De dónde saca esa energía?"

La Reina de los Changelings no pudo hacer nada, de hecho se sorprendió más cuando los clones se juntaron de a pares y todos realizaron la técnica que vio antes. Chrysalis tenía sus reflejos para esconder su posición y reflejar ataques para atacar de diferentes ángulos, pero su forma de atacar seguía siendo individual, así que las posibilidades de poder derrotar a todos los clones eran mínimas.

- ¡Ninpo: Rasen Tarengan!- Gritaron a coro cuando se abalanzaron contra los espejos.

Cincuenta rasengan impactaron contra los cristales reduciéndolos a escombros. Chrysalis no pudo cubrirse y salió volando para impactarse en el medio de la habitación, herida, pero no agonizante. Todos los clones desaparecieron y Naruto sintió que sus fuerzas se extinguieron, cayó de rodillas ante Chrysalis que estaba acostada casi en la misma posición, ambos jadeantes, solo que Naruto se recuperó casi al instante ya que Kurama le dio una mano.

- ¿C…como…como lo hiciste?- Preguntó Chrysalis- No usaste la energía del zorro… ¿De dónde sacaste esa energía?

- Me lo recordaste…- Le respondió mientras la miraba a los ojos- A aquellos a quienes quiero proteger. No te voy a dejar lastimarlos.

- ¿Pero… por qué? ¿Qué tiene que ver esto con tu fuerza?

- Si luchas por alguien que proteges, tu verdadera fuerza sale a relucir- Le dijo recordando las palabras de un viejo amigo- Eso es lo que creo.

- Por lo que proteges…- Repitió Chrysalis, sintiendo como sus heridas se cerraban- Así que por eso tienes tanta energía…

Al poco tiempo volvió a levantarse y Naruto se puso en guardia.

- ¿Por qué no me mataste?- Le preguntó Chrysalis. Esta vez hablaba con voz curiosa, estaba confundida.

- Porque no eres mi enemiga. Solo, no quiero que lastimes a mis amigos. Y si te mato… ¿Qué pasará con los Changelings?

- Morirán- Respondió con franqueza.

- No voy a matar a toda una raza.

- Tampoco quiero eso, pero desgraciadamente, estoy obligada a trabajar para alguien que si quiere matarnos a todos.

Chrysalis hizo brillar su cuerno una vez más, pero esta vez no era para un ataque. Una llave oscura y de metal apareció flotando delante de ella cubierta de un brillo esmeralda. La llave flotó a las manos de Naruto y cuando la dejó caer el brillo desapareció. Naruto la miró sin saber que decir.

- Ve y rescata a tu princesa, la llave te dirá donde está.- Le dijo con la cara inexpresiva. Al ver que Naruto no hacía nada, adoptó una expresión más amenazadora- ¡Vete!

Naruto se movió hacia el pasaje y se quedó unos segundos parado frente al túnel que daba hacia los niveles superiores. Se dio vuelta y vio que Chrysalis no se había movido de su sitio.

- Gracias…- Le dijo en un susurro fuerte para que pueda oírla- No eres tan mala como dicen.

Esas palabras le pesaron Chrysalis, que agachó la cabeza unos instantes y cerró los ojos.

- ¡Sal de aquí antes de que me arrepienta!- Dijo con un chillido amenazador.

Naruto salió un poco deprisa por el túnel dejando a la Reina sola. Chrysalis comenzó a pensar en esa solución que propuso Celestia, y ahora que Naruto le dio la clave para llevarla a cabo, no necesitaba nada de ese país ni sus habitantes. Miró hacia el techo y sonrió… alegría… eso era algo que no sentía hace tiempo.

- Buena suerte…- Susurró al aire mientras se elevaba hacia arriba.

* * *

><p>Mientras la batalla terminaba en el interior de la montaña, las cosas empeoraron mucho para los defensores de Equestria.<p>

Primero, el tornado de Spitfire y el resto de los Wonderbolts desapareció porque el equipo llegó a su límite, tuvieron que replegarse hacia la línea de defensa, pero los Changelings pudieron aprovechar la ausencia del tornado para reagruparse en una fuerza aplastante que arremetió contra las organizadas aunque inferiores fuerzas aéreas de la Alianza.

La batalla aérea duró poco, los pocos pegasos que pudieron aguantar el embate inicial se retiraron a las líneas de defensa de la Alianza. Con el cielo en su poder, las fuerzas Changelings atacaron a las formaciones cerradas de ataque de los defensores de Equestria que no tardaron en sufrir graves daños por el asalto de dos frentes.

Segundo, los tres Grandes Sapos tuvieron que saltar de nuevo hacia el frente de ataque y cubrir con sus armas a las fuerzas de ataque mientras estas se replegaban hacia la línea de defensa, en donde buscaban refugio en una enorme formación cerrada que se cubría también de los ataques aéreos. Una vez terminaron de replegarse, los grandes sapos tuvieron que desaparecer puesto que los Changelings de la segunda fuerza de ataque se unieron a la primera y atacaron todos juntos, en un instante les devoraron tal cantidad de chakra que se quedaron sin energía.

A este punto, Luna y el clon de Naruto tuvieron que entrar en combate. Luna avanzó unos pasos y estiró sus alas, los Changelings atravezaron los enormes cráteres que habían creado Sákura y Tsunade y comenzaron a formarse otra vez en los enormes rectángulos como al principio. La Alianza perdía terreno.

Los dobles de Twilight y las demás, que en realidad eran clones de Naruto transformados, se dirigieron hacia la Alianza y utilizando las pequeñas porciones del Chakra de Kurama que poseían, comenzaron a correr entre los defensores de Equestria y les prestaron su energía. Al poco tiempo, el gran muro de escudos y lanzas que formaban las tropas de Equestria brillaron con un intenso brillo rojo que burbujeaba como una caldera.

Luna se elevó unos metros hacia arriba y comenzó a brillar con un brillo blanco que la rodeó en un campo de energía que la rodeó, desde lejos, parecía una luna en miniatura. Sus ojos se volvieron opacos del brillo que emitía y su mirada cambió a ser seria y enojada.

- ¡Soy la Princesa Luna de Equestria!- Exclamó con la voz real de Canterlot- ¡Os demostraré la fuerza de eras pasadas!

Con su cuerno brillando aun más que sus ojos, arrojó un rayo de color blanco del tamaño de un poni contra las primeras líneas de los Changelings que cayeron inertes y los de alrededor volaron por los aires. Toda la primera hilera de Changelings en la formación fue destruída por ese único ataque y el resto retocedió atemorizada ante la presencia de Luna. La Princesa de la Noche bajó su brillo y voló suavemente hacia sus tropas, que la esperaban con vitores y gritos de júbilo a pesar de las pérdidas que habían sufrido.

El clon de Naruto, aquel que reemplazaba al verdadero, sacó todo el poder de Kurama que tenía disponible y formó la enorme figura del Zorro en Chakra, era una forma incompleta de su modo Bijuu, pero igual de peligrosa. Las colas del Zorro de Nueve Colas se estiraron hacia el cielo, donde actuaron como enormes látigos despejando los cielos de los Changelings que sobrevolaban la enorme tropa amenazadoramente.

Luna se puso al frente de todas las tropas, junto a la enorme figura del Zorro, y así lo hicieron el resto de los Líderes, Cadence y Shining Armor se mostraban cansados aunque no heridos, lo mismo ocurría con Hinata y Kiba, Tsunade aun mantenía su compostura aunque no podía disimular su cansancio ni las gotas de sudar en su frente. Kakashi, que luchó junto a Shining Armor todo ese tiempo, tenía el Sharingan de su ojo izquierdo al descubierto y jadeaba al tener que usarlo tanto tiempo. Sakura y Karin se habrían desmayado a ese punto de no ser por el Chakra adicional de Kurama, que recobraba sus fuerzas.

- ¡Soldados!- Gritó Luna con su voz tradicional- ¡Si este es el final del trayecto, que sea uno en el que nuestros enemigos gritan de horror ante nuestro avance!

Una oleada de gritos le respondió a la Princesa de la Noche. Todas las fuerzas de la alianza lanzaron un bramido digno de un Ursa Mayor pese a que la enorme fuerza de Changelings, que no había sido reducida ni a la mitad, comenzó a rodearlos en un amplio semicírculo para no hacer una batalla de frente a frente.

El siguiente choque fue brutal, ambas fuerzas se arrojaron unas contra otras como una ola contra un arrecife y las fuerzas Changelings atacaron con todo lo que tenían tanto por tierra como por aire.

Cuando las fuerzas Aliadas avanzaron hacia adelante haciendo retroceder hacia adentro a las fuerzas Changelings, un canto surgió desde dentro de la tropa que luego se contagió al resto del ejército. El canto hablaba sobre la amistad y el mantenerse juntos, y los ponis comenzaron a luchar con más ferocidad a medida que la cantaban. De hecho, mientras las fuerzas peleaban, los soldados seguían cantando y animándose unos a otros. Incluso Luna, Naruto y el resto de los ninjas comenzaron a entonarla a medida que las estrofas se repetían una y otra vez.

**The fire of friendship lives in our hearts**

**As long as it burns we cannot drift apart**

**Though quarrels arise, their numbers are few**

**Laughter and singing will see us through (will see us through)**

**We are a circle of pony friends**

**A circle of friends we'll be to the very end**

La canción se elevaba y se repetía una y otra vez, cada vez con más intensidad y pasión pese a que la situación de la Alianza empeoraba.

Pese a la ferocidad del ataque de los defensores de Equestria, su aguante por su formación cerrada, las habilidades de los ninjas y el poder de Kurama en el clon de Naruto, los Changelings pronto superaron a los defensores en número rodeándolos y presionándolos con toda la fuerza posible.

Grande fue la sorpresa de Luna y todos los demás al oir gritar a un vigía de la retaguardia gritar:

- ¡Refuerzos! ¡Se aproximan refuerzos!

Por un momento, la batalla se detuvo para los ponis que estaban en la retaguardia y los Changelings que se encontraban en los extremos de los semicírculos. Parecía que toda Equestria se había alzado en contra de Sombra y sus aliados: A lo lejos, corriendo por las praderas a gran velocidad, Zecora, la cebra, venía con expresión feroz y decidida acompañada por una manada de Timberwolfes y un Ursa Menor, que rugían y aullaban con la misma intensidad que las fuerzas aliadas.

Por el otro lado, venía volando un escuadrón de grifos lideradas por Harl, el rey de los grifos, cuya corona dorada y sus plumas de color marrón oscuro y rojo eran incofundibles. Debajo de ellos, galopando por tierra llegaron el resto de los civiles tanto de Ponyville como de Canterlot, que pese a no estar armados, gritaban y galopaban todos juntos como si fueran un maremoto.. Entre ellos se encontraban Lyra, Derpy, Octavia, Vinyl, Bon Bon, Cheerilee, e increíblemente aunque muy por detrás, las Cutie Mark Crusaders.

Tan pronto como los dos frentes atacaron los flancos del ejército de Changelings, la marea oscura comenzó a retroceder en serio por primera vez. Los Changelings caían del cielo, heridos por las garras de los grifos y los pegasos de la Alianza, o en el suelo quedaban aplastados ante la fuerza de las pezuñas de los ponis o las garras de los Timberwolfes y el Ursa Menor.

Un griterío general se levantó entre los miembros de la Alianza que repitieron la canción otra vez mientras empujaban a las fuerzas Changelings contra el túnel de la montaña que daba a Canterlot o los obligaban a retirarse por el aire hacia la ciudad. Sin embargo, apenas pasó el embate inicial, los generales Changelings obligaron a sus tropas a volver a empujar hacia delante aunque, ahora que las tropas de Alianza recibieron refuerzos, las posibilidades estaban iguales para ambos bandos.

* * *

><p>Chrysalis salió volando hacia el exterior y se encontró con la horrible situación de su ejército, bajó por el flanco de la montaña y poco a poco volvió a oir en su mente los gritos de su gente, gritos pidiendo piedad, implorando su ayuda, deseando que eso terminara. Tan pronto como llegaron los gritos vinieron los sentimientos. Horror, miedo, furia, todo lo que sentía su gente al estar en una batalla. Pronto el sufrimiento de ellos se hizo suyo, el dolor de su gente se manifestaba en su cuerpo, quería que parara.<p>

- Detenganse…- Dijo mentalmente, aunque nadie lo oyó por los gritos del estruendo de la batalla- Paren de pelear…

Comenzando a sentir lágrimas en los ojos, se puso delante del primer batallón volando alto para que todos lo vieran.

- ¡YA BASTAAAAAAA!

El grito no solo fue mental sino que salió de su boca, amplificado con magia para que todo el mundo la oiga. Todos, incluso los animales, se detuvieron en su lugar y clavaron su vista en ella que respiraba entrecortadamente. Chrysalis bajó poco a poco hacia el frente de ss tropas y muchos retrocedieron para dejarle espacio. Luna, Naruto, Shining Armor, Cadence, y el resto de los ninjas se adelantaron y se colocaron frente a Chrysalis con mirada seria.

- ¿Mi reina?- Preguntó uno de sus teníentes saliendo de entre los cientos de Changelings.

- Nos vamos…

- ¿¡QUE!?- Gritaron todos, inclusive la Alianza.

Luna se quedó con la mirada atónita al igual que el resto de los Líderes. Chrysalis pasó la mirada a su alrededor, observó a todos sus enemigos y se detuvo un momento en los ojos del clon de Naruto. Luego pasó la mirada a Luna y agachó un poco la cabeza.

- Ya ha sido suficiente

Los Chagelings, obedeciendo la orden mental que les dijo su reina, comenzaron a volar en pequeños grupos en dirección al sur. Luna exploró los ojos de Chrysalis y no encontró ningún rastro de la criatura con quien luchó hace unos días. Todavía sin poder creerlo, se adelantó un paso hacia ella.

- ¿Qué estás haciendo, Chrysalis?- Le preguntó, no con tono amenazador, sino con simple curiosidad.

- Hemos perdido- Anunció Chrysalis, no solo a ella, sinó a todos- Mi gente no va a derramar más sangre por los deseos de un loco. No dejaré que sigamos peleando en esta guerra. ¿No crees que ya tuvimos bastante?

- ¡¿Crees que luego de todo lo que hiciste te vamos a dejar ir sin más…?!- Exclamó Shining avanzando, pero Luna puso su pezuña frente a él, bloqueándole el paso- ¿Princesa…?

Luna se quedó un momento en silencio y luego observó a Chrysalis mientras los Changelings seguían levantando vuelo.

- No es nuestra costumbre eliminar a un enemigo que se rinde- Dijo Luna en voz alta- Dejaré que tu gente se vaya, Chrysalis.

Muchos miraron con pesar tanto a Luna como a Chrysalis, pero aun así no se atrevieron a desobedecer.

- Pero te lo advierto- Continuó la Princesa- Si vuelves a amenazar a mi gente de nuevo…

- Si tu hermana tenía razón…- Respondió sin inmutarse- Mi gente no necesitará más a los ponis para alimentarse. No se que nos depara el futuro, pero no volveré a tocar este reino…Princesa Luna.

Y dicho esto, estiró las alas. Luna la miró seriamente pero luego asintió con cortesía. Chrysalis le devolvió el gesto y se retiró volando con el resto de su enjambre, dejando ese desolado campo de batalla y perdiéndose en el horizonte.

Mientras se marchaba, la Alianza estalló en gritos de victoria, aunque muchos otros comenzaron a llorar por sus hermanos caídos. La batalla tomó la vida de cuatro mil Changelings, mientras que del lado de la Alianza, murieron cerca ochocientos ponis y quinientos heridos.

* * *

><p>Luna observó a sus aliados festejar y se dirigió hacia Harl, que aterrizó majestuoso junto al resto de los Líderes.<p>

- Harl de los grifos…- Saludó con una inclinación- No esperaba que se nos uniera en esta contienda. ¿A que se debe esta grata sorpresa?

- Uno de mis mejores soldados se marchó diciendo que debía ayudar a sus amigas. No iba a quedarme atrás para abandonar a uno de mis camaradas alados.

- Jeje...- Rió nerviosamente Gilda- Lo lamento, Señor.

- No veo nada de malo en lo que has hecho- Respondió el rey con la mirada en alto- Pero ya que estamos aquí, podríamos derrotar a Sombra. Ese poni lleva siendo una molestia para todas las razas desde hace milenios.

- Estaremos honrados de que nos acompañe…- Respondió Luna.

Cuando se dio vuelta, Naruto la miró suspicaz ante la actitud arrogante del grifo, Luna se encogió de hombros.

- Si. Supongo que al ser un reino tan poderoso, tienden a ser algo… egocéntricos. Pero, a grifo regalado…- Luego señaló a los dobles de Twilight y las demás- Pueden desaparecer ahora, nosotros nos reuniremos con ustedes en unos minutos.

Naruto y sus clones desaparecieron y muchos de los que estaban alrededor se asombraron. Luna usó su voz real de Canterlot para llamar la atención.

- ¡Atención!- La mayor parte de los gritos desapareció casi al instante- La Princesa Twilight y sus amigas se encuentran ahora en Canterlot, luchando contra Sombra. Debemos ir a apoyarlos. ¡Adelante, sin temor!

Las tropas se pusieron de pie de inmediato y comenzaron a marchar hacia el túnel del tren que daba a Canterlot. Luna, los pegasos y los grifos tomaron la via corta desde el aire. En cuanto a los animales salvajes que acompañaban a Zecora, una vez Chrysalis desapareció de su vista, inclinaron la cabeza hacia la cebra, quien les respondió con el mismo gesto, y regresaron al bosque Everfree.

* * *

><p>Mientras volaban de regreso a Badlands, Chrysalis no dejaba de pensar en Celestia y Naruto y si podrían derrotar a Sombra. Aunque, ahora que conocía su nueva misión, ya no necesitaba nada más para sentirse completa. Aun así, sentía que aun tenía una deuda pendiente…<p>

- Mi reina…- Preguntó uno de sus teníentes- ¿Es verdad lo que dijo? ¿Ya no necesitaremos cazar ponis?

- No, mis pequeños- Le respondió a todos sus súbditos- He encontrado otra manera. Ya no debemos consumir a otros, ahora somos… una familia, y como tal… me encargaré que ninguno de mis hijos vuelva a pasar hambre. Porque yo… los amo.

* * *

><p>Naruto subió por el túnel y se encontró con el resto de las Mane Six que liberaban a los pocos prisioneros que encontraban en las celdas, que parecían recién instaladas en medio de los cristales. La mayoría de los prisioneros eran ponis de la guardia real, que ahora tenían un aspecto lamentable y hablaban incoherencias acerca de sus esposas e hijos, Naruto tuvo que prestarles su chakra para que volvieran en sí. Sin embargo, no había rastros de Celestia.<p>

- ¿No la encontraron?- Preguntó Naruto.

- No hay rastro de ella- Les respondió Twilight desesperanzada- Puede que esté en el castillo o tal vez esté…

- No. No creo que esté muerta- Respondió Naruto con franqueza, sacando la llave- Conseguí la llave de su celda.

- ¿De donde la sacaste?- Preguntó Rarity.

- Me la dio Chrysalis.

- ¿Te la dio?- Repitió Rainbow- ¿No querras decir que se la sacaste?

- No. Me la dio, y me dijo que nos diría como encontrar…

En ese momento, la llave comenzó a emitir un brillo verde y salió volando hacia uno de los cristales que formaban una de las paredes. Al tocarlo, la puerta desapareció, y la llave pasó a estar en la boca de una cerradura en una enorme puerta de madera.

Las ponis y Naruto se miraron entre sí y la emoción se vio reflejado en sus rostros. Naruto giró la llave y abrió la puerta.

Dentro encontraron a Celestia, que mantenía un buen aspecto pese a que estaba encadenada y su cuerno cubierto de pequeños cristales negros, la liberaron y al poco tiempo se estaba abrazando con su estudiante. Cuando se separaron, La Princesa del Sol pasó su mirada a Naruto.

- Has hecho mucho más de lo que exigía nuestro trato, Naruto- Le dijo sonriéndole- Te estaremos por siempre agradecidas.

- Aun no terminamos el trabajo.

Se dirigieron hacia la superficie, y durante el camino, Naruto se ocupó de prestarle a Celestia también el chakra de Kurama. Cuando salieron, se encontraron con un paronama extraño, el castillo y el pueblo, que por las nubes y la magia de Sombra parecían haber perdido su brillo y colores, en realidad estaba completamente transformada. Ahora el castillo y los edificios de la ciudad eran de color negro con detalles en rojo, y la oscuridad cubría cada rincón de ella. No había luz ni color más allá de las múltiples antorchas con fuego de color esmeralda que permitían saber donde empezaba una pared o un camino y donde empezaba otro. Más allá de eso, la ciudad ya no era bella, sino un nido de tinieblas y oscuridad.

Mientras recorrían los salones del castillo, Kurama le trajo alarmantes noticias.

- "_**Naruto, entre tú y tus clones han gastado la mayor parte de mi chakra en la batalla de afuera- Le informó el Zorro- Puedo proporcionarte más, pero tendrás que esperar un poco…"**_

- "Y puede que Sombra nos destroze cuando note que no uso tu poder. No voy a poder ganarle a alguien a quien no puedo golpear, y menos si no tengo tu fuerza, Kurama."

- _**"Por suerte, no estás solo. Confío en que entre tú y tus amigas van a poder mantener ocupado a Sombra lo suficiente para que pueda reunir el Chakra que necesites. Pero recuerda tu objetivo, Naruto, tienes que quitarle a Sombra esa piedra cueste lo que cueste"**_

Naruto no respondió. Sabía lo que tenía que hacer, pero no se atrevía a revelarles a sus amigas que estaba casi sin chakra luego de su pelea con Chrysalis. Y sin el poder de Kurama, la situación podía tornarse crítica.

Por fin, llegaron al corredor de los vitrales, donde los distintos acontecimientos que marcaron la historia de Equestria estaban plasmados a sus costados, e increíblemente, eran una de las pocas cosas que no fueron alteradas en la ciudad. Twilight, las Mane Six, y Celestia, que a ese punto estaba completamente recuperada, avanzaron hasta una puerta con cerraduras y picaporte de oro que al abrirla, revelaron la cámara del trono.

Los tronos de las hermanas fueron quitados, en su lugar, un trono de cojines rojos se alzaba al final de la gigantesca sala. Unos metros al costado del trono, se encontraba el espejo mágico de Starswirld intacto, porque al parecer, Sombra no encontró la manera de corromperlo todavía. Este se encontraba sentado sobre su trono de oro, sonriendo a los recién llegados con esa sonrisa malévola que no presagiaba nada bueno. Sobre su cabeza, su corona de color plateado tenía pegado el Elemento de la Magia, que contrastaba en todo con su actual portador.

- ¡Bienvenidos, Twilight Sparkle, Celestia, y no olvidemos a Naruto Uzumaki, el niño con la bestia interior!

- Y nosotras estamos pintadas…-Susurró Rarity a las demás.

- No me he olvidado de ustedes, portadoras de los Elementos- Observó Sombra, que notó el gesto de las otras ponis- Y mucho menos ahora, que traen sus joyas consigo, pese a toda la protección con la que las rodeé. Díganme… ¿Derrotaron a Torn? ¿Qué se siente, eliminar a un antiguo amigo?

Twilight hizo brillar su cuerno y estuvo a punto de salir corriendo contra él de no ser porque las demás la sujetaron.

- Con que… así es como termina todo- Dijo Sombra levantándose de su trono y poniéndose frente a sus oponentes- Chrysalis me traiciona, mis enemigos se abalanzan contra mí, el mundo sufre mietras mi oscuridad crece, y yo acabo con todos ustedes, como debe ser…

- No prevalecerás, Sombra- Le aseguró Celestia. Aunque había un dejo de miedo que sorprendió a Twilight.

- El vacío siempre prevalece, mi querida Princesa. Pero temo que nuestro tiempo de charlar terminó. ¡Vengan a mí, mis valientes enemigos, porque hoy… hoy todos los caminos se terminan y nuestro destino nos es revelado!


End file.
